Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini
by TauHumba
Summary: Rose Weasley sedang berada di kelas Ramuan ketika sesuatu terjadi padanya...
1. Chapter 1

**ROSE WEASLEY DAN IRIS ZABINI**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Tertukar **

**Rose's POV**

Aku memandang sekeliling Aula Besar saat sarapan pagi itu. Mengapa anak-anak Hogwarts bisa menikmati sarapan tanpa mempedulikan bahwa hari ini mereka akan menghadapi hari yang melelahkan? Sekarang kan hari Senin. Dan Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka hari Senin. Mengapa hari Senin aku harus mendapat surat peringatan menyebalkan dari Mom dan Dad, menyuruhku untuk menjaga kelakukanku sepanjang minggu ini? Tapi aku tidak selalu mendapat detensi setiap minggu. Mengapa hari Senin aku harus menghadapi guru-guru Hogwarts yang disiplin dan mata pelajaran yang melelahkan? Andaikan aku diijinkan terbang mengelilingi danau dengan Nimbus 6000-ku.

Namaku Rose Weasley, aku adalah anak sulung dari dua Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Weasley. Ayahku adalah seorang Auror terkenal dan ibuku adalah seorang pegawai Depertement Hukum Sihir di Kementrian Sihir. Aku mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki bernama Hugo, dia dua tahun dibawahku. Adikku itu sangat menyebalkan. Kami menghabiskan waktu kami di rumah dengan bertengkar. Ibuku yang sudah bosan menghadapi kami mengancam akan mengirim salah satu dari kami ke The Burrow supaya kami bisa dididik oleh Grandma Molly. Biasanya ancaman itu selalu berhasil membuat kami diam. Walaupun sering bertengkar, aku sangat menyayangi Hugo. Aku akan sedih sekali kalau dia tidak tinggal bersama kami, dan aku yakin Hugo pun akan sedih kalau aku tidak tinggal bersamanya.

Aku memiliki keluarga besar yang sangat kompak. Ada Grandma dan Grandpa Weasley, walau takut pada mereka, aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Grandma dan Grandpa Granger, kakek dan nenek dari pihak ibuku, yang sangat memanjakan aku dan Hugo. Ada paman-pamanku, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Uncle George, dan Uncle Harry Potter, dia menikah dengan bibiku, Aunt Ginny. Kemudian ada istri paman-pamanku, Aunt Fleur, Aunt Audrey dan Aunt Angelina. Juga yang paling menghebohkan adalah sepupu-sepupuku; Victoire, Dominique, Louis (Bill/Fleur), Molly, Lucy (Percy/Audrey), Fred, Roxanne (George/Angelina), James, Albus dan Lily (Harry/Ginny). Juga ada Teddy Lupin, putra baptis Uncle Harry, yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama kami.

Ada senang dan ada susahnya juga menjadi keluarga besar. Senangnya adalah kau tidak akan pernah kesepian, setiap hari sepupu-sepupumu akan datang mengunjungimu, menggodamu, bermain Quidditch bersama dan banyak hal menyenangkan lainnya. Susahnya adalah kau tidak akan punya kehidupan pribadi, karena sepupu-sepupumu akan selalu menjadi bagian dari kehidupanmu. Mereka tahu semua hal tentangmu, dari hal yang paling kau suka ke hal yang paling kau benci dan mereka akan selalu mau tahu tentangmu. Dan lagi, kau juga tidak akan memiliki teman karena orang-orang berfikir kau lebih suka berteman dengan sepupumu dari pada berteman dengan orang lain.

Aku, Rose Weasley, cewek Gryffindor berambut merah ikal, bermata biru dengan bintik-bintik diwajah adalah Weasley yang tidak memiliki kehidupan pribadi dan teman, kecuali sepupu-sepupu yang selalu mau tahu urusan orang dan sangat menyebalkan. Aku senang karena semua sepupuku, kecuali Al dan Lily, telah meninggalkan Hogwarts. Mereka hanya bisa bertemu aku di The Burrow saat liburan natal. Setidaknya tahun ini aku bisa mencari pacar. Bukannya tidak ada yang tertarik padaku, tapi sepupu-sepupuku, terutama James, Fred, Louis dan Al, selalu memantrai siapa saja yang mendekati cewek-cewek Weasley dan Lily Potter. Sungguh menyebalkan! Tapi tahun ini semua berbeda, aku dan Lily akan punya pacar. Kami Cuma akan menghadapi Al dan Hugo. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Kamu sinting, ya? Kok senyum-senyum?" Tanya Lily sambil duduk di sampingku. Lily adalah cewek yang benar-benar cantik. Kami semua menganggapnya begitu. Dia dan Dominique adalah yang tercantik dalam keluarga; Dominique pirang dan Lily berambut merah. Hah! Sempurna. Tapi kadang menyebalkan juga karena semua cowok-cowok akan melirik mereka dan mengabaikan kami yang lain. Seperti saat ini mata semua cowok di Aula Besar menatap Lily dengan terpesona.

"Aku berpikir bahwa tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang sempurna untuk kita." Kataku.

"Tahun yang sempurna? Rose ini tahun NEWT kamu dan tahun OWL aku. Ini akan jadi tahun yang melelahkan." Kata Lily mengabaikan cowok-cowok yang memandangnya.

"Memang, tapi aku bukan bicara tentang pelajaran, tapi tentang hubungan sosial. James, Fred dan Louis sudah pergi jadi kita bisa mencari pacar, nggak akan ada lagi yang menghalangi kita, kecuali Al dan Hugo, tapi kita berdua bisa mengatasi mereka."

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Lily ragu-ragu, "Tapi aku nggak memiliki otak kamu, Rose, aku nggak bisa lulus dengan mudah. Aku harus belajar keras agar bisa lulus OWL. Jadi, tahun ini aku berniat memfokuskan diri pada pendidikanku."

"Lil, apa kamu pikir aku akan membiarkanmu nggak lulus OWL? Aku akan membantumu belajar dan kamu pasti akan lulus."

"Kalian sedang berbicara tentang OWL?" tanya Hugo yang baru saja datang dan duduk di samping kami di meja Gryffindor. Al yang muncul dibelakang Hugo duduk sambil menguap.

"Benar! Lily takut dia nggak lulus OWL." Kataku memandang Lily dengan kesal.

"Kamu pasti lulus, Lil, aku akan membantumu." Kata Hugo, menarik bubur gandum ke dihadapannya dan mulai memasukkannya banyak-banyak ke mulutnya. Aku membuang muka. Aku heran mengapa Hugo suka memakan makanan menjijikan itu.

"Kalian beruntung karena nggak mewarisi otak Uncle Ron." Kata Al.

Yah, Hugo dan aku memang mewarisi otak Mom, tapi temperamen kami adalah Weasley, meskipun Hugo lebih sedikit bijaksana, dia mewarisi sifat Mom. Tapi segala yang ada padaku adalah Weasley; dari bintik-bintik di wajah, rambut merah, kecenderungan untuk meledak marah pada hal kecil dan rasa percaya diri yang benar-benar rendah. Hugo mungkin beruntung, dia tidak memiliki bintik-bintik diwajah. Dengan rambut merah, dan mata coklat dan tubuh jangkung, dia bisa dibilang tampan. Jadi, cewek Weasley yang tidak punya sesuatu untuk dibanggakan kecuali otak yang cemerlang adalah aku.

Aku melirik Al yang sedang menghabiskan cerealnya. Al juga termasuk cowok tampan dan populer di sekolah. Yah, kalau dibilang soal populer, memang kami semua populer karena orangtua kami terkenal. Kadang-kadang hal itu sungguh menyebalkan karena orang-orang mendekati kami hanya karena ingin meminta tandatangan orangtua kami. Al baru-baru ini putus dengan pacarnya Arlena Collins, karena Collins hanya ingin menjadi cewek populer dengan Al sebagai pacar. Hah! Menyebalkan bukan?

"Rose, kamu sudah mulai belajar untuk NEWT?" tanya Al.

"Aku sudah membuat jadwal belajar, untukmu juga. Dan Hugo, kamu bisa membuat jadwal belajar untukmu dan Lily."

"Aku sudah melakukannya dua hari yang lalu, tapi Lily sepertinya nggak peduli." Kata Hugo, memandang Lily kesal.

"Aku latihan Quidditch, Hugo."

"Kami juga latihan Quidditch." Kata Hugo, memandang Al dan aku.

Kami, keluarga Weasley adalah penggermar berat Quidditch. Al adalah kapten tim Gryffindor tahun ini, merangkap sebagai seeker, Hugo adalah keeper, Lily dan aku adalah Chaser. Dalam enam tahun di Hogwarts, piala Quidditch selalu menjadi milik Gryffindor. Bisa dikatakan bahwa kami keluarga Weasley/Potter adalah pemain Quidditch yang hebat.

"Rose, thanks untuk jadwalnya. Malam ini kamu akan membantuku mengerjakan PR Transfigurasiku kan?"

"Jangan malam ini... Aku dan Lily punya rencana lain."

"Apa?" tanya Lily bingung. "Rencana apa?"

"Lily, kita kan harus berburu cowok... Kita sudah berjanji tahun ini harus memiliki pacar."

"APA?" seru Al dan Hugo terkejut menumpahkan jus labu kuning di meja.

"Rose, aku kan nggak bilang iya." Kata Lily menghindar.

"Lil, kamu harus ikut. Cowok-cowok itu nggak mungkin melirik aku, tapi kalau kamu ikut pasti banyak cowok yang melirik kita dan aku bisa kebagian satu. Ayo, Lil!"

"Nggak boleh!" kata Al. "Aku nggak akan membiarkan kalian berkeliaran dengan pakaian minim dan menggoda cowok."

"Kami nggak memakai pakaian minim. Al." Kataku meyakinkan Al.

"Bener, Al, kita harus mengawasi mereka malam ini." Kata Hugo.

"Rose, pokoknya aku akan menunggu kamu di Perpustakaan setelah makan malam, kalau kamu nggak datang akau akan mencarimu sampai ketemu. Dan kalau aku melihatmu sedang bersama cowok, aku akan memantrai mereka."

"Lil, aku juga akan mengawasimu." Kata Hugo.

"Aku nggak akan kemana-mana, Hugo, aku akan ada di perpustakaan bersamamu setelah makan malam." Kata Lily memngabaikan pandanganku.

"Bagus Lily! Rose? Bagaimana denganmu?" kata Al.

"Untuk malam ini aku akan menyerah karena nggak ada gunanya pergi tanpa Lily... Tapi besok aku akan berhasil membujukmu, Lil." Kataku pada Lily.

Lily hanya tersenyum menyesal, dan Al serta Hugo mendengus marah.

"Sebentar lagi kelas mulai. Ayo, Rose!" kata Al menyambar lenganku dan menyeretku menuju kelas Ramuan. Aku paling benci Ramuan. Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau aku benci hari Senin karena hari Senin ada pelajaran Ramuan?

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Aku memandang keluarga Weasley/Potter sedang berdebat di meja Gryffindor mereka. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan dari meja Slytherinku, tapi dari mimik wajah mereka, aku melihat bahwa mereka menikmati berbicara dengan satu sama lain. Mereka benar-benar keluarga yang akrab dan membuat iri. Mereka juga sangat terkenal dan merupakan cewek/cowok poluler di sekolah. Orangtua mereka adalah Golden Trio, penyelamat dunia sihir. Dan semua orang ingin berteman dengan mereka. Sangat berbeda kalau dibandingkan dengan keluargaku.

Namaku adalah Iris Zabini, keluarga berdarah murni yang terkenal dengan kecantikan dan ketampanan mereka. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak cantik, aku bisa dibilang sangat buruk kalau dibandingkan dengan saudara kembarku, Alan. Walaupun kembar, kami sama sekali tidak identik. Alan, dengan rambut hitam dan mata abu-abu dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi, merupakan cowok tampan dan populer. Dia merupakan chaser Slytherin, yang menjadi incaran cewek-cewek Hogwarts. Sedangkan aku adalah cewek slytherin, dengan rambut hitam dan mata abu-abu (Ciri fisik inilah yang menandakan bahwa aku dan Alan kembar), yang dianggap sinting oleh anak-anak Hogwarts lainya, selalu duduk di tempat paling belakang di kelas, selalu dilupakan orang, tidak memiliki teman, selalu menjadi bahan ejekan dan lelucon, terutama oleh cowok-cowok tampan Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor.

Keluargaku juga bukan keluarga yang akrab. Kami tidak saling mencintai seperti keluarga Weasley/Potter. Mom dan Dad selalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan aku dan Alan dibiarkan bertumbuh dengan Trincer, Peri Rumah kami. Aku menduga bahwa Mom dan Dad, yang menikah karena dijodohkan, tidak saling mencintai. Aku dan Alan juga tidak saling mencintai, kami tidak saling berbicara di rumah, maupun di Hogwarts. Aku menghabiskan waktuku di kamar, mempelajari beberapa mantra dan kutukan, sedangkan Alan sibuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang populer.

Aku memandang jadwal pelajaranku untuk hari Senin. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan. Hari ini ada pelajaran Ramuan, mata pelajaran favoritku. Sebenarnya, aku sudah bisa membuat ramuan-ramuan tertentu yang berbeda, tapi aku selalu menahan diri. Aku tidak ingin menonjolkan diri. Yang selalu menonjolkan diri dan menunjukkan rasa percaya diri tinggi di kelas adalah Rose Weasley. Benar-benar cewek dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi. Dia merupakan cewek cantik dan menarik dengan rambut merah dan mata biru bercahaya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa cowok-cowok Hogwarts menatapnya dengan mata melotot. Mungkin karena itulah, cowok-cowok keluarga Weasley/Potter mengancam dan memantrai siapa saja yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Aku memandang Alan yang sedang asyik bercerita dengan temannya, Vincent Goyle dan Scorpius Malfoy. Vincent Goyle adalah cowok bertubuh besar dan berambut hitam, sedangkan Scorpius Malfoy adalah cowok tampan dengan rambut pirang-putih dan bermata abu-abu. Mereka adalah teman-teman Alan yang paling akrab. Kami, Scorpius, Vincent, Alan dan aku, sudah saling mengenal sejak kami lahir, orangtua kami bersahabat. Sejak kecil Scorpius, Vincent dan Alan selalu menjadikan aku sasaran lelucon mereka dan menghabiskan waktu dengan membuatku menangis sepanjang hari. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka melupakan aku dan menghabiskan waktu mereka sendiri dengan cewek-cewek dan Quidditch.

"Aduh...!" aku menjerit karena sekarang tubuhku telah dipenuhi oleh cairan berwarna kuning.

"Oh, Maaf Zabini!" kata Emily Parkinson. Dia sedang memegang gelas kosong yang isinya adalah jus labu kuning tersiram ke tubuhku.

Anak-anak lain tertawa. Aku melihat Alan, Vincent dan Scorpius, ikut tertawa bersama yang lain. Harusnya mereka membela aku kan? Aku saudara kembar dan sahabat mereka sejak kecil.

"Oi, Emily, biarkan Iris sendiri." Kata Scorpius dengan kurang yakin dan mereka tertawa lagi.

"Benar, Emily, biar bagaimanapun dia saudara aku." Kata Alan dengan tawa yang semakin keras.

Benar! Benar Brengsek! Aku merapikan diriku dan berusaha mencari tongkatku untuk mengeringkan diriku, tapi cewek lain, Linda Nott, telah mengambil tongkatku dan melambaikannya di depan hidungku.

"Mencari ini Zabini? Aku akan memberikannya padamu kalau kamu mencium Albus Potter sekarang!" kata Linda sambil melirik Potter yang sedang berjalan melewati meja Hufflepuff dengan menyeret Weasley yang bersungut-sungut tentang sesuatu.

"Nggak mau... Kembalikan tongkat sihirku!" kataku memandang Linda dengan tajam.

"Cium atau ku patahkan tongkat sihirmu." Kata Linda jahat. Anak-anak Slytherin yang berada dekat mereka tertawa. Alan, Vincent dan Scorpius malah ngakak. Bangsat!

"Baik!" kataku memandang Potter yang sekarang sedang melewati meja Ravenclaw. Sebentar lagi mereka tiba di meja Slytherin. Aku berdiri menghalangi jalan mereka ketika mereka tiba di meja Slytherin. Potter dan Weasley berdiri memandangku dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Potter mengangkat alisnya, bingung.

Aku bergerak mendekatinya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

**Rose's POV**

Aku memandang bingung ketika cewek Slytherin yang agak aneh itu, yang biasa dijuliki 'Sinting' oleh teman-teman sekamarku, mengalangi jalanku dan Al. Cewek itu, berambut hitam lurus sampai ke punggungnya dan bermata abu-abu. Dia kelihatan suram dan kusam entah kenapa, dia seperti dipenuhi aura kegelapan dan kesedihan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Al memandangi cewek itu dengan bingung. Aku lupa namanya, karena aku memang tidak memperhatikan anak-anak Slytherin. Menurutku, mereka anak-anak yang harus dijauhi.

Lalu cewek itu... cewek kusam itu mendekati Al dan mencium Al tepat dibibirnya. Sedetik, dua detik... lima detik dan Al mendorong cewek itu dengan keras dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Anak-anak Slytherin yang berada di sekitar mereka tertawa dengan keras.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Al bingung, wajah Al memerah sampai ke lehernya.

Cewek itu bangun dan membersihkan belakang jubahnya. Kemudian, dia berjalan ke seorang cewek Slytherin lain dan merebut tongkat sihir dari cewek yang sedang tertawa itu.

"Terima kasih, Nott." Kata cewek itu.

"Oh, pertunjukan menarik, Zabini." Kata cewek bernama Nott itu.

Zabini? Ohya, Iris Zabini, kalau tidak salah itu namanya. Mereka berada dalam kelas Ramuan yang sama.

"Apa-apaan ini, Zabini?" tanya Al.

Zabini tertawa suram dan mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk mengeringkan sesuatu yang seperti muntahan di depan jubahnya.

"Oh, Potter hanya sedikit ciuman dari saudara kembarku yang cantik." Kata Zabini, cowok Slytherin berambut hitam.

Saudara kembar? Masa sih? Aku memperhatikan Zabini Cowok dan Zabini cewek, kalau dilihat dari dekat memang ada sedikit kemiripan fisik, tapi dari sisi kepribadian sangatlah berbeda jauh. Zabini cowok sangat bercahaya, populer dan percaya diri, sedang Zabini cewek seperti yang sudah ku katakan tadi sangat suram dan kusam.

"Harusnya kamu senang mendapat ciuman pagi ini, Potter, bukankah kamu baru saja putus dari Collins." Kata Malfoy, cowok Slytherin yang mirip vampir.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu, Malfoy!" kata Al, kembali memandang Zabini yang sedang mengatur buku-bukunya dan sedang berniat meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum minta maaf!" kata Al pada Zabini.

"Dia menyukaimu, Potter! Dia selalu memandang meja Gryffindor saat sarapan." Kata cewek Slytherin lain yang bernama Parkinson.

Wajah Zabini merah padam. Anak-anak lain tertawa, bahkan saudara kembarnya. Saudara macam apa ini? Masa dia membiarkan saudara kembarnya dijadikan permainan dan bahan ejekan? Benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku merasa seperti berada di tengah-tengah orang yang sadis.

"Diam kalian semua!" kata Al dengan suara keras. "Zabini, aku mengharapkanmu bersikap bersahabat dan mulai minta maaf karena kalau kamu nggak minta maaf. Aku nggak peduli kamu cewek, aku akan mengutukmu..."

"Sudahlah, Al, nggak apa-apa." Aku berbisik pada Al, karena aku tahu Al bisa sangat marah dan akan mengutuk siapa saja yang menjengkelkannya.

Anak-anak lain malah tertawa semakin keras.

Zabini mengambil tas-nya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Al sudah akan ingin mengucapkan sebuah kutukan, ketika aku menahan tangannya.

"Ayo!" aku membawa Al meninggalkan anak-anak Slytherin yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ku kira mereka sedang mempermainkan dia." Kataku pada Al.

"Aku heran... Ada, ya, orang yang membiarkan dirinya dipermainkan? Benar-benar nggak berguna? Nggak bisa melindungi diri sendiri."

"Yah, kamu nggak lihat tadi, Zabini itu kayaknya kasihan banget,ya? Terus saudara kembarnya malah tertawa bersama yang lain."

"Anak-anak Slytherin memang aneh, Rose. Jangan pedulikan mereka... Tapi si cewek Zabini ini benar-benar keterlaluan." Kata Al.

"Maafkan dia, Al."

"Kok kamu minta maaf untuknya?"

"Aku cuma kasihan aja... Dia kelihatannya suram banget."

"Huh!" kata Al mendengus.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

Cewek aneh Brengsek! Aku sudah sering melihatnya duduk sendirian disetiap kelas. Aku juga telah sering melihatnya diejek oleh cowok-cowok Ravenclaw yang sok keren dan menyebalkan. Aku tidak ingin membantunya, karena aku paling benci orang yang tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia memiliki tongkat sihir, dia seorang penyihir, kenapa tidak disihirnya saja cewek-cewek Slytherin yang menyebalkan itu.

"Al, Ramuan Polijusmu sudah Ok kan?" tanya Rose, mengagetkanku, ternyata kami telah tiba di kelas Ramuan dan Rose sedang memperhatikan ramuan Polijus-ku.

"Aku nggak tahu..." aku memang bukan orang yang percaya diri dalam pelajaran seperti Rose. Dad sering berkata bahwa aku mirip dia. Dalam penampilan mungkin, karena aku merasa aku lebih mirip Mom. Terlalu banyak Weasley dalam diriku. Aku memandang Rose dan senang ketika dia mengangguk kepala menatap Ramuan Polijus-ku. Kalau begitu ramuanku bagus.

Aku melihat anak-anak lain mulai masuk ke kelas. Malfoy, Zabini dan Goyle masuk bersama, diikuti oleh enam orang anak-anak Ravenclaw. Sebenarnya aku heran, kok bisa,ya, Goyle yang otaknya bisa dibandingkan dengan udang diijinkan mengikuti kelas NEWT Ramuan. Kita tidak selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, begitu kata Dad. Beberapa menit kemudian, cewek itu, cewek aneh yang memiliki bibir lembut itu masuk kelas... Hah, apa yang ku pikirkan? Bibir lembut? Merlin, aku harus segera mencari pacar baru.

Aku melihat cewek itu tidak memandang seorang. Dia langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di dekat Malfoy, lalu dengan sedih memandang ramuannya, tapi tiba-tiba senyuman aneh muncul di bibirnya. Hah? Aku mulai aneh lagi, kok aku memandang cewek aneh itu sih? Hah, aku sungguh-sungguh harus mencari pacar.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Aku berlari dan berlari terus menuju ruang bawah tanah, air mata mengalir memenuhi mataku. Hatiku benar-benar sedih. Mempermainkan aku setiap pagi adalah kegiatan rutin teman-teman sekamarmu, Emily dan Linda. Mereka selalu mempermainkan aku, tapi tadi benar-benar keterlaluan karena melibatkan Potter. Benar-benar memalukan, aku tidak akan berani lagi memandang wajah Potter. Merlin, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kehidupanku benar-benar menyedihkan. Di rumah, di Hogwarts tidak ada tempat yang baik untuk aku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi diriku. Aku ingin menjadi orang lain. Orang lain yang hebat dan populer, orang yang cantik dan bisa mendapatkan cowok, orang yang bahagia.

Aku melangkah gontai menuju kelas Ramuanku. Hari ini hari Senin, harusnya aku bahagia karena Ramuan adalah mata pelajaran favoritku, tapi aku sedih dan benar-benar sedih. Hari ini mungkin akan lebih buruk lagi dari sekarang.

Anak-anak lain telah berada di kelas ketika aku tiba. Semua telah duduk berpasangan menghadap meja, dimana terletak sebuah gelas berisi ramuan polijus, proyek mereka tiga bulan lalu. Sekarang ramuan itu sudah siap diujicobakan. Aku berjalan menuju mejaku dan memandang ramuanku sendiri. Dan sesuatu... suatu ide yang benar-benar cemerlang memenuhi kepalaku. Aku tahu ini adalah satu-satunya cara aku. Aku bisa bebas dari segala penderitaanku, siapa pun dia tak apa yang penting aku bebas... bebas dan bebas! Aku mengayunkan tongkatku dan mengumamkan mantra pada ramuan polijusku... Siapapun dia... laki-laki atau perempuan tak apa yang penting aku bukan aku.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Aku memandang Profesor Brewster dengan kesal. Harusnya kan ramuan Polijus sudah diujicobakan minggu lalu, tapi karena alasan-alasan aneh yang hanya Profesor menyebalkan itu yang tahu ujicoba ramuan dilakukan hari ini.

"Kalian harus mengujicobanya berpasangan dan efeknya telah dibuat hanya 5 menit dari satu jam agar tidak terjadi kehebohan... Kita juga harus berpasangan dengan orang yang ukuran tubuhnya sama agar tidak perlu berganti pakaian... Mr. Potter dan Mr. Zabini... dan Miss Weasley, kau bisa berpasangan dengan Miss Zabini!..." kata Brewster, kemudian menyebutkan nama anak-anak lain.

Aku melihat Zabini berjalan mendekat ke mejaku dengan membawa ramuan Polijusnya sendiri. Dia tersenyum agak mengerikan, membuat aku tergidik. Dia memberikan ramuan polijusnya padaku dan mengambil ramuan polijusku. Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada ramuanku dan menggumamkan kata-kata aneh perlahan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan pada ramuanku?" tanyaku heran, karena mantra itu bukan mantra untuk membuktikan ramuannya merupakan ramuan yang baik atau tidak.

"Rambutmu, Weasley!" katanya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kalau kamu berniat merencanakan sesuatu, Zabini..." kataku memperingatkan Zabini, sambil mencabut rambutku dan menjatuhkan pada ramuanku dan ramuan itu berubah warna menjadi jingga kemasan. Ramuan Zabini ditanganku setelah dijatuhkan rambut Zabini telah berubah warna menjadi biru bening.

"Kalian boleh minum sekarang!" terdengar perintah Brewster.

"Cheers!" kataku sambil mengangkat gelasku pada Zabini. Zabini hanya tersenyum mengerikan. Ada apa denganku kok aku ketakutan? Benar-benar ketakutan... Zabini telah meneguk gelasnya. Dan aku meneguk gelasku sambil menutup mataku menanti rasa sakit seperti yang digambarkan oleh _Pemandu Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut, _tapi aku tidak merasa kesakitan, hanya perasaan seperti aku sedang terbang dan medarat dengan tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak. Aku lalu membuka mata dan melihat diriku sedang memandangku dengan senyum kemenangan. APA? Apa yang terjadi? Aku memandang diriku sendiri dan melihat bahwa aku sekarang memiliki rambut hitam dan kulit putih tanpa bintik-bintik. Tapi, ramuannya tidak berfungsikan? Aku tadi melayang. Artinya, aku tidak berubah menjadi Zabini, tapi aku berpindah ke Zabini. Tidak! Merlin! Artinya jiwaku... rohku masuk dalam tubuh Zabini. Aku menjerit keras dan langsung pingsan.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

"KYAAAA!"

Aku, yang baru saja hendak meminum ramuan Polijus berisi rambut salah seorang cowok Ravebclaw, terkejut. Hah? Ada apa ini? Siapa yang menjerit? Aku memandang ke samping tepat pada waktunya melihat Iris terjatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu. Rose Weasley, cewek berwajah aneh dengan bintik-bintik, sedang berdiri memandang Iris yang pingsan. Di wajahnya tergambar senyuman aneh. Dasar cewek sadis tak bisa melihat kesulitan orang lain.

"Iris..." Zabini telah berjalan mendekati tubuh Iris, aku mengikutinya.

"Profesor, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Alan khawatir. Alan, meskipun tidak menunjukkannya, sangat menyayangi Iris. Aku sebenarnya heran kenapa Alan tidak menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Iris, dia selalu membiarkan Iris mengurus diri sendiri. Latihan, katanya ketika aku bertanya, latihan untuk menguatkan diri ketika kita terluka. Kalau Alan sudah mulai berfilosofi mending aku mengundurkan diri.

Aku sebenarnya heran dengan keluarga mereka. Dulu waktu kecil aku sering main ke rumah Zabini, tapi sejak umur kami sepuluh tahun, Dad melarangku ke sana. Entah kenapa? Pasti karena masalah keluarga. Alan juga tak pernah membicarakannya. Kadang aku perhatikan dia Cuma duduk sambil memandang kosong ke depan, meskipun kami sedang bicara dengannya. Aku tidak punya hak mencampuri urusan keluarga Zabini, aku hanya bisa berada disampinya sebagai teman.

"Cuma pingsan..." jawab Brewster. "Mungkin dia shock karena ramuan Polijusnya tidak berfungsi... yah, shock berat"

Masa ada yang pingsan karena salah mengerjakan ramuan yang benar saja.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?... dia belum pernah pingsan sebelumnya," kata Alan dengan wajah pucat.

"Dia tidak apa-apa." Kata Brewster, "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

Alan dan aku mengangkat Iris ke rumah sakit. Sebelum keluar ruangan aku melihat Weasley memandang Alan mata biru yang menunjukkan kesedihan? Hah? Mengapa dia sedih memandang Alan? Apa Alan telah melakukan sesuatu padanya?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Winey: sequel untuk Cerita Cinta Rose Weasley nanti ku coba bikin.**

**Fanfic ini terdiri dari 4 POV jadi ada beberapa kata/kejadian yang diulang. Jangan bosan,ya!**

**Riwa Rambu **


	2. Chapter 2

**ROSE WEASLEY AND IRIS ZABINI**

**Thanks semua dah baca Fanfic ini! Rama Diggory Malfoy, Arisa inihara, Aleysa Godricad, Putri, phieranpo: thanks dah Review. Beatrixmalf: Ma kasih banyak saranx. Akan ku coba di fanfic berikutx :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Pengertian<br>**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Rose's POV**

Aku membuka mataku menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Aku memejamkan mata lagi untuk membiasakan mataku pada cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan. Bau Skelo-Grow yang memuakkan menerpa hidungku. Aku di rumah sakit, tapi... mengapa aku bisa di rumah sakit. Pikiranku perlahan-lahan kembali. Seperti kaleodoskop yang diputar didepanku, kejadian demi kejadian pagi ini bermain dipikiranku. Al berciuman dengan Zabini... Kelas Ramuan... Ramuan Polijus... Zabini mengucapkan suatu mantra pada ramuanku... Kemudian... kemudian aku berpindah.

Aku duduk di ranjang dan menunduk memandang diriku. Aku memiliki rambut hitam sepinggang dengan kulit tangan putih tanpa bintik-bintik. Aku juga memakai dasi Slytherin. Zabini, brengsek... aku akan membunuhmu. Aku melompat dari tempat tidur dan hendak menuju pintu, ketika seorang berseru.

"Miss Zabini, apa yang kau lakukan?" Madam Darnsley mendekatiku dan dengan kekuatan penuh mendorongku ke tempat tidur.

"Lepaskan aku... aku harus pergi mencari Zabini." Kataku berusaha bangkit lagi, tapi cengkraman Madam Darnsley pada lenganku membuatku berhenti bergerak.

"Aku masih harus memeriksa kepalamu, Miss Zabini. Kau terbentur di lantai."

"Dengar, Madam Darnsley, aku bukan Zabini... Aku Rose Weasley. Aku dimantrai oleh Zabini brengsek itu."

"Apa?"

"Apakah anda tahu sesuatu, mantra atau apupun, untuk mengembalikan aku ke tubuhku?" tanyaku.

Madam Darnsley melongo memandangku. "Ya ampun, pasti kepalamu mengalami benturan yang sangat keras."

"Ku mohon, percayalah padaku! Aku Rose Weasley."

"Tenang Miss Zabini, aku akan menyembuhkanmu." Kata Madam Darnsley, mengambil tongkat sihirnya menutulkannya ke kepala. Tak ada gunanya kan? Tak akan ada yang percaya... Semua orang akan mengira bahwa aku adalah Zabini. Tentu saja, Zabini telah menjadi aku dan menipu Al, Lily, Hugo bahwa dia adalah aku. Tidak akan semudah itu menjadi aku, Zabini, keluargaku pasti percaya padaku. Tapi, sebelum mereka menjatuhkan tangan mereka padamu, aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu.

"Tidak ada kerusakan dikepala." Kata Madam Darnsley, sekarang memandang Rose "Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja..."

"Yah, aku memang baik-baik saja." Kataku sinis. Madam Darnsley mengabaikanku dan menyuruhku pergi.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor dan tidak bertemu seorangpun. Tampaknya anak-anak lain telah berkumpul di ruangan rekreasi mereka sendiri karena makan malam telah lama berlalu. Jadi aku pingsan selama seharian dan melewatkan beberapa pelajaran penting hari ini? Bagus, Zabini, tambah satu lagi kesalahanmu.

Aku terus berjalan menaiki tangga pualam menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Aku terus memikirkan cara membunuh Zabini sehingga tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang datang dari belakangku. Aku terkejut saat mereka berteriak, "Flamio!" dan jubahku langsung terbakar.

"Aahhh!" Aku menjerit dan berusaha memadamkan api yang membakar jubahku.

Suara tawa beberapa orang terdengar. Aku mengangkat muka dan melihat beberapa cowok Ravenclaw sedang memandangku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku tidak mengenal mereka, tapi dua dari mereka adalah pemain Quidditch Ravenclaw.

"Senang yang panas-panas, Zabini?" kata si pemain Quidditch Ravenclaw.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa karena sibuk memadamkan api. Aku mengambil tongkat sihir Zabini dan mencoba memikirkan 'aquamenti' dipikiranku, tapi tak ada air yang keluar dari tongkatku.

"Aquamenti!" aku mencoba lagi, tapi airnya tidak keluar juga.

Cowok-cowok Ravenclaw itu tertawa semakin keras melihat usaha sia-siaku memadamkan api. Bangsat! Aku bunuh kalian... Aku mengacungkan tongkat sihir Zabini pada mereka dan berfikir 'Stupefy', tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Oh lihat dia berusaha memantrai kita,... Ayo Zabini!" kata seorang dari mereka.

"Stupefy!" kataku mencoba, tidak terjadi apa-apa lagi. Mereka tertawa lagi. Bangsat!

"Ayo! Ayo, Zabini! Kamu ingin memantrai kami dengan kayu itukan?"

"Bangsat pengecut! Kalian beraninya sama perempuan?" kataku kesal, sambil mencoba memadamkan api dengan tangan. Tanganku langsung terbakar dan mukaku kena jelaga.

"Pengecut, katamu Zabini?"

"Pengecut! Pengecut! Lihat saja aku akan membalas kalian nanti!"

"Silencio!" kata seorang dari mereka dan aku megap-megap kerena tak bisa bicara. Bangsat! Mati kalian nanti, aku akan mengingat wajah kalian.

"Ayo Zabini, bicaralah! Kami ingin mendengar suara merdu kamu!" kata cowok berambut coklat.

"Ayo... Ayo bicara!" ejek mereka. Aku memandang mereka dengan dendam membara dan berlari meninggalkan mereka. Tawa mereka masih bergema di koridor mengiringi langkahku.

Aku terus berlari sampai tiba di pojokan yang membelok ke arah lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, tempat ruang rekreasi Gryffindor tersembunyi. Aku berhenti dan mengatur nafasku. Aku masih belum bisa bicara, mantra pendiam itu masih berfungsi. Zabini, ini ternyata yang kamu hadapi setiap hari? Aku heran bagaimana kamu bisa bertahan? Aku menghela nafas perlahan. Meskipun kasihan aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Zabini. Aku menginginkan tubuhku kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Aku berada di kamar anak-anak perempuan menara Gryffindor. Kamar ini luas dengan cat dinding berwarna merah. Jendela-jendelanya lebar memberi pemandangan danau biru di dekat hutan terlarang. Di kamar itu terdapat empat tempat tidur besar berkanopi, dengan selimut dan seprei merah bergambar singa emas Gryffindor. Aku memandang tempat tidur di pojokan dekat jendela yang bertuliskan 'Weasley'. Aku, Rose Weasley, itu tempat tidur aku. Aku membaringkan diri dan menikmati sentuhan lembut selimut dikulitku. Aku tersenyum. Aku senang menjadi Rose Weasley. Sekarang orang-orang akan bicara padaku dengan hormat. Aku akan punya keluarga hangat yang sangat mencintaiku. Aku akan dilindungi oleh mereka semua. Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Rose?" kata sebuah suara dan aku melihat seorang cewek berambut coklat menatapku dengan heran. Siapa,ya? Aku sering melihat cewek ini tapi aku lupa namanya siapa.

"Oh, hai!" kataku tersenyum, bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Al mencarimu." Katanya.

"Al?" tanyaku heran. Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu.

Cewek itu menantapku dengan lebih heran lagi. "Albus Potter, Rose. Sepupumu."

"Oh Potter... Albus maksudku Al, buat apa dia mencari aku?"

"Entahlah Rose, kamu bisa bertanya sendiri padanya... dia menunggumu di bawah."

"Oh, baiklah..." aku berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan 'Si sinting' itu, Rose!"

"Apa?"

"Di kelas Ramuan, kamu kan di kelas Ramuan tadi. Aku dengar 'Si Sinting' itu pingsan."

"Si Sinting?"

"Rose! Ayolah! Aku tahu kamu nggak pernah menyebutnya 'Sinting', tapi aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia bisa pingsang."

"Aku benar-benar nggak tahu apa yang kamu bicarakan." Kataku bingung.

"Rose, aku bicara tentang Zabini, katanya dia pingsan di kelas Ramuan." Kata cewek itu dengan suara yang disabar-sabarkan.

Oh, dia bicara tentang aku?..., dan menyebut aku sinting... Oh, lucu sekali! Aku senang karena semua orang mengenalku, meskipun karena keanehanku. Aku tersenyum suram.

"Rose!"

"Baiklah,... aku nggak tahu mengapa dia !"

"Hah, ayolah Rose, anak-anak bilang kamu semeja dengannya waktu kejadian itu terjadi."

"Aku nggak memperhatikannya... aku... menurutku dia shock berat karena... karena Ramuan Polijus-nya tidak menghasilkan efek apapun."

"Tapi, dia juga nggak berubah jadi kamu kan? Berarti ramuanmu juga nggak benar,ya?"

"Yah, sepertinya begitu... Oh, aku harus menemui Albus sekarang," kataku menghindar.

"Ohya, Rose, aku mau bilang padamu bahwa aku sekarang pacaran ma Al."

"Apa?"

"Kamu nggak tahu, ya... kami baru saja jadian tadi." Kata cewek itu terkikik. Aku merasa sangat ingin mengutuknya menjadi agar-agar.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

Aku duduk di kursi di ruang rekreasi sambil memandang perapiaan yang kosong. Ruangan, yang terdiri atas kursi-kursi nyaman dan meja-meja kecil ini, sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang sedang menulis esai dengan menggerutu dan beberapa anak lain yang sedang asyik bermain catur sihir. Kebanyakan anak-anak mungkin menghabiskan waktu mereka di perpustakaan.

Aku merasa hari ini sangat melelahkan dan aneh. Paginya aku dicium dengan tidak menarik oleh Zabini, setelah itu dia pingsan di kelas Ramuan dan aku merasakan keinginan kuat untuk mendekatinya dan memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Setelah itu, Rose mulai bersikap aneh. Dia hanya terdiam memandang kosong, bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan guru sepanjang pelajaran hari ini. Saat makan malam, aku, Hugo dan Lily berbicara dengannya dia hanya mengangguk, tersenyum dan tidak berusaha untuk berbicara dengan kami. Akhirnya, Lily yang sebal mengatainya 'kurang waras'. Rose, dan itu sangat mengherankan kami semua, cuma diam. Rose yang kami kenal pasti akan marah dan memantrai Lily, tapi Rose hari ini, cuma diam dan tersenyum membuat kami semua mengira pasti dia masih shock karena hasil Ramuan Polijusnya tidak seperti yang diinginkan.

Aku duduk di ruang rekreasi ini dan sudah pulahan kali menahan keinginan untuk ke rumah sakit melihat Zabini. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah sadar dari pingsannya atau masih pingsan. Aku harus mencari pacar secepatnya kalau tidak mungkin aku akan melakukan hal-hal aneh dan jadi sinting dalam waktu 12 jam.

Pintu ruang rekreasi terbuka. Suzane Finnigan masuk sambil mengibaskan rambut coklatnya. Dia menatapku.

"Hai, Al? Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar kamu putus dengan Arlena Collins." Tanya Suzane sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Yah, aku putus dengannya..."

"Mengapa?"

"Yeah, ada masalah tertentu." Aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau Arlena hanya ingin menjadi populer dengan menjadikan aku pacarnya.

"Oh,..." kata Suzane.

Kami berdiam diri sebentar.

"Apakah kamu sedang dekat dengan seseorang sekarang?" tanya Suzane.

"Nggak ada..." jawabku. Teringat pada Zabini. Tidak Mungkin!

"Bagaimana kalau kamu pergi bersamaku ke Hogsmeade minggu depan?" tanya Suzane dan wajahnya langsung berubah pink.

Aku berfikir sebentar, tidak ada salahnya kan? Suzane bersedia jadi pacarku, jadi aku tidak perlu berkeliling tebar pesona pada cewek-cewek Hufflepuff. "Baik!" kataku. Dia tersenyum mendekatkan diri dan menciumku. Kami berciuman lama, aku membelai rambut coklatnya dan membayangkan aku sedang mencium seseorang berambut hitam. Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dan mengumpat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suzane terhina.

"Nggak apa! Maafkan aku! Aku teringat sesuatu... aku... aku harus mengerjakan PR Transfigurasiku... Kurasa Rose ada di kamar. Bisakah kamu memanggilnya, dia berjanji untuk membantuku?"

Suzane mengangguk kecewa.

"Baiklah... sampai jumpa besok." Kataku sambil mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku akan memanggil Rose." Katanya lalu berjalan menuju tangga yang ke kamar anak-anak perempuan.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Aku menuruni tangga pelan-pelan menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Aku seharusnya menghindari kedua Potter dan Weasley. Mereka sepertinya sudah menatapku dengan curiga. Ternyata tidak mudah menjadi orang lain. Kau harus tahu semua tentang mereka dan kau harus mengerti apa yang dilakukannya jika dia berada dalam situasi tertentu. Sekarang ini aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang Rose Weasley. Aku tahu bahwa dia cantik, bahwa dia populer dan banyak cowok yang menyukainya, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau sepupunya mengatainya 'kurang waras', misalnya. Aku juga tidak tahu cara dia berbicara dengan teman-teman sekamarnya, cara dia berbicara dengan sepupunya atau dengan guru. Jadi, Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Rose Weasley.

Aku tiba di ruang rekreasi dan melihat Potter sedang memandang perapian dengan pandangan kosong. Dia rupanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu karena dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Aku menatapnya dari kaki tangga. Dia benar-benar tampan, sangat tampan. Bahkan menurutku lebih tampan dari Alan. Rambutnya hitam berkilau, matanya hijau bagaikan aliran sungai yang terpantul daun-daunan dan senyumnya bisa mengalahkan senyuman model iklan pasta gigi di TV komersial Muggle, yang pernah kulihat saat mengunjungi London Muggle.

Potter menolehkan kepalanya dan memandangku. "Rose!"

Yeah, aku Rose Weasley, harusnya aku tidak boleh memandang terpesona pada sepupuku sendiri kan?

"Pott... Albus!" Kataku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Albus?" tanya Potter bingung.

"Apa?" tanyaku lebih bingung.

"Mengapa kamu memanggilku 'Albus'? Kamu tahu aku benci nama itu kan?"

"Hah? Oh... maksudku Al... ya, Al." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Merlin, aku harus lebih hati-hati.

"Kamu harus membantuku mengerjakan PR Transfigurasiku." Kata Potter, memandangku sebentar dengan bingung, kemudian memutuskan untuk melupakan apapun yang ada dipikirannya.

"Oh, baiklah!" kataku.

Dia membuka tasnya dan mengambil beberapa buku dan sebuah perkamen. "Nah?" tanya Potter memandangku.

Aku yang masih memandang tangannya yang panjang dan indah bingung sesaat. "Nah apa?"

"Apa topik untuk essai aku?"

"Oh... bagaimana kalau _Perbandingan Transfigurasi Experimental pada Manusia dan pada Hewan_?"

"Thanks, Rose!" kata Potter sambil menulis judul itu dibagian atas perkamennya.

Selama beberapa saat kemudian aku membantunya mengerjakan essainya dan menggantikanya menulis kesimpulan saat dia kelelahan.

"Baru kali ini kamu mau menggantikanku menulis, Rose."

Oh, salah lagi... harusnya aku membiarkan dia menulis kesimpulan sendiri,ya? Aku harus lebih hati-hati, kalau tidak dalam waktu dua hari aku sudah ditendang dari asrama Gryffindor.

Potter memandangku dengan teliti dan aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Rose, ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu memerah, kamu sakit?" kata Potter, sambil meletakkan tangannya dikeningku. Aku mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu... Kamu semakin membuatku sebal aja." Kata Potter dengan mata berkilat. "Bilang padaku atau aku akan meneteskan Veritaserum di jus labu kuningmu besok saat sarapan."

"Maaf!" kataku mengerjapkan mata. Menahan tangis. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi saat ini aku tiba-tiba ingin menangis. Ini bukan aku. Aku bukan Rose Weasley dan aku tak akan pernah bisa jadi Rose Weasley. Aku adalah Iris Zabini, cewek yang disebut 'sinting' oleh cowok/cewek populer. Aku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membela diriku sendiri dan sekarang karena aku, Rose Weasley terjebak menjadi aku dan mengalami penderitaan yang harusnya aku alami.

"Hei, Rose, mengapa kamu minta maaf padaku?"

"Aku nggak tahu."

"Hah? Kamu ko aneh banget sih, Rose. kamu masih nggak terima ramuan Polijus kamu nggak ada efeknya, ya?"

"Ya,... aku sangat sedih, padahal aku telah bekerja keras selama tiga bulan." Kataku dengan bersemangat menyambar topik ini. Kebetulan! Selama Potter mengira aku shock karena ramuan Polijus itu aku bisa selamat.

"Nggak apa-apa, Rose. Besok semua berjalan seperti biasa lagi." Kata Potter sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum dan menatapnya seperti orang bodoh. Hah! Ternyata aku memang termasuk dalam Albus Potter Fanclub. Fanclub yang diam-diam dibentuk oleh cewek-cewek Hufflepuff.

"Mengapa kamu menatap aku seperti itu?" tanya Potter, memandangku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hah? Aku menatapmu seperti apa?" tanyaku bingung. Apakah aku kelihatan seperti pungguk yang memandang bulan? Atau burung merak betina yang terpesona pada ekor indah burung merak jantan? Atau harimau yang ingin menerkam mangsanya?

"Kamu memandangku seperti... seperti ingin menciumku." Kata Potter.

APA! Sialan! Hore! inilah dia, salah seorang anggota baru Albus Potter Fanclub! Rose tidak mungkin memandang sepupunya seolah-olah ingin menciumnya kan?

"Eh,... Hahahaha!" aku tertawa tanpa rasa humor. Dan Potter akan mengira bahwa Rose Weasley semakin tidak waras.

"Nah, Rose... kau boleh menciumku kalau kamu mau. Kamu kan sepupu aku. Tapi lupakan itu. aku mau membertahumu bahwa aku dan Suzane jadian."

Oh, jadi cewek yang suka terkikik itu namanya Suzane. Jadian? Jadi apa yang dilakukan oleh anggota Albus Potter Fanclub kalau Albus Potter punya pacar? Apakah harus menangis? Atau eh, yang terpenting, apa yang akan dikatakan Rose Weasley tentang pacar Albus Potter?

"Eh, selamat!" kataku tersenyum.

"Ha? Ku kira kamu nggak suka Suzane?"

Memang aku tidak suka cewek itu. Bagus sekarang aku bisa menyampaikan apa yang ingin ku katakan karena Rose Weasley juga tidak menyukai Suzane.

"Memang aku nggak suka. Cewek aneh, mengikik seperti sedang digelitik. Bertanya kesana-kemari tentang rahasia orang. Mengatai orang 'Sinting', suka bergosip! Membandingkan cowok-cowok tampan dan menggoda mereka. Alan mungkin akan senang dengan tipe cewek seperti ini, tapi aku ngga tampangnya seperti orang utan betina berambut coklat."

"Rose?"

"Aku heran kamu bisa menyukainya. Mungkin saja dia tidak bisa membedakan antara Knarl dan Pixy."

"Rose? Apa maksudmu 'Alan mungkin akan senang dengan tipe cewek seperti ini' Siapa ALan?" tanya Potter.

Upss! Keceplosan!

"Eh, Alan? Siapa Alan? Tadi maksudku Albus... Yeah Albus, bukan Alan! Hehehe"

"Rose, kamu menyebut Alan... Alan? Alan Zabini? Rose, kamu menyukai Alan Zabini?"

Menyukai Alan? Potter, kamu bercanda, ya? Dia tu saudara aku lo!

"Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu menggoda, Zabini, Rose!" kata Potter lagi, "Dan ingat Rose, aku sudah memperingatimu saat sarapan, kalau aku melihatmu mengoda Zabini atau cowok-cowok lain, aku akan mengutuk mereka."

"Wah... Wah, Rose Weasley! Bahagia sekali kelihatannya?" tanya kata sebuah suara dingin di depanku. Aku tidak menyadari ada orang mendekati kami. Aku mengangkat muka dan melihat 'diriku' sendiri sedang memandangku. 'Diriku' ini membawa bau hangus menyengat. Baju hitamnya yang harusnya masih baru itu terbakar dibeberapa tempat dan wajahnya hitam penuh jelaga. Rambut hitamnya juga awut-awutan sama sekali tidak menarik dan matanya abu-abu memandang dingin dan marah.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah pengaruh mantra pendiam itu hilang dariku. Aku langsung berjalan menuju lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Missy, anak Slytherin tidak diijinkan dekat-dekat menara Gryffindor." Kata Nyonya Gemuk sambil memandang dasi Slytherinku yang berwarna hijau.

"Cahaya Peri!" kataku mengucapkan kata-kata kunci.

"Walaupun kau mengetahui kata kunci semester ini, aku tetap tidak akan mengijinkanmu masuk!" kata Nyonya Gemuk memandangku dengan kasihan.

"Aku bukannya hendak mencuri barang-barang berharga Gryffindor. Aku Cuma perlu masuk dan bertemu dengan Rose Weasley." Kataku getir sambil menyebut namaku sendiri dengan aneh. Aku datang untuk bertemu diriku sendiri, dimana letak kewajarannya itu?

"Tetap tidak bisa, Missy. Kau harus menunggu anak Gryffindor datang dan kau bisa menyuruhnya memanggil Rose Weasley."

"Ijinkan aku masuk sekarang! Atau aku akan membuat lukisanmu rusak lebih dari yang dilakukan Sirius Black padamu. Ku beritahu, ini hari terburukku dan aku tidak takut pada siapapun." Kataku mengancam Nyonya Gemuk dengan tongkat sihir Zabini.

Nyonya Gemuk terkejut, mundur sedikit ke dalam lukisannya.

"Wah Missy,... OK! Aku akan membiarkanmu masuk. Ini bukan karena aku takut pada ancamanmu, tapi karena kau masih murid Hogwarts jadi tidak apa-apa."

Aku langsung masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, memandang berkeliling dan melihat 'Rose Weasley' 'diriku' tersayang sedang berbicara dengan Al di sudut dekat perapian. Tampaknya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Wah... wah, Rose Weasley! Bahagia sekali kelihatannya!" kataku dengan dingin dan memandang mereka dengan tajam.

'Diriku' terkejut dan memandangku dengan menantang dan sedikit ketakutan. Al melompat dari kursinya dan memandangku dengan heran.

"Zabini, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk?" tanya Al

"Aku tahu kata kunci dan aku harus bicara dengan Rose Weasley." Kataku memandang 'diriku'.

"Tahu kata kunci? Bagaimana bisa? Dan mau apa kamu dengan Rose!"

"Bukan urusanmu, Al." Kataku, kemudian memandang 'diriku'. "Miss Rose Weasley, bisakah kau memberiku sedikit dari waktumu agar aku, Miss Iris Zabini yang malang ini bisa bicara?"

"Eh..." kata diriku terlihat gugup

"Kita bisa bicara diluarkan, Miss Rose Weasley?"

"Eh, aku..." 'diriku' terlihat semakin gugup.

"Keluar sekarang atau kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya menderita lebih dari yang dilakukan cowok-cowok Ravenclaw brengsek itu padamu?"

"Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu mengancam sepupuku, Zabini."

"DIAM ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! ATAU AKU AKAN MENGUTUKMU DENGAN KUTUKAN KEPAK KELEWAR DAN KAU AKAN MENYESAL." Teriakku dan anak-anak langsung memandang kami dengan tertarik. "Nah, Miss Weasley, ayo ikut aku!"

Aku menyeret 'diriku' keluar dari ruang rekreasi meninggalkan Al yang berdiri bengong, tak percaya di tengah anak-anak yang memandangnya ingin tahu.

Aku terus menyeret 'diriku' menyusuri koridor sampai kami tiba di ruang kelas pertama yang kosong.

"Nah, kembalikan tubuhku!" kataku setelah menutup pintu dibelakang kami.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura terkejut begitu, Zabini." Kataku menatap 'diriku' "Sebenarnya aku ingin membunuhmu, tapi aku tak ingin melukai tubuhku."

"Aku nggak bisa." Kata 'diriku'

"Nggak bisa? NGGAK BISA? Ini semua kerjaanmu kan? Bagaimana kamu bisa bilang nggak bisa?"

"Aku menggunakan kutukan Pindah Raga di ramuan Polijus itu dan aku tak tahu kontra kutukan dan bagaimana cara mengembalikan jiwa."

"Begitu, Zabini?" tanyaku dengan suara dingin. "Rupanya kamu menikmati menjadi aku kan? Kurasa yang dikatakan Parkinson tentang kamu pagi tadi, benar."

'Diriku' memandangku dan mengangkat alis.

"Tentang kamu menyukai Al, karena itu jadi kamu mau menjadi aku kan?"

"Sungguh! Percayalah padaku. Aku benar-benar nggak tahu cara kembali ke tubuh kita. Waktu aku cuma menbaca tentang kutukannya dan aku nggak peduli pada kontra kutukannya."

Aku memandang 'diriku' lagi. Aku tidak yakin dia bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Tapi aku tak ingin memaksanya sekarang karena aku sangat capek dan lelah dengan hari ini. Hari ini begitu mengerikan.

"Baiklah... Buku apa yang ada tentang kutukan ini?" tanyaku.

"_Meraga Sukma Penghancur Jiwa _karya Eyang Sinto Weni. Buku itu diterjemahan dari Bahasa Indonesia... ada di seksi Terlarang perpustakaan."

"_Meraga Sukma Penghancur Jiwa_. Buku yang aneh! Eyang Sinto Weni rasanya juga adalah nama yang aneh."

"Memang orangnya agak aneh. Orang-orang Indonesia menyebutnya Sinto Gendeng, yang berarti gila." Kata 'diriku' dengan suka rela memberi informasi.

"Sudahlah aku tak ingin membicarakan pengarang yang aneh. Begini saja besok kamu harus menemani aku ke perpustakaan. Kita harus mengambil buku itu."

"Baiklah!" kata 'diriku' sambil memandangku ingin tahu. "Kamu nggak marah padaku?"

"Apa? Marah? Tentu saja marah... Kamu pikir ada orang yang senang berpindah ke tubuh orang lain?"

"Maafkan aku!" kata 'diriku' dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Oh tidak! Jangan menangis!... Aneh rasanya melihat dirimu sendiri menangis dan kau sama sekali tidak merasa sedih.

"Hei... hei!" kataku memperingatkan.

"Mulanya aku berfikir bahwa menjadi kamu akan sangat menggembirakan. Aku bisa terbebas dari segala penderitaan yang aku alami. Aku bisa menjadi pusat perhatian orang. Orang akan melihat bahwa aku cantik. Aku bisa punya keluarga yang memperhatikan dan menyayangi aku, tapi setelah aku bicara dengan Potter tadi, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kamu. Sejujurnya, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa menjadi orang lain. Aku hanya bisa menjadi diriku sendiri."

"Sudahlah!" kataku.

"Sekarang aku tahu mengapa orang-orang menyukai kamu. Kamu adalah gadis yang baik."

"Walaupun kamu memujiku seperti itu aku belum bisa memaafkanmu lo! Aku akan memantraimu kalau aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku... Nah sekarang berikan tongkat sihirku!"

'Diriku' memandangku dengan aneh, tapi menyusupkan tangan ke dalam jubahnya dan mengambil tongkat sihirku. Dia memberikannya padaku dan aku mengembalikan tongkat sihirnya padanya.

"Aku nggak bisa memakai tongkat sihirmu. Tongkat sihir itu nggak berfungsi untukku." Kataku sambil menimang-nimang tongkat sihirku; 25 centi, kayu Holly dan bulu ekor unicorn. "Avis!" dan beberapa burung kecil yang mencicit keluar dari ujung tongkatku dan terbang dengan riang mengelilingi langit-langit kelas. "Bagus! Sekarang aku bisa membunuh cowok-cowok Ravenclaw itu!"

Aku melihat 'diriku' sedang menimang-nimang tongkat sihirnya sendiri. "Apakah kita harus memberitahu yang lain tentang ini?" tanya 'Diriku'

"Jangan!" kataku, "Kita tidak boleh memberitahu yang lain. Aku tak ingin menciptakan kehebohan."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau Potter bertanya. Dia kelihatannya sudah curiga tentang aku."

"Kamu harus berusaha untuk tutup mulut. OK! Dan jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh yang membuat orang lain curiga. Kalau ada yang bertanya macam-macam bilang saja sekarang aku berteman denganmu. OK?"

'Diriku' tersenyum dan dia kelihatan sangat manis dan cantik. Hah? Narsis! Aku heran, kok sampai saat ini aku belum dapat pacar, ya? Ini memang kerjaan sepupu-sepupuku yang super proktektif. Sabar... sabar! Tidak lama lagi ku bisa kembali berburu cowok.

"Baik! Kamu bisa kembali ke Gryffindor sekarang!" kataku.

'Diriku' tersenyum lagi dan keluar ruangan sambil melambai padaku. Dan aku masih mencoba beberapa mantra pada tongkat sihirku, setelah puas aku berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Jam sebelas kurang. Malam ini hening, aku baru saja dari perpustakaan mengerjakan esai Transfigurasi super sulit tentang Transfigurasi Eksperimental. Alan yang sudah selesai dan merasa cukup dengan nilai Acceptable, mengabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan dengan mencium Christine Deverill, cewek Ravenclaw yang super sexy. Mereka menghilang dari perpustakaan satu jam kemudian setelah dipelototi dengan ganas oleh Lily Potter, yang merasa terganggu oleh bunyi ciuman mereka. Hugo Weasley yang duduk di sebelahnya mendengus tak sabar. Aku hanya tersenyum memandang mereka dan mengangguk pada Alan yang langsung menyeret Deverill pergi.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor ruang bawah tanah tanpa terjadi apa-apa. Tapi sesuatu yang lucu menjadi pandangan yang menutupi kesuraman ruang bawah tanah ketika aku tiba di tembok batu yang bisa berubah menjadi pintu untuk masuk ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Iris sedang berdiri menatap tembok batu dengan wajah hitam penuh jelaga dan jubah yang separuh terbakar. Dia sedang mencoba kata-kata kunci aneh untuk masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Apakah otaknya begitu bodoh? Masa dia melupakan kata kunci untuk semester ini?

"OK! Slytherin Tampan... baik... bukan, ya? Ngg, Darah Murni Sempurna? Bukan juga? Bagaimana kalau Cinta Slytherin?" kata Iris pada dinding batu

Aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Benar-benar lucu! Iris langsung berbalik menatapku.

"Apa yang lucu, Vampir?" tanya Iris, langsung membuatku berhenti tertawa. Apa? Vampir? Ini Iris kan? Kok jadi aneh begini? Pasti kepalanya terbentur terlalu keras.

"Hai, Iris, ku lihat kamu sedang belajar membuat kalimat, ya!"

"Oh ayolah, Vampir, aku tidak sedang ingin melawak sekarang. Aku capek. Beritahu aku kata kuncinya."

Brengsek nih cewek! Kok aneh banget... Kalau tidak mengingat Alan sudah ku kutuk menjadi tikus.

"Baik...Baik, Banshee!" kataku. "Severus Snape." Dan tembok kosong itu langsung berubah menjadi pintu.

Iris langsung masuk lebih dulu ke ruang rekreasi. Dia memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Ruang rekreasi kami adalah ruangan luas dengan sofa-sofa hijau lembut mengelilingi meja kecil. Di sudut dinding terdapat dua lemari buku berisi buku-buku bacaan. Meskipun di ruang bawah tanah, tapi kami punya jendela-jendela kaca di sudut-sudut ruangan, yang memberi pemandangan bawah danau yang menakjubkan. Jadi, kami bisa memandang ikan-ikan dan kadang-kadang si cumi-cumi raksasa atau manusia duyung.

"Yang mana pintu ke kamar anak-anak perempuan?" tanya Iris bingung memandang dua pintu di depannya.

"Yang kiri." Jawabku. Apakah Madam Darnsley tidak bisa menyembuhkan Iris? Wah, Alan pasti akan sedih sekali kalau tahu. Aku memandang Iris membuka pintu yang kiri dan menghilang ke dalamnya, lalu aku bergegas menuju kamarku sendiri.

Kamar anak laki-laki Slytherin adalah kamar bercat hijau yang terdiri dari empat tempat tidur. Alan, Vincent dan Patrick sudah mengisi tiga tempat tidur sambil mendengkur keras. Aku memakai piyamaku dan sudah setengah tertidur ketika pintu kamar terbuka dan Iris berdiri bingung di dekat pintu, memandang berkeliling. Wajahnya telah bersih dari jelaga dan dia mengenakan baju tidur hijau bergambar ular perak Slytherin. Aku langsung terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Ranjang di kamar anak-anak perempuan cuma dua dan ranjangku nggak ada." Katanya.

"Aku nggak tahu..."

"Ku kira ini kerjaan kaliankan? Mau mempermainkan aku kan?" dia langsung menuduh dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Hei, jangan sembarang menuduh orang!"

"Aku nggak mau tidur di lantai, Vampir. Aku... Wingardium Laviosa!" katanya sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada tempat tidur Alan. Alan yang sedang tertidur pulas langsung terangkat dari tempat tidur dan melayang-layang di langit-langit kamar. Dia meletakkan Alan di lantai dan langsung naik ke tempat tidur Alan.

"Selamat tidur, Vampir!" katanya langsung menyelubungi dirinya dengan selimut Alan.

Aku duduk di tempat tidurku dengan mulut terbuka, heran.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>

**Ch ini agak kepanjangan,ya? Tapi aku suka dengan karakter Rose, dia lucu! :p**

**Rama Diggory Malfoy: Alex/Lily nanti nyusul! :p**

**Riwa Rambu**


	3. Chapter 3

**ROSE WEASLEY AND IRIS ZABINI**

**Thanks semua dah baca Fanfic ini! winey, Rama Diggory Malfoy, yanchan, Putri: thanks review,ya! :D aniranzracz: thanks nasihatx :D Aleysa GDH: thanks saranx, dicoba nanti! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Keanehan<br>**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Rose's POV**

"BANGUN! CEWEK BRENGSEK!" suara teriakan keras disertai hentakan kuat pada tubuhku membuatku terbangun.

Aku duduk sambil mengerjapkan mata, terlihat bayangan samar seseorang. Mengerjapkan mata lagi, aku melihat Zabini berdiri di depanku dengan rambut hitam awut-awutan dan mata abu-abu marah.

"Apa-apaan ini, Zab... Alan?" tanyaku mencoba memulihkan kesadaranku. Memandang sekelilingku, aku melihat cowok-cowok Slytherin. Malfoy, yang mirip vampir; Goyle, yang berbadan besar; dan cowok satunya lagi kalau tidak salah namanya Macnair; mereka sudah bangun dan memandangku dan Zabini ingin tahu. Malfoy tersenyum kecut.

"APA-APAAN INI? Kamu tanya apa-apaan ini? Mengapa kamu merampas ranjangku dan membuatku tidur di lantai?" tanya Zabini.

"Masih baik aku membuatmu tidur di lantai, sebenarnya aku berencana melemparkanmu ke danau," kataku. Emangnya cuma dia yang bisa marah? Aku tidak memiliki ranjang dan ini kerjaan mereka semua.

"APA?" tanya Zabini kaget. Dia memundur beberapa langkah ke arah ranjang Malfoy, dan memandang tidak percaya padaku. Aku balas menatapnya dengan ganas.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Zabini pada Malfoy. Malfoy menggeleng dan mereka semua (Goyle dan Macnair juga) memandangku dengan aneh.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian semua mempermainkan Zabini... Iris lagi. Kalian Slytherin akan melihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan kalian.

"Nah Alan, sekarang katakan dimana ranjangku?" tanyaku.

"Ranjangmu? Mengapa aku harus tau dimana ranjangmu?" tanya Zabini bingung.

"Baik, Alan! Kalau kamu memang tetap menutup mulut dan membela teman-temanmu yang brengsek ini," aku memandang Malfoy, Goyle dan Macnair, "Aku akan terus tidur di ranjangmu sampai ranjang aku ketemu."

"Hei, cewek aneh! Apa maksudmu dengan brengsek tadi?" tanya Macnair.

"Sudahlah, Patrick, dia lagi sakit," kata Zabini.

"Membela aku sekarang, Alan?" tanyaku. "Aku sama sekali sehat, Macnair dan yang aku bilang brengsek adalah kalian semua."

"Hei!" kata Goyle.

"Dasar cewek nggak tahu diri!"

"Nggak tahu diri? Nggak tahu diri? Aku cukup tahu diriku, lho, Macnair. Dan aku cukup tahu kalian semua sebagai orang brengsek yang hanya berani sama cewek lemah."

"Hah, benar-benar sinting! Aku mau sarapan," katanya lalu keluar kamar.

"Bagus! Sekarang jawab Alan! Dimana ranjang aku?"

"Jangan menuduhku sembarangan, dong! Aku benar-benar nggak tahu," kata Alan

"Baik, dan aku akan tidur di ranjang kamu sampai ranjang aku ketemu!" kataku.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu tidur di sini lagi. Ini ranjangku dan ini kamar anak-anak laki-laki."

"Aku nggak peduli! Mau kamar anak laki-laki kek mau kamar orang brengsek kek, yang penting aku bisa tidur di ranjang. Siapkan dirimu untuk tidur di lantai lagi ntar malam, Alan," kataku lalu keluar meninggalkan kamar menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan.

Kamar anak perepuan Slytherin adalah hampir sama dengan kamar anak-anak perempuan Gryffindor hanya cat dindingnya yang beda. Gryffindor: merah dan Slytherin: hijau. Aku masuk ke kamar dan melihat bahwa Parkinson dan Nott sudah bangun. Aku tak ingin bicara dengan mereka, jadi aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Saat aku keluar kamar mandi, Parkinson dan Nott sedang terkikik. Mereka sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Cobaku lihat apa yang kalian rencanakan untuk aku!

Aku menuju lemari pakaian besar yang bertuliskan 'Zabini' di sudut kamar, dan membukanya. Lemari itu kosong. Tak ada sepotongpun jubah atau pakaian lain. Aku memutup mata, berpikir bahwa mungkin salah lihat. Aku membuka mata, lemari itu tetap aku harus mengikuti kelas dengan jubah mandi? Aku mengambil tongkatkan sihirku dan menggumamkam _Specialis revelio _pada lemari itu. Mungkin saja ada mantra tersembunyi atau apa, tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku membuka laci-laci kecil di bagian bawah lemari, cuma ada beberapa pakaian dalam. Yang penting aku tidak telanjang. Setelah aku memakai pakaian dalam Zabini, aku berbalik menatap Nott dan Parkinson. Mereka masih terkikik memandangku. Oh, jadi ini kerjaan mereka berdua? Dasar nenek sihir! OK! Kalian ingin bermain-main dengan aku? Kita lihat apa yang bisa kalian lakukan. Aku mempersiapkan tongkat sihirku.

"Baik! Parkinson, Nott mana pakaianku?" tanyaku memandang mereka dengan tersenyum.

"Mengapa kami harus tahu di mana pakaianmu, Zabini?" tanya Parkinson.

"Kalian yang sembunyikan pakaianku kan? Ngaku aja!"

"Ngaku aja? Hahaha! Lihat, Emily! Si Sinting ini sudah berani pada kita," kata Nott.

"Benar, Linda... Lihat! Dia melotot pada kita!" kata Parkinson, lalu mereka berdua mulai terkikik lagi.

Aku menunggu sampai kikik mereka reda. "Nah, di mana pakaianku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kalau kami nggak mau bilang, kamu mau apa?" tanya Nott.

"Aku sedang bertanya dengan ramah, Nott. Dan aku berharap kamu juga menjawabku dengan ramah," kataku pura-pura tersenyum.

"Hohoho, mengajari kami bersikap ramah sekarang, Zabini?"

"Baik! Kalian nggak mau memberitahu dimana pakaian aku meskipun aku telah bertanya dengan ramah. Nah, sekarang dimana pakaian aku?" tanyaku dengan suara dingin.

"Mau memantrai kami, Zabini? Ayo! Ayo! Aku ingin lihat..." tanya Nott.

Aku memikirkan _Levicorpus_ dan cahaya menyambar dari tongkat sihirku ke arah Nott.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Nott menjerit dan lansung tergantung terbalik di udara.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?" teriak Parkinson mendekati Nott dan mencoba menurunkannya.

"TURUNKAN AKU, CEWEK ANEH!" teriak Nott.

"Nah!" kataku, berjalan mendekati mereka. "Di mana pakaianku?"

"Kami nggak tau,"

"Baik! Aku akan membiarkanmu tergantung seperti ini seharian. Kemudian aku akan memanggil semua anak untuk menontonmu," kataku menakuti Nott. Hal yang paling ditakuti oleh cewek-cewek seperti mereka ini adalah terlihat memalukan di depan umum.

"Kamu nggak mungkin melakukannya," kata Parkinson.

"Aku akan melakukannya," kataku.

"Pakaiannya sudah nggak ada, sudah dibakar," kata Nott.

"Kalian... kalian membakar pakaianku?"

"Ya!" jawab Parkinson dengan takut-takut.

"Sialan!" kataku. Kemudian aku menurunkan Nott dan menyihir rambut mereka (Parkinson juga) menjadi biru menyala.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Parkinson, memandang rambutnya dicermin.

"Ini hukuman karena telah membakar pakaianku dan rambut kalian akan kembali ke warna aslinya saat makan malam,"

"Kami nggak mungkin keluar sarapan dengan rambut begini," kata Nott, mencoba menyihir rambutnya, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku kan sudah bilang saat makan malam nanti rambut kalian akan kembali lagi ke warna aslinya,"

"Kamu benar-benar kurang ajar... _Tarantallegra!_" teriak Nott. Dan aku menghindar dengan gesit tepat pada waktunya sehingga mantra Nott menghantam lemari di belakangku dengan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

"_Rictucempra!_" teriakku dan Nott yang kurang gesit langsung terkena Mantra Gelitik itu di perut. Nott langsung terkikik berkepanjangan membuat Parkinson menatapku dengan heran.

"Apa? Efeknya cuma sebentar, dia sudah akan kembali normal dalam waktu dua jam," kataku memberitahu Parkinson.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Parkinson.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Kamu biasanya tidak seperi ini. kami sudah sering membakar pakaianmu, tapi kamu nggak pernah memantrai kami,"

"Sekarang berubah, Parkinson. Dan aku aku masih punya beberapa mantra dan kutukan yang kalian belum pernah tahu. Jadi, jangan coba-coba mengganggu aku lagi,"

Aku memandang mereka dengan tajam, menekankan kata-kataku. Kemudian keluar menuju kamar anak-anak laki-laki.

"Alan!" seruku sambil membuka pintu, mengagetkan Malfoy dan Alan yang sedang berganti pakaian.

"Brengsek!" seru Malfoy, cepat-cepat menarik celana panjangnya ke pinggang.

"Apa?" tanya Alan yang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya sebelum memakai jubah hitam Hogwarts.

"Aku nggak punya baju," jawabku, memandang Malfoy yang bertelanjang dada.

"Suka, Iris?" kata Malfoy, sambil menunjuk dadanya yang bidang bagus, hasil latihan Quidditch.

"Dimimpimu, Vampir!" jawabku, kembali memandang Alan. "Alan, aku nggak punya baju,"

"Lalu kamu mau aku gimana?" tanya Alan.

"Aku mau pinjam baju. Aku nggak mungkin mengikuti pelajaran pakai jubah mandi,"

"Aku nggak punya baju," kata Alan, menghalangi pandanganku ke lemarinya.

"Aku akan memeriksanya," kataku, berlari ke lemari Alan dan Alan bergerak gesit menyambar pinggangku dan menahanku.

"Kamu nggak boleh pakai baju aku, itu baju-baju kesayanganku, aku nggak mau kamu merusaknya dalam waktu satu hari,"

"Brengsek, Alan, lepaskan aku!" jeritku, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Alan, tapi dia lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan dia, Alan!" kata Malfoy yang sudah memasang dasi Slytherin-nya dan sedang sedang memakai jubah hitam Hogwarts.

"Ya, supaya dia menghancurkan koleksi baju-bajuku," kata Alan dengan kuat menahanku yang merontak-rontak, seperti ayam yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari orang yang hendak menjadikannya sup ayam.

"Aku nggak akan merusak bajumu. Aku cuma butuh satu kemaja dan satu celana pendek,"

" Nggak akan!" kata Alan.

"Kamu boleh pakai baju aku, Banshee," kata Malfoy.

"Apa, Vampir?" tanyaku berhenti bergerak.

"Ya, kamu boleh pakai baju Scorps," kata Alan melepaskanku.

Malfoy berjalan ke lemari besar yang bertuliskan 'Malfoy' dan mengeluarkan kemeja putih bersih dan celana pendek, lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Kamu harus menyihirnya menjadi kecil supaya muat ditubuhmu!" kata Malfoy, menyerahkan celana pendek.

"Vampir, kamu benar-benar baik!" kataku

"Biasa aja lagi... Dulu kamu juga sering pakai baju aku waktu masih kecil. Kitakan sudah seperti kakak-beradik,"

"Ma kasih banyak Brother Vampir!" kataku tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Banshee!"

"Mengapa kamu memanggilku 'Banshee'?"

"Mengapa kamu memanggilku 'Vampir'?" tanya Malfoy.

"Ya, kamu kan memang mirip Vampir. Lihat aja kulitmu yang pucat, kulit begitukan kulit vampir,"

"Hahaha, cocok sekali, Scorps!"

"Diam, Alan!"

"Mengapa kamu memanggilku 'Banshee'? Aku nggak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Banshee, aku nggak mirip kerangka dan nggak pucat,"

"Coba aja kamu berteriak! Teriakanmu seperti lolongan Banshee!"

"Brengsek! Kamu hanya mengada-ada saja supaya bisa membalas aku kan?"

"Terserah apa yang kamu pikirkan, Banshee!"

Aku melotot pada Malfoy. Malfoy mengabaikanku.

"Yuk, sarapan!" katanya pada Alan.

Mereka sudah berjalan ke pintu ketika aku teringat sesuatu, "Hei, aku nggak punya jubah,"

"Kami nggak bisa meminjamkanmu jubah penyihir pria kan?" tanya Alan.

"Harus, Alan!" kataku berjalan menuju lemari Alan.

"JANGAN SENTUH JUBAHKU!" teriak Alan, cepat-cepat menyingkirkan aku dari lemarinya.

"Banshee, kamu boleh ambil jubah di lemari aku. Kayaknya ada jubah lamaku yang kekecilan," kata Malfoy sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan aku dan Alan yang masih bergulat (Aku: mencoba untuk menggapai lemarinya, Alan: menahanku agar tidak merusak pakaiannya yang berharga).

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Aku turun ke Aula Depan tanpa bertemu siapapun. Rupanya, anak Gryffindor yang lain telah turun sarapan. Aku melewati meja Slytherin. Weasley... Rose belum kelihatan. Aku juga tidak melihat Parkinson dan Nott. Aku cuma melihat Goyle yang sedang asyik menikmati bubur gandumnya. Kemana mereka semua?

Aku berjalan perlahan melewati meja Slytherin, anak-anak di Aula mulai memandangku. Aku berjalan melewati meja Ravenclaw, anak-anak masih memandangku. Aku melewati meja Hufflepuff, anak-anak mulai terkikik. Hah? Apa yang kulakukan? Aku berjalan cepat menuju meja Gryffindor dan duduk di samping Lily Potter yang memandangku dengan mulut terbuka.

"Rose, apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?" tanya Lily Potter memandang rambutku.

"Rambutku? Ada apa dengan rambutku?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh untaian pita yang menjuntai dari rambutku. Hari ini memang aku mengikat rambut merah Rose menjadi beberapa bagian dan menghiasnya dengan pita-pita yang berjuntai.

"Lihat juga wajahnya!" kata Potter... Albus, sambil mengangkat daguku dan memperhatikan riasan di wajahku. Mata hijau cemerlangnya memeriksa riasanku dengan seksama. Maafkan aku, teman-teman di Albus Potter Fanclub biarkan aku menikmati memandang wajah Albus Potter dari dekat untuk sesaat. Beberapa saat kemudian Albus melepaskan daguku dan aku langsung merasa kehilangan.

"Rose, kamu mirip ondel-ondel yang kulihat di Jakarta saat kita berkunjung ke Indonesia musim panas lalu," kata Hugo Weasley.

"Ondel-ondel?"

"Ya, ondel-ondel, Rose. Dan jangan bilang kamu nggak tahu ondel-ondel!" kata Weasley.

"Aku cuma pake make-up sedikit, kok!" kataku sambil memandang bayanganku di sendok.

"Sedikit? Rose ini bukan sedikit, ini... apa,ya?" kata Lily Potter.

"Banyak?" saran Weasley.

"Ya, kebanyakkan. Kamu seperti nggak pernah pake make-up aja," kata Lily Potter.

"Aku memang belum... Eh, maksudku aku lupa!"

Albus, Potter dan Weasley... Harusnya aku memanggil mereka dengan nama depan. Jadi, Albus, Lily dan Weasley memandangku dengan aneh, seperti melihat Acromantula yang tidak memiliki enam kaki.

Tiba-tiba kikik di Aula Besar menjadi tawa keras. Aku berbalik, memandang ke arah pintu aula dan melihat 'diriku'... Rose muncul bersama Alan. Rose, setelah aku perhatikan lagi dengan lebih seksama, memakai jubah penyihir pria. Pantas saja anak-anak menertawakannya. Sepertinya bukan jubah Alan, karena Alan tak akan pernah mengijinkan aku dekat-dekat lemari pakaiannya. Mungkin punya Scorpius.

"Memandang Zabini, Rose?" tanya Albus, memandangku dengan menuduh.

"Apa? Zabini?"

"Rose, kamu memandang Zabini? Kamu suka Zabini?" tanya Hugo keras, membuat anak-anak yang duduk dekat situ memandang kami dengan ingin tahu.

"Aku nggak suka Alan, maksudku Zabini, aku memandang Ros... Iris Zabini."

"Iris atau Alan, Rose?" tuduh Albus.

"Hei, aku..."

"Rose, aku tahu kamu memang berniat mencari pacar tahun ini, tapi kalau Zabini... Rose, dia berciuman dengan Christine Deverill di perpustakaan," kata Lily.

"Hah? Jadi Alan... Alan dan Deverill?" tanyaku kaget sambil melemparkan pandangan ke meja Slytherin. Bukankah Alan pernah bilang Deverill cewek menyebalkan?

"Rose, kamu _shock_ kan? Memang itu kenyataannya... Jadi, menjauhlah dari Zabini," kata Lily.

"Oh, baiklah..." kataku pada Lily. Aku masih belum percaya. Aku lebih suka Gladys Narracott, pacar Alan yang sebelumnya, karena Gladys lebih ramah padaku. Tapi Deverill... Ya, ampun Alan, cewek itu menyebalkan. Dia dan teman-teman Ravenclaw-nya pernah mengunciku di kamar mandi.

"Ayo, Rose, jangan hanya memandang Zabini saja! Jam pertama Herbologi kan?" kata Albus mengagetkanku.

"Ya, kamu benar, Albus," kataku, masih memandang Alan, sehingga tidak memperhatikan wajah Albus yang memerah karena marah.

"Ayo... Apa?" tanyaku setelah memandang Albus.

"Mengapa kamu memanggilku 'Albus'? Aku nggak suka nama itu, Rose."

"Mengapa kamu nggak suka nama itu? Aku rasa nama itu manis."

"Nama itu manis? Rose, benar kata Lily kamu memang kurang waras!" kata Albus, menyambar tasnya dan meninggalkan meja Gryffindor.

"Kenapa dia?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kamu yang kenapa, Rose? Kamu tahu Al benci dipanggil Albus," kata Hugo.

"Oh..."

"Kamu harus minta maaf padanya sekarang juga, Rose! Karena Al bisa marah sampai berhari-hari," kata Lily.

"Baiklah... kalau gitu aku ke kelas Herbologi sekarang. Aku mungkin bisa minta maaf sebelum diserang Tentakula Berbisa," kataku sambil menyambar tasku dan berjalan keluar Aula.

Aku sudah sampai di Aula Depan ketika Rose, yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku, menyambar lenganku dan membawaku ke toilet rusak di lantai dua. Toilet itu adalah toilet yang menjadi tempat hantu perempuan berkacamata, Myrtle Merana.

"Aku nggak suka toilet ini, di sini suram," kataku pada Rose.

"Aku juga nggak suka, tapi ini tempat yang baik untuk bertemu," kata Rose, "Sekarang buka rambutmu!"

"Apa?"

"Buka! Kamu membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila... Cepat buka!"

Aku mendengus dengan tidak sabar dan melepaskan ikatan pita-pita di rambutku.

"Cuci muka!" perintah Rose lagi

"Baik!" kataku, berjalan ke arah wastafel yang tampaknya masih bagus dan mencuci muka.

"Nah, begitu baru cantik," kata Rose.

"Mengapa kamu pakai itu?" tanyaku memandang jubah penyihir pria yang dipakai Rose.

"Punya Si Vampir. Nott dan Parkinson membakar semua baju-bajumu." Kata Rose.

"Mereka memang sering melakukannya..."

"Kamu ini lemah banget, sih... Kamu mau aja dipermainkan orang,"

"Aku nggak... Aku nggak punya kepercayaan diri seperti kamu," kataku, mengerjap menahan airmata yang hampir jatuh.

"Baik! Jangan mulai menangis lagi! Aku sudah membereskan mereka," kata Rose.

"Benarkah?"

"Hari ini mereka nggak berani keluar karena rambut mereka biru,"

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget. Kami berpandangan dan mulai tertawa sampai kami tersedak.

"Kamu juga nggak punya ranjang," kata Rose setelah kami berhenti tertawa.

"Nott dan Parkinson. Mereka yang menyembunyikan ranjangku," kataku teringat kejadian minggu lalu. Aku tidur di lantai selama dua hari.

"Jadi ini kerjaan dua cewek menyebalkan itu?"

"Ya... Mereka memang selalu seperti itu,"

"Nggak pa-pa. Aku akan membereskan mereka nanti... Bagaimana keluargaku?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Albus marah padaku."

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku memanggilnya 'Albus' dan dia marah."

"Merlin, Iris! Al benci nama itu... Kamu harus minta maaf nanti," kata Rose.

"Lily juga bilang begitu,"

"Trus gimana nih? Aku nggak punya baju. Masa aku harus pake baju Si Vampir terus," kata Rose.

"Aku akan menulis surat pada, Mom, agar menyuruh Trincer, Peri Rumah kami, membawa baju-baju aku,"

"Oh, syukurlah... aku sudah membayangkan memakai baju si Vampir selamanya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Alan nggak mengijinkanmu dekat-dekat lemari bajunya?"

Aku tertawa teringat kejadian masa kecil, "Waktu kecil aku selalu memakai baju Alan dan didandani sebagai anak laki-laki, karena Mom dan Dad selalu ingin anak laki-laki. Baju-bajuku selalu rusak dan robek dalam beberapa hari saja. Lalu Mom mengambil baju-baju Alan dan memberikannya padaku, tapi nggak sampai beberapa hari baju itu juga robek. Jadi, Alan nggak mau aku pake baju-bajunya lagi. Sejak itu, Mom membelikan aku baju anak perempuan dan aku membiarkan rambutku panjang agar beda dari Alan."

"Pantas saja dia nggak mau kamu menyentuh lemarinya,"

"Ini jubah Scorpius, ya?" tanyaku memandang jubah pria yang dikenakan Rose.

"Benar! Kemeja dan celana pendek juga punya dia... Nggak nyaman banget pake baju cowok,"

"Aku akan menulis pada Mom secepatnya, habis Herbologi pagi ini," kataku menenangkan Rose.

Rose mengangguk, "Ntar malam kita ketemuan di perpus, ya. Kita harus mencari buku _Meraga Sukma Memindahkan Jazad _atau apa judulnya..."

"_Meraga Sukma Penghancur Jiwa_,"

"Ya itu... Kita bertemu habis makan malam, jam setengah sepuluh gimana? Jam begitu perpus sepi."

"Baiklah, jam setengah sepuluh," kataku, "Kita ke Herbologi sekarang, yuk! Aku harus minta maaf pada Albus."

"Baiklah..."

Kami berdua berjalan bersama keluar toilet. Syukurlah, anak-anak lain masih sarapan di Aula Besar. Kalau tidak, mereka akan bertanya-tanya, mengapa Rose Weasley cewek cantik dan populer berjalan bersama cewek sinting, Iris Zabini.

"Aku harus ke Aula Besar mengambil tasku," kata Rose membelok ke kiri saat kami tiba di Aula Depan.

"Sampai jumpa!" kataku melambai pada Rose lalu berjalan keluar pintu depan menuju rumah kaca.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

Rasanya memang ada yang aneh pada Rose. Aku terus memikirkan itu sambil berjalan ke rumah kaca 15, tempat kami menyelesaikan proyek kami; menjadikan _Rafflesia arnoldii_, bunga raksasa yang baunya seperti bangkai menjadi bunga indah berbau harum. Bunga ini diimpor dari Indonesia oleh ahli Herbologi, Arnoldus Raffles. Menurut Profesor Longbottom, _Rafflesia arnoldii_ dapat dipajang di gedung-gedung besar seperti Kementrian Sihir sebagai pengharum ruangan karena harum bunga ini bisa bertahan selama setahun. Jadi, tugas kami selama dua bulan ini adalah memberikan tanaman itu pupuk yang tepat (kelopak mawar), memyiramnya dengan sari bunga mawar dan bunga-bunga harum lainnya, merawatnya dengan seksama dan hati-hati dengan mantra-mantra tertentu agar baunya menjadi harum dan bisa dipajang di Aula Depan. Menurutku, bunga itu sebaiknya dihancurkan saja.

Aku duduk menaburkan kelopak mawar dipermukaan _Rafflesia arnoldii_. Pikiranku kembali pada Rose. Seperti yang ku perhatikan sejak kemarin ada yang aneh pada Rose. Apakah memang gara-gara ramuan Polijusnya yang salah atau memang sudah saatnya dia bersikap aneh. Weasley kadang-kadang memang suka bersikap aneh, apalagi Uncle Ron.

"Al!" Rose memasuki rumah kaca sambil berlari-lari kecil mendekatiku, melewati bunga-bunga _Rafflesia arnoldii _yang tumbuh melebar di dalam rumah kaca. Aku memandangnya cemas, harusnya dia tidak berlari-lari di dalam rumah kaca kan? Bisa saja, dia tergelincir oleh sari mawar yang tumpah di lantai atau tersandung pot... dan benarkan?

"AWAS!" teriakku. Rose yang sibuk memperhatikanku tersandung pot yang berisi kelopak mawar.

"Ouchh!" jerit Rose, melayang ke tanah.

Sedetik waktu untuk berfikir. Sesaat kemudian aku telah meluncur di lantai rumah kaca, menjadi penghalang antara Rose dan lantai. Rose jatuh tepat di atasku. Kami bertatapan. Satu detik... dua detik... lima detik. Ini Rose, sepupuku. Kami masih bertatapan. Kuasai dirimu, man! Kau tidak berniat mencium sepupumu di rumah kaca kan? Kami masih bertatapan. Suzane! Ingat Suzane! Dia pacarmu kan? Kami masih bertatapan. Atau... atau Zabini? Ya, rambut hitam Iris Zabini yang indah dan bibirnya yang lembut? Kami masih bertatapan. Ini Rose Weasley, sepupuku... kami sering berdekatan seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi belum pernah rasanya seperti ini. Jantungku berdebar kencang seperti berlari ribuan mil dalan waktu beberapa detik.

"Oh!" Rose berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Aku juga berdiri bingung seperti baru dihantam oleh pemukul Beater dikepala.

"Terima kasih, Albus... eh Al!"

"Kamu boleh memanggilku 'Albus'!" APA? Apa yang kukatakan aku kan benci nama itu. Oh, Merlin, aku sudah gila! Masa aku berdebar-debar dengan sepupuku sendiri? Biarkan aku melompat dari menara Astronomi malam ini!

"Oh, bagus! Albus... Albus..." Rose menyebut namaku seperti belum pernah menyebutnya. Anehnya, aku semakin berdebar-debar. Bunuh diri sekarang, Al!

Rose menoleh memandang _Rafflesia arnoldii_ yang tadi sedang kutaburi kelopak mawar.

"Oh, kamu sudah menaburinya kelopak mawar?" tanya Rose.

Aku memandang Rose dan melihat rambutnya penuh kelopak mawar dari pot tadi. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan membersihkan kelopak mawar dirambutnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Nggak pa-pa! Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri," kata Rose menghindar, tepat pada waktunya karena anak-anak lain telah tiba dan menuju bunga mereka masing-masing. Apa pendapat anak-anak lain kalau melihat Albus Potter sedang membersihkan bunga di rambut sepupunya dengan tangan gemetar? Hah, ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Aku berjalan kembali ke tempatku semula diikuti oleh Rose dan, yang mebuatku terkejut, Iris Zabini dan Alan Zabini. Malfoy dan Goyle bergabung bersama dua cewek Hufflepuff.

"Hai!" kata Iris Zabini, sok akrab.

"Hai!" balas Rose, seolah mereka telah berteman seumur hidup.

Aku dan Alan Zabini berpandangan.

"Kalian yakin pupuk kelopak mawar dan sari mawar bisa membuat bunga ini harum?" tanya Iris Zabini sok tahu. "Tampaknya perlu bertahun-tahun bukan dua bulan seperti yang dikatakan Longbottom."

"Tentu saja, kalau Profesor Longbottom bilang seperti itu, berarti begitu kan?" kataku, memandang Rose, yang sedang memandang Alan Zabini. Kemarahan yang panas membara langsung membakar dadaku. Rose menyukai brengsek itu?

"Ayolah, Al! Aku tahu kamu nggak percaya apa yang dikatakan Longbottom!" kata Iris Zabini.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku, Zabini!" kataku.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu, dong!" kata Iris Zabini, meminju lenganku pelan. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa? Tidak berdebar-debar atau apapun.

"Coba pegang tanganku!" perintahku pada Iris Zabini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Iris Zabini sambil memegang tanganku. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Mendekatlah kemari,"

"Hah? Kamu mulai sinting, ya?" kata Iris Zabini. Aku menyambar pinggangnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Tidak berdebar-debar. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan menciumnya di bibir. Tidak merasakan apapun.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, BRENGSEK!" teriak Iris Zabini dan langsung mengutukku dengan kutukan kepak kelelawar. Wajahku dipenuhi kepak-kepak kelelawar. Setelah itu aku pingsan.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Apakah pingsan sedang ngetren saat ini? Kok semua orang pada pingsan? Kemarin Iris, sekarang Potter, pingsan dengan wajah dipenuhi kelelawar yang mengepak-ngepak dan Iris memandangnya dengan wajah merah karena marah. Kutukan yang bagus, darimana dia mempelajarinya, ya?

"Albus!" jerit Weasley mendekati Potter. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Dia nggak apa-apa," jawab Iris santai, mengantongi tongkat sihirnya, yang tampaknya berbeda dari tongkat sihirnya yang biasa.

"Tapi, dia... dia!"

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" kata Iris.

"Aku nggak kuat mengangkatnya," kata Weasley. Tentu saja, dengan tubuh kecil seperti itu mana mungkin kuat mengangkat Potter.

"Pake Mantra Melayang, Ir... Rose!" kata Iris, "Awas, kepalanya terbentur langit-langit."

Weasley menggumamkan mantra melayang dan membawanya Potter keluar dari rumah kaca.

Aku berjalan mendekati Iris dan Alan, yang kembali sibuk memupuki bunga raksasa itu dengan kelopak mawar. Goyle melotot padaku, rupanya dia tidak mau ditinggalkan bersama dua cewek Hufflepuff yang suka mengikik itu, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Mengapa kamu mengutuk Potter?" tanyaku pada Iris, setelah tiba didekat mereka.

"Ya, Iris! Harusnya kamu bahagia, dong! Kamu kan suka dia!" kata Alan

"Bahagia? Menjijikan tahu!" kata Iris.

Alan dan aku saling berpandangan heran. Yang kami tahu selama kira-kira satu tahun terakhir ini adalah Iris menyukai Potter. Kami sering melihatnya memandangi meja Gryffindor sepanjang sarapan, makan siang atau makan malam. Tapi, dari apa yang terjadi hari ini, dugaan kami ternyata salah.

"Aku dengar dia pacaran dengan Finnigan," kata Alan.

"Hah? Kok bisa dia menyukai Suzane yang suka bergosip, ya?"

"Cowok nggak lihat hal seperti itu... Yang dilihat cowok adalah apakah dia cantik atau tidak?" kataku memberitahu Iris.

"Meskipun dia menyebalkan?" tanya Iris dengan tidak percaya.

"Ya, seperti itulah," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, cuci otakmu, Vampir!"

"Apa?"

"Cewek-cewek kayak gitu biasanya nggak akan lama pacaran denganmu!"

"Mengapa?"

"Ya, kamu akan segera bosan dan memutuskan mereka..."

"Bagaimana tipe cowok favoritmu?" tanyaku.

"Eh..." kata Iris bingung

"Ayolah Iris, bilang pada kami! Kami akan membantumu," kata Alan.

"Kalian akan membantuku?"

"Bilang saja, Iris!" kataku ingin tahu. Iris biasanya jarang berbicara dengan kami, tapi Iris yang baru ini tampak berbeda dan lebih enak diajak bicara.

"Sebenarnya, aku memang berniat punya pacar tahun ini. Inikan tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts," kata Iris.

"Jadi, Bagaimana tipe cowok kesukaanmu?"

"Hmm... sebenarnya aku berniat mengajak Lily menggoda... Eh, maksudku, aku menyukai tipe cowok seperti Kenneth Davis," kata Iris malu-malu, "Dia tampan terus pintar... dan..."

"Davis? Kapten Quidditch Ravebclaw?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Benar... Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Iris.

"Dia menyebalkan Iris," kata Alan

"Kalian lebih menyebalkan," kata Iris, memandang kami dengan sengit.

"Hei!" kataku dan Alan bersamaan.

"Aku nggak mau bicara tentang ini lagi," kata Iris, mengambil sari mawar dan mulai menyirami bunga raksasa berbau aneh itu.

"Tongkat sihirmu, kelihatannya beda dari biasanya?" tanya Alan.

"Eh... tongkat sihirku baru saja diganti, yang lama patah," jawab Iris, memandang _Rafflesia arnoldii_.

"Oh..." kata Alan, memandang Iris. "Hari ini aku bahagia..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Iris ingin tahu.

"Karena kamu bukan Iris yang dulu lagi..." kata Alan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku senang karena kita sudah bicara lagi seperti waktu kita masih kecil... Aku juga senang karena kamu nggak murung dan menyendiri lagi... Aku senang karena kita bisa bercanda seperti dulu lagi," kata Alan.

Iris memandangnya, "Aku juga senang, Alan," katanya sambil memeluk Alan.

Aku memandang mereka dengan iri. Kalau aku juga punya saudara tentu aku bisa merasakan perasaan Alan dan Iris. Aku melihat Alan tersenyum bahagia.

"Jadi, _Sista_! Aku nggak mau kamu menggoda Davis!"

"Oh, _Bro_, jangan mulai lagi... "

"Sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai Potter lho!"

"Hah? Jijai!"

"Atau Scorps aja, gimana?"

"No way!" kataku dan Iris bersamaan.

"Ayolah, Scorps, kamu seratus kali lebih baik dari Davis..."

"Nah, anak-anak, bagaimana perkembangan _Rafflesia arnoldii _kalian... Banyak bicara sedikit bekerja... Potong sepuluh angka dari Slytherin," kata Profesor Longbottom yang muncul dari belakang kami.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Riwa Rambu **


	4. Chapter 4

**ROSE WEASLEY AND IRIS ZABINI**

**Rama Diggory Malfoy: sprtinya krn sinyal n sistemx sibuk. Sorry,ya! :d... Ceritax tu buku diimpor dari Indonesia, kalo ondel2, memang pernah dilihat Hugo n Rose saat berkunjung ke Indonesia (Coba dibaca lagi ch 3-x, pasti nyambung deh :D ) Winey: thanks usulnya, akan diperhatikan! :D **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Pembalasan dan Penemuan<strong>

**Rose's POV**

Saat keluar dari kelas Herbologi rambut kami penuh kelopak mawar dan tubuh kami berbau mawar dan _Rafflesia arnoldii_ bercampur jadi satu. Uekk! Menjijikan! Aku berlari menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin dan langsung menuju kamarku. Nott dan Parkinson sedang membaca Witch Weekly di tempat tidur sambil terkikik, rupanya mereka sedang mendiskusikan polling _Senyum Paling Menawan _Witch Weekly minggu ini. Mereka tidak mengikuti pelajaran pagi ini karena malu dengan rambut mereka yang biru. Tampaknya mereka senang-senang saja tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

"Hei cewek-cewek rambut biru!" kataku pada mereka.

Mereka pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Nott... Parkinson! Dimana ranjangku?" tanyaku.

"Nggak tahu!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian ingin tubuh kalian kubuat biru?" tanyaku sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihir pada mereka.

"Baik!" kata Nott sebal, dan melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, mengucapkan mantra, dan sebuah ranjang muncul entah dari mana dan terpasang dengan rapi di dekat ranjang tempat mereka duduk sambil membaca Witch Weekly.

"Syukurlah, hari ini aku nggak perlu tidur di kamar Alan," kataku sambil membaringkan diri di ranjang.

"Kamu tidur di kamar cowok?" tanya Parkinson dengan mata lebar.

"Hei, jangan berpikiran negatif dulu! Alan tu saudara aku!"

"Bukan itu maksud Emily," kata Nott.

"Lalu apa?"

"Tidur di kamar cowok... Wow!" kata Parkinson.

"Kok Wow? Mereka tu ngoroknya keras banget, jadi aku nggak bisa tidur,"

"Tapi tetap aja... Wow!"kata Nott.

"Kamu lihat mereka telanjang, nggak?" tanya Parkinson.

"Telanjang? Nggaklah! Mereka pake piyama,"

"Bohong! Ayo bilang aja! Ayo!" rayu Parkinson yang sekarang sudah ada bersama denganku di ranjang.

"Tu wajahmu merah," kata Nott yang ikut bergabung denganku dan Parkinson. Memang wajahku sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

"Ayo, bilang!" rayu Parkinson lagi.

"OK!" kataku. "Hmm sebenarnya nggak sampai telanjang sih, cuma bagian atas doang,"

"Siapa?" tanya keduanya bersemangat.

"Scorpius Malfoy," kataku dengan wajah yang semakin merah.

"Wow! Pasti keren... Dia kan fit banget," kata Nott.

"Pingin lihat!" kata Parkinson, "Tapi menurutku Alan lebih cakep,"

"Hah? Alan? Nggak ah, Patrick lebih _cool_... Dia memang nggak banyak bicara, tapi... menurutku dia kelihatan misterius dan bikin gemes..." kata Nott.

Aku dan Parkinson berpandangan dan mulai terkikik. Setelah itu kami mulai membahas cowok-cowok Hogwarts. Parkinson dan Nott menganggap bahwa Stephen Lane dari Hufflepuff adalah cowok yang sama sekali tidak punya _sex appeal_. Aku tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa cowok-cowok Slytherin adalah cowok-cowok yang paling tidak diminati.

"Kamu bercanda, ya? Alan dan Scorpy adalah cowok yang paling banyak diminati," kata  
>Parkinson.<p>

"Ohya...?" kataku tidak yakin.

"Kamu bilang begitu karena kamu sudah bersama mereka sejak kecil," kata Nott.

"Aku tidak... Oh iya, mungkin saja..." kataku cepat-cepat.

"Kami tahu, kamu sukanya Gryffindor kan?" kata Parkinson, dan mereka berdua mulai terkikik lagi.

"Albus Potter," kata Nott.

"Albus Potter? Al? Nggak mungkin!" kataku.

"Ngaku aja, kamu kan pingin banget bergabung dengan Albus Potter Fanclub," kata Parkinson.

"Albus Potter Fanclub?"kataku kaget dan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai keluar airmata. Apa yang dikatakan Lily dan Hugo kalau mendengar ini? Albus Potter Fanclub? Lucu sekali! Parkinson dan Nott memandangku dengan terkejut.

"Siapa?... Siapa pendirinya?" jawabku di sela-sela tawa.

"Cewek-cewek Hufflepuff, aku nggak tahu nama-nama mereka," jawab Nott.

"Tapi Alby memang benar-benar tampan lho!" kata Parkinson, "Lalu Alan dan Scorpy juga tampan... Aku bingung, semuanya tampan sih,"

"Alby?"

"Albus Potter, say!" kata Parkinson

Aku tertawa lagi. Al akan langsung membunuhku kalau aku berani memanggilnya 'Alby'.

"Aku suka Patrick, tapi dibutuhka keberanian besar untuk bicara dengannya. Orangnyakan _cool_ banget," kata Nott. Mereka berdua memandangku.

"Eh, aku... aku... Kenneth Davis,"

"Wow! Davis, dia paling tampan se-Hogwarts," kata Parkinson.

Kami bertiga mulai terkikik lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita mendekati cowok-cowok ini?" tanya Nott.

"Agak sulit, sih! Alan nggak mau aku dekat-dekat ma Ken," kataku

"Ah, jangan pedulikan dia, dia cuma iri," kata Parkinson, "Christine Deverill kan mantan Davis,"

"Apa? Aku nggak tahu kalau Ken pernah pacaran ma Deverill,"

"Gimana kamu bisa tahu kamu kan selalu duduk sendiri di pojokan, nggak mau gabung ma kita-kita," kata Nott, "Tapi sekarang kamu kok beda banget,ya? Lebih asyik dan terbuka,"

"Iya... Aku lebih suka Iris yang ini," kata Parkinson.

"Oh..." aku tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang karena kita sudah berteman, bisakah kamu mengembalikan warna rambut kami?" tanya Nott.

Aku menggumamkan mantra dan rambut mereka kembali pirang dan coklat.

"Thanks!" kata mereka lalu berjalan ke cermin, dan memandang rambut mereka yang sudah kembali normal.

"Kalian nggak ada kelas?" tanyaku.

"Habis makan siang ada kelas Ramalan," jawab Emily... sekarang aku harus memanggil mereka dengan nama depan.

Aku mengambil Witch Weekly dan melihat siapa yang punya senyum paling menawan minggu ini. APA?

"James Potter?" seruku kaget. "Siapa sih yang mengganggap senyum James menawan?"

"Kamu nggak tahu? James Potter sudah sebulan ini menduduki peringkat pertama, bulan sebelumnya Louis Weasley, minggu ini Louis urutan kedua," kata Linda.

"Hahahaha," Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Louis dan James, yang baru beberapa bulan yang lalu keluar Hogwarst, sudah menjadi perhatian penyihir-penyihir wanita? Bisa-bisa tahun depan wajah Al juga akan terpampang di halaman depan Witch Weekly.

"Makan siang, yuk!" kata Linda.

"Kalian ke atas aja duluan. Masih ada yang harus kulakukan," kataku pada mereka. Mereka berjalan keluar meninggalkanku. Rasanya capek sekali. Semalam dengkuran Alan dan cs membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Aku berbaring sebentar dan hampir tertidur ketika bunyi 'tar' keras terdengar, membuatku terbangun.

"Trincer datang mengantarkan baju-baju Miss Iris," kata Peri Rumah yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku. Dia sudah sangat tua dan kurus, dengan rambut putih tertutup topi kecil yang bersih.

Aku cepat-cepat turun dari ranjang dan mengambil kopor kecil yang dipegangnya.

"Terima kasih, Trincer!" kataku.

"Jubah Hogwarts, Miss Iris, sudah tidak ada. Jadi, Sabtu ini Nyonya akan bertemu Miss Iris di Hogsmeade untuk mencari jubah baru,"

"Hari Sabtu memang ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Beritahu Mom, aku akan bertemu dengannya jam sepuluh," kataku.

"Mom? Bersikaplah sopan Miss Iris. Jangan memanggil ibu anda dengan 'Mom'!"

"OK! Mother, kalau begitu! Beritahu Mother, aku akan bertemu dengannya jam sepuluh,"

"Pesan anda akan Trincer sampaikan." Lalu dengan bunyi tar keras, Trincer menghilang.

Aku membuka koperku dan memandang baju-baju Iris yang sama sekali berbeda dengan selera pakaianku. Aku melepaskan kemeja dan celana pendek Malfoy yang berbau _musk_ lembut dan memakai baju Iris. Hah, akhirnya bisa juga aku kembali ke kodratku sebagai cewek dengan memakai baju cewek, tapi jubahku tetap punya Malfoy sampai Sabtu. Masa aku terus memakai jubah ini selama seminggu? Nggak mungkinlah! Aku harus mencari jubah lain. Aku harus mencari jubah Malfoy yang lain.

Aku keluar dari kamar anak-anak perempuan dan berjalan ke kamar anak-anak laki-laki. Kamar anak laki-laki sepi, rupanya mereka sedang makan siang di atas. Aku membuka lemari Malfoy dan mencari jubah-jubah kecil lain. Setelah mengambil dua pasang aku menutup lemari. Pandanganku jatuh pada lemari Alan. Wah, ini kesempatan aku merusak satu baju Zabini, tadi pagi dia tidak mengijinkan aku melihat lemarinya. Aku membuka lemari Alan dan memeriksa isinya. Tidak ada yang menarik, baju-bajunya biasa saja. Tapi... ada sesuatu di rak bagian bawah. Aku mengambilnya, ternyata sebuah album foto. Aku membukanya dan melihat gambar Lily bergerak, tersenyum dan melambai di setiap halaman. Di bagian bawah foto tercantum tanggal pengambilan foto. Dan foto-foto itu diambil sejak Lily pertama kali masuk Hogwarts.

Merlin! Apakah Alan _Stalker_, Penguntit? Lily tidak tahu ternyata dia punya penggemar rahasia. Aku... Aku juga seharusnya tidak boleh tahu kan? Aku cepat-cepat menutup lemari dan berjalan ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Aku duduk di sofa hijau dan memandang ikan-ikan di bawah danau lewat tembok kaca. Zabini dan Iris memang benar-benar kembar... Walaupun ciri fisik berbeda, tapi perasaan mereka sama. Mereka sama-sama menyukai Potter. Iris: Al, Alan: Lily. Tapi, mengapa tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan Malfoy dan Goyle sahabat Alan. Alan memang paling pintar menyimpan rahasia, sedangkan Iris tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia. Keluarga yang benar-benar aneh. Aku harus ke Aula Besar sekarang, kalau tidak aku akan mengikuti Kelas Rune Kuno tanpa makan siang.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

"Albus, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku saat melihat Albus membuka matanya. Al bergerak bangun.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Sudah dua jam, sekarang waktu makan siang,"

"Pantas aja, aku lapar banget..."

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Aku nggak apa-apa... Lily sudah sering menyerangku dengan kutukan itu. Aku ingin tahu, dari mana si Zabini itu mempelajarinya," tanya Albus

Aku memalingkan wajah. Tidak mungkin aku bilang yang mengutuknya adalah Rose Weasley, bisa-bisa aku langsung dikutuk.

"Dimana Madam Darnsley?"

"Sedang makan siang... Dia menyingkirkan sayap kelelawar itu dalam waktu lima menit. Dan menyuruhku membawamu ke Aula Besar kalau kamu sudah sadar,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Aku memang sudah lapar."

Albus dan aku berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor menuju Aula Besar.

"Mengapa kamu menciumnya?" tanyaku pada Albus. Apakah Albus menyukai aku? Aku bisa melayang melampaui menara Astronomi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," kata Albus sambil berfikir.

"Memastikan apa?"

"Aku nggak bisa bilang padamu," jawab Albus.

"Baik! Jadi, gimana? Kamu berhasil memastikannya?"

"Ya, dan hasilnya negatif... Tidak seperti pertama kali,"

"Pertama kali apa?"

"Aku nggak bisa bilang padamu Rose..." kata Albus, memandangku. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti..."

"Aku tahu!"

"Apa?"

"Kamu ingin membalas Iris, karena dia menciummu kemarin kan?" tanyaku sedih, rupanya dia masih marah padaku.

"Bukan itu..."

"Pasti itu!"

"Sudahlah, aku nggak mau bicara," kata Albus, memasuki Aula Besar dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami duduk di meja Gryffindor dalam diam.

"Kenapa kalian?" tanya Hugo, yang baru bergabung dengan kami bersama Lily.

"Tanya Albus?" jawabku. Lily dan Hugo memandangku dan Albus bingung.

"Al, apakah kamu benar-benar mencium Zabini di kelas Herbologi?" tanya Lily. "Tadi aku melewati cewek-cewek Hufflepuff dan memdengar mereka membicarakanmu."

"Dan dia mengutuk kamu dengan Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar Aunt Ginny?" kata Hugo.

"Dan kamu pingsan?" lanjut Lily.

"Aku nggak mau membicarakannya."

"Tapi, darimana dia tahu tentang kutukan itu, itukan kutukan Mom? Yang tahu kutukan itu, selain Mom, hanya aku dan Rose," kata Lily memandangku.

"Aku juga bingung, dia memanggil aku dengan nama lengkapku seperti yang dilakukan Rose kalau marah," kata Albus.

"Dan darimana dia tahu nama tengahmu?" tanya Hugo.

Mereka semua memandangku.

"Oh... eh, aku... Sebenarnya aku dan Iris... eh berteman," kataku.

"Berteman?"

"Eh, Begitulah,"

"Dan kamu... kamu mengajarinya kutukan kepak kelelawar dan memberitahukan namaku padanya?"

"Ya... dia menyukaimu!" kataku.

"Dia menyukaiku?"

"Zabini suka Al?" tanya Hugo dan Lily.

"Ya, dia sudah lama menyukaimu. Ku pikir dia sangat menyukaimu... Dia mencintaimu," kataku. Aku mohon jawab iya, Albus... Katakan kalau kau juga menyukaiku, karena itulah kau menciumku tadi di kelas Herbologi. Rose-lah yang mengutukmu, bukan aku.

"Oh, tapi aku tidak menyukainya... Aku... aku menyukai seseorang," kata Albus, memandangku.

Aku langsung merasakan udara meninggalkan paru-paruku. Hatiku sakit dan hancur seketika. Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku, biarlah luka ini berlalu bersama waktu. Hiks... Hatiku menangis.

"Siapa, Al? Siapa yang kamu suka? Aku dan Lily bisa mengaturnya untukmu," tanya Hugo.

"Suzane Finnigan?" tanya Lily

"Bukan dia... aku juga belum yakin, tapi ini sangat aneh...," jawab Albus.

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Lily.

"Aku nggak bisa bilang pada kalian," jawab Albus.

"Dia begitu sejak tadi..." kataku pada Lily dan Hugo yang memandang Albus dengan heran.

"Al... Al, kamu nggak apa-apakan? Katanya kamu pingsan," kata Finnigan, dari belakang Al dan langsung duduk di samping Albus memberinya kecupan kilat di pipi.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Al dengan tidak antusias.

"Ayo, Al, semangat dong!" kata Finnigan. Finnigan langsung mencium Albus tanpa mempedulikan anak-anak lain yang terkikik melihat mereka.

Aku membuang muka memandang ke meja Slytherin. Di saat sedih seperti ini, ingin rasanya berbicara dengan seseorang. Deverill, yang duduk di samping Alan di meja Slytherin, sedang menceritakan sesuatu padanya dengan antusias. Rose sedang duduk di dekat Scorpius dan Goyle sambil memandang Alan dengan aneh. Scorpius sedang memandang Rose, seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu. Goyle sedang mengedipkan matanya pada Emily yang membuat Emily membuang muka dengan jijik. Ada apa ini? Mengapa semua orang bersikap aneh?

"Memandang Zabini, Rose?" tanya Albus dengan suara dingin, Finnigan sedang bicara dengan Lily tentang James Potter yang mengalahkan Louis dalam _Senyum Paling Menawan Witch Weekly Minggu Ini._ Hugo sedang berbicara dengan teman kelas limanya tentang PR Transfigurasi.

"Biarkan aku, Albus," kataku.

"Ya, supaya kamu bisa menggoda Zabini. Begitu maumu, Rose?" tanya Al.

Lama-lama ini membuatku sebal juga. "Terserah!" kataku mengangkat tasku dan berjalan meninggalkan meja Gryffindor menuju meja Slytherin dan duduk di samping Rose. Seluruh Aula memperhatikanku dengan aneh. Sesekali aku harus berani melakukan hal yang tidak biasa. Dan aku ingin sekali bicara dengan seseorang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Cepat kembali ke meja Gryffindor!" bisik Rose.

"Aku ingin bicara," kataku.

"Kita nggak bisa bicara sekarang. Habis ini ada kelas Rune," bisik Rose.

"Oh, tapi...," kataku.

"Nanti malam!" bisik Rose sambil tersenyum pada teman-teman Slytherinnya. Aku berjalan ke luar Aula Besar meninggalkan Rose yang menjelaskan mengapa Rose Weasley bisa berbicara dengannya, pada teman-teman Slytherinnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

Aku memandang Rose meninggalkan Aula Besar karena diusir dengan tidak sopan oleh Iris Zabini. Benar-benar cewek brengsek! Apakah dia tidak bisa bersikap ramah? Harusnya dia berterima kasih karena Rose mau berteman dengan cewek aneh seperti dia. Rose terlihat sedih.

"Eh, aku pergi dulu, ya. Masih ada PR... eh, Rune..." kataku, memandang Suzane yang sedang berbicara pada Lily.

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Al," kata Suzane. Aku hanya melambai dan berjalan keluar Aula Besar. Setiba di Aula Depan, sebuah suara memanggilku dari belakang.

"Hei, Albus Potter!"

Aku berbalik, ternyata Iris Zabini, rupanya dia telah mengikutiku dari Aula Besar.

"Apa?"

"Apa maksudmu tadi, hah?" tanya Zabini.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Aku lagi malas bicara dengannya.

"Mengapa kamu menciumku?"

"Aku rasa kita impas sekarang, Zabini,... Kamu menciumku, Aku menciummu."

"Hahaha, Al, kamu suka Iris, ya?"

"Apa?" Aku bingung. Pertanyaan apa ini? 'Kamu suka Iris?'. Kenapa dia tidak bilang saja 'Kamu suka aku?'. Dia seperti bicara tentang orang lain. Atau sekarang lagi ngetren bicara tentang diri sendiri menggunakan nama diri.

"Kamu suka Iris?" tanya Iris lagi. Baik, kalau dia ingin berbicara seperti itu aku akan mengikutinya.

"Al tidak suka Iris," kataku, menahan tawa.

"Apa? Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Al," kata Iris.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Hohoho, lucu sekali, Al," kata Iris. "Dengar untuk saat ini kamu nggak boleh suka Iris dulu, karena ada sesuatu yang... Yah, _complicated_, rumit... Nanti kalau masalahnya beres kamu boleh menyukai dia lagi."

"Dengar Zabini, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu katakan. Tapi aku punya urusan lain yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Satu hal lagi, aku tidak... dan belum pernah menyukaimu. Menciummu merupakan satu kesalahan."

"Ya, benar sekali! Ciuman itu benar-benar menjijikan,"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," kataku, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Aku tidak ingin tinggal bersama seseorang yang menyebut dirinya dengan namanya sendiri.

"Hei, Al! Katakan pada Lily untuk berhati-hati, ada _stalker_ yang mengikutinya," teriak Iris. Aku tidak peduli, cewek ini bicaranya aneh.

Aku berjalan menuju halaman. Entah kenapa aku tahu kalau Rose sedang berada di luar, di halaman dan kakiku membawaku ke sana. Sebenarnya tempat favorit Rose adalah menara Astronomy. Tapi kali ini aku benar, karena aku melihat Rose sedang duduk di tepi danau, sambil memandang airnya yang biru yang bisa membeku setiap saat.

"Hei, di luar sini dingin, lho!" kataku, lalu duduk disamping Rose.

"Apa maumu, Albus?" tanya Rose.

'Apa mauku?' Banyak sekali, lho! aku ingin mendapatkan Firebolt keluaran terbaru, aku mau kedamaian dunia sihir tetap terjaga, aku ingin berkeliling dunia, aku mau...

"Albus?"

"Apa yang kamu suka dari Zabini?" tanyaku

"Aku nggak suka Zabini. Berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu supaya kamu percaya?"

"Lalu mengapa kamu selalu memperhatikannya?"

"Emangnya kalau kita memperhatikan satu orang tertentu, artinya kita suka tu orang?"

"Caramu ngeliat ke dia beda," kataku.

"Beda gimana?"

"Ya, seperti sedih dan rindu... kayak gitulah..."

"Kamu bisa membaca perasaan seseorang hanya dari caranya memandang orang lain?"

"Nggak juga sih, tapi..."

"Please, Al, aku nggak mau membahas masalah ini. Biarkan aku sendiri,"

Aku memandangnya sebentar kemudian kami berdiam diri memandang riak danau yang kadang membesar karena angin dingin bulan November.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau orang yang kamu suka ternyata menyukai orang lain?" tanya Rose.

Nah, ini baru pertanyaan yang pas buatku, 'Apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau orang yang ku sukai menyukai orang lain?' Aku ingin membunuh orang lain itu, tapi aku tidak ingin orang yang aku sukai menjadi sedih.

"Albus, apa yang kamu lakukan kalau orang yang kamu suka menyukai orang lain?" ulang Rose.

"Aku nggak tahu... aku akan bilang padanya bahwa orang itu nggak cocok untuknya," jawabku.

Rose menatapku. "Baik!" katanya, "Aku akan bilang padamu bahwa Finnigan nggak cocok untukmu,"

"Apa?"

"Finnigan nggak cocok untukmu."

"Kamu suka aku, Rose?" tanyaku, benar-benar takjub. Kami kok jadi kayak gini,ya?

"Bukan Rose, tapi Iris Zabini... Dia lebih cocok untukmu," kata Rose dengan muka merah.

"Mengapa semua orang ingin aku bersama Iris Zabini. Dengar Rose, aku benar-benar nggak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Zabini. Jadi, jangan paksa aku. OK!"

Wajah Rose langsung terlihat lebih sedih dari sebelumnya. "Aku tahu," katanya.

Entah kenapa aku langsung merasa bersalah, padahal perasaan aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Rose. "Maaf," kataku langsung minta maaf.

"Nggak perlu minta maaf, Albus... Perasaan kamu memang milik kamu sendiri," kata Rose.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan misalnya... Ini misalnya saja, ya, kalau aku... kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu?" tanyaku gugup.

"Tentu saja aku juga menyukaimu, Albus..."

"Kamu nggak ngerti maksudku... Maksudku, rasa suka sebagai... hmm, sebagai laki-laki dan perempuan"

"Apa? Kamu suka Rose?" tanya Rose tidak percaya.

Mulai lagi! Menyebut nama sendiri sebagai nama orang lain. Iris Zabini, Rose, sama saja.

"Misalnya saja... misalnya terjadi hal seperti itu," kataku menenangkan Rose.

"Oh iya, misalnya kamu menyukai Rose... Aku kira Rose akan mengutukmu sampai hancur sehingga nggak bisa dikenali lagi," kata Rose.

"Eh, begitukah?"

"Yups, jadi misalnya... misalnya kamu punya perasaan pada Rose, cobalah untuk menghilangkannya?"

Aku memandang Rose. Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaanku. Aku memang berdebar-debar setiap kali dekat dengannya, tapi belum tentu aku menyukainya kan?

"Siang ini Rune Kuno kan?" kata Rose, bangkit berdiri. "Ayo!"

Kami berdua berjalan bersisipan kembali ke kastil.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Aku memandang Rose Weasley dengan heran saat Weasley mendekati Iris di Aula Besar. Sok akrab banget ma Iris! Tapi Iris berhasil menghindarinya dengan sopan.

"Mau apa dia?" tanyaku pada Iris.

"Dia ingin bicara denganku," kata Iris.

"Sok akrab banget! Cewek itu kan cewek paling menyebalkan se-Hogwarts,"

"Apa?" tanya Iris kaget.

"Benar, Scorps... Sok tahu, sok paling cantik dan menganggap semua orang menyukainya... Padahal menurutku sepupunya, Lily Potter, seratus kali lebih baik darinya. Dia cantik, senyumannya benar-benar indah dan... cara bicaranya benar-benar lembut dan halus, nggak kayak Weasley yang suaranya melengking kayak Banshee," kata Alan.

"Sok Tahu, Sok Cantik, Seperti Banshee!" desis Iris dengan marah.

"Memang!" kataku dan Al bersamaan.

"ENGORGIO!" jerit Iris mengacungkan tongkatnya padaku dan Alan, kena tepat dikepala sehingga kepala kami membesar sepuluh kali ukuran normal.

"Dan aku... aku tak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat Lily," kata Iris pada Alan. Kemudian berlari keluar Aula Besar.

"Mengapa kalian membuatnya marah? Dia sudah aneh sejak semalam, harusnya kalian berhati-hati," kata Vincent sok bijaksana sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya dan membuat kepala kami kembali ke ukuran normal. Anak-anak menertawakan kami.

"Ya, tapi kenapa dia marah-marah? Kitakan bukan menghina dia," kataku heran sambil menyentuh kepalaku untuk merasakan apakah sudah benar-benar normal atau belum. Rupanya sudah.

"Kan aku dah bilang dia aneh," kata Vincent.

"Benar... Scorps, bisakah kamu menolong aku untuk mengawasinya?"

"Mengawasinya?"

"Iya... akhir-akhir ini dia aneh. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi... dan aku... aku tak ingin dia jadian ma Kenneth Davis," kata Alan.

"Tapi, mengawasinya bagaimana?"

"Jaga dia!"

"Keliatannya dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri,"

"Memang... tapi Kenneth Davis. Aku nggak akan terima kalau dia jadian ma Davis,"

"OK, baiklah... Aku akan menjaganya... tapi tadi ada sesuatu yang aneh, kenapa dia bilang 'tak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat Lily?'" tanyaku. Pernyataan itu agak aneh sebenarnya.

"Aku juga nggak tahu... Otaknya memang lagi _hang_. Biarin aja..." kata Alan, lalu menunduk melanjutkan makan siangnya, mengabaikan Deverill yang sudah kembali ke bangku Ravenclawnya dan sekarang sedang memberikan senyuman _sexy _padanya.

Sejak kemarin aku sudah merasa aneh. Kehidupan di Hogwarts tidak seperti tahun-tahun kemarin. Seharusnya kejadiannya adalah kejadian seperti biasa yang wajar, makan... tidur... Quidditch... pelajaran... Bukan menghadapi cewek-cewek yang bersikap aneh.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Aku memandang Al yang meninggalkanku menuju ke halaman. Aku senang karena aku telah memperingatkannya tentang Alan. Semoga dia segera memberitahu Lily. _Stalker _biasanya sangat mengerikan lebih mengerikan dari Albus Potter Fanclub. Para fans tidak akan sampai membunuh idolanya, tapi para _Stalker _akan marah besar kalau orang yang dikuntitnya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan Si Stalker.

Kemudian aku teringat mengapa aku bisa keluar dari Aula Besar dan bertemu Al. Ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang dikatakan Alan dan Malfoy padaku. Ya, mereka menghinaku. Aku; sok tahu, sok cantik dan berpikir bahwa semua orang menyukaiku, bersuara seperti Banshee. Apakah aku seperti itu? Aku tidak menyadarinya. OK! Aku memang sok tahu, tapi aku tidak merasa cantik. Aku memang harus segera kembali ke tubuhku sebelum aku mengutuk semua anak Slytherin menjadi kodok.

Aku lalu berjalan menuju kelas Rune Kuno menyusuri koridor yang harusnya kosong, tapi telah diisi oleh anak-anak Ravenclaw yang semalam menggangguku. Mereka sedang membakar jubah dua anak kelas empat Hufflepuff. Wah, kesempatanku nih. Brengsek-brengsek ini rupanya bukan cuma mengerjaiin Iris aja, tapi anak-anak lain juga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriakku pada anak-anak Ravenclaw itu.

Mereka, yang sedang menertawakan dua anak Hufflepuff itu, langsung berbalik melihatku. Aku menggumamkan mantra _Aquamenti_, memadamkan api yang membakar jubah anak-anak Hufflepuff itu. Mereka menggumamkan terima kasih dan berlari meninggalkan kami.

Cowok-cowok Ravenclaw tidak suka melihat apa yang kulakukan. Mereka memandangku dengan marah.

"Kami lagi bersenang-senang, Zabini, tapi kamu mengganggu kami," kata seorang diantara mereka.

"Biar dia menggantikan anak-anak Hufflepuff itu," kata pemain Quidditch Ravenclaw, sambil memandangku dengan jahat.

"_ACCIO_ EMPAT TONGKAT SIHIR!" jeritku sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirku pada mereka dan keempat tongkat sihir mereka langsung terbang ke tanganku.

"CEWEK BRENGSEK! Kembalikan tongkat sihir kami?" kata pemain Quidditch Ravenclaw yang lain.

Mereka berempat maju maju dengan ganas mendekati aku. "_PROTEGO_!" aku mengucapkan Mantra Pelindung dan sesuatu seperti tembok tak kelihatan menghalangi mereka mendekatiku. Mereka memandangku dengan lebih marah dan mengumpat dengan makian yang benar-benar kotor.

"Mundur!" kataku pada mereka. Mereka hanya memandangku dengan marah. "Atau kupatahkan tongkat sihir kalian," aku mengangkat tongkat sihir mereka di depanku.

"Mundur!" kataku lagi. Mereka memandang tongkat sihir mereka lalu salah satu dari mereka mereka memberi isyarat mundur pada yang lain.

"Sampai aku bilang berhenti, baru kalian herhenti," kataku ketika salah satu dari mereka berhenti. Mereka terus mundur sampai jarak mereka denganku sudah cukup jauh. Aku menghilangkan Mantra Pelindung, dan mengucapkan _Levicorpus _dalam pikiranku sambil mengacungkan dengan cepat pada mereka berempat saat mereka menerjang ke arahku. Mereka langsung tergantung dengan kaki di atas, seolah ada tali tak kelihatan mengingkat mereka di langit-langit.

"Cewek Brengsek!" kata salah satu dari mereka, kemudian mengucapkan makian kasar padaku.

"_Scourgify!_" gumamku, gelembung sabun warna merah jambu keluar dari mulut anak Ravenclaw itu. "Jangan coba mengucapkapkan itu lagi dihadapanku!"

Yang lain mendengus marah dan mengucapkan makian lain yang lebih kasar. "_Silencio_!" dan mereka semua langsung membisu. Karena tidak bisa bicara mereka menunjukkan gerakan tangan yang kurang ajar kepadaku. "Bangsat!" kataku, lalu memantrai semua jari mereka hingga melekat satu sama lain.

"_Flamio_!" kataku, api muncul membakar jubah mereka. Mereka menjerit tapi tak ada suara yang keluar, setelah sepertiga dari baju mereka terbakar, aku menggumamkan _Aquamenti_ dan mereka langsung tersiram air dari kaki hingga kepala.

"Silakan menunggu sampai ada orang yang menurunkan kalian!" kataku sambil menyisipkan tongkat sihir mereka di jubah masing-masing. "Aku sangat berharap kalian melaporkanku pada McGonagall, supaya aku bisa melaporkan pada McGonagall betapa brengseknya kalian. Akan ada banyak saksi yang mau mendukungku... Aku peringatkan kalian, aku masih punya beberapa kutukan bagus yang belum kugunakan jadi hati-hati!"

Aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju kelas Rune Kuno, terlambat lima menit. Sial!

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Aku memandang Rose yang masuk dengan diam-diam di kelas Rune Kuno. Sepertinya berharap Profesor Redfend tidak melihatnya.

"Potong lima angka dari Slytherin karena terlambat," kata Profesor Redfend.

Rose mengeluh dan aku melambai dengan antusias padanya. Dia melihatku dan berjalan untuk duduk disampingku. Albus yang duduk di sebelah kiriku mengangkat alis. Aku mengabaikannya.

"Mengapa terlambat?" tanyaku dengan berbisik, ketika Rose duduk.

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan cowok," jawab Rose, lalu mengeluarkan kamus Rune Kuno dari tasku. "Apa yang kita kerjakan?"

Aku memberikannya kopian perkamen yang berisi huruf-huruf Rune Kuno yang harus diterjemahkan. Aku menggeser dudukku sehingga lebih dekat ke arah Rose, dan menjauhi Albus. Aku tak ingin Albus mendengar percakapanku dengan Rose. Albus hanya mendengus melihatku menjauhinya.

"Kamu sudah minta maaf pada Al?" tanya Rose sambil memandangi Al.

"Apa?"

"Soal nama?"

"Oh itu... nggak... dia mengijinkan aku memanggilnya Albus."

"APA?" teriak Rose, dalam bisikan."Kamu bercanda?"

"Nggak... Dia memang mengijinkanku memanggilnya Albus."

"Pasti dia sangat menyukaimu sampai rela dipanggil Albus," kata Rose sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia nggak menyukaiku... dia... dia menyukai seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, dia nggak mau bilang siapa... aku, Lily dan Hugo mengira Finnigan, tapi dia bilang bukan,"

"Kayaknya dia menyukaimu," kata Rose.

"Nggak... aku sudah tanya, dia bilang tidak."

"Lalu siapa?" kata Rose dan melirik Al sambil berfikir. "Bagaimana kabar Lily dan Hugo?"

"Biasa aja... Lily masih cemas soal OWL-nya. Hugo akan mengikuti bimbingan karir dengan Longbottom sore ini, dia ingin jadi penyembuh."

"Oh bagus sekali... tapi, apakah Lily tidak bersikap aneh seperti... memandang satu cowok dengan berlebihan?"

"Hah? Nggak kok! Ada apa?"

"Nanti aku cerita," kata Rose, kemudian menulis beberapa kalimat terjemahan di perkamen, aku mengikutinya.

"Kamu nggak boleh membuatku mendapat nilai _Troll_ di Rune Kuno," kata Rose tak lama kemudian.

"Aku nggak sebodoh itu, Rose," kataku tersinggung.

"Oh, baiklah..."

"Bagaimana kabar, Alan?" tanyaku sambil melirik Alan, yang sedang sibuk menulis di perkamennya. Aku menangkap mata Albus, dan membuang muka. Rupanya Albus masih berfikir bahwa aku menyukai Alan.

"Aneh..." jawab Rose,

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka, dia dan Si Vampir Malfoy, mengataiku sok tahu, sok cantik dan seperti Banshee!"

Aku terkikik dan Rose langsung memandangku dengan marah, "Maaf!" kataku.

"Kamu tahu siapa cewek yang disukai Alan?" tanya Rose.

"Nggak tahu... tapi dia pacaran ma Deverill, mungkin Alan suka dia," jawabku.

"Mungkin saja..."

"Ada apa sih, kok jadi misterius banget?"

"Nggak pa-pa, ku cuma lagi mikir sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kita... belum tentu ntar malam kita bisa kembali ke tubuh kita masing-masing,"

"Aku juga nggak tahu, tapi kita harus berusaha kan?" kataku sambil memandang tubuhku sendiri. Apakah aku ingin kembali menjadi diriku sendiri? Sepertinya begitu, aku rindu pada rambut hitamku. Juga Alan, meskipun menyebalkan dia tetap saudara aku. Aku juga ingin menjauh dari Albus. Aku akan semakin menyukainya kalau aku berada dekat dengannya.

"Bukankah Trincer sudah mengantarkan baju-bajuku, mengapa kamu masih memakai baju Scorpius?" tanyaku memandang Rose, yang masih memakai jubah penyihir pria.

"Sudah... tapi nggak ada jubah... Lalu hari Sabtu ini kamu janji bertemu Mother di Hogsmeade untuk mencari Jubah," kata Rose sinis.

"Apa? Aku nggak mau bertemu Mother," kataku ketakutan, pasti Mother akan memarahi aku soal jubah.

"Harus! aku dah bilang iya pada Trincer,"

"Aku nggak mau bertemu Mother."

"Kamu bisa mengajak Alan menemanimu."

"Dia pasti nggak mau,"

"Aku rasa dia mau, dia sangat menyayangimu,"

"Rose, ku mohon bisakah kamu menggantikanku menemui Mother," kataku menatap Rose.

"Nggak bisa. Ini urusan keluargamu aku nggak mau ikut campur. Kamu... menurutku, kamu nggak boleh menghindari sesuatu. Kamu harus bisa menghadapi sesuatu dengan berani. Karena kalau kamu lemah orang-orang akan mempermainkanmu," kata Rose.

"Aku tahu..."

"Nah, kalau gitu kamu harus menemui ibumu Sabtu nanti," kata Rose, tersenyum dan melanjutkan terjemahan Rune Kuno-nya.

Aku memandang terjemahan Rune Kuno-ku sendiri. Rose tidak mengenal keluargaku jadi dia berkata seperti itu. Mother adalah orang dingin yang tidak punya perasaan. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum padaku dan Alan. Kalau dia ingin bertemu aku, pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please<strong>

**Guys, kalo bingung dengan pergantian POV yang tidak biasa... Tolong dibaca ulang aja,ya! Pasti ngerti! And klo ada pemberitahuan,tp chapterny tdk kebuka... Mohon dimaafkan! Tu krn sinyal ditempatku lemah (daerah pedalaman)... :D Lalu, mengenai sesuatu tentang unsur **_**Indonesia**_**x ku pikir nggak pa-pa, bagus juga memasukkan sesuatu yang sudah kita kenal kan? ... :D**

**Riwa Rambu**


	5. Chapter 5

**ROSE WEASLEY AND IRIS ZABINI**

**Thanks semua yg baca fanfic ini... winey, Aleysa-GDH, yanchan, Putri, zean's malfoy: thanx reviewx... degrangefoy: ilustrasix OK jg! Silakan aj! Q dah add km d FB, accountq Riwa Rambu :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: JK Rowling dan Bastian Tito (Eyang Sinto Weni dan Batu Pembalik Waktu)<strong>

**Rose's POV**

"Iris Zabini!" panggil seseorang dibelakangku, saat aku menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

Aku berbalik dan melihat beberapa cewek dan cowok Hufflepuff mendatangiku dengan bersemangat.

"Iris..." kata salah satu cewek berambut coklat. "Aku Jenny Mckenzie. Aku sudah mendengar apa yang kamu lakukan pada Adam Cazell dan teman-temannya... menggantung mereka di langit-langit koridor Rune Kuno... Benar-benar keren, Iris... kami sangat berterima kasih... kami, aku dan teman-temanku sengaja datang untuk meminta maaf karena pernah menyebutmu cewek aneh. Sekarang kami adalah penggemarmu."

"Eh... OK," kataku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Anak-anak Hufflepuff yang lain mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku hanya memandang mereka dengan mulut terbuka saat semua bergerak menjabat tanganku, yang cewek memberi ciuman di pipi.

"Sampai jumpa!" kata mereka sambil tersenyum, kemudian melambai pergi.

"Ohya, sampai jumpa," kataku sambil melambai.

Berita tentang aku menggantung cowok-cowok Ravenclaw itu ternyata sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Aku tinggal menunggu dipanggil oleh McGonagall, kalau cowok-cowok brengsek itu melaporkanku. Dan aku akan senang sekali kalau McGonagall terlibat karena aku bisa sekalian melaporkan kejahatan mereka yang lain.

Ketika aku memasuki Aula Depan makin banyak anak-anak Hufflepuff yang memberi salam padaku. Juga sebagian anak Ravenclaw dan sebagian Gryffindor. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada mereka. Bahkan seorang dari mereka William Finch-Fletchley, terang-terang mengajakku ke Hogsmeade bersamanya Sabtu ini. Si kembar Lorcan dan Lysander Scamander memberi pelukan dan ciuman dipipiku, sebelum berjalan memasuki Aula Besar.

Lorcan dan Lysander adalah anak Aunt Luna Scamander. Mereka empat tahun dibawahku dan menjadi bagian dari asrama Ravenclaw, tentu saja, sangat membahagiakan Aunt Luna. Lily adalah favorit mereka, tapi mereka menyukai kami semua, meskipun James dan Fred suka menggoda mereka. Aunt Luna, yang sebelum menikah bernama Lovegood, adalah sahabat keluarga kami. Kami sering bertemu mereka saat musim panas, atau pada kesempatan tertentu seperti pesta keluarga Uncle Harry di Grimmauld Place nomor 12 atau saat berbelanja di Diagon Alley saat memasuki awal tahun ajaran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Alan saat aku duduk di meja Slytherin dengan diiringi tepuk tangan oleh anak-anak dari tiga meja lain. Aku memandang meja guru dan melihat McGonagall sedang asyik menikmati makan malamnya sambil berbicara dengan Profesor Brewster. Tampaknya tak ada laporan dari Adam Casell dan teman-temannya tentang penyerangan di koridor Rune Kuno. Aku memandang meja Ravenclaw dan melihat mereka sedang memandangku dengan tajam. Rupanya mereka dendam padaku, aku harus berhati-hati.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ulang Alan karena aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aku menyerang Adam Caselldan teman-temannya di koridor Rune," jawabku memandang Caselldan teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul disudut meja, sedang berbisik-bisik sambil memandangku. Rupanya mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Rupanya mereka berniat membalasku,"

"Apa?" tanya Alan, memandang Casell dan teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak takut kalau duel satu lawan satu, tapi bagaimana kalau mereka menyergapku di koridor kosong," kataku, sedikit takut juga sih. Badan mereka besar-besar dan berempat, aku cuma cewek berbadan kecil dan sendirian. Aku bisa langsung mampus.

"Kalau gitu kamu tidak boleh berjalan sendirian di koridor," kata Alan, "Kalau aku tak bisa menjagamu, Scorps akan melakukannya untukku dia sudah berjanji."

Malfoy yang sedang menggigit suatu seperti daging domba panggang, mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang belepotan minyak.

Aku memandangnya jijik dan membuang muka.

"Tidak bisa kalau cuma kamu dan Vampir saja. Aku harus memberitahu Al, Lily dan Hugo," kataku tanpa berpikir.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan The Potters dan Weasley," kata Alan.

"Ada... mereka saudara... eh, mereka hebat..."

Alan, Malfoy dan Goyle (belepotan minyak, seperti Malfoy) mendengus dalam piring mereka. Aku tidak mempedulikan mereka, aku harus bicara dengan Al, Lily dan Hugo secepatnya. Dan aku juga harus melibatkan penggemar-penggemar Hufflepuffku. Bagaimana kalau Casell dan teman-temannya menyergapku saat ke perpustakaan malam ini? Lalu memperkosaku? Mengerikan! Padahal aku sudah berjanji bertemu Iris jam setengan sepuluh.

"Alan, ntar malam kamu ngapain?" tanyaku pada Alan.

"Aku janjian bertemu Christine di menara Astronomy jam sepuluh," jawab Alan.

"Gimana dong? Aku harus ke perpus malam ini,"

"Jangan paranoid kayak gitu!" kata Malfoy yang sudah membersihkan minyak di wajahnya.

"Aku bukan paranoid. Aku cuma merasa hal buruk akan terjadi padaku malam ini."

"Kamu akan baik-baik saja," kata Malfoy cuek.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke perpus sebelum ke menara Astronomy dan Scorps akan menjemputmu kalau kamu sudah selesai. Iya kan, Scorps?" tanya Alan.

Malfoy memandang kami sambil mengangkat bahu, "Baiklah," katanya.

"Beres, kalau begitu," kata Alan.

"Berjanjilah!" kataku pada Malfoy.

"Aku janji akan menjemputmu! Jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam sebelas," jawabku.

"Baiklah!" kata Malfoy, memandang daging dombanya lagi.

"Makasih!" kataku.

Aku menghabiskan sandwich tunaku, lalu menunggu Alan, Malfoy dan Goyle selesai makan.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang duapuluh ketika aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Pasti Rose sudah menungguku. Aku mempercepatkan langkahku, memasuki perpustakaan yang sudah sedikit sepi (hanya beberapa anak kelas enam dan tujuh) dan langsung menuju Rose, yang sedang menungguku di sebuah meja dekat jendela.

"Terlambat sepuluh menit," kata Rose memandang jam dinding besar di atas pintu perpustakaan.

"Maafkan aku... aku harus menghindari Albus, dia bertanya-tanya aku mau kemana dan menuduhku berkencan dengan Alan,"

"Alan?"

"Ya, Alan, kembaranku!"

"Dia sedang berkencan dengan Deverill di menara Astronomy," kata Rose,

"Cewek brengsek, aku tak pernah suka padanya,"

"Lupakan, Deverill," kata Rose, "Kita harus mencari buku itu segera sebelum diusir oleh Madam Marshall."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya," kataku. Lalu berjalan menuju Seksi Terlarang perpustakaan Hogwarts dan mencari buku _Meraga Sukma Penghancur Jiwa_. Beberapa anak memperhatikanku dengan ingin tahu, tapi aku tak peduli, kelas tujuh memang diijinkan memasuki Seksi Terlarang. Aku menyusuri rak-rak, melihat beberapa buku dengan gambar depan yang mengerikan dan tingkat keusangan yang berbeda-beda. Ada buku yang benar-benar sudah lapuk, sehingga tidak bisa diketahui sampulnya bergambar apa. Ada juga buku yang masih benar-benar baru. Akhirnya aku menemukan buku yang kucari.

_Meraga Sukma Penghancur Jiwa_

_Eyang Sinto Weni_

_Balai Pustaka, Indonesia 1948_

_Alih bahasa Roland Hastings_

_Pocket Books, London 1949_

Aku mengambil buku tersebut dan membawanya ke tempat duduk. Rose sedang menungguku sambil memandang kekegelapan di luar jendela. Rupanya, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Rose, ada apa? Kamu kok sedih?" tanyaku memandanginya.

"Aku sedang memikirkan cowok-cowok Ravenclaw yang ku serang siang tadi,"

"Oh... aku sudah dengar tentang itu. Kamu jadi pembicaraan dimana-mana. Anak-anak Hufflepuff mengidolakanmu dan membuat Iris Zabini Fanclub. Mereka juga mau berteman denganmu sekarang... maksudku dengan aku, setelah kamu menjadi aku," kataku, memandang Rose.

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi kita bisa kembali ke tubuh kita masing-masing. Sekarang mana bukunya?" tanya Rose.

Aku memberikan buku _Meraga Sukma Penghancur Jiwa_ padanya dan Rose mulai membuka-buka buku itu perlahan, takut halamannya robek, karena buku itu sudah sangat tua.

"Apa nama kutukannya" tanya Rose.

"Kutukan Pindah Raga," jawabku

Rose membuka lagi bukunya dan melihat satu halaman yang berisi Kutukan Pindah Raga. Rose membacanya perlahan.

_Kutukan Pindah Raga_

_Pembaca yang baik, kita masuk pada bagian keempat Meraga Sukma Penghancur Jiwa: Kutukan Pindah Raga. Kutukan ini berasal dari jurus silat Pemindah Raga yang pernah ku ciptakan untuk meramaikan dunia persilatan di tanah Jawa._

_Suatu ketika, dengan menggunakan Batu Pembalik Waktu yang diberikan oleh muridku, aku terdampar di tanah orang Barat yang bernama England dan bertemu seorang penyihir wanita sakti, yang mengatakan bahwa bila kekuatan kami digabungkan akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang benar-benar sempurna dan mengerikan._

_Wanita penyihir, yang bernama Callista Black, itu mengajarkan padaku tentang bagaimana membuat suatu ramuan yang bernama, Ramuan Polijus, yang bisa membuat kita berubah jadi orang lain selama satu jam. Lalu aku memperkenalkan padanya jurus silat Pemindah Raga. Dia berhasil mengusai jurus itu selama sebulan dan menciptakan suatu kutukan yang bernama Kutukan Pindah Raga. Kutukan ini membuat penggunanya berpindah ke dalam tubuh orang lain. Untuk lebih mengerti tentang Kutukan Pindah Raga, baca keterangan berikut :_

_Nama Kutukan : Pindah Raga_

_Nama Lain: Raga Leling_

_Gerakan tongkat sihir: Memutar lalu mengacungkan_

_Mantra: Leling Parenggang (diucapkan dua kali)_

_Efek: Perasaan melayang _

_Kontra kutukan: Tidak ada_

_Mantra Kembali: Leling Beli (diucapkan dua kali)_

_Gerakan tongka sihir: Mengacungkan sambil memutar_

_Peringatan penting: Kutukan ini hanya bisa digunakan dengan ramuan Polijus._

"Kutukan ini hanya bisa digunakan dengan ramuan Polijus. Jadi, kita harus membuat ramuan Polijus," kata Rose, memandang buku _Meraga Sukma Penghancur Jiwa_ dengan tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu gampang! Kita kan sudah pernah membuatnya di kelas Ramuan," kataku.

"Memang, tapi ramuan itu sangat rumit dan kita memerlukan bubuk tanduk Bicorn dan selongsong kulit ular saat ganti kulit. Bahan-bahan itu tidak ada di lemari siswa, yang artinya kita harus mengambilnya di lemari pribadi Brewster," kata Rose, sambil membuka halaman lain dari buku _Meraga Sukma Penghancur Jiwa_.

"Aku tidak mau mencuri," kataku.

"Aku juga, tapi kita tak punya cara lain selain itu. Atau kamu bisa pergi ke Brewster dan memintanya sendiri," kata Rose tidak peduli.

"Supaya aku di detensi? Tidak akan!"

"Kalau begitu kita akan mengambilnya di lemari Brewster dengan diam-diam," kata Rose tegas.

"Kapan?" tanyaku tidak yakin.

"Secepatnya, karena ramuan ini harus direbus selama sebulan. Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

"Besok kelas Ramuan jam pertama," kataku.

"Ya... kita harus melakukannya besok, karena itu kita membutuhkan Jubah Gaib Al."

"Jubah Gaib?"

"Kalau tak mau ketahuan, kita harus memakai Jubah Gaib. Aku yang akan melakukan pencurian, kamu hanya perlu mengalihkan perhatian Brewster."

"Bagaimana aku mengalihkan perhatian Brewster?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kamu pikirkan sendiri... dan tugasmu yang lain adalah merayu Al agar mau meminjamkan Jubah Gaib. Itu Jubah Uncle Harry, tapi Al pasti tidak akan mau meminjamkannya pada sembarang orang."

"Dia pasti mau meminjamkannya, kamu kan sepupunya..."

"Ohya, aku yakin dia akan meminjamkannya padaku, dalam hal ini padamu karena kamu menjadi aku, tapi dia akan bertanya-tanya dan aku tak ingin orang lain mengetahui rencana kita."

"Ya, aku yakin Albus akan bertanya-tanya," kataku memikirkan Albus.

"Tugas kamu itu, buat dia meminjamkan Jubah Gaib tanpa bertanya-tanya. Ngerti?"

"Aku rasa itu lebih sulit dari pada mengalihkan perhatian Brewster," kataku, berpikir apa yang akan ku katakan pada Albus nanti. Aku menatap Rose yang sedang membaca beberapa kutukan di buku _Meraga Sukma Penghancur Jiwa_. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala beberapa kali, mungkin karena terkejut melihat kutukan-kutukan yang memiliki efek mengerikan.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa menemukan buku ini?" tanya Rose sambil menutup buku buku _Meraga Sukma Penghancur Jiwa_. "Buku ini benar-benar mengerikan!"

"Saat aku melarikan diri dari Emily dan Linda aku masuk ke Seksi Terlarang dan menemukannya tanpa sengaja."

"Bicara tentang Emily dan Linda... aku lupa bilang padamu... kami sekarang berteman."

"Kamu berteman dengan mereka? Mereka mau berteman denganku?" tanyaku terkejut. Rose memang benar-benar hebat, belum sampai sehari dia menjadi aku dia sudah bisa menjadikan Emily dan Linda sahabat. Dia juga membuat Iris Zabini terkenal dengan menjadi pahlawan wanita Hogwarts, yang berhasil mengalahkan Adam Cazell dan teman-temannya yang brengsek. Dan yang paling penting adalah dia bisa membuat Iris Zabini berteman lagi dengan Alan.

"Terima kasih, Rose," kataku. Rose sekarang sedang mengeluarkan PR Rune Kuno dan sebuah perkamen.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rose tanpa memandangku karena sibuk membuka kamus Rune.

"Untuk semuanya... Untuk Alan, Emily dan Linda dan untuk Si Brengsek Cazell,"

Rose memandangku dengan pandangan sedih, "Oh, sama-sama!"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, bilang saja!" kataku.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya!"

"Baiklah... aku ingin kamu menggoda Kenneth Davis dan buat dia menyukaimu," kata Rose.

"Apa?"

"Kamu yang bilang akan melakukan apapun untukku kan? Nah, aku meminta kamu menggoda Kenneth Davis."

"Kamu menyukai Davis?"

"Ya... tapi kamu sedang berada di tubuhku. Jadi, aku meminta kamu melakukannya untukku."

"Tapi... aku tidak tahu cara merayu cowok," kataku mencoba menghindar.

"Aku akan menuliskan untukmu cara-cara merayu cowok... dan kamu harus mengikuti langkah-langkahnya dengan baik... kamu juga bisa minta bantuan Lily."

"Oh, baiklah... tapi aku tidak yakin bisa berhasil,"

"Oh, jangan mulai pesimis kayak gitu! Optimis dong! Pasti berhasil!" kata Rose dengan bersemangat.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak begitu yakin. Aku mengambil buku buku _Meraga Sukma Penghancur Jiwa_ dan menyimpannya kembali di rak buku di Seksi Terlarang. Saat kembali ke meja, aku mendengar suara Albus berbicara pada Rose. Aku menyembuyikan diri di lemari buku di dekat mereka dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Dengar! Aku tidak mau kamu dekat-dekat Rose lagi," kata Albus pada Rose.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rose sambil menulis beberapa terjemahan Rune.

"Kamu membawa pengaruh buruk baginya," kata Albus. APA? Aku... aku membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Rose? Jadi, itu yang kamu pikirkan tentangku, Albus. Maafkan aku! Aku nggak menyadarinya... Aku memang membawa pengaruh buruk bagi kalian semua. Aku yang membuat Rose menderita dengan menjadi aku. Maafkan aku! Dengan kasar aku menghapus airmata yang jatuh di pipiku.

"Aku rasa dia senang berteman denganku," kata Rose.

"Di depanmu, mungkin, tapi dibelakang beda."

"Apa maksudmu dibelakang beda?" tanya Rose mengangkat alis.

"Maksudku dia sebenarnya tidak mau berteman denganmu, dia cuma kasihan melihatmu selalu sendirian dan tak punya teman," kata Albus. 'Selalu sendirian dan tak punya teman'. Ya itulah aku. Aku yang hanya berteman dengan diriku sendiri. Tapi, sejak menjadi Rose, aku punya sepupu dan saudara laki-laki yang menyayangiku.

"Kamu keliru tentang Iris... maksudku... kamu keliru tentang aku," kata Rose. "Aku tidak sendirian karena aku punya teman dan kembaran yang menyayangiku." Terima kasih, Rose. Aku akan sekuat tenaga bekerja untuk mendapatkan Davis.

"Menyayangi dengan membiarkanmu dipermainkan orang didepannya? Begitu?"

"Dulu begitu, sekarang berubah, Al... Alan menyayangi Iris... menyayangiku sekarang."

"Karena itulah jadi kamu membantunya untuk mendekati Rose?"

"Membantunya untuk mendekati Rose?" tanya Rose bingung.

"Ya, membantunya untuk mendapatkan Rose. Kembaran kamu yang brengsek itu mengincar Rose kan?"

Rose memandang Albus dengan mulut terbuka, heran. Aku mendengus, jadi masih tentang kecurigaan Albus padaku dan Alan. Brengsek!

"Rose menyukai Alan? Dari mana ide itu?"

"Dari kamu sendiri, Zabini... Kamu mengajak Rose bertemu di perpus karena Alan ingin bertemu Rose kan? Jadi, mereka kencan di perpus. Di mana mereka?" tanya Al memandang keliling perpustakaan, pada anak-anak yang sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka. Aku merapatkan diri di rak buku.

"Apa?" Rose kaget, kemudian tertawa.

"Apa... apa yang lucu?"

"Asal tahu aja, ya! Alan sekarang sedang di menara Astronomy bersama Deverill. Jadi, tidak mungkin dia disini,"

"Bohong!"

Aku rasa cukup... aku harus muncul sekarang, kalau tidak Albus akan mengobrak-abrik perpustakaan mencariku, yang dikiranya sedang berkencan bersama Alan.

"Cukup, Albus!" kataku, keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

"Rose? Darimana kamu? Mana Zabini?"

"Aku dari mengembalikan buku di rak buku dan tidak ada Zabini," kataku.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kamu di perpustakaan?"

"Oh... untuk apa, ya, aku di perpustakaan? Aku kan bukan datang belajar atau membaca, ya?" tanyaku sinis.

"Jadi kamu memang sedang belajar dan bukan berkencan dengan Zabini?"

"Bukan! Aku memang datang untuk berkencan dengan Zabini dan kami barusan berciuman, tapi kamu datang mengganggu," kataku jengkel, mengambil tasku dan berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Rose. Albus mengikutiku sambil memanggil namaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

"Rose, tunggu! Rose Weasley, ku bilang tunggu!" kataku menarik lengan Rose. Rose melepaskan diri dariku dengan cepat dan menatapku menantang.

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf!" kataku.

"Aku tak ingin bicara denganmu sekarang, Albus, pergilah!"

"Tapi aku ingin bicara denganmu dan tak akan pergi sebelum kamu memaafkan aku," kataku.

"Terserah!" kata Rose padaku, lau berjalan meninggalkannya menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Ruang rekreasi telah kosong. Aku cepat-cepat menghalangi jalan Rose menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan.

"Apa?" tanya Rose melotot padaku.

"Maaf!"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ingin bicara denganmu."

"Aku akan berdiri disini menghalangi jalanmu sampai kamu memaafkanku," kataku. Aku memang harus pinta maaf sekarang, karena Rose adalah seorang pendendam. Dia tidak akan mungkin melupakan kesalahan orang lain semudah itu. Aku takut Rose tidak akan mau berbicara denganku besok, kalau aku tidak minta maaf sekarang.

"Aku bosan, Al, dari tadi pagi kamu bicara tentang Alan... Alan dan Alan... aku capek dan ingin tidur."

"Tidak!"

"Baik! Berdiri saja disitu aku akan tidur di kursi," kata Rose, mendekati kursi nyaman di dekat perapian yang telah padam lalu duduk bersandar dan menutup matanya.

Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat ku berdebar-debar bila ada di dekat Rose dan benci sekali pada Zabini. Aku tidak tahu. Ini bukan soal penampilan yang cantik atau tidak, tubuh bagus atau tidak. Ini lebih ke dalam diri pribadi Rose. Ada sesuatu yang beda. Matanya memang berwarna biru seperti Uncle Ron, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda di kedalaman mata itu. Sesuatu yang lain, yang sudah kulihat sebelumnya tapi tidak menyadarinya.

Aku memang tidak boleh menyukai sepupuku. Aku akan dibunuh oleh semua keluargaku kalau berani menyebut soal ini. Tetapi, aku akan menjaga Rose agar tetap bahagia, bukan dengan Zabini, tentunya. Cowok brengsek itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Selamanya aku tak akan mengijinkan Rose dekat-dekat dengan Alan Zabini. Aku akan menghalanginya meskipun Rose akhirnya membenciku.

Rose membuka matanya dan memandangku. Kami bertatapan. Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Perasaan mengenal yang membuatku bahagia dan sedih pada saat bersamaan. Aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku, aku takut moment indah ini akan hilang kalau aku berpaling atau mengedip.

Rose lebih dulu memalingkan muka. Dia menghela nafas dan berkata: "Aku sama Alan itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, bukan seperti apa yang kamu pikirkan."

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di kursi dan memejamkan mata. "Baiklah!"

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ku inginkan darimu," kata Rose, aku membuka mata.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya.

"Aku ingin meminjam Jubah Gaib besok," kata Rose. Pernyataan tak terduga.

"Jubah Gaib? Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Eh, aku harus melakukan sesuatu..." kata Rose.

"Apa?"

"Aku tak bisa bilang padamu sekarang. Ada urusan penting yang harus kulakukan."

"Kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Zabini..."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Zabini! Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu... Brengsek, Albus! Kamu... mengapa tidak percaya padaku?"

"OK! Aku percaya... Kalau begitu katakan! Apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan Jubah Gaibku?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang padamu... Tidak sekarang. Nanti... nanti mungkin," kata Rose.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bicara denganmu selamanya," kata Rose, bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke pintu yang menuju kamar anak perempuan. Aku berlari ke pintu itu dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Pergi, Albus!"

"Baik! Kamu boleh meminjamnya dan aku tak ingin Jubah itu rusak," kataku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rose.

"Ya, aku akan memberikanya padamu besok."

Mata Rose langsung bercahaya dan senyum mengambang dibibirnya. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku dan aku dengan perasaan bersalah karena alasan yang berbeda balas memeluknya. Kemudian kami melepaskan diri.

"Terima kasih!" katanya, menyingkirkanku dari pintu dan berjalan menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan.

Aku masih berdiri memandang pintu kamar anak perempuan yang tertutup di depanku dengan perasaan bersalah yang semakin besar. Tidak mungkin! Kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada sepupumukan? Tidak! Merlin! Aku duduk di kursi dan memandang perapian. Aku, Albus Potter, anak Harry Potter yang terkenal, jatuh cinta pada sepupuku sendiri, Rose Weasley. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Rose, karena itu akan membuatnya sedih. Itu akan membuat kami berdua menderita. Aku tak ingin melakukan itu. Rose harus tetap bahagia, tapi bagaimana aku menahan perasaanku sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku kalau Rose... Rose selalu ada di dekatku. Ya, aku harus menjauhkan diri darinya secepat aku bisa. Aku harus membunuh perasaan ini secepatnya. Aku bangkit menuju kamar anak-anak laki-laki dengan hati mantap. Aku harus menjauhkan diri dari Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Aku memandang Iris yang keluar dengan marah dan memandang Albus yang mengikutinya dengan wajah murung. Aku memandang belakang kepala Al dengan sangat heran. Al tidak pernah sampai sebegitunya padaku. Ini kelihatan aneh. Orang lain yang tidak tahu kalau Rose adalah sepupu Al, mungkin akan mengira bahwa Al cemburu. Tapi, tidak mungkin Al cemburu, Rose (meskipun jiwanya Iris) adalah sepupunya. Aku menggeleng-gelangkan kepalaku. Pikiran aneh.

Aku melirik jam dinding di atas pintu perpustakaan yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas tepat. Kok Malfoy belum datang juga, ya? Dia sudah berjanji untuk menjemputku jam sebelas. Aku mengambil buku _Misteri Penyihir Wales_ dari dalam tas dan mulai membaca. Menit demi menit berlalu Malfoy belum datang juga. Jam 11.30. Dari pada menunggu si Brengsek itu, yang datang atau tidak, lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja. Aku memasukkan bukuku di tas, mempersiapkan tongkat sihirku dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Aku tidak bertemu siapa-siapa di koridor. Koridor itu kosong dan sepi dengan lampu temaran yang menciptakan bayangan menyeramkan dari baju zirah di sepanjang koridor. Aku terus berjalan cepat. Aku harus segera berada di ruang rekreasi Slytherin sebelum bertemu _Prefect_ atau lebih parah lagi bertemu Adam Cazell dan teman-temannya.

"_Expelliarmus!_" seru suara di belakangku dan tongkat sihirku langsung terbang dari tanganku. Aku berbalik dan melihat penyerangku. Adam Cazell, cowok Ravenclaw berbadan besar dan berambut hitam berantakan. Dia melompat dengan ringan dan menangkap tongkat sihirku yang terbang ke arahnya. Ketiga temannya, dua pemain Quidditch Ravenclaw berbadan besar dan seorang cowok kurus berambut coklat, berdiri di belakangnya. Merlin, mampus aku!

"Kembalikan tongkatku!"

"Kamu sudah membuat kami malu siang tadi, Zabini..." kata Cazell memberi isyarat pada teman-teman untuk maju mendekatiku.

Aku yang tanpa tongkat sihir merasa seperti kelinci yang terperangkap dalam jeratan pemburu. "Mau apa kalian?" tanyaku, sedikit gemetar. Mereka terus mendekatiku. Mereka serius. Mereka benar-benar akan melakukan suatu yang buruk padaku. Aku mundur ke arah tembok batu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya, teman-teman?" tanya Cazell.

"Tubuhnya bagus! Dan dia cantik," kata pemain Quidditch Ravanclaw. Dan teman-temannya mulai tertawa senang.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuh aku! Aku akan melaporkan kalian pada McGonagall."

"Laporkan aja, Zabini! Kami akan bilang kita melakukannya atas dasar mau sama mau," kata Cazell.

"Apa yang mau sama mau?"

"Lihat aja nanti!" kata Cazell dan mereka berempat tertawa lebih keras sambil mendekatiku.

Mereka pasti ingin memperkosaku. Malfoy Brengsek di mana kamu? Kalau aku tetap di sini mereka akan memperkosaku. Aku harus lari sekarang. Aku cepat-cepat memutar tubuhku dan berlari.

"Tangkap dia! Jangan biarkan dia lolos!" perintah Cazell.

Mereka mengejarku di koridor. Aku berusaha melarikan diri dengan sekuat tenaga tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tapi, dua buah tangan kasar telah menangkap pinggangku dan mendorongku ke tembok batu. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya yang berbau whisky api itu padaku. Dia mabuk dan aku akan berada dalam masalah besar.

"Bangsat! Lepaskan aku!" kataku. Aku berusaha menginjak kakinya dan mendorongnya, tapi dia membuat gerakan mengunci yang membuatku tidak bisa bergerak dan terperangkap di tembok.

"Bagus, Adam," kata seorang temannya sambil tertawa.

"Zabini, malam ini kami akan bergiliran bermain-main denganmu. Kamu cukup diam dan menikmati."

"TOLONG! TOLONG!" aku menjerit keras. Mereka tertawa lagi.

"Teriak aja, Zabini... tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu. Kami sudah memantrai koridor ini dengan _Muffliato_."

"BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Nanti setelah kami bermain-main denganmu." Setelah berkata begitu dia mulai menciumku dengan paksa diiringi suara tawa teman-temannya.

Aku menutup mulutku dan berusaha menjauhkan kepalaku darinya. Menyambar kesempatan ini dia langsung mencium leherku dan tangannya bergerak diseluruh tubuhku merobek bagian atas jubah yang ku kenakan. Merlin, bangsat-bangsat ini serius. Mereka akan bergilir memperkosaku dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Kalau memang benar koridor ini telah dimantrai dengan _Muffliato_, berarti tidak akan ada yang akan mendengarku, meskipun aku berteriak sampai suaraku hilang. Meskipun ini tubuh Iris, tapi aku... aku yang menghadapi kekerasan dan pelecehan ini. Malfoy, kamu benar-benar brengsek! Maafkan aku, Iris! Tapi...

"_Stupefy_...!"

"_Stupefy_...!"

"_Stupefy_...!"

"_Stupefy_...!"

Empat suara berbeda mengucapkan mantra itu dengan cepat. Cazell yang berada di atasku langsung terangkat dariku, terbaring pingsan, tak bisa bergerak di dekatku. Tiga orang temannya terbaring pingsan di dekat baju zirah. Aku mengangkat muka dan memandang lima orang anak Hufflepuff yang tadi ada di perpustakaan bersamaku.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" kata seorang cewek berambut pirang di kepang dua. "Kamu terluka," katanya memandang bekas tangan Cazell pada bahuku yang memar.

"Aku... aku tidak apa-apa!" gagapku.

"Aku akan membantumu," dia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya pada jubahku yang robek dan jubah itu langsung kembali menyatu, menutupi memar di bahu dan dadaku.

"Te... terima kasih," gagapku lagi. Dia membantuku berdiri. Aku berdiri dengan gemetar, masih _shock_.

"Kami melihat mereka mengikutimu sejak dari perpustakaan. Jadi, kami mengikuti mereka. Maaf kami terlambat!" kata cowok Hufflepuff berambut pirang.

"Tidak apa, kalian telah menyelamatkan aku. Terima kasih!"

"Kami akan melaporkan mereka pada McGonagall. Orang-orang seperti mereka ini harus dihukum berat," kata seorang cewek berambut hitam.

"Benar!" sambung yang lain.

"Ya, aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih... aku... aku harus kembali ke asramaku," kataku.

Mereka mengangguk dan aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka sambil melambai. Malfoy brengsek! Ini semua gara-gara dia, benar-benar orang brengsek yang tidak bisa menepati janji. Setelah sampai di ruang bawah tanah, aku berlari menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin dan meneriakkan 'Severus Snape' pada dinding batu sehingga batu itu berubah menjadi pintu. Aku masuk, memandang sekeliling ruang rekreasi yang kosong, dan melihat Malfoy sedang asyik berciuman mesra dengan Emily Parkinson. Mereka seperti direkatkan oleh lem di sofa dekat perapian. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Benar-benar menjijikan!" desisku. Mereka terkejut, melepaskan diri.

"Oh, hai Iris," kata Emily, melepaskan diri dari Malfoy dan merapikan bagian atas jubahnya yang terbuka.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap tajam Malfoy. Jadi ini yang terjadi, dia melupakan janjinya denganku untuk ini. Untuk berciuman dengan Emily di ruang rekreasi yang kosong. Ya, terima kasih banyak, Malfoy!

"Eh... aku... aku ke kamar dulu!" kata Emily dengan canggung karena melihat aku dan Malfoy tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia memandangku dan Malfoy sekali lagi kemudian berjalan menuju kamar anak perempuan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Malfoy sambil berdiri, hendak menuju kamar anak-anak laki-laki.

"Kamu memang benar-benar keterlaluan Scorpius Malfoy! Orang brengsek yang tidak bisa menepati janji. Orang yang tidak tahu aturan dan sopan santun."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji menjemputku di perpustakaan jam sebelas?"

"Oh itu... Aku merasa konyol aja dengan sikap paranoidmu yang aneh itu."

"KONYOL! Konyol! Benar-benar keterlaluan!... tapi, wajar saja, yang bicara adalah Pelahap Maut kan harusnya aku tidak boleh percaya."

"APA? Kamu bilang apa? Pelahap Maut?" Malfoy mendekatiku dengan marah.

"PELAHAP MAUT!" jeritku, "Pelahap Maut seperti ayahmu yang brengsek itu. Seperti ibumu, kakek dan nenekmu dan semua keluargamu!"

"DIAM!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN DIAM, MALFOY! Kamu tahu, Dad pernah bilang agar aku jangan dekat-dekat denganmu, tapi aku tidak mengindahkanya karena aku pikir kamu, mungkin berbeda dari ayahmu. Tapi sekarang aku tahu, Malfoy... kamu sama saja seperti mereka semua, seperti keluargamu. Pecundang bermuka dua... Akhkh!" Malfoy telah mendorong ke tembok, mengunci tangan dan kakiku dengan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan di leherku. Siap mencekikku. Mengapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini dua kali dalam semalam? Aku benar-benar sial! Menjadi Iris Zabini adalah tidak hanya menjadi Iris Zabini, tetapi harus menghadapi hal-hal seperti yang tidak akan kuhadapi kalau aku tetap Rose Weasley.

"Jangan coba-coba menghina keluargaku, Zabini!"

"Membela ayahmu yang pecundang, Malfoy?" Nafas seakan hilang dari paru-paruku. Tangan Malfoy yang kuat telah mencekikku. Aku merasakan biji mataku terancam keluar dari kelopaknya, dan seluruh udara telah pergi meninggalkanku. Tongkat sihirku? Mana tongkat sihirku? Aku menyusup tangan ke jubahku, tetapi tongkatnya tidak ada. Ya, tadi di ambil oleh Cazell. Dan aku lupa mengambilnya kembali. Di mana adilnya ini? Mereka yang memojokkan aku adalah cowok-cowok berbadan besar, sedangkan aku cewek bertubuh kecil tanpa tongkat sihir. Di sinilah aku mati tanpa bisa membela diri. Sesaat kemudian, Malfoy melepaskanku dan aku bisa bernafas lagi, tapi aku masih marah. Aku hampir diperkosa dan dia... dia sedang asyik berciuman dengan Emily.

"Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang!" kata Malfoy.

"Kenapa Malfoy? Takut membunuhku? Bukankah ayahmu yang pecundang dan sadis itu akan senang kalau kamu melakukannya? Dia juga senang ketika melihat ibuku disiksa oleh bibi Bellatrixnya tersayang. Ayo! Ayo lakukan, Pecundang!"

Bughkk! Tinju Malfoy tepat mengenai wajahku. Aku merasakan perih tak tertahankan di sisi kiri wajahku. Cairan hangat mengalir dari cela bibirku. Bibirku pecah. Dan dunia seakan berputar, pandanganku kabur. Aku jatuh terpuruk di lantai, seperti boneka tali tanpa orang yang memainkannya. Jangan pingsan sekarang! Jangan pingsan di depannya. Dia akan senang kalau aku pingsan. Bangun! Bangun! Tapi aku tidak bisa berdiri, kakiku tidak kuat menopang tubuhku. Dengan menahan airmata kesakitan aku merangkak menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan. Aku menutup pintu dan tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidurku.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Aku memandang Iris yang merangkak menuju pintu ke kamar anak-anak perempuan, sampai Iris lenyap dan pintu itu menutup dengan keras. Nafasku memburu. Aku marah. Apa maksudnya menghina keluargaku? Pelahap Maut? Dua kata itu tidak pernah disebutkan di bawah atap Malfoy Manor, setelah Grandma dan Grandpa Malfoy meninggal. Kami berubah. Dad telah berubah. Dad adalah orang paling baik dan berani yang pernah kutemui. Dad adalah idolaku dan aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menghina Dad.

Aku duduk di sofa dengan pikiran kosong. Apa? Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku meninjunya? Aku memandang tangan kanan yang kugunakan untuk memukulnya. Aku... aku tidak pernah memukul perempuan apa lagi Iris. Dia adalah kembaran Alan, teman semasa kecilku, saudara perempuan yang seharusnya kujaga bukan kusakiti. Aku juga ingin membunuhnya tadi. Benar-benar ingin membunuh. Namun akal sehatku kembali dan aku berhasil menguasai diri. Kata terakhirnya tentang Dad membuatku kehilangan kendali. Ya, Iris aku tak akan membiarkanmu menghina Dad.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tahu hubunganku dan Iris tidak akan sama seperti dulu lagi, juga dengan Alan. Mereka tidak akan berbicara denganku lagi meskipun aku minta maaf. Ya, harusnya aku tidak boleh memukulnya kan? Dia perempuan dan dia lemah dia... aku bangkit menuju tembok batu dan meninju tembok batu beberapa kali sampai jari-jariku berdarah. Aku tahu ini semua salahku. Aku lupa menjemputnya. Aku...

Aku berjalan menuju kamar anak-anak laki-laki dan berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>

**Maaf! Ada kekerasannya... ****BTW, aku sedang mencoba menggunakan bahasa baku, jadi cara bicara karakternya agak berbeda. ****Ada usul dari degrangefoy untuk menghilangkan POV Al dan Scorpius. Padahal aku berencana memasukkan POV Lily dan Alan. Gimana menurut teman2. Review dan bilang pendapatnya,ya...**

**Riwa Rambu **


	6. Chapter 6

**ROSE WEASLEY AND IRIS ZABINI**

**Thanks semua yg baca fanfic ini... winey, degrangefoy, Aleysa-GDH, Naffauziyyah, zean's malfoy, Reverie Metherlence, Moofstaar: thanx reviewx... Jd ksimpulanx tetap pake 4 POV,ya... Putri: Lily-nya nanti di fanfic lain... :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: JK Rowling<strong>

**Iris' POV**

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan semangat yang baru. Hari ini ada kelas Ramuan. Di kelas itu sebentar, aku akan melaksakan kejahatan pertamaku. Semalam, aku telah memikirkan cara-cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Profesor Brewster. Dari rencana yang tidak mungkin seperti merayu Profesor Brewster sampai rencana yang mungkin bisa kulakukan seperti menyihir Alan dengan Mantra Pembesar sehingga perhatian Profesor Brewster tertuju padanya. Lalu Rose bisa mengambil bubuk tanduk Bicorn dan kulit Boomslang (selongsong kulit ular pohon saat dia ganti kulit).

Aku mandi dan menghabiskan waktuku dengan berdandan. Lily telah mengajariku berdandan seperlunya saja, bukan dandanan ala pesta keluarga Zabini. Aku tersenyum memandang diriku di cermin dan berusaha tidak memandang bayangan Suzane Finnigan dan Amelia Thomas yang terpantul di cermin. Sejak semalam mereka bersikap aneh; duduk di pojokan tempat tidur dan berbicara sambil berbisik-bisik, saat aku masuk mereka terdiam dan tersenyum padaku. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakanku.

"Err, Rose!" kata Suzane, memandang bayanganku di cermin.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kamu... kamu dan Al... dua hari ini selalu bersama, ya," kata Suzane.

"Diakan sepupuku jadi kami... tidak ada yang perlu dicemburui, Suzane," kataku, berputar menghadapi mereka.

"Aku tahu dia sepupumu dan aku tidak cemburu, tapi... semalam Al menghindariku dan menghilang untuk mencarimu." Kata Suzane lagi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kamu katakan, Suzane?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kamu menjauhi Al," kata Suzane. "Aku sangat menyayangi Al dan... dan yang dia bicarakan denganku sepanjang hari kemarin adalah Rose begini, Rose begitu. Membuatku sebal!"

"Rose, kuharap kamu mengerti perasaan Suzane. Sudah setahun ini dia meyukai Al dan ingin menjadi pacarnya. Dan kesempatan itu datang, Al akhirnya mau kencan dengannya. Dia berharap kamu tidak menghalanginya," kata Amelia, cewek berkulit agak gelap.

"Aku... aku..."

"Ku mohon Rose, bisakah kamu mengerti perasaanku dan cobalah untuk menjauhi Al?" kata Suzane.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Rose Weasley dalam situasi seperti ini? Apakah dia harus menjauhi sepupunya demi kebahagiaan teman sekamarnya? Ataukah dia akan memarahi teman sekamarnya ini dan menyuruhnya untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada Suzane yang memandangku dengan berharap.

"Err, baiklah! Aku akan menjauh dari Albus dan... "

Suzane langsung memelukku, "Terima kasih, Rose!" katanya, melepaskanku dan berbalik menghadap Amelia untuk bertanya apakah dia cukup cantik untuk turun sarapan sekarang. Amelia mengangguk kemudian tersenyum padaku. Mereka melambai dan berjalan keluar. Aku kembali memandang cermin dengan sedih. Itu adalah jawabanku, Iris Zabini. Bukan jawaban Rose Weasley. Aku telah melakukan suatu yang salah. Apa yang akan dikatakan Rose?

Aku berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang rekreasi. Ruangan itu kosong. Rupanya anak-anak telah turun sarapan di Aula Besar. Tetapi, aku melihat Lily duduk sambil membaca Daily Prophet.

"Lily!" seruku sambil mendekatinya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dari Daily Prophet dan memandangku.

"Rose," katanya, "Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu,"

Aku duduk di sampingnya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ini tentang Al... Apa yang terjadi antara kamu dan Al?"

"Tidak ada... dia memang marah-marah soal Alan Zabini, tapi kami sudah berdamai," kataku.

"Al menitipkan ini padaku," kata Lily sambil menyerahkan jubah berwarna perak yang lembut seperti air. "Dan dia berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"Dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Mengapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Entahlah, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa," kata Lily, "Ku pikir dia sedang marah padamu."

"Tidak... kami... Oh, bagus kalau begitu," kataku teringat Suzane yang memintaku menjauhi Albus.

"Apa yang bagus, Rose?" tanya Lily.

"Suzane memintaku menjauhi Albus... dia menganggap aku mengganggu hubungannya dengan Albus... Dengan menjauhnya Albus dariku, aku bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkan Suzane."

"Cewek brengsek itu! Rose, kamu kok rela menjauhi Albus demi Suzane. Aku tak akan menerimanya, Rose," kata Lily.

"Sudahlah Lily... Albus juga ingin menjauhiku jadi kami sama-sama menjauh. Tak ada yang rugi."

"Tak ada yang rugi? Aku yang rugi, Rose... Aku tidak mau sepupu favoritku dan kakakku tidak saling bicara,"

"Lil, ku mohon bisakah kita melupakan ini... aku lapar... sarapan yuk!" kataku, lalu berdiri.

Lili mendengus dan ikut berdiri melemparkan Daily Prophetnya ke atas meja. Aku mengambil Jubah Gaib dan memasukkannya di tas. Aku sangat berharap hari ini berjalan lancar, karena aku tidak ingin di detensi oleh Profesor Brewster.

"Untuk apa Jubah Gaib," tanya Lily ketika kami memasuki Aula Besar. Melewati tiga meja lain menuju meja Gryffindor.

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan... tapi aku tidak bisa bilang padamu sekarang," tambahku saat melihat Lily ingin bertanya.

"Mengapa?"

"Jangan sekarang, Lil, nanti aja," kataku, menarik roti bakar berlapis selai strawberi ke arahku. Lily memandangku tak sabar sambil menggigit telur goreng.

Aku membuang muka dan memandang Albus. Dia duduk di pojokan meja yang jauh dari aku dan Lily. Suzane duduk disampingnya dengan bersemangat menceritakan sesuatu. Albus memandangku dan membuang muka. Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku sama sekali tidak menjengkelkannya. Semalam kami baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan meminjamkan Jubah Gaib padaku. Mungkin suasana hatinya lagi buruk. Dari yang kudengar tentang Weasley, mereka bertemperamen sangat aneh dan Albus adalah separuh Weasley.

"Mengapa Al menjauhi kita?" tanya Hugo, muncul dari belakang Lily dan duduk disampingnya.

"Entahlah!" kata Lily, "Pagi ini semua orang bersikap aneh..."

"Aku tidak bersikap aneh," kata Hugo, menyendok bubur gandum.

"Cuma kita berdua yang waras, Hugo," kata Lily.

Hugo tersenyum dan melirik Albus. "Hari ini latihan Quidditch untuk pertandingan akhir semester."

"Oh, syukurlah... akhirnya latihan juga. Aku sampai berpikir karena Al bersama Suzane dia sudah melupakan Quidditch," kata Lily antusias.

"Rose, kamu kok diam saja. Kamu tidak berencana untuk bolos latihan kan?" tanya Hugo.

"Latihan? Latihan apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Quidditch, Rose... Quidditch..." kata Lily heran.

"Apa? Tapi aku tidak main Quidditch," kataku. Aku memang benar-benar tidak tahu caranya terbang di kayu pipih yang berekor itu.

"Kamu main Quidditch, Rose dan Al akan membunuhmu kalau kamu bolos latihan," kata Hugo.

Sekarang akan benar-benar ketahuan kalau aku bukan Rose Weasley. Aku tidak bisa dan belum pernah terbang sambil mengejar bola. Mampus aku! Rose? Mana Rose? Aku memandang meja Slytherin berharap bisa menemukan rambut hitamku di antara anak-anak Slytherin. Tidak ada. Tidak ada rambut hitam. Tidak ada Rose. Mana Rose? Bukankah kami harus menyusun ulang rencana pencurian Bicorn dan Boomslang ini. Aku memandang meja Slytherin lagi dan melihat Alan sedang duduk bersama Malfoy dan Goyle. Malfoy tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dia tidak sarapan hanya duduk memandang bubur di depannya.

"Rose, kamu dengar apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Hugo melambaikan tangan di depanku.

Aku berkedip dan memandangnya.

"Latihan Quidditch sehabis makan malam," kata Hugo.

"Ohya, aku mengerti Hugo," kataku. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang kumengerti. Tentang pencurian nanti, tentang Al yang bersikap aneh atau tentang Quidditch.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Aku pergi ke Aula Besar bersama Alan dan Vincent. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin sarapan, tapi aku tidak ingin Alan dan Vincent bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak sarapan. Sampai di Aula Besar, aku mendengar anak-anak telah berkumpul, dan seperti biasa berceloteh tentang PR dan Quidditch. Aku memperhatikan meja Slytherin dan tidak melihat Iris. Linda dan Emily sedang duduk menikmati roti keju. Emily menangkap pandanganku dan mengedip. Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Kamu dan Emily akhirnya jadian?" tanya Alan.

"Ya, begitulah!" kataku.

"Bagaimana terjadinya?" tanya Alan, tersenyum menggoda.

"Tidak ada... kami duduk, saling pandang dan berciuman cuma itu," jawabku tanpa semangat.

"Oh, ku pikir terjadi sesuatu yang romantis," kata Alan.

"Jangan mengada-ngada, Alan," kataku dan Alan hanya tertawa. Aku tidak bisa ikut tertawa. Aku akan terlihat seperti sedang menangis kalau tertawa sekarang.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu seperti sedang mengalami kedukaan... Dapat pacar bukannya senang?"

"Aku... aku sedang memikirkan Iris," kataku. Benar! Aku memang sedang memikirkannya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Memikirkan cewek lain, Scorps? Apa yang akan dikatakan Emily?" tanya Alan, menggodaku lagi.

"Aku serius Alan... biasanya dia tidak pernah terlambat sarapan,"

Alan memandang sekitarnya dengan cemas, "Benar juga... ku harap dia baik-baik saja."

"Emily, mengapa kalian tidak bersama Iris?" tanyaku pada Emily.

"Dia masih tidur, tampaknya dia lelah sekali. Jadi, kami tidak ingin membangunkannya," jawab Emily.

"Nah, sepertinya Iris memang baik-baik saja," kata Alan, "Jangan cemas!"

Kau mungkin menyebutku pengecut karena aku tidak menceritakan pada Alan tentang semalam. Tentang bagaimana aku hampir membunuh Iris dan meninju wajahnya sampai berdarah. Aku takut, aku tak ingin memutuskan persahabatanku dengan Alan. Dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki.

"Alan, apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau aku membuat Iris terluka," tanyaku pada Alan.

"Kamu membuat Iris terluka?"

"Misalnya Alan... Misalnya suatu saat nanti aku membuatnya terluka," kataku.

"Kalau itu terjadi aku akan membunuhmu, Scorps! Aku tidak mau mengenalmu lagi selamanya," kata Alan tegas.

"Baiklah... aku akan ingat itu," kataku.

Setengah jam kemudian kami bersiap-siap menuju kelas Ramuan. Emily memberiku kecupan di bibir sebelum aku menyusul Alan. Aneh sekali aku sama sekali tidak bahagia. Aku pikir dengan memiliki pacar, seperti Alan, aku akan bahagia. Aku akan bisa tersenyum dan menikmati nikmatnya berciuman. Aku memang menikmatinya sebelum Iris datang dan merusak semuanya.

Kami masuk ke kelas Ramuan dan menuju meja kami. Brewster masuk dengan bersemangat dan menyuruh kami membuka _Pemandu Ramuan Kelas Lanjutan_ halaman 234. Proyek untuk sisa semester ini adalah Amortentia, ramuan Cinta.

"Tahun lalu kalian telah mempelajari apa itu Amortentia dan kegunaannya, juga ciri khas serta cara meramu ramuan Cinta. Tahun ini kalian akan membuatnya. Bahan-bahan bisa kalian temukan di lemari siswa..." kata Brewster melirik lemari di belakang kelas. "Kita membutuhkan waktu kira-kira sebulan untuk mendapatkan hasil Amortentia yang bagus. Kalian bisa merebusnya sekarang!"

Aku berjalan menuju lemari siswa bersama anak-anak lain dan mulai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat Amortentia. Ketika aku kembali Alan sudah menyalakan api di bawah kualinya.

"Mana Iris?" tanyaku, menyalakan api di bawah kualiku sendiri dan mulai menuangkan serbuk daun Holly.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi muncul," kata Alan.

"Alan, harusnya kamu khawatir... Dia terlambat bangun mungkin sakit atau apa," kataku sebal karena Alan tidak peduli dengan ketidakhadiran Iris. Ramuan adalah mata pelajaran favorit Iris, tidak mungkin dia terlambat Ramuan.

"Dengar Scorps, Aku bukannya tidak peduli. Aku tahu Iris tidak apa-apa... kalau kamu cemas, kamu bisa menyuruh Emily mengeceknya untukmu... Sekarang diamlah! Aku harus berkonsentrasi membuat ramuan," kata Alan.

Aku memandang kosong ramuanku yang berwarna ungu muda. Aku tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Iris. Apakah tinjuku bisa menyebab kematian? Tidak mungkin, tinju tidak menyebabkan kematian. Atau dia sekarang sedang menangis kesakitan di kamar anak-anak perempuan. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh Emily mengeceknya nanti.

Dua jam kemudian kami semua membereskan barang-barang kami untuk meninggalkan kelas Ramuan.

"Minggu depan kalian sudah bisa menanbahkan _Rau Kombu_ pada ramuan kalian," kata Brester, setelah berjalan keliling memeriksa ramuan-ramuan di setiap meja. _Rau Kombu_ adalah daun berbau harum yang bisa menciptakan efek kebahagian yang tiada tara.

"Alan!" teriak sebuah suara di belakang kami, saat kami sedang berjalan di koridor bawah tanah kelas Ramuan.

Aku, Alan dan Vincent berhenti dan berbalik memandang Rose Weasley yang sedang berlari-lari kecil menghindari anak-anak menuju ke arah kami.

"Apa?" tanya Alan, ketika Weasley telah sampai di depan kami dengan nafas berat karena capek berlari.

"Ngg... mana Rose... maksudku mana Iris... mengapa dia tidak ikut Ramuan?" tanya Rose.

"Ada dan tidak adanya Iris di kelas Ramuan, bukan urusanmu, Weasley!" jawab Alan.

"Dengar ya, aku khawatir... mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Cazell dan teman-temannya..."

"Apa maksudmu? Cazell dan teman-temannya?" tanyaku

"Kalian tidak mendengar gosip pagi ini, ya?" tanya Rose.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Weasley... langsung saja... apa yang terjadi dengan Cazell?" tanyaku.

"Dia dan teman-temannya diskors dari Hogwarts... ada hubungannya dengan tindak kekerasaan, percobaan pembunuhan atau yang seperti itu, aku tidak tahu pasti karena beritanya berbeda-beda," kata Rose.

"APA?" aku dan Alan terkejut. Mata vincent melebar.

"Makanya aku mencari Rose... Iris," lanjut Weasley. "Aku akan ikut kalian ke asrama Slytherin untuk mengeceknya..."

Alan tidak bergerak. "Apakah... apakah semalam kamu menjemputnya di perpus, Scorps?"

"Err, aku... aku..."

"KAMU TIDAK MENJEMPUTNYA?" teriak Alan membuat anak-anak yang berada di dekat mereka berhenti untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Aku... maafkan aku! Aku sedang bersama Emily... aku..."

BUKKH! Tinju Alan menghantamku dengan keras. Aku terjatuh di lantai dengan wajah kesakitan. Aku memandang Alan dan berpikir bahwa hal seperti ini mungkin akan terjadi antara dua orang yang bersahabat. Aku sudah tahu Alan pasti akan meninjuku karena aku lupa menjemput Iris. Apa yang terjadi kalau Alan tahu aku telah memukul kembarannya? Aku tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Kamu sudah berjanji, Scorps! Dan kamu melupakannya hanya karena sebuah ciuman?" Alan menatapku, menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyeret Weasley pergi bersamanya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Vincent, membantu berdiri.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," kataku.

"Harusnya kamu tidak boleh lupa menjemput Iris, Scorps... kamu sudah berjanji," kata Vincent, memandang kerumunan anak-anak yang menyingkir satu persatu karena drama telah selesai.

"Aku tahu," kataku, menyentuh wajahku dan meringis.

"Aku tidak tahu mantra pengobatan, jadi aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," kata Vincent memandangku dengan prihatin.

"Terima kasih, Vincs,"

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Aku merasakan kesakitan yang sangat di wajah dan bahuku. Aku membuka mataku. Pandangan seseorang berambut merah yang sangat familiar masuk ke otakku.

"Rose? Kamu dengar aku?"

Suara ini juga sangat familiar. Aku memfokuskan kembali mataku dan melihat tubuhku, mataku dan rambutku dengan Iris sebagai jiwanya sedang memandangku dengan khawatir.

Aku bergerak bangun. Aku ingin bicara tapi tidak bisa. Bibirku sakit saat hendak kugerakan dan juga terasa tebal dibagian bawah. Aku memberi isyarat tangan pada Iris untuk bertanya mengapa dia bisa ada di kamar anak-anak perempuan Slytherin.

"Mengapa aku di sini? Aku khawatir dan Alan membawaku ke sini... aku menemukanmu pingsan di tempat tidur dan aku telah berusaha menyadarkanmu beberapa kali dan... apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Aku tidak mengenali diriku sendiri ketika memandang cermin di atas wastafel. Rambut hitamku berantakan dan menutupi mata kiriku yang kesakitan. Aku menyingkirkan rambutku dan melihat warna hitam kebiruan di bawah mataku. Bibirku bengkak dengan bekas darah kering di daguku. Di leherku terdapat bekas tangan Malfoy yang berwarna kebiruan. Aku melepaskan Jubah dan sisa pakaianku dan melihat memar di bahuku.

Airmata mengalir di mataku. Apa yang terjadi denganku. Aku, Rose Weasley, hampir di perkosa setelah itu ditinju oleh orang yang kuanggap ramah dan bisa dijadikan teman. Aku tidak pernah mengalami yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku selalu dicintai oleh orangtuaku dan seluruh keluargaku menyayangi dan memperhatikanku. Sekarang aku berdiri di kamar mandi Slytherin dan menangis untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan dewasaku. Aku tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya. Molly adalah yang paling cepat mengeluarkan airmata dalam keluarga. Bukan aku.

Aku sebenarnya bisa menyembuhkan luka-lukaku. Mom telah mengajariku beberapa mantra penyembuhan, tapi aku tak punya tongkat sihir. Tongkat sihirku hilang sejak semalam. Aku sangat berharap anak-anak Hufflepuff yang berbaik hati telah menolongku itu meyimpan tongkat sihirku. Karena aku pasti akan dikirimi Howler oleh Mom kalau aku meminta tongkat sihir baru. Lagipula aku tidak bisa meminta tongkat sihir baru pada Mom dengan tubuh Iris.

Aku mandi dan membersihkan diri. Iris, duduk di tempat tidur, menungguku dengan sabar. Setelah berganti pakaian aku memberi isyarat pada Iris untuk menyembuhkanku.

"Apa?"

Sial! Aku tidak bisa bertingkah seperti orang bisu selamanya. Aku mengambil perkamen dan menulis: _Kamu bisa menyihir luka-lukaku, aku tak ingin ke rumah sakit dengan wajah begini!_

"Aku tidak tahu mantra penyembuhan... kamu harus ke rumah sakit!" jawab Iris dengan wajah menyesal. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Rose?"

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan menulis lagi: _Aku tidak bisa keluar dengan wajah begini... Lakukan sesuatu! Panggil Lily!_

"Oh... aku punya Jubah Gaib, kamu bisa memakai Jubah Gaib untuk ke rumah sakit dan anak-anak lain tidak akan melihatmu... Madam Darnsley akan menyembuhkanmu tanpa bertanya," kata Iris bersemangat. Dia mengeluarkan Jubah Gaib dari tasnya dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku memakainya dan kami berdua berjalan keluar kamar. Di ruang rekreasi kami bertemu Alan yang langsung mendekati Iris.

"Mana Iris? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Alan.

Iris mengerjap bingung. Iris, jangan bilang kalau aku ada di sampingmu. Aku akan membunuhmu nanti. Bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja!

"Eh, Rose... Iris baik-baik saja... Dia tidak bisa tidur semalam jadi... jadi dia ingin tidur... tapi dia akan masuk kelas berikutnya kok! Jangan khawatir!" kata Iris, "Aku pergi dulu,"

Iris berlari ke pintu dan aku mengikutinya. Kami tidak bertemu siapa-siapa saat menyusuri koridor ruang bawah tanah menuju Aula Depan. Di Aula Depan banyak anak-anak melewati kami untuk menuju ke halaman dan aku berusaha berjalan agak merapat ke tembok agar tidak disenggol oleh mereka.

"Aku senang Alan menyayangiku," kata Iris, tersenyum, saat kami telah melewati tangga-tangga dan kini sedang meyusuri koridor yang menuju rumah sakit.

"Dia memukul Malfoy karena lupa akan janjinya padamu," lanjut Iris memandang tempat kosong yang dikiranya adalah aku.

APA? Aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Aku tak mau mereka bertengkar gara-gara aku. Mereka tidak boleh tidak bicara karena mereka adalah sahabat. Yang patut disalahkan adalah aku sendiri, aku yang terlalu lemah dan tidak bisa menjaga diri. Harusnya pada saat melewati koridor, aku memasang Mantra Pelindung.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mereka bertengkar... Rose, kamu harus melakukan sesuatu," kata Iris.

Aku mengangguk meskipun aku tahu dia tidak melihatku. Aku akan merbicara dengan Alan nanti.

Kami terus berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Saat tiba di pintu rumah sakit aku melepaskan Jubah Gaib dan memberikannya pada Iris yang memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Wajahmu benar-benar mengerikan!" kata Iris memandangku.

Aku menggeleng dan menuju pintu hendak mengetuknya. Pada saat bersamaan pintu itu terbuka dengan keras. Aku mundur dan memandang... Scorpius Malfoy, dan Vincent Goyle muncul di belakangnya.

"Hai! Kalian juga disini?" tanya Iris.

"Ya, baru saja selesai," jawab Goyle.

Aku memandang wajah Malfoy yang memar berwarna biru di pipi kirinya, sudah hampir sembuh. Dia memandangku. Kami bertatapan. Beberapa detik berlalu. Kami masih bertatapan. Malfoy bergerak maju hendak menyentuh pipiku yang memar. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ketakutan dan jijik pada saat bersamaan. Aku tidak mau dia menyentuhku. Aku mundur dan mendelik padanya.

"Dia tidak mau kamu menyentuhnya, Scorpius," kata Iris.

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu, Weasley" jawab Malfoy.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan kenyataannya... kalau Rose... Iris bisa bicara pasti dia akan menyuruhmu menyingkir," kata Iris.

"Dia tidak bisa bicara?" tanya Malfoy kaget memandangku.

"Dia tidak bisa bicara karena bibirnya luka. Sekarang menyingkir, Scorpius, kami mau bertemu Madam Darnsley!" kata Iris.

Malfoy bergerak ke samping. Aku dan Iris masuk dan melihat Madam Darnsley sedang merapikan ranjang rumah sakit dengan tongkat sihirnya. Dia berbalik memandang kami.

"Oh ya ampun, Miss Zabini, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Madam Darnsley mendekati kami dan membawaku duduk di ranjang.

"Sepertinya dia dipukul oleh Adam Cazell dan teman-temannya yang brengsek itu," jawab Iris.

"Anak-anak yang diskors Minerva pagi tadi?"

"Benar!"

"Oh, mereka juga hampir membunuhmu, Miss Zabini," kata Madam Darnsley sambil memandang bekas tangan Malfoy di leherku.

Dia menurunkan leher bajuku dan melihat memar-memar dibahuku.

"Miss Zabini, kamu harus beristirahat di sini malam ini. Aku harus memberikan salep khusus pada luka-lukamu dan kamu juga harus meminum Ramuan Antishock," kata Madam Darnsley.

Aku mendelik pada Madam Darnsley.

"Dia tidak mau tinggal di rumah sakit, Madam Darnsley," kata Iris untukku.

"Dia harus tinggal... dan aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Minerva agar orangtuamu bisa dihubungi," kata Madam Darnsley.

"JANGAN!" jerit Iris, "Jangan menghubungi orangtuaku... maksudku orangtuanya... dia akan tinggal di rumah sakit malam ini. Iyakan, Rose... Iris? Ku mohon, Madam Darnsley, jangan menghubungi orangtuanya!"

"Tidak bisa, Miss Weasley... Ini adalah percobaan pemerkosaan... kalau dilihat dari bekas dilehernya bisa disebut percobaan pembunuhan. Jadi, hal ini harus disampaikan pada orangtua."

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Dia tidak mau hal ini dilaporkan pada orangtuanya, Miss Darnsley!"

"Aku harus tetap melaporkan hal ini... Ini!" dia memberikan salep kecil pada Iris, "Gosokkan ini pada memar ditubuhnya. Aku akan memberikan Ramuan Luka Dalam untuk luka di bibirnya nanti. Ku kira ada luka di bagian dalam bibirnya yang menyebabkan dia kesakitan saat hendak bicara."

Madam Darnsley berjalan menuju kamar kerjanya dan mengambil mantel.

"Kamu harus tetap di sini sampai aku kembali," kata Madam Darnsley pada Iris.

Iris mengangguk.

"Matilah aku!" kata Iris setelah Madam Darnsley pergi.

Aku menatapnya.

"Orangtuaku akan datang... aku tidak mau Mother dan Father datang! Rose, kalau orangtuaku datang, kamu harus pura-pura tidur,ya!" kata Iris.

Aku menggangguk.

Iris sedang mengosok salep berbau cendana itu di wajahku ketika pintu terbuka lagi. Aku dan Iris menoleh, mengira Madam Darnsley telah kembali. Ternyata yang masuk adalah Malfoy.

"Aku melihat Madam Darnsley pergi... dan aku masuk, ingin tahu keadaanmu," kata Malfoy berjalan ke arah kami dan duduk di samping Iris.

Aku memberi isyarat agar dia menyingkir dari hadapanku. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya.

"Dia ingin kamu pergi, Scorpius," kata Iris.

"Diam, Weasley!" kata Malfoy. Iris langsung diam, memandangku dan Malfoy.

Malfoy menatapku, "Aku minta maaf... aku benar-benar menyesal... aku tidak tahu kalau si brengsek Cazell dan teman-temannya berniat memperkosamu... aku harusnya menjemputmu semalam... aku juga... aku... kamu boleh memukulku... Pukul aku!"

Aku diam saja menatapnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipiku dan membelainya perlahan. Aku tidak sempat menghindar. Kami bertatapan. "Maafkan aku!" bisiknya.

Apa? Apa aku harus memaafkannya dengan mudah? Tidak sekarang, Malfoy! Pergi dari hadapanku! Aku mengambil bantal rumah sakit dan melemparkannya ke wajah Malfoy.

"Hei?"

Aku memandang ke pintu menyuruhnya pergi.

"Pergilah, Scorpius!" kata Iris.

"Aku tak akan pergi," kata Malfoy keras kepala. Dia merebut salep dari Iris, "Biar aku yang menjaganya kamu boleh pergi,"

Iris memandangku bingung.

Aku mendelik pada Malfoy yang bersiap-siap menggosok salep ke wajahku. Aku melompat menghindar, menyambar bantal dan menghantamnya dengan bantal. Ku bilang pergi, Bangsat! Pergi! Aku terus menyerangnya dengan bantal.

"Hei, hentikan!" kata Malfoy menghindari serangan bantal.

Iris terkikik.

Aku dan Malfoy memandangnya.

"Eh, maaf! Kalian berdua lucu!" kata Iris, terkikik lagi.

Hentikan, Iris, atau aku juga akan memukulmu dengan bantal. Aku kembali menyerang Malfoy dengan bantal.

"Ok! OK! Aku pergi..." kata Malfoy menghindari bantal untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dia memberikan balsemnya pada Iris dan keluar setelah memberikan pandangan menyesal padaku.

Aku mendengus.

"Scorpius kok aneh sekali, ya?" kata Iris.

The Malfoys memang aneh... ayah dan anak sama saja. Aku teringat cerita yang dikisahkan Dad dan Uncle Harry, tentang Draco Malfoy, musang kecil bermuka dua yang selalu ingin menggagalkan setiap rencana Dad dan Uncle Harry.

"Dia biasanya tidak seperti itu! Ku kira mungkin dia menyukaimu, Rose..."

Hahaha, menyukaiku? Ku rasa itu adalah penyesalan karena berani memukulku. Dia yang mencoba membunuhku, Iris, bukan Cazell.

Iris mengambil salep dan mengosoknya ke wajahku.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu, sebentar malam latihan Quidditch!"

Ya, benar! Quidditch untuk akhir semester. Pertandingan Gryffindor melawan Slytherin. Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin main Quidditch. Aku merindukan Quidditch.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak bisa main Quidditch... aku bahkan belum pernah terbang," kata Iris memandangku dengan bertanya.

APA? Tidak Bisa Main Quidditch? Belum Pernah Terbang? Lalu bagaimana nanti? Aku tidak mau Al mengeluarkanku dari tim. Merlin! Sialan... sialan! Aku akan dikeluarkan dari tim. Aku mendelik pada Iris.

"Benar! Aku... maafkan aku, Rose,"

Aku mengambil tas Iris, mencari perkamen dan pena bulu lalu menulis:_ Lakukan sesuatu aku tak mau dikeluarkan dari tim... Kamu pasti bisa terbang. Waktu kelas satukan ada pelajaran terbang, kamu pasti tahu teorinya._

Iris membacanya. "Aku memang tahu teorinya, tapi aku belum pernah terbang... sapuku tidak pernah menurut padaku,"

Aku menulis: _Kamu harus memintanya dengan lembut dan tidak boleh dengan ketakutan. Pergilah! ambil sapuku di ruang ganti Tim Gryffindor dan berlatihlah. Kamu harus berlatih keras karena aku tak ingin dikeluarkan dari tim. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KALAU AKU DIKELUARKAN._

"Baik... baik!" kata Iris. "Aku akan berlatih keras... kamu tidak apa-apa sendirian?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan pergi, tapi aku harus menggosok salep di leher dan bahumu dulu!" kata Iris, lalu mengolesi salep di tempat-tempat yang memar.

"Nah selesai!" kata Iris tersenyum, menyimpan salepnya di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang.

Aku tersenyum, terima kasih.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya! Aku akan datang lagi setelah latihan Quidditch... Aku akan berlatih keras siang dan sore ini!" kata Iris.

Aku tersenyum dan melambai padanya. Iris balas melambai dan berjalan ke pintu.

Aku menghela nafas. Capek! Untung aku tidak diminta mengulang kisahku pada McGonagall. Aku tidak ingin menceritakan kisah percobaan pemerkosaan Cazell, hal itu membuatku jijik. Aku membaringkan diri dan sedang mencoba untuk tidur ketika pintu terbuka lagi. Aku sedang malas bicara, aku menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidur.

"Dia sedang tidur," kata sebuah sebuah suara.

Suara yang pernah aku dengar. Aku membayangkan seorang cewek dengan rambut panjang di kepang dua. Aku membuka mata dan memandang mata biru cewek Hufflepuff dengan rambut di kepang dua.

"Oh maaf! Kami membangunkanmu!" kata cewek itu. Dia memandang temannya, cowok yang bersama dengannya semalam.

Aku menggeleng mengambil perkamen dan pena bulu yang ditinggalkan Iris dan menulis: _Tidak apa-apa, aku belum benar-benar kasih semalam, kalian telah menolongku._

Cewek itu membaca dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau dia mencekik dan meninjumu juga," kata cewek itu memandang memar di wajahku dan bekas tangan dileherku.

Aku menulis: _Ini cerita lain... ku mohon jangan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang ini... biarlah mereka mengira Adam Cazell yang melakukannya. Ku mohon!_

Dia memandangku dengan bertanya. "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Aku menulis: _Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, tapi ini salahku juga... Ku mohon! Jadikan ini rahasia kita._

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah!" katanya."Aku sudah menceritakannya pada McGonagall apa yang terjadi. Cazell dan teman-temannya sudah diskors dari Hogwarts selama tiga minggu,"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ohya, namaku Carlotta Abbot dan ini Donald Bones... kamu melupakan tongkatmu semalam..." kata Carlotta, meletakkan tongkatku di atas meja di samping ranjang.

Aku tersenyum, terima kasih.

"Kami pergi dulu, ya! Selamat beristirahat!" mereka melambai lalu pergi.

Aku berbaring lagi, memejamkan mata lalu tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Al'S POV <strong>

Aku berhasil menghindari Rose sepanjang hari ini. Rose juga tampaknya dengan senang hati menjauh dariku. Aneh! Harusnya aku senangkan? Ini yang ku inginkan, tapi aku sedih. Aku tak ingin menjauh dari Rose.

Meskipun mengerjakan ramuan di meja yang sama kami tidak bicara. Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan memandang Rose sampai aku salah memasukkan beberapa bahan ke ramuanku. Sedangkan Rose tampaknya meramu ramuan dengan gembira. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ku pikir dia membenci ramuan, tapi hari ini dia begitu bersemangat dan gembira.

Selesai ramuan aku melihatnya mengejar Alan Zabini di koridor. Sesuatu yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, bukankah dia tidak menyukai Zabini? Kemudian aku melihat Zabini meninju Malfoy dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang janji yang dilanggar. Lho ada apa ini? Semua orang jadi aneh hari ini. Yang lebih aneh dan sangat menyebalkan adalah Rose, yang dengan senang hati mengikuti Zabini ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Aku mendengus kesal. Aku pergi ke Aula Besar dan menikmati makan siangku sendirian. Tidak ada Lily dan Hugo bahkan Suzane. Kemana semua orang?

Selesai makan siang aku kembali ke ruang rekreasi dan bertemu dengan Suzane yang langsung menciumku dengan bersemangat.

"Al, kamu tidak mendengar gosip hari ini, ya?" tanya Suzane setelah kami melepaskan diri.

Aku menggeleng. Memangnya aku tidak punya kerjaan lain yang lebih baik dari pada mendengarkan gosip Hogwarts.

"Si Sinting hampir mati dibunuh orang di koridor perpustakaan," kata Suzane lagi.

"Si Sinting?"

"Zabini... Iris Zabini."

"Mengapa ada yang mau membunuhnya?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Kok ada yang mau membunuh cewek aneh seperti Zabini.

"Entahlah, ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di koridor Rune siang kemarin."

"Cazell dan teman-temannya?" kataku sambil tertawa. Kami menemukan Cazell dan teman-temannya digantung dengan jubah separuh terbakar dan tubuh basah. Pemandangan yang benar-benar lucu. Aku senang ada yang melakukan itu pada mereka, karena mereka adalah cowok-cowok brengsek yang suka mengganggu orang.

"Ya, yang menggantung mereka adalah Zabini... dan malamnya mereka membalas Zabini... Sekarang dia di rumah sakit. Kata Amelia, wajahnya tidak bisa dikenali karena dipukuli Cazell dan lidahnya putus. Dia sekarang tidak bisa bicara."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"Begitulah... Cazell telah dikirim ke Azkaban."

Aku tidak yakin dengan berita terakhir ini. Tidak mungkin mengirim anak-anak dibawah umur ke Azkaban. Tetapi kalau dia memang benar-benar telah memutuskan lidah Zabini, mungkin saja dia di Azkaban sekarang.

"Al, Rose mencarimu," kata Hugo yang baru masuk ke ruang rekreasi.

"Untuk apa Rose mencariku," kataku dengan dada berdebar.

"Dia ingin meminjam kunci ruang ganti Gryffindor... Mau ambil sapu... dia ingin pemanasan sebelum latihan nanti malam," kata Hugo.

"Oh..." kataku, mengambil sebuah anak kunci dari saku jubahku dan memberikannya pada Hugo.

"Thank Al! Aku akan memberikan kunci ini padanya," kata Hugo lalu keluar.

Suzane kembali menceritakan gosip yang lain tentang Malfoy dan Alan Zabini yang memperebutkan Emily Parkinson. Ketika bel tanda pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi aku langsung bangkit dan senang punya alasan untuk meninggalkan Suzane yang telah menceritakan tentang keluarganya sempurna dan terkenal di Irlandia.

Sejarah Sihir seperti biasa sangat membosankan. Rose duduk di depan sambil mengalamun menatap keluar jendela. Tidak seperti biasa. Biasanya dia akan duduk mencatat dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Binns. Dia melirikku sesaat kemudian membuang muka. Lho! Harusnya aku yang membuang muka bukan dia. Aku mendengus dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan Binns.

Setelah makan malam aku, Hugo dan Lily berjalan menuju lapangan Quidditch bersama tiga orang pemain Gryffindor lain Carroll Wood (chaser), Brian Peakes dan Shane Coote (Beater). Rose telah duduk di ruang ganti dengan memakai jubah Quidditch merahnya. Dia tampak tegang dan pucat. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tak perlu tegang begitu, Rose, cuma latihan! Pertandingannya nanti sebelum liburan natal," kata Lily menenangkan Rose.

"Aku tahu," kata Rose, semakin pucat.

Aku memandangnya, Rose menunduk mencengkram Nimbus 6000-nya. Ada apa ini? Rose seperti akan pingsan.

"Rose, kalau kamu sakit atau..." kata-kataku langsung dipotong.

"Kamu tidak boleh mengeluarkan Rose... aku dari Tim," kata Rose tiba-tiba.

"HA? Siapa yang bilang aku akan mengeluarkanmu?" tanyaku meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya.

"Rose... maksudku aku!"

"Dengar Rose... kita cuma latihan dan aku tak mau tingkah gugupmu membuat yang lain jadi risih."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagus! Ayo semua!"

Setelah semuanya berganti pakaian memakai jubah merah Gryffindor, kami berjalan menuju lapangan Quidditch.

"Rose, Lily, Carroll kalian boleh mengambil Quaffle dan cobalah untuk menyerang gawang Hugo... Brian... Shane, aku akan melepaskan Bludger setelah kalian ada di atas. Aku akan melihat latihan kalian sebentar, setelah itu aku akan melepaskan Snitch dan mencoba untuk menangkapnya... Siap semua!" kataku, lalu meniup peliut dan mereka semua menjejakkan kaki ke tanah dan terbang. Rose sedikit terlambat.

Aku melihat mereka latihan selama beberapa saat. Terbang mengelilingi mereka dan memfokuskan perhatianku pada Rose yang bersikap aneh. Dia tidak seperti biasanya, seperti ada pribadi lain yang ditempatkan di dalam dirinya. Dia kelihatan bingung antara mempertahankan dirinya di sapu atau melemparkan Quaffle. Hasilnya, dia adalah yang paling banyak menjatuhkan Quaffle dan tidak pernah memasukkan satu gol pun ke gawang Hugo. Anak-anak lain memperhatikan Rose dengan bingung, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Aku melepaskan Bludger. Brian dan Shane yang membawa pemukul Beater menghantam Bludger pada para pemain. Lily dan Carroll menghindar dengan lincah. Aku tidak memperhatikan Rose, tapi saat aku hendak melepaskan Snitch, sebuah suara teriakan kengerian membelah malam. Aku berbalik dan melihat Rose, terhantam Bludger di kepala dan terjatuh. Pikiranku kosong. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, aku seperti terpaku di tanah.

Lily menjerit dan bergerak cepat mengejar Rose, Hugo menyusulnya dari belakang. Brian, Shane dan Carroll terpaku di tempat tampaknya tidak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Aku, setelah sadar dari kebekuanku, meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi menyusul Rose. Rose... Rose bertahanlah! Aku menyusulnya dan menyambar pinggangnya sesaat sebelum menyentuh tanah. Aku mendarat, melemparkan sapuku dan membawa Rose ke rumah sakit, meninggalkan Lily, Hugo dan yang lainnya mengatur diri sendiri. Aku sangat berharap mereka menyimpan kembali sapu Rose dan sapuku di tempat penyimpanan sapu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Madam Darnsley terkejut. Saat aku tiba di rumah sakit dan membaringkan Rose di ranjang.

"Terhantam Bludger di kepala," jawabku, memandang Rose yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurusnya... kamu boleh pergi."

"Aku ingin menjaganya, aku sepupunya."

"Mr. Potter, pergilah. Aku bisa mengurus Miss Weasley dengan baik tanpa bantuanmu," kata Madam Darnsley mendelik padaku dengan marah.

"OK! Aku pergi, tapi aku akan datang lagi nanti," kataku sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Terserah," kata Madam Darnsley, membanting pintu di depanku.

Aku kembali ke lapangan Quidditch dan melihat yang lain telah berkumpul di ruang ganti.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rose?" tanya Lily cemas, setelah aku masuk.

"Aku tidak tahu. Madam Darnsley mengusirku, tapi aku yakin dia baik-baik saja... tidak ada yang mati karena terhantam Bludger," kataku mencoba menenangkan Lily, Hugo dan yang lain.

"Mengapa Rose tidak bisa menghindari Bludger, ya? Padahal menghindari Bludger adalah keahliannya," kata Hugo.

"Entahlah, dia memang bersikap aneh," kata Lily, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Mungkin ada yang dipikirkannya sehingga dia tidak melihat Bludger itu datang," kataku.

"Apakah kita boleh menjenguknya?" tanya Hugo.

"Tentu saja, kita akan menjenguknya setelah berganti pakaian," kataku.

Yang lain mengangguk dan kami berjalan menuju kamar ganti; aku, Hugo, Brian dan Shane ke kamar yang bertuliskan 'laki-laki', Lily dan Carroll ke kamar yang bertuliskan 'perempuan'.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Aku mendengar suara Al ketika dia membawa Iris ke rumah sakit. Terhantam Bludger? Bagus sekali, Iris! Kamu merusak reputasiku sebagai pemain yang belum pernah terkena Bludger. Aku mendengus ketika mendengar Al berniat menemani Iris. Aku ingin sekali Al pergi supaya aku bisa memarahi Iris.

"Terserah!" aku mendengar Madam Darnsley berkata dan membanting pintu di depan Al.

Aku menyibakkan tirai yang memisahkan ranjang kami dan memandang Madam Darnsley menyembuhkan Iris.

"Dia tidak apa-apa... tidak ada yang retak... cuma benjolan di belakang kepala," kata Madam Darnsley, memberitahuku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaan bibirmu?" tanya Madam Darnsley, memandang bibirku.

"Sudah lebih baik," jawabku. Ramuan Luka Dalam memang sangat manjur aku langsung bisa bicara tanpa kesakitan tiga puluh menit setelah meminum ramuan itu.

"Memar-memar ditubuhmu juga sudah hilang... kamu bisa langsung ke Aula Besar saat sarapan besok," kata Madam Darnsley.

Aku mengangguk, "Jam berapa Mother dan Father datang?" tanyaku.

"Beberapa menit lagi... mereka akan bertemu McGonagall dulu, setelah itu baru ke sini,"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Madam Darnsley menyelimuti Iris kemudian berjalan menuju kamar kerjanya. Aku berbaring diam sambil menatap langit-langit. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu rumah sakit terbuka dan McGonagall masuk diikuti oleh dua orang, laki-laki dan perempuan. Yang laki-laki kira-kira seumuran dengan Dad, berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitam dan mata abu-abu. Mirip Alan. Yang perempuan berambut pirang dan bermata biru, sangat cantik.

Mereka tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun ketika memandangku. Mereka tidak kelihatan sedih, karena anaknya di rumah sakit atau bahagia karena anaknya selamat dari percobaan perkosaan. Orangtua macam apa ini? Pantas saja Iris tidak ingin bertemu mereka.

"Miss Zabini baik-baik saja, Mr. dan Mrs. Zabini... aku telah menyembuhkannya... dan besok dia sudah bisa keluar," kata Madam Darnsley yang baru saja keluar dari kantornya.

"Terima kasih," kata Mrs. Zabini.

"Kami akan meninggalkan anda dan istri anda, Mr. Zabini," kata McGonagall. "Anda akan bisa langsung kembali kalau sudah selesai bicara dengan Miss Zabini."

"Terima kasih, Profesor!" jawab Mr. Zabini.

McGonagall dan Madam Darnsley meninggalkan aku dan orangtua Iris. Kami tidak bicara, hanya saling pandang.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa membuat dirimu hampir diperkosa orang?" tanya Mrs. Zabini dingin.

Pertanyaan apa ini? Ini bukan pertanyaan untuk anaknya... anak kandungnya yang hampir di perkosa orang... mengapa orangtua Iris seperti boneka yang tidak punya perasaan.

Mr. Zabini hanya diam memandang keluar jendela.

"Kamu memang tidak bisa menjaga diri, selalu membuat orang lain berjaga untukmu. Selalu merepotkan orang lain," kata Mrs. Zabini lagi.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan mengusir dua orang ini keluar. Mereka orangtua Iris, aku harus menahan diri.

"Kamu harus minta maaf pada anak-anak yang diskors itu,"

Perempuan Brengsek! Dingin! Tidak punya perasaan!

"Jawab Iris! Kamu belum bisa bicara?"

Aku mengangguk dan berpura-pura diam. Kalau aku bicara, aku akan mengumpat perempuan ini dan suaminya yang sejak tadi cuma diam memandang keluar jendela.

"Kalau kamu belum bisa bicara, buat apa kamu menyuruh kami datang menjengukmu?"

Aku menyuruh kalian datang menjengukku? Aku tidak menguruh kalian datang menjengukku. McGonagall yang ingin kalian datang. Dia berpikir bahwa kalian, keluargaku, bisa menghibur aku yang hampir diperkosa orang. Dia cuma ingin kalian tahu tentang perkembangan anak perempuan kalian yang selalu menderita dipermainkan orang di Hogwarts. Paham? Aku menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakkan apa yang ada dipikiranku.

"Aku akan bertemu denganmu di Hogmeade Sabtu nanti," kata Mrs. Zabini kemudian keluar dari ruangan tanpa memberikan ciuman padaku. Dia bahkan tidak memandang suaminya.

Mr. Zabini mendekatiku dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku balas tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak kedatangan mereka.

"Maafkan Mother," kata Mr. Zabini. "Dia sebenarnya menyayangimu,"

Aku mengangguk. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan keluarga ini?

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang... mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi natal nanti!" kata Mr. Zabini, mencium pipiku kemudian berjalan keluar.

Apa maksudnya dengan 'mungkin kita akan bertemu natal nanti'? Kata-kata ini terdengar seperti dia tidak akan ada di rumah saat natal. Aduh, mengapa aku terlibat dalam keluarga Iris yang aneh ini.

"Maafkan Mother!" kata Iris dari tempat tidur disebelahku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Iris sedang mengatur bantal agar bisa bersandar.

"Kamu dengar yang tadi?"

"Ya,"

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk membenci atau memaafkan... mereka orangtuamu," kataku, meninggikan bantal dan bersandar seperti Iris.

"Ya... Maafkan aku!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mengacaukan latihan Quidditch," kata Iris dengan menyesal.

"Sudahlah! Aku tahu pasti akan begini... aku akan bisa memperbaikinya setelah aku kembali ketubuhku," kataku.

Iris mengangguk dan memandang lukisan Penyembuh yang berada di dinding dihadapannya. Aku memperbaiki bantalku dan berbaring membelakangi Iris. Hari ini sangat panjang dan aku merasa capek. Aku ingin tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>

**Riwa Rambu**


	7. Chapter 7

**ROSE WEASLEY AND IRIS ZABINI**

**Thanks semua yg dah baca fanfic ini... Aleysa-GDH, Beatrixmalf, Putri, shine, zean's malfoy, Reverie Metherlence: Thanx reviewnya**

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Aku bangun dengan perasaan tertekan. Alan menghindariku, dia tidak ingin berbicara denganku setelah apa yang terjadi pada Iris. Aku berharap setelah Iris keluar rumah sakit hari ini, Alan akan mau bicara lagi denganku. Hari ini latihan Quidditch pertama untuk pertandingan melawan Gryffindor pada akhir semester. Aku tidak mau Alan menghindari latihan karena tidak bicara denganku. Alan adalah chaser terbaik yang kami punya dan aku tidak ingin menggantikan Alan. Aku berharap Alan akan bersikap profesional, mengabaikan masalah pribadi demi kepentingan bersama; kemenangan Slytherin.

Aku sangat terkejut melihat wajah Irin kemarin. Wajahnya benar-benar parah dan dia tampak kesakitan. Leher dan pipinya memar; bibirnya pecah. Satu hal yang membuat Iris berbeda dari biasanya adalah tidak adanya airmata. Dia tidak menangis saat aku hampir membunuhnya atau saat aku meninjunya. Dia juga tidak menangis saat di rumah sakit. Ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya Iris akan menangis dan langsung melaporkan kami pada Mr. Zabini kalau kami menyakitinya. Iris yang ini; yang menghina orangtuaku, yang tidak menangis saat hampir diperkosa dan hampir dibunuh lalu di tinju, sangat berbeda. Rasanya seperti orang lain yang menjadi Iris. Memang ada kata-kata aneh yang dia ucapkan padaku malam itu. Tentang ayahnya yang tidak menyukai Dad atau tentang Ibunya yang disiksa. Omong kosong! Mr. Zabini adalah sahabat Dad, mereka selalu bersama sejak lulus dari Hogwarts. Dan Mrs. Zabini adalah wanita yang sangat keras dan kaku, tidak akan ada yang mau menyiksanya. Iris mungkin hanya mencari kata-kata kosong untuk membuatku marah.

Aku turun dari ranjang, memandang semburat merah di langit. Beberapa menit lagi matahari terbit. Aku menukar piyamaku dan berjalan keluar kamar tanpa membangunkan yang lain. Aku ingin terbang. Aku ingin melupakan semua yang terjadi kemarin. Biasanya terbang selalu membuat perasaanku lebih baik. Saat menghadapi masalah, aku ingin merasakan terpaan angin di wajahku dan melayang mengelilingi pegunungan, danau serta Hogwarts, lalu merasa bahwa aku bisa menguasai semua itu.

Aku melewati halaman yang berembun, mengambil Firebolt 1000-ku di ruang ganti Slyterin dan berjalan menuju lapangan Quidditch. Sesampainya aku di lapangan Quidditch, aku melihat bayangan hitam terbang melewati gawang-gawang menuju pegunungan. Siapa yang punya pikiran yang sama denganku pagi ini? Aku menyipitkan mata dan memandang rambut hitam sepinggang seseorang. Rupanya cewek dan terbangnya hebat. Gaya terbang seperti itu adalah gaya terbang Weasley. Aku sudah sering melihatnya terbang dalam pertandingan melawan Slytherin melawan Gryffindor sejak tahun kedua. Saat aku dan dia bergabung dalam tim.

Aku menjejakkan kaki dan Firebolt 1000-ku langsung melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku langsung bisa menyusulnya karena Nimbus 6000 miliknya kalah cepat dari Firebolt 1000 milikku. Aku memperhatikan rambut hitamnya dan menyadari bahwa dia bukan Weasley, Weasley berambut merah. Dia Iris. APA? Iris dan Terbang adalah dua hal yang bertentangan tidak mungkin disatukan. Singkatnya adalah Iris tidak bisa terbang, dia tidak pernah menaiki sapu. Tetapi saat ini, aku benar-benar tidak bermimpi, Iris terbang dengan lincah dan bersemangat. Kapan Iris latihan terbang?

"Iris!" aku memanggilnya.

Iris memutar sapunya dan berhenti di udara.

"Malfoy?" kata Iris terkejut melihat kehadiranku.

Satu hal lagi yang bisa dimasukkan dalam keanehan Iris adalah dia tidak pernah memanggilku 'Malfoy', tapi dia memanggilku 'Malfoy' atau 'Vampir' sejak dua hari ini.

"Kamu sudah sembuh?"

"Belum, Malfoy! Aku belum diijinkan keluar rumah sakit dan sekarang sedang dicari oleh Madam Darnsley karena kabur dari rumah sakit," katanya dengan sinis. Iris tidak pernah bicara sinis.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu sudah sehat!" kataku mengabaikan kesinisannya. "Kamu bisa terbang, Iris?"

"Tidak, Malfoy! Aku sekarang sedang duduk dengan tenang dibangku penonton dan melihatmu terbang," dia menjawab dengan sinis lagi.

"Siapa kamu?"

"APA?"

"Siapa kamu? Kamu bukan Iris Zabini yang aku kenal."

"Eh... aku..."

"Weasley?"

"APA?"

"Weasley! Aku pikir semua ini pasti gara-gara Weasley. Weasley yang membuatmu bersikap sinis seperti ini kan? Karena kamu bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti Weasley."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'orang-orang seperti Weasley'?"

"Oh ayolah, Iris, kamu tahu mereka beda dari kita," kataku, merasa heran dengan nada bicaranya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Beda? Apa yang beda Malfoy?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa sekarang kamu memanggilku 'Malfoy'?"

"Itu namamu kan? Atau kamu lebih suka kalau aku memanggilmu 'Vampir'... kurasa Vampir lebih cocok karena mereka orang pengecut yang tidak berani keluar di siang hari, sama seperti kamu yang cuma berani meninju anak perempuan."

"Tutup mulut, Iris!"

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin hal itu dibicarakan lagi,"

"Oh, menghindari kenyataan, Malfoy? Baiklah! Aku juga tidak ingin membicarakan kejadian memalukan itu."

"Benar, Iris! Kita bisa melupakan kejadian itu dan berteman lagi seperti biasa," kataku tersenyum. Aku senang Iris berniat melupakan kejadian malam itu.

"Tidak, Malfoy! Aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu. Itu pertama kalinya aku dikhianati oleh orang yang kuanggap teman dan itu lebih sakit daripada penganiyaan fisik yang kualami."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah lebih baik kamu memukulku berkali-kali daripada melupakan janjimu denganku," kata Iris.

"Jadi kamu marah karena aku melanggar janji?"

"Benar, Malfoy... Kamu sudah berjanji untuk menjemputku! Dan aku sangat berharap dan percaya bahwa kamu akan menjemputku... tapi kamu tidak datang, Malfoy dan aku... aku hampir dilecehkan oleh Cazell... satu hal yang sangat aku benci adalah orang yang tidak menepati janji... tapi sekarang aku telah belajar untuk tidak mempercayai orang yang bernama Malfoy karena mereka adalah orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya."

Aku terpana menatapnya.

"Kita tidak akan sama seperti dulu lagi, Malfoy... aku sebenarnya tidak ingin bicara denganmu, tapi aku harus mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan. Jadi mulai saat ini cobalah untuk menghindariku karena aku akan sangat senang menghindarimu."

"Aku tidak akan menghindarimu. Kamu adalah sahabatku."

"Sudahlah Malfoy, jangan bersikap seperti seorang sahabat sejati. Kalau kamu sahabatku, dimana kamu saat aku dilecehkan oleh anak-anak Ravenclaw itu, dimana kamu saat semua pakaianku dibakar dan ranjangku disembunyikan oleh Emily dan Linda, dimana kamu saat anak-anak memanggilku 'Sinting', dimana kamu saat aku diganggu dan dipermainkan anak-anak di koridor... dan seorang sahabat tidak pernah memukul temannya sendiri dan membiarkan temannya merangkak dihadapannya tanpa membantunya."

"Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf padaku, Malfoy, aku tidak apa-apa... Semua ini akan berlalu dalam waktu sebulan!"

"Apa yang berlalu dalam waktu sebulan?"

"Sebulan dari sekarang mungkin aku akan bicara denganmu lagi. Jadi, tenang saja!"

Aku memandangnya bingung. Mengapa harus menunggu waktu sebulan untuk bicara denganku?

"Mengapa harus sebulan?"

"Jangan tanya, Malfoy, sebab aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu."

"Baiklah!"

"Lalu apa maksud kamu dengan 'kita berbeda dengan orang-orang seperti Weasley'?"

"Ya, mereka itu orang-orang yang menganggap diri mereka lebih hebat dari orang lain dan mereka pembenci darah murni."

"Mereka TIDAK menganggap diri mereka lebih hebat dari orang lain dan mereka TIDAK membenci darah murni."

"Dari mana kamu tahu?" tanyaku heran memandang betapa tegasnya Iris bicara tentang keluarga Weasley.

"Aku tahu karena aku berteman dengan Rose Weasley... Yang pasti Rose Weasley sangat membencimu."

"Apa? Mengapa dia membenciku padahal aku tidak mengenalnya?"

"Dia paling benci orang yang tidak menepati janji."

"Mengapa dia harus tahu bahwa aku tidak menepati janji?"

"Sudahlah, Malfoy! Ku harap kamu menjauh dariku dalam sebulan ini."

"Eh... baiklah!"

"Mendekatkah kemari!" kata Iris dengan menggerakkan tangannya dan senyum dibibirnya.

Aku mengerakkan Firebolt 6000-ku dan melayang mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba Iris mengerakkan tangannya dan dengan kecepatan kilat tinjunya telah mendarat pipi kiriku. Pipi kiriku terasa nyeri. Aku merasa pipiku semakin menderita karena bekas kemarin belum hilang sempurna.

"Itu balasan dariku," kata Iris, kemudian melayang turun saat aku sedang menjaga keseimbanganku agar tidak terjatuh.

Aku memandang Iris yang masuk ke kamar ganti Gryffindor dan lenyap. Aku memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Iris padaku. Aku harus menjauhinya dalam waktu sebulan. Aneh! Mengapa harus menetapkan batas waktu untuk membenci orang? Aku menggelengkan kepala dan terbang turun. Aku menyimpan Firebolt 1000-ku di lemari sapu kemudian berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Malfoy kembali melewati halaman dan menghilang ke dalam kastil. Aku keluar dari ruang ganti Gryffindor dan berjalan kembali ke kastil. Aku tidak ingin berjalan ke kastil bersama Malfoy. Kalau ingin menghindarinya aku harus melakukannya dari sekarang. Aku menuju ke rumah sakit dan melihat bahwa Iris sudah bangun dan sedang diperiksa nadinya oleh Madam Darnsley.

"Kamu boleh pergi sekarang," kata Madam Darnsley pada Iris.

Iris tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Dari mana tadi?" tanya Iris, saat kami sedang melewati koridor yang menghubungkan rumah sakit dan aula depan.

"Terbang"

"Bagaimana?"

"Pakai Nimbus 6000-ku"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ke ruang ganti Gryffindor? Kuncinya di Albus."

"Oh, aku pakai kunci cadangan"

"Kunci cadangan?"

"kunci cadangannya ada di kisi-kisi pintu"

"Mengapa kamu tidak bilang padaku? Kemarin aku terpaksa meminjamnya dari Albus. Setelah itu diceramahi oleh Suzane tentang aku yang mengganggu kencannya dan Albus."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku sedang tidak bicara dengan Albus."

"Mengapa? Iris, kamu jangan merusak hubungan sosialku... Albus dan aku adalah sepupu sekaligus sahabat."

"Albus yang tidak mau bicara denganku."

"Mengapa dia tidak bicara denganmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin Suzane memintanya untuk menjauhi aku... Suzane menganggap aku adalah pengganggu hubungannya dan Albus."

"Mengapa dia bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Mana aku tahu? Dan aku tidak mau tahu apa yang dipikirkan cewek brengsek itu," kata Iris, "Lalu sebenarnya ada apa antara kamu dan Malfoy?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku cepat.

"Kamu yakin? Dia kelihatan seperti orang yang telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah," kata Iris.

"Mungkin dia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah padamu..."

"Tidak pernah... aku jarang bicara dengan mereka... waktu kecil memang sering bermain bersama... tapi mereka jahat... mereka sering merebut permainanku dan membuatku menangis."

"Mereka?"

"Alan, Scorpius dan Vincent... kami sudah mengenal sejak kecil, orangtua kami berteman."

"Pantas saja, dia bilang kalian sahabat," kataku mengingat percakapanku dan Malfoy.

"Tidak juga... tapi mereka selalu ada bersamaku sejak kecil, kalau itu dibilang sahabat, bisa jadi."

"Aku ke arah sini," kataku, menunjuk pintu yang menuju ke arah ruang bawah tanah setelah kami tiba di Aula Depan.

"Baiklah! Sampai nanti!"

"Sebentar Iris, bisakah kamu membawakan jubah cadanganku? Aku tidak bisa memakai jubah Malfoy lagi... aku akan menunggumu di toilet di lantai dua setelah sarapan," kataku saat Iris hendak menaiki tangga pualam.

Iris memandangku sebentar kemudian mengangguk, "OK!"

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor ruang bawah tanah menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Iris!" kata Alan ketika melihatku masuk ke ruang rekreasi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu!"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku mendekati Alan dan duduk bersamanya disofa hijau.

"Aku mendengar bahwa si Brengsek Cazell hendak membunuhku! Maafkan aku... aku tidak bisa menjagamu!" kata Alan, menunduk memandang tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Alan, aku baik-baik saja," kataku.

"Semalam aku ingin menjengukmu, tapi aku dengar Mother dan Father akan datang. Jadi aku... maafkan aku!"

"Sudahlah, Alan," kataku memegang tangannya. "Semua sudah berlalu... Mother dan Father baik-baik saja dan mereka... mereka menanyakanmu... aku bilang kamu baik-baik saja."

"Mereka menanyakanku? Benarkah?"

"Ya, Alan... tentu saja mereka menanyakanmu... merekakan orang tua kita," kataku dengan tersenyum. Aku memang bisa berbohong dengan serius kalau sedang ingin berbohong.

"Sudahlah, Iris, aku tahu mereka tidak menanyakanku," kata Alan, membuatku terdorong sedikit ke belakang.

"Oh, baiklah, aku bohong mereka tidak menanyakanmu," kataku akhirnya. Aku memang tidak bisa berbohong.

"Aku tahu..."

"Alan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga kita?"

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya, Iris... katakan apakah kamu sudah bertemu Scorps?"

"Ya, aku sudah meninjunya juga."

"Apa?"

"Aku meninjunya mungkin sekarang dia di rumah sakit,"

"Bagus! Cowok brengsek seperti dia memang harus diberi pelajaran. Aku berniat meninjunya lagi."

"Jangan, Alan! Aku tak ingin kamu bertengkar dengan Malfoy. Dia sahabatmu... maksudku sahabat kita dan aku tahu kamu... kamu merasa kehilangan dia," kataku.

"Aku tidak merasa kehilangan dia."

"Dengar Alan, aku ingin kamu bicara dengannya."

"Aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya sampai dia minta maaf."

"Dia sudah minta maaf padaku dan aku sudah memaafkannya."

"Kamu memaafkannya?"

"Benar! Makanya aku mengharapkanmu melakukan hal yang sama karena bagaimanapun... dia... dia selalu bersama kita, dia juga pasti merasa sangat kehilangan."

"Entahlah, Iris..."

"Ayolah, ku mohon bicaralah dengan Malfoy..."

"Tidak!"

"Jangan keras kepala begitu, Alan!"

"Mengapa kamu malah membela Scoprs... dia yang menyebabkanmu hampir dibunuh, Iris."

"Aku tidak membela siapa-siapa. Aku cuma melihat segalanya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda."

"Sudut pandang apa?"

"Sudut pandang kalian berdua... aku tak ingin kejadian ini merusak hubungan kalian. Aku menyayangimu Alan, aku juga menyayangi Malfoy dan aku tak mau kalian berdua menderita, kesepian... coba pikirkan bagaimana perasaanku kalau melihat kalian berdua tidak bicara gara-gara aku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi... aku akan menderita juga, Alan... karena aku tahu semua ini kesalahanku."

"Ini bukan kesalahanku," kata Alan tegas.

"Kesalahanku... aku yang membuat kalian tidak saling bicara," kataku.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu!"

"Aku akan menyalahkan diriku terus sampai kalian bicara lagi."

"Dia tidak mau bicara denganku," kata Alan memandang ikan-ikan ditembok kaca.

"Dia mau bicara denganmu," kataku tegas.

"Dari mana kamu tahu?"

"Aku tahu saja... aku tahu dia kesepian... aku tahu dia ingin bicara denganmu... aku tahu dia sangat menyesal untuk semua yang dia lakukan padaku... aku tahu kamu adalah sahabat terbaiknya."

"Baiklah... aku akan bicara dengannya!"

Aku tersenyum memeluk Alan, "Begitu lebih baik..." kataku setelah melepaskannya.

"Iris, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu, tapi kamu benar-benar berbeda dari Iris yang biasanya. Apakah si Banshee Weasley yang meniupkan pribadi lain padamu? Kalau benar, aku ingin berterima kasih padanya," kata Alan.

"Dia akan sangat bersyukur kalau kamu berhenti menyebutnya Banshee, Alan," kataku.

"Tapi dia benar-benar mirip..."

"Aku akan membuat kepalamu lebih besar dari cumi-cumi raksasa kalau kamu tak berhenti menyebutnya Banshee, Alan."

"Aku menyerah!" kata Alan sambil tersenyum.

Aku mendengus dan berjalan meninggalkannya menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Alan dan Iris tidak menyadari kalau aku berada di ruang rekreasi. Aku duduk di sudut mendengarkan mereka bicara. Aku mendengar Iris meminta Alan untuk bicara denganku. Iris... dia benar-benar meminta Alan untuk bicara denganku setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya. Setelah aku menyakitinya, setelah aku hampir membunuhnya. Iris, aku benar-benar tidak menyadari selama ini bahwa kamu adalah gadis yang baik. Gadis yang memiliki hati yang lembut dan bersedia memaafkanku dan membelaku. Kamu mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Kamu mengerti aku ingin berdamai dengan Alan. Yang kamu katakan semua tentang aku benar. Aku kesepian tanpa Alan dan Alan memang adalah sahabat terbaikku.

Aku merasakan kehangatan di sudut hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku tidak tahu kalau hati bisa sehangat ini. Sekarang aku merasa hangat dan bahagia, aku merasa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dengan melihatmu. Aku mungkin harus berterima kasih pada Weasley yang telah mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap seperti ini, untuk melihat dari sudut pandang berbeda semua hal yang ada dihadapanmu. Maafkan aku, Iris! Apakah aku sudah mengatakanmu dengan tulus? Aku adalah milikmu sekarang. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu. Semua yang ada padaku kuberikan untukmu, Iris. Kau yang membuat semuanya indah. Dan aku tahu duniaku hanya akan berputar disekitarmu.

"Scorps!"

Aku terkejut dan berbalik melihat Alan datang mendekatiku.

"Aku..."

"Maafkan aku, Alan! Aku..." kataku cepat sebelum Alan menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Scorps... aku juga minta maaf... harusnya aku yang menjaga Iris... aku kakaknya, aku malah asyik bersama Arlena."

"Alan... aku akan menjaga Iris... berikan Iris padaku!"

"Apa? Kamu... kamu melamarnya?"

"Melamar? Eh, maksudku bukan itu... aku... aku bersedia menjaga Iris dan melindunginya selamanya."

"Eh, aku..."

"Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku ini... aku bersedia melakukan Sumpah tak-Terlanggar bersamamu."

"HAH? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang... aku tahu yang mengerti aku adalah Iris, dia tahu apa yang kurasakan dan dia..."

"Kamu mencintai Iris, Sobat!" kata Alan.

"Apa?"

"Kamu mencintainya..."

"Eh, aku... aku mencintainya?"

"Ya..."

"Bukan begitu aku..." aku memandang tembok kaca. Apakah ada orang yang jatuh cinta hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit? Tidak mungkin, aku cuma terpesona. Ya, terpesona dengan kepribadian baru Iris.

"Aku rasa Iris tidak menyukaimu, Sobat... dia menyukai Kenneth Davis, ingat?"

"Kamu salah Alan, aku tidak mencintai Iris, aku hanya terpesona saja... dan kalau dia menyukai Kenneth Davis aku akan membantunya untuk mendapatkan Davis."

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkan dia bersama si Brengsek Davis!" kata Alan tegas. "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kamu membantunya untuk mendapatkan Davis."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya... tapi aku telah berjanji pada diriku untuk membuat Iris bahagia. Nah kalau dia bahagia bersama Davis, mengapa tidak?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Scorps, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan menghalangi mereka."

Aku tertawa. Mengapa Alan sangat membenci Davis? Pasti bukan gara-gara dia mantan pacar Arlena Deverill. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain. Mungkin Davis pernah mengoda cinta pertama Alan. Tapi siapa cinta pertama Alan? Mungkin ibunya yang kaku itu... aku tertawa lagi.

"Mengapa tertawa?"

"Oh... aku teringat pada Emily," kataku mencari alasan yang tepat. Aku tidak berani bilang bahwa aku menganggap cinta pertama Alan adalah ibunya. Aku tertawa.

"Kamu harus segera memutuskan Emily kalau kamu mencintai Iris," kata Alan, yang langsung berhasil membuatku berhenti tertawa.

"Aku tidak mencintai Iris dan aku tidak akan memutuskan Emily."

Alan mendengus, "Itu pacarmu datang..." katanya, memandang pintu ke kamar anak-anak perempuan yang terbuka dan aku melihat Emily dan Linda keluar dari pintu itu.

"Scorpy!" seru Emily, mendekatiku, duduk di pangkuanku dan langsung menciumku. Aku benci dipanggil 'Scorpy'. Aku melepaskan diri dan memandang Alan yang terkikik geli.

Aku mendelik padanya dan kikiknya langsung berubah menjadi tawa berderai.

"Aly, Iris mencarimu... dia ingin meminjam dasi," kata Emily pada Alan. Alan langsung berhenti tertawa. 'Aly'? Alan pasti tak suka dipanggil 'Aly'. Aku tertawa.

"Jangan memanggilku Aly, Emy... dan Scorps berhenti tertawa!"

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil Emy," kata Emily, mendelik pada Alan.

"Kalau begitu jangan memanggilku Aly," kata Alan.

"Ku rasa nama itu manis... aku senang menamai cowok-cowok tampan dengan nama kecil. Kamu: Aly, Scorpius: Scorpy, Albus Potter: Alby, Kenneth Davis: Kenny."

Aku dan Alan memandang Emily dengan tidak percaya.

Linda terkikik geli.

"Aku bisa ikut sinting kalau terlalu lama bersamamu, Emy," kata Alan, berjalan menuju kamar anak-anak laki-laki, meninggalkan aku dan Linda yang terkikik dan Emily yang mendelik, tidak senang dipanggil 'Emy'

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

Iris masuk keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dari kamar anak-anak perempuan dan berniat pergi lagi. Aku menghalangi jalannya.

"Albus! Bukankah kita tidak saling bicara? Menyingkirlah!" kata Iris.

"Mau kemana? Kamu bahkan tidak membiarkanku bertanya tentang keadaanmu, apakah kepalamu masih sakit atau tidak,"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Albus, akau harus pergi... aku janji bertemu seseorang."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!" kataku, menarik tangan Iris dan mendorongnya ke kursi terdekat. "Nah, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja dan aku sehat... Madam Darnsley bilang aku cuma mendapat benjolan kecil di kepala dan tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Puas?" kata Iris.

"Belum! Kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku janji bertemu Ro... Iris. Puas?"

"Belum! Untuk apa kamu bertemu dia?"

"Urusan cewek-cewek, Albus, dan aku tidak akan bilang padamu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kalau kamu tidak bilang padaku."

"Brengsek Albus Potter, aku punya kehidupan pribadi... tolong hargai _privacy_ aku!" kata Iris.

"Kamu tidak punya kehidupan pribadi, Rose... kami adalah kehidupan pribadimu... bilang alasanmu bertemu Zabini atau kamu tidak boleh pergi dari sini."

"Aku dan Iris berteman, Albus, dan kami bertemu karena ingin berbicara tentang banyak hal, seperti make-up, cowok-cowok, gosip dan urusan cewek-cewek lain."

"Bohong!"

"Ku mohon, Albus... aku..." Rose berhenti bicara. Dia memandang ke arah tangga dengan ketakutan. Aku berbalik dan melihat Suzane mendatangi kami dengan wajah memerah, marah.

"sedang apa kalian?" tanya Suzane.

"Sedang bicara, Suzane, bisakah kamu menyingkir sebentar agar aku bisa bicara dengan sepupuku?" kataku pada Suzane.

"Rose... Rose dan selalu Rose, kamu mengapa hanya selalu memikirkan dia?" tanya Suzane sambil menunjuk Rose dengan dramatis.

"Aku memang memikirkan dia karena adalah sepupuku."

"Seharusnya kamu lebih memikirkan aku... aku pacar kamu, Albus Potter."

"Kamu memang pacarku, tapi Rose adalah sepupuku."

"Jadi? Jadi kamu lebih memilih dia dari pada aku, pacarmu."

"Aku tidak berkata bahwa aku memilih Rose, Suzane."

"Lalu apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sedikit dengan Rose dan aku tidak memerlukan pacar yang marah-marah dan cemburu pada sepupuku sendiri."

"Wajar kalau aku cemburu... sikapmu padanya tidak seperti seorang sepupu."

"Jangan mulai mengatakan omong kosong dihadapanku, Suzane."

"Aku tidak bicara omong kosong... sikapmu itu benar-benar berlebihan... kamu tidak seperti itu pada Lily kan? Hanya sama Rose saja sikapmu begitu."

Aku terkejut memandangnya. Apakah yang dikatakan Suzane benar? Apakah aku hanya bersikap berlebihan hanya pada Rose? Apakah orang lain bisa merasakan perasaanku, bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada sepupuku sendiri? Aku memandang Rose yang sedang memandangku dan Suzane bergantian. Orang lain tidak boleh tahu tentang ini. Rose akan menderita. Aku tak ingin Rose menderita.

"Tidak, Suzane... sikapku pada Rose dan Lily sama."

"Aku tidak percaya..." kata Suzane, kemudian dia memandang Rose. "Dan kamu, Rose, kamu kan sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjauhi Albus, mengapa kamu masih mendekatinya juga."

"Eh, aku..."

"Kamu menyuruh Rose menjauhi Aku?" tanyaku. Pantas saja, kemarin sikap Rose sangat aneh.

"Ya, itu kulakukan karena aku tak ingin kamu lebih memikirkan Rose dari pada aku... aku pacarmu. Bisakah kamu mengerti itu?"

"Kamu memang pacarku, tapi kamu tidak perlu bersikap seperti itukan? Kamu tidak perlu menyuruh Rose menjauhi aku... Dia keluargaku, sepupuku..."

"Kamu yang membuat aku bertindak seperti itu, Al... karena kamu terlalu memikirkan Rose, jadi aku menyuruhnya menjauhimu. Aku hanya ingin kamu memperhatikan aku, mendengarkanku, satu hari saja tanpa menyebut nama Rose..."

"OK! Aku minta maaf! Bisakah kita melupakan masalah ini? Aku akan memberikan semua waktuku untukmu mulai saat ini."

"Bagus kalau begitu... kita bisa turun sarapan sekarang," kata Suzane menggandeng tanganku.

"Baiklah... Ngg, bisakah kamu turun duluan aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu... err, aku harus mengerjakan PR Arithmancy-ku."

Ya, ampun! Mengapa aku harus berbohong pada pacarku hanya untuk bicara dengan sepupuku sendiri? Apakah aku sudah gila? Apakah aku harus mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Suzane? Tapi aku belum pernah memutuskan cewek. Cewek-cewek itulah yang meninggalkanku.

Suzane menatapku tajam, kemudian menatap Rose.

"Err, aku akan ikut ke Aula Besar bersamamu, Suzane," kata Rose dengan senang mengangkat tasnya.

Aku memberi isyarat dengan mata bahwa aku masih ingin bicara dengannya. Rose pura-pura tidak melihat dan mengikuti Suzane ke lubang lukisan.

"Rose!" penyelamat datang dari Lily yang baru keluar dari kamar anak-anak perempuan.

Rose berhenti dan menatap Lily.

Jangan biarkan Rose pergi, Lily. Hentikan dia sebab aku masih ingin bicara dengannya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Lily, meyeret Rose ke pojok ruangan.

Suzane dan Amelia memandang mereka sebentar kemudian keluar lewat lubang lukisan. Aku mendekati Rose dan Lily.

"Nah, ada apa?" tanya Lily, memandangku dan Rose, "Aku mendengar suara Suzane dari tangga yang menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan."

"Suzane cemburu padaku... dia bilang Albus lebih memilih Aku dari pada dia," jawab Rose.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lily memanangku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu kamu memilih siapa? Rose atau dia?"

"Aku kan tidak bisa memilih hal-hal seperti itu, Lily."

"Tentu saja bisa, Al... Aku akan memilih Rose dari pada cewek aneh seperti dia... kamu tahu apa yang dilakukannya dia menyuruh Rose menjauhimu."

"Aku tahu..."

"Kamu tahu? Lalu kamu membiarkan dia?"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Lily?"

"Putuskan dia," jawab Lily santai.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku belum pernah memutuskan cewek... lagi pula kami baru jadian dua hari."

"Terserah kamu, Al... aku sebenarnya tidak setuju kamu pacaran dengannya... dia terlalu... apa, ya? Ngg... dibuat-buat..."

"Dibuat-buat?"

"Ya, terlalu berlebihan dan terlalu mendramatisirkan keadaan... dari apa yang aku dengar tadi kelihatannya dia menuduh kamu menyukai Rose. Alasan aneh tentang kamu terus menyebut nama Rose dan sebagainya itu menunjukkan ke satu hal bahwa kamu lebih menyukai Rose dari pada Suzane," kata Lily dengan gaya seorang ahli analisis.

Jantungku berhenti berdetak sesaat. Kau akan susah menyembunyikan perasaanmu kalau disekitarmu penuh orang yang bisa membaca perasaan. Bagus Lily, analisis saja sikapku!

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Rose?" tanya Lily, ketika dia melihat aku hanya diam.

"Eh... entahlah, aku tidak tahu," kata Rose bingung.

"Sudahlah! Lalu bagaimana keadaamu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja... sebenarnya aku harus pergi sekarang... aku harus bertemu seseorang..._Bye _Lily... Albus," kata Rose sambil berlari ke lubang lukisan dan cepat-cepat sebelum aku menahannya.

"Yang dikatakan Suzane benar, Al," kata Lily.

"Apa?"

"Tentang kamu yang terlalu memperhatikan, Rose... kamu benar-benar berlebihan, Al... kurasa Rose akan senang jika dibiarkan sendiri."

"Aku cuma ingin tahu apa yang dia lakukan... Rose, sangat berbeda dua hari ini jadi aku ingin tahu, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengannya,"

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Al... mungkin sudah saatnya dia berubah dan bersikap dewasa," kata Lily sok bijak.

Aku mendengus bergerak bangun.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Albus.

"Mencari Rose? Harus ada yang memperhatikan dia... sikapnya mulai aneh,"

"Biarkan dia, Al."

"Tidak... dia harus diawasi... kamu juga Lily, jangan mulai bertingkah aneh."

"Tidak... aku akan memantraimu dengan Mantra Bius kalau kamu mulai mengikutiku kemana-mana, Al... aku heran Rose belum melakukannya padamu."

"Aku pergi dulu," kataku meninggalkan Lily menuju lubang lukisan.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Benar- benar menyebalkan! Albus mulai menghambat setiap gerakanku lagi. Bisa-bisa segala yang aku dan Rose rencanakan gagal. Lebih parah lagi, bisa ketahuan kalau aku bukan Rose Weasley. Padahal kami harus merebus ramuan Polijus. Dan aku masih punya tugas lain, yaitu menggoda Kenneth Davis. Apa yang dikatakan Albus kalau dia tahu aku menggoda Kenneth Davis? Ya, aku mungkin akan dirantai di kamar anak-anak perempuan Gryffindor.

Aku berlari menuju toilet di lantai dua dan melihat Rose sudah menunggu di samping wastafel.

"Mengapa terlambat? Mana jubahnya?"

"Albus ingin tahu urusanku denganmu... Rose, kita harus hati-hati Albus berniat mengawasiku... bagai mana kalau kita ketahuan?" tanyaku, menyerahkan jubah pada Rose.

"Makanya kita harus hati-hati... aku sudah memantrai toilet ini dengan _Muffliato_. Jadi tidak akan ada yang mendengar kita," jawab Rose, memakai jubah dan mengikat dasi Slytherin sambil memandang dirinya dicermin wastafel

"Itu punya Alan?"

"Ya..."

"Dia mau meminjamkan dasinya padamu? Baik sekali dia!" kataku sinis. Alan tidak pernah meminjamkan apa-apa padaku.

"Tidak... aku mencurinya di tempat cucian," kata Rose.

"Oh!" Alan memang masih seperti dulu. Aku memandang keliling toilet yang lembab dan teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan Myrtle Merana?"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia melaporkan kita? Dia kan suka bergosip."

"Jangan pedulikan dia! Dia tidak akan mempedulikan kita kalau kita tidak mempedulikannya... Nah, kamu baca ini dulu!" kata Rose sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas.

Aku mengambil perkamen yang diserahkan Rose dan membaca judul perkamen. "_Cara-Cara menggoda Kenneth Davis versi Rose Weasley_? Kamu masih berniat melakukan rencana itu, ya?"

"Ya... bacalah!"

Aku membaca:

_Cara-Cara Menggoda Kenneth Davis versi Rose Weasley_

_Persiapkan diri dengan berpenampilan menarik (tidak boleh ada tinta hitam diwajah atau sayur digigi)_

_Gunakan parfum berwangi lembut (Jangan berlebihan atau berharum tajam, sebab dia akan menghindarimu seperti menghindari Skwert Ujung-Meletup)_

_Riaslah wajah seperlunya (dia akan lebih menghargaim kalau kau berpenampilan sesuai umurmu)_

_Gunakan jubah yang bersih_

_Biarkan rambut tergerai (biasanya cowok menyukai cewek yang rambutnya digerai)_

_Ucapkan selamat pagi dengan suara jelas dan lembut kalau kau bertemu dengannya di koridor (jangan tergesa-gesa atau gugup)_

_Pilih kelas andalanmu dan cobalah dekati dia jika dia berada di kelas yang sama (Jangan pilih kelas yang membuat kau terlihat bodoh)_

_Bicaralah dengannya. Pilih topik yang netral seperti Quidditch. (Jangan sekali-kali bicara tentang asrama, karena kau bisa keceplosan dan menghina asramanya)_

_Bicaralah dengan lembut dan perlahan (karena kalau dia tidak mendengarmu, dia bisa mendekatkan kepalanya padamu dan kau bisa berbisik di telinganya. Dia akan menyukainya.)_

_Usahakan tertawa mendengar leluconnya (jangan coba-coba membantah apapun yang dia katakan)_

_Kau boleh mengajaknya kencan kalau dia sudah cukup nyaman denganmu._

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau dia sudah cukup nyaman denganku?"tanyaku setelah membaca perkamen.

"Entahlah... tapi kamu tidak perlu melakukan point kesebelas... biarkan dia yang mengajakmu kencan," kata Rose.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mengajakku kencan?"

"Kalau kamu melakukan apa yang kutuliskan untukmu dengan benar, aku yakin dia akan mengajakmu kencan"

Aku memandang Rose tidak yakin.

"Untuk point ketujuh, kamu bisa memilih kelas Ramuan... kamukan hebat di Ramua."

"Bagaimana kalau aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku dan dia melihat kamu ternyata tidak begitu menyukai Ramuan," kataku mencoba berdebat.

"Nanti kita pikirkan itu... Sekarang kita ke rencana selanjutnya: mencuri bubuk tanduk Bicorn dan Boomslang dari lemari pribadi Brewster."

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu sampai kelas Ramuan Senin depan, terlalu lama, kita harus merebus ramuannya dalam minggu ini."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus membuatmu mendapat detensi dari Brewster."

"Tidak," kataku cepat

"Harus! Kalau kamu didetensi Brewster, aku bisa mengikutimu dan menyusup keruangannya dengan Jubah Gaib."

"Apa ada rencana lain? Apakah kita tidak bisa langsung menyusup keruangannya?"

"Tidak bisa! Biasanya ruangan Profesor dipasang Mantra Penolak Gangguan di pintu... Satu-satunya cara adalah kamu di-detensi di ruangannya... dan aku bisa ikut masuk tanpa menimbulkan keributan dengan Mantra Penolak Gangguan,"

"Bagaimana kalau Mantra Penolak Gangguan-nya berfungsi saat kamu sedang mengambil Bicorn dan Boomslang itu?"

"Tidak... mantranya cuma dipasang di pintu bukan diseluruh ruangan."

"Aku tidak yakin," kataku.

"Kamu harus yakin, hanya ini cara yang kita punya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa didetensi Brewter?"

"Kamu bisa memikirkan caranya sendiri... usahakan malam ini kamu harus didetensi Brewster biar kita bisa langsung merebus ramuan besok."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu cara..."

"Pikirkan sendiri, Iris... kamu Slytherin, keluarkan sisi gelap dalam dirimu. Pasti ada ide-ide ajaib diotakmu..."

"Aku tidak punya..."

"Setelah kita selesai dengan pencurian ini, kita bisa merebus ramuan... biar aku yang melakukannya, kamu bisa menggoda Ken untukku.

"Ken?"

"Kenneth Davia, Iris!"

"Oh, baiklah!"

Aku memandang Rose yang menutup kembali tasnya dan bersiap-siap pergi.

"Ayo, pagi ini Transfigurasi," kata Rose, lalu keluar toilet.

Aku mengikutinya.

Kami tiba di kelas beberapa detik sebelum kelas mulai. Profesor Patil masuk, menyuruh kami membuka _Transfigurasi Tingkat Lanjutan_ dan memaksa kami men-transfigurasi pasangan kami menjadi kelinci. Aku memandang Rose yang dipasangkan dengan Albus oleh Profesor Patil. Rose yang telah berhasil membuat Albus menjadi kelinci pada usaha kelima, langsung mendapat 20 angka untuk Slytherin. Sedangkan Albus mendengus sebal karena belum berhasil membuat Rose menjadi kelinci.

Aku memandang Scorpius yang harus aku ubah menjadi kelinci, tapi belum berhasil.

"Ada apa, Weasley? Bukankah kamu yang harusnya nomor satu di kelas ini?" tanya Scorpius, setelah Profesor Patil, yang mengharapkan aku melakukan sesuatu yang ajaib pergi dengan kecewa ke meja Rose ketika melihat Scorpius masih menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya, Scorpius!"

"Jangan sok akrab denganku, Weasley!"

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kamu memanggilku Scorpius?"

"Itukan namamu?"

"Tapi kita tidak seakrab itu, Weasley," kata Scorpius.

"Oh... baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Malfoy."

"Itu lebih baik..." kata Scorpius.

"Mengapa kamu tidak menyukai Rose?"

"Apa?"

"Eh, maksudku, mengapa kamu tidak menyukai aku?"

"Aku bukanya tidak menyukaimu, Weasley, tapi kita tidak diharapkan untuk bertemankan?"

"Benar!" kataku menatap Scorpius yang sedang memandang Iris.

"Ku dengar kamu pacaran sama Emily!"

"Aku pacaran dengan siapapun bukan urusanmu, Weasley."

"Memang bukan urusanku, tapi aku kaget, kamu suka cewek seperti Emily,"

Scorpius diam.

"Memang dia berdarah murni, tapi aku merasa kamu tidak cocok dengannya," kataku memaksa. Scorpius sedang memandang Rose yang sedang menjelaskan pada Albus cara menggerakkan tongkat sihir untuk Transfigurasi.

"Diam, Weasley! Mengapa kamu mengurus dirimu sendiri dan sepupumu yang menyebalkan itu?" kata Scorpius sebal.

"Albus? Dia baik-baik saja," kataku sambil memandang Albus dan Rose.

"Sepupumu itu suka Iris?"

Albus menyukai Rose? Aku tertawa. Seluruh kelas memandangku.

"Miss Weasley, aku mengharapankan sesuatu yang lebih impresif darimu daripada keributan di dalam kelas. Hari ini kamu tidak menghasilkan apapun, potong sepuluh angka dari Gryffindor," kata Profesor Patil dengan kesal, lau memberikan PR pada kami semua, kecuali Rose, tentang alasan kami belum berhasil men-transfigurasi pasangan kami menjadi kelinci.

"Tadi bagus sekali!" kata Rose, setelah menyudutkanku di dekat baju Zirah di koridor Transfigurasi.

"Sama sekali tidak bagus... aku harus mengerjakan PR sialan itu,"

"Bukan itu... maksudku pengurangan point tadi... harusnya kamu membuat Patil memberimu detensi"

"Ha? Kalau aku didetensi Patil, aku tidak akan bisa membuatku didetensi Brewster."

"Kamu tidak mengerti... kalau kamu bisa membuat Patil jengkel, Patil bisa memberimu detensi, dengan menyuruhmu ke Brewster."

"Itu kan untung-untungan... bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyuruhku ke Brewster?"

"Terserah... kamu harus membuat dirimu didetensi sebelum makan siang... lakukanlah sesuatu!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyihirmu di depan Brewster saat makan siang nanti," kataku jengkel.

"Iris, itu ide yang bagus! Kamu bisa menyihirku saat makan siang, tapi pada saat Brewster sedang melihat kita... jangan kutukan! Mantra biasa saja," kata Rose, menyingkir saat Albus dan anak-anak lain lewat di koridor tempat kami bicara.

"Sampai nanti!" bisiknya, lalu bergegas menyusul Alan, Scorpius dan Vincent.

"Mau apa si Zabini?" tanya Albus, mendekatiku.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kataku, berlari meninggalkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan Weasley?" tanya Alan.

"Masalah cewek," jawabku, melangkah menjajarinya di koridor meninggalkan Malfoy dan Goyle di belakang kami.

"Iris, tadi kamu kelihatannya gembira sekali... Potter juga kelihatannya menikmati..." kata Malfoy yang telah menyusulku dan Alan.

"Aku lapar! Tadi belum sempat sarapan," kataku pada Alan, mengabaikan Malfoy.

"Aku bisa menemanimu ke dapur... para Peri Rumah Hogwarts bisa menyediakan makanan untukmu," kata Malfoy.

"Alan, tadi aku mengambil dasimu dari tempat cucian," kataku menunjuk dasi yang kukenakan pada Alan. "Aku tidak punya dasi."

"Kamu menyentuh lemariku!" tanya Alan marah.

"Aku tidak menyentuh lemarimu... aku mengambilnya dari tempat cucian."

"Kamu boleh meminjam dasiku, Iris," kata Malfoy.

"Kembalikan dasiku!"kata Alan, memegang tanganku dan berusaha melepaskan dasi.

"Biarkan dia, Alan," kata Malfoy memegang lengan Alan.

"Menyingkir, Vampir! Aku tidak ingin bantuan darimu... aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu!"

"Kembalikan dasiku!"

"Aku akan membantumu... aku sudah berjanji untuk selamanya membantu dan menjagamu," kata Malfoy berusaha melepaskan Alan dariku.

"APA?" aku terkejut dan menghentikan usahaku untuk melepaskan diri dari Alan.

"Aku adalah milikmu, Iris! Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu," kata Malfoy.

"HA?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Riwa Rambu**


	8. Chapter 8

**ROSE WEASLEY AND IRIS ZABINI**

**Thanks semua yang sudah membaca fanfic ini... Rama Diggory Malfoy, Aleysa-GDH, zean's malfoy, Putri, Arisa inihara, Reverie Metherlence, Little Lily: Thanx reviewnya**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: JK Rowling<strong>

**Rose's POV**

"IRIS ZABINI!" terdengar teriakan keras saat aku hendak menuju meja Slytherin di Aula Besar, untuk makan siang.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Iris sedang berlari ke arahku, wajahnya bercahaya dengan kemarahan. Aku memandang meja guru dan melihat Brewster sedang memandang Iris. Ayo Iris, ini kesempatanmu. Mantrai aku sekarang! Ingat jangan kutukan!

"Apa?" tanyaku, menantang. Anak-anak di Aula Besar mulai memperhatikan kami.

"Berani-beraninya kamu merebut pacarku?"

Sialan, Iris! Apakah tidak ada alasan lain?

"Tapi aku juga mencintainya dan aku pikir dia lebih memilihku dari pada kamu, Rose Weasley!" Hahaha! Siapa nih?

"Kamu benar-benar keterlaluan... _FLAMIO_!" Iris mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya padaku dan jubahku langsung terbakar. SIALAN IRIS! AKU TIDAK PUNYA JUBAH LAGI!

"MISS WEASLEY!" terdengar suara Brewster. "Potong sepuluh angka dari Gryffindor dan detensi... kamu harus membersihkan pispot di rumah sakit sehabis makan malam dan ingat tanpa sihir!"

Brewster mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya padaku dan nyala api dijubahku langsung padam seketika.

"Terima kasih, Profesor Brewster," kataku.

Brewster mengangguk dan langsung berjalan menuju meja guru. Aku memberikan senyum samar pada Iris lalu duduk di meja Slytherin.

Aku memandang jubahku yang hangus terbakar. Tidak bisa diperbaiki! Tak ada gunanya aku membiarkan Iris membakar jubahku. Dia bukannya di detensi Brewster malah dikirim ke rumah sakit untuk membersihkan pispot. Rencana gagal.

"Siapa pacar Weasley?" tanya Malfoy.

Aku mengabaikannya dan menarik sandwich tuna ke arahku. Malfoy sedang bertingkah aneh, lebih baik aku tidak meladeninya. Dan aku memang tidak ingin bicara dengannya.

"Siapa pacar Weasley, Iris?" tanya Alan.

"Eh..." Sial! Siapa, ya? Bagaimana kalau... "Kenneth Davis... ya, Kenneth Davis."

"Apa? Jadi yang dimaksudnya dengan kamu merebut pacarnya itu, Davis?" tanya Malfoy kaget.

Aku mengabaikannya, menggigit sandwichku.

"Iris, kalau kamu mau aku bisa membalas Weasley untukmu," kata Malfoy lagi.

Aku mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kamu jadian sama Davis, Iris! Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu," kata Alan.

"Iris, aku bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkan Kenneth," kata Malfoy.

"Aku tahu, Alan!" kataku, mengabaikan Malfoy, "Aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi."

"Apa?" tanya Alan dan Malfoy terkejut.

"Dia memang tampan, tapi aku lebih memilih rambut pirang dari pada rambut coklat."

"Siapa yang berambut pirang?" tanya Malfoy.

"Bagus!" kata Alan, "Kamu tidak cocok dengannya."

Aku menghabiskan sandwichku dan masih mengabaikan Malfoy. Malfoy menatapku.

Alan memandang kami.

"Kamu tidak mau bicara dengan Scorps, Iris?" tanya Alan.

"Tidak!"

"Kukira kamu sudah memaafkanku, Iris!" kata Malfoy.

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar, aku mengambil sandwich keduaku.

"Mengapa kamu tidak bicara dengannya?" tanya Alan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Alan!"

"Aku sudah bilang akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Iris," kata Malfoy.

"Kamu menyuruhku memaafkan, Scorps, tapi kamu sendiri tidak memaafkan dia."

"Benar, Alan... masalahmu dan masalahnya adalah masalah ringan, tapi aku dan dia punya masalah yang besar yang tidak bisa dimaafkan."

"Kalian berdua punya masalah apa?" tanya Alan pada Malfoy.

"Iris, aku sudah minta maaf... dan kuharap kamu bisa bersikap dewasa dan memaafkan aku."

Aku mengambil jus jeruk dan meneguknya. Alan memandangku dan Malfoy dengan bingung.

"Alan, Deverill melambai padamu!" kataku, menatap meja Ravenclaw. Arlena Deverill sedang melambai dan menatap genit pada Alan.

Alan bangkit dan melangkah menuju meja Ravenclaw. Deverill langsung memberikan ciuman panjang dibibirnya. Aku memandang meja guru dan melihat para guru membuang muka dan mengabaikan pemandangan ini.

"Bicaralah, Iris!"

Aku menghabiskan sandwich keduaku, lalu meneguk jus jeruk lagi. Malfoy masih menatapku.

"Kamu sudah memukulku dan kukira kita bisa berteman lagi... kumohon, maafkan aku!"

Aku menghabiskan jus jerukku dan mengambil tasku. Aku memandang meja Gryffindor dan melihat Iris memandangku. Aku mengangguk.

"kamu mengangguk pada siapa?" tanya Malfoy.

Aku berdiri.

Malfoy menahan tanganku. "Duduk lagi, Iris! Aku masih ingin bicara denganmu!"

Aku menghentakkan tanganku, tapi Malfoy terlalu kuat. Aku kembali duduk.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" aku mendesis.

"Aku mau kamu memaafkanku."

"Malfoy, apakah kamu tuli atau tidak punya otak? Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tak ingin bicara denganmu."

"Mengapa kamu tidak mau bicara denganku?" tanya Malfoy.

Aku mendekatkan kepalaku padanya sehingga wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

"kamu masih bertanya mengapa aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu? Apakah alasan Kamu hampir membunuhku dan meninjuku itu belum cukup?" bisikku diwajahnya sehingga Goyle dan Macnair yang duduk didekat kami tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan.

"Aku sudah minta maaf padamu!"

"Tidak, Malfoy! Apakah aku belum bilang padamu kalau aku ini pendendam... kamu telah menyakitiku dua kali Malfoy, kamu tidak menepati janji... kemudian kamu menjadi orang brengsek yang membuatku lebih menderita dari Cazell" kataku, menjauhkan wajahku.

"Tapi aku tidak berniat memperkosaku," Malfoy berbisik marah. "Jangan samakan aku dengan si Brengsek Cazell."

"Bukan itu intinya, Malfoy... intinya adalah kamu yang paling membuatku menderita... Cazell bukan orang yang aku kenal jadi tidak apa-apa, tapi kamu... kamu orang yang aku kenal, kamu temanmu, kamu berjanji padaku, kamu selalu ada bersamaku apapun yang terjadi, tapi kamu sendiri membuatku sedih, menyakitiku."

"Maafkan aku!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Malfoy... ku mohon! menjauhlah dariku untuk sebulan ini. Biarkan aku sendiri dan jangan bicara denganku!"

"Mengapa perlu waktu sebulan bagimu untuk memaafkanku?"

"Aku tidak akan bilang padamu, Malfoy," kataku tegas.

Kami bertatapan.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Emily yang baru saja masuk ke Aula Besar bersama Linda.

"Tidak ada!" kataku.

"Sedang bicara" kata Malfoy.

"Bicara apa?" tanya Emily.

"Bukan urusanmu, Emily," kata Malfoy jengkel.

"Urusanku, Scorpy... aku cewekmu," kata Emily marah.

Aku memandang Malfoy dan Emily dan memutuskan untuk menhindari drama ini. Ini bukan urusanku.

"Aku pergi!" kataku.

"Tinggal di tempatmu, Iris... aku masih ingin bicara denganmu."

"Pergilah, Iris... kamu tidak ada urusan dengan pacarku," kata Emily, mendelik padaku.

"Aku punya urusan dengannya, Emily!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu dekat-dekat dengannya," kata Emily, menunjukku dengan dramatis.

"Aku akan dekat dengannya semau aku dan itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Aku cewekmu... aku tidak ingin kamu dekat-dekat dia... dan aku berharap kamu mendengarkan aku, Scorpy!"

"Kamu memang cewekku, tapi Iris temanku... tidak mungkin aku tidak dekat dengannya."

"Dia tidak hanya ingin jadi temanmu! Dia suka padamu," kata Emily keras, membuat anak-anak Slytherin didekat kami menoleh.

"APA?" tanyaku dan Malfoy bersamaan, saling bertatapan.

Aku tertawa. Malfoy hanya menatapku.

"Jangan mulai menyampaikan omong kosong, Emily," kataku lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan Aula Besar.

Aku sangat berharap Malfoy tidak mempercayai omong-kosong yang disampaikan Emily. Tapi benarkah? Apakah Iris diam-diam menyukai Malfoy? Kurasa tidak! Dia menyukai Al. Tapi mungkin saja dia menyukai Al dan Malfoy bersamaan. Tidak mungkin! Lalu mengapa Emily menyampaikan omong kosong itu. Pasti dia sengaja untuk membuat Malfoy jauh dariku. Malfoy akan merasa bersalah karena tidak menyukaiku dan aku menyukainya, jadi dia menjauhi aku. Aku merasa ide ini aneh, tapi Emily adalah cewek yang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Aku sedang berjalan melewati Aula Depan menuju lantai dua ketika seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.

"Hei Iris!"

Aku berbalik dan melihat Kenneth Davis berjalan mendekatiku. Aku berdebar-debar melihat wajahnya yang tampan dan mata coklatnya yang bersinar.

"Hai!" kataku, berdebar-debar.

"Aku sudah ingin menyapamu sejak kemarin tapi aku tidak punya keberanian," kata Ken.

Apa? Dia tidak punya keberanian menyapaku? Maksudnya?

"Aku sudah dengar apa yang kamu lakukan pada Cazell... benar-benar keren, Iris!" kata Ken lagi.

"Ohya..." kataku tersenyum otomatis.

"Err, kamu sedang bersama seseorang?"

"Aku bersamamu sekarang kan?"

"Bukan itu, maksudku kamu sedang jadian dengan seseorang?"

"Eh, tidak..."

"Maukah kamu ke Hogsmeade bersamaku Sabtu ini?" tanya Ken sedikit malu.

"Eh..."

"Kalau kamu tak ingin menjawab sekarang tidak apa-apa. Sampai nanti!" kata Ken, memberiku ciuman di pipi dan langsung pergi.

Aku memandangnya pergi dengan perasaan bahagia. Kenneth Davis, cowok yang aku sukai mengajakku kencan? Kencan! Nanti dulu... bukan aku, bukan Rose Weasley yang diajaknya kencan, tapi Iris Zabini. Cowok yang aku sukai menyukai Iris Zabini? Betapa anehnya situasi ini! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Aku memandang Iris yang sedang berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar. Hatiku tiba-tiba terasa hangat, seperti waktu itu, seperti saat di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Aku merasa bahagia. Iris menyukai aku. Dia menyukaiku. Kata-kata ini terdengar sangat indah. Aku... apakah aku menyukai Iris? Tentu saja, aku menyukainya... ya, aku menyukainya.

"SCORPY!"

"APA?"

"Kamu dengar aku! Aku tidak mau kamu bersama Iris?

"Iris menyukai aku," aku masih setengah tidak percaya. Mengapa Iris tidak bilang kalau dia menyukai aku? Mungkin dia malu dan marah karena aku memukulnya malam itu.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY!"

"Apa?"

"Aku bohong! Dia tidak menyukaimu... Dia menyukai Kenny Davis."

"Dia sudah tidak menyukai Davis. Itu karena dia menyukai aku... aku senang!"

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih, Emily, kamu sudah memberitahuku. Tadi aku bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak menyukai Davis lagi itu karena dia menyukai aku... yang dimaksudnya dengan rambut pirang tadi adalah aku... aku!"

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan, Scorpy?"

"Emily, aku juga menyukai Iris. Kamu sudah membuat aku menyadarinya. Terima kasih!"

"Jadi maksudmu kita putus?"

"Benar, Emily... aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku menyukai Iris."

"KAMU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK, SCORPIUS MALFOY!" teriak Emily dan sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku. Dan Emily berlari keluar Aula Besar diikuti oleh Linda yang menatapku dengan marah.

"Bagus!" kataku memegang pipiku yang ditampar. Sakit juga.

"Benar, Sobat! Kamu memang harus putus dengannya kalau kamu menyukai Iris," kata Alan, yang baru kembali dari berkunjung ke meja Ravenclaw.

"Alan, aku menyukai Iris," kataku, "Dan kurasa Iris juga menyukaiku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Alan tidak percaya.

"Benar, dia menyukai aku... rambut pirang yang tadi dimaksudkannya adalah aku... apakah kamu akan marah kalau aku mengajaknya kencan?"

"Err, tidak... tapi kamu harus bertanya pada Iris dulu. Kurasa bagian Iris menyukaimu adalah omong kosong Emily saja."

"Apa? Tidak, itu bagian yang paling benar... dia juga menyukaiku, tapi belum menyadarinya dan aku akan membuatnya menyadarinya," kataku bersemangat.

"Oh ya, silahkan..." kata Alan tidak yakin. "Err, aku tadi melihat Davis keluar mengikuti Iris... Mungkin Davis juga baru menyadari dia menyukai Iris dan ingin mengajak Iris keluar."

"Apa?" Tidak akan kubiarkan.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju Aula Depan, aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Aku baru bertemu dengan Iris dan Kenneth Davis setelah aku tiba di lantai dua.

Kenneth Davis sedang memberikan ciuman di pipi Iris membuat darahku langsung bergelora. Panas membara. Keinginan untuk mengutuk Davis menjadi serpihan langsung mencul dipikiranku. Aku marah. Benar-benar keterlaluan! Dan Iris sepertinya sangat menikmati. Tidak akan kubiarkan kamu dekat-dekat Davis, Iris. Kamu menyukai aku.

"Iris!"aku langsung meneriaki Iris setelah Davis pergi.

Iris menoleh dan melihatku. Membuang muka dia berjalan meninggalkanku.

Masih mempertahankan aksi tutup mulutmu? Apakah kau pikir aku orang yang akan membiarkan aksi tutup mulut menghalangi niatku?

Aku berjalan menyusulnya dan menghalangi jalannya.

Dia mendelik dan berusaha menyingkirkan aku. Aku bertahan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat tanpa bicara.

"Menjauhlah, Vampir! Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu!"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Davis?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Jawab! Atau aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini... dan aku akan terus bertanya sampai kamu menjawab."

"Baik! Kalau kamu memang ingin tahu, dia mengajakku kencan," jawab Iris.

"Lalu, kamu jawab apa?"

"Tidak ada..."

"Bagus! Karena kamu akan berkencan denganku Sabtu nanti. Mulai sekarang kalau ada yang mengajakmu kencan bilang bahwa kamu sudah mempunyai pacar dan aku adalah pacarmu."

"Bagus sekali, Vampir!"

"Memang! Aku sudah tahu kamu juga menyukaiku makanya aku berkata begitu. Nah, kalau begitu aku bertemu di ruang rekreasi jam sepuluh Sabtu ini!"

"APA? Kamu serius?"

"Tentu saja serius, Iris... aku menyukaimu, kamu menyukaiku dan kita pacaran. Baguskan? Alan akan senang... dia lebih menyukai aku dari pada Davis... "

"Kamu percaya apa yang dikatakan Emily? Aku tidak menyukaimu, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Ya, aku percaya... dan aku punya bukti kalau kamu menyukai aku."

"Apa? Apa buktinya?"

"Kamu tidak menyukai Kenneth lagi... kamu bilang kamu menyukai rambut pirang dan... rambutku pirang."

Iris tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tadi aku cuma asal ngomong saja, Vampir! Aku bilang rambut pirang supaya kalian berdua tutup mulut tentang Kenneth Davis," kata Iris.

"Omong kosong, Iris, rambut pirang yang kamu maksudkan tadi adalah aku!" kataku senang. "Dan sebagai tanda kita jadian kamu harus menciumku!" kataku, memegang tangan Iris dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"Menjijikkan!" kata Iris, mendorongku. "Menyingkir dari hadapanku, Vampir atau aku akan mengutukmu!"

"Apa?"

"PERGI!" jerit Iris, membuat lukisan-lukisan di sekitar kami kaget.

"Tapi..."

"PERGI, IDIOT!" sekarang Iris mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya padaku dengan wajah marah.

"Baiklah!" kataku, meninggalkan Iris dan berjalan menuju Aula Depan untuk kembali pergi ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Rencanaku yang sempurna tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Aku yakin Iris juga menyukaiku. Mungkin dia malu dan tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku segera.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Aku berlari masuk ke toilet Myrtle Merana. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, toilet itu kosong, mungkin Myrtle sudah pindah ke kamar mandi _Prefect_. Aku memandang wajah Iris dalam cermin. Meskipun sikap dan tingkah Iris aneh, tapi dia adalah gadis cantik. Dengan sedikit kepopuleran dia bisa mendapat cowok siapapun yang diinginkannya. Dan satu hari ini, dua cowok telah mengatakan suka padanya; si Vampir Malfoy yang aneh dan sok percaya diri dan orang yang kusukai, Ken Davis. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Iris tidak menyukai satupun dari mereka, karena dia menyukai Al, sedangkan aku menyukai Ken Davis. Aduh!

"Rose!" Iris masuk dan menutup pintu. "Maafkan aku membakar jubahmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku lesu.

"Tidak berhasil, ya... maafkan aku! Malam ini aku harus membersihkan pispot rumah sakit... benar-benar sial!"

"Tidak apa-apa, terpaksa kita akan melakukannya hari Senin minggu depan."

"Ada apa?"

"Tahu tidak, Iris... saat ini kamu adalah cewek populer Hogwarts. Ada tiga cowok yang mengajakmu ke Hogsmeade."

"Apa? Siapa?"

"Pertama William Finch-Fletchley, dia sudah mengajakmu dua hari yang lalu, tapi aku berhasil menghindarinya. Yang kedua, Kenneth Davis."

"Apa? Tapi kamu kan... kamu suka Davis," kata Iris bingung.

"Benar sekali!"

"Lalu yang ketiga siapa?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Apa?" Iris tertawa. "Tidak mungkin, Scorpius... dia itu... dia itu... Kamu salah, Rose!"

"Salah?"

"Mereka bukan menyukai aku, tapi menyukaimu... kamu yang ada dalam diriku... kepribadianmu,"

"Tidak mungkin, Iris! Ketertarikan fisik sangat diperlukan dalam berhubungan. Mereka menyukai kamu karena kamu cantik. Mungkin kamu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kamu benar-benar cantik. Kamu hanya perlu sedikit kepercayaan diri."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, coba lihat!" kataku, memandang wajahku, wajah Iris di cermin wastafel. Wajah oval mungil dengan mata abu-abu yang cantik dan rambut hitam panjang yang berkilau.

Iris memandang wajahnya dan tersenyum, "Kamu benar, aku memang kelihatan cantik, tapi apa gunanya, karena orang yang aku sukai tidak menyukaiku."

"Maksudmu Al?"

"Benar! Albus tidak menyukaiku... dia menyukai seseorang, mungkin Suzane."

"Kalau begitu kita buat dia menyukaimu," kataku sebuah ide cemerlang muncul pikiranku.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku punya ide menarik... tapi sebelum itu aku tanya, apakah kamu meyukai Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Tidak..." Iris tertawa, "Aku sudah tahu semua tentangnya waktu masih kecil. Kami dibesarkan bersama dia sudah seperti saudaraku... Aku bahkan melihatnya dan Alan menelan cacing! Menjijikan! Bagaimana kamu bisa mengira aku menyukai cowok yang menelan cacing."

"Menelan cacing? Menjijikkan!"

"Mengapa kamu bertanya tentang itu?"

"Soalnya Malfoy sangat memaksa dia mengatakan bahwa kamu juga menyukainya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah..."

"Mungkin kamu, Rose... mungkin tanpa sadar kamu mengisyaratkan kalau kamu suka Scorpius," kata Iris.

"Tidak juga... aku hanya bilang bahwa aku lebih menyukai rambut pirang daripada rambut coklat... aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa dengan rambut pirang, tapi Malfoy mengira aku menyukainya."

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan rambut pirang... nah, ceritakan tentang ide kamu."

"Ya, ideku... kita lupakan dulu tentang ramuan Polijus, karena baru Senin depan kita bisa mengambil bubuk Bicorn dan kulit Boomslang... sekarang kita fokuskan diri untuk mendapatkan cowok yang kita sukai."

"Bagaimana?"

"Kamu bisa melanjutkan ideku untuk menggoda Ken dan aku bisa mendapatkan Al untukmu. Setuju?"

"Aku belum mengerti..."

"Begini, kamu saat ini sedang berada di tubuh Rose Weasley... Rose Weasley menyukai Ken. Jadi kamu menggodanya sebagai Rose Weasley, lalu aku bisa menggoda Al sebagai Iris Zabini. Setelah kita kembali ke tubuh masing-masing kita bisa mendapatkan cowok yang kita sukai. Setuju?"

"Kamu menyuruh aku menggoda Davis?"

"Benar! Sekarang Kamis jadi kita punya waktu sampai besok... hari Sabtu kita harus membawa cowok kita masing-masing ke Hogsmeade. Kita kencan ganda."

"Kalau tidak berhasil?"

"Kalau tidak berhasil kamu harus membawa Al ke Hogsmeade dan aku akan membawa ken... sampai di Hogsmeade aku dan Al memisahkan diri dan kamu bisa bersama Ken sebagai aku. Mengerti?"

"OK!"

Aku tersenyum ide ini hebat. Tiba-tiba aku teringat Malfoy... Selamat tinggal, Malfoy! Kalau kamu menyukai Iris kamu harus lebih berusaha.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Profesor Brocklehurts masuk ke kelas Mantra dengan keceriaan seperti biasa. Dia menyuruh kami mengulangi mantra Non-Verbal yang telah dipelajari di kelas enam. Katanya, untuk NEWT Mantra, kami akan memprakterkkan mantra sederhana dengan Non-Verbal.

Aku duduk disamping Davis dan berniat melaksanakan misiku, yaitu membuat Davis menyukai Rose Weasley. Aku melirik Rose dan melihatnya duduk disamping Albus. Rose sedang mengajaknya bicara dan sepertinya Albus cukup menikmatinya. Rose sudah berhasil, tapi aku belum.

"Weasley, kamu hampir membunuh katakmu. Harusnya kamu membuatnya diam dengan Non-Verbal kan?" kata Davis.

Aku memandang katakku yang hampir mati tercekik, dan melepaskannya.

"Eh... Terima kasih..." kataku gugup. Apa, ya, yang ditulis Rose dalam _Cara-Cara Menggoda Kenneth Davis versi Rose Weasley_. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. _Pilih topik yang netral seperti Quidditch. (Jangan sekali-kali bicara tentang asrama, karena kau bisa keceplosan dan menghina asramanya)_. Ya, itu! Bicara tentang Quidditch.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Weasley!"

"Rose!" aku bicara dengan pelan sesuai point kesembilan: _Bicaralah dengan lembut dan perlahan (karena kalau dia tidak mendengarmu, dia bisa mendekatkan kepalanya padamu dan kau bisa berbisik di telinganya. Dia akan menyukainya.)_ Kalau beruntung dia akan mendekatkan kepalanya padaku. Dan benar saja...

"Apa?" Davis mendekatkan kepalanya padaku.

"Kamu boleh memanggilku Rose... kalau Weasley terlalu formal," kataku di telinganya dengan kikik yang lembut dan menggoda.

Davis terpana memandangku. Apa dikiranya aku cewek sinting, ya?

"Bagaimana latihan Quidditch kalian?" tanyaku dengan lembut.

"Eh, ya bagus! Bagaimana latihan kalian, Weasley... Rose?"

Aku terkikik lagi, "Sangat bagus! Aku sempat terkena Bludger, tapi aku baik-baik saja dan kami akan latihan lagi Senin depan."

"Oh..."

Aku terkkik dan mengangguk sesuai point kesepuluh: _Usahakan tertawa mendengar leluconnya (jangan coba-coba membantah apapun yang dia katakan)_ Tadi dia sedang tidak melucu? Sepertinya tidak! Aku merasa seperti idiot. Ayo, Iris! Cari topik pembicaraan netral.

Davis tertawa.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aneh!"

"Apa?"

"Kamu, Rose, sangat aneh..."

"Aku aneh? Eh, maaf!"

"Tak perlu minta maaf," kata Davis cepat. "Hanya lain dari biasanya..."

"Benar!" kataku.

Davis memandang ke meja Rose dan Al. Rose sedang mengajari Al untuk berkonsentrasi pada objeknya agar bisa melakukan Mantra Pendiam Non-Verbal.

"Tampaknya Iris menyukai, Potter," kata Davis tiba-tiba.

Aku memandang Albus, "Memang! Dia sangat menyukai Albus... dia mencintainya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia sudah menyukai Albus sejak kelas tiga. Albus pernah menolongnya dari Adam Cazell dan teman-temannya yang mengerjainya di koridor... sejak itu dia selalu menyukai Albus."

"Kamu tahu banyak tentang Iris."

"Dia temanku..."

"Menurutmu apa yang dia pikirkan tentang aku?"

"Ku rasa tidak ada... mungkin dia menganggap kamu cowok baik yang tampan."

"Cowok baik yang tampan?" Davis tertawa.

"Itu pendapatnya, lho!"

"Terima kasih!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk memberitahuku bahwa Iris suka Potter, sehingga aku tidak perlu menunggunya. Aku bisa mencari orang lain untuk diajak ke Hogsmeade Sabtu nanti."

"Eh, aku saja," kataku cepat.

Dia menatapku terkejut.

Apakah aku terdengar seperti cewek yang menawarkan diri untuk menggantikannya memberi makan naga?

"Maksudku, kalau tidak ada yang menemanimu besok kamu bisa mengajakku. Aku senggang... tidak perlu sebagai cewekmu, sebagai teman saja."

"Oh, kamu senggang?" tanya sambil tertawa.

Aku ikut tertawa.

"Bagaimana? Kita berduakan senggang... jadi kita bisa ke Hogsmeade bersama," kataku.

"Baiklah, Jam sepuluh di pintu depan, ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Berhasil!

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

Seharian ini ada yang aneh dengan Iris Zabini. Dia senang membantuku belajar. Tadi pagi dia membantuku saat Transfigurasi sekarang membantuku melakukan mantra Non-Verbal. Sikapnya juga aneh tidak seperti biasanya. Dia kelihatannya telah mengenalku dengan baik dan aku merasa dia seperti seorang saudara yang hilang.

"Nah, Al... mengerti, tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Ya ampun, Al, aku sudah menerangkan berulang-ulang tentang ini. Kamu harus fokus... pikiranmu tidak boleh kemana-mana. Lihat..." Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada burung gagak dan burung itu langsung diam. "Nah!"

Aku memandang tongkat sihirnya dan sesuatu yang menghantam otakku, sesuatu yang sudah kuanggap aneh, tapi tidak terlalu kupikirkan.

"Ini tongkat sihir Rose!" kataku, memegang tangannya dan menatap tongkat sihir.

Wajah Zabini langsung berubah pucat. Dia menghentakkan tangannya dari tanganku.

"Mengapa tongkat sihir Rose bisa ada padamu?" tanyaku menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Kami bertukar tongkat sihir," jawab Zabini, dia memandang ke meja Rose dan Davis. Rose sedang terkikik aneh. Zabini mendengus.

"Mengapa kalian bertukar tongkat sihir?" aku memandang Davis dan Rose. Rasa marah langsung bergejolak dalam diriku, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menahan diri. aku harus tahu tentang perihal tongkat sihir ini dulu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Al," kata Zabini.

"Ini urusanku, dia sepupuku dan aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

"Oh, terima kasih, Al!" kata Zabini sinis. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan Rose kalau tidak senang akan sesuatu.

"Kamu tidak perlu berterima kasih, Zabini! Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang tongkat sihir Rose."

"Aku sudah bilang kami bertukar tongkat sihir. Sekarang tongkat sihir ini adalah tongkat sihirku."

"Mengapa? Mengapa kalian bertukar tongkat sihir?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang padamu."

"Ini sangat aneh, Zabini!" kataku. "Kamu pasti ingat apa yang dikatakan Ollivander _Tongkat sihir memilih penyihirnya_. Jadi tidak mungkin kamu bisa memakai tongkat sihir Rose dengan mudah dan Rose memakai tongkat sihirmu. Yang lebih aneh lagi, tongkat sihir Rose ini menuruti apa yang kamu perintahkan."

Aku memandang wajah Zabini yang semakin pucat.

"Pasti ada sesuatu... aku akan melaporkan hal ini... karena hal ini sangat aneh," kataku mengancam. Kalau dia tidak mau mengatakan alasan pertukaran tongkat sihir ini, aku akan benar-benar melaporkannya ke McGonagall. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan sikap aneh Rose akhir-akhir ini.

"Kami... Kami sedang mencoba sihir baru," kata Zabini cepat.

"Apa?"

"Ya, kami sedang mencoba sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Ilmu Pertongkat-Sihiran. Aku bercita-cita menjadi Pembuat Tongkat Sihir. Ollivander sudah sangat tua dan tidak ada lulusan Hogwarts yang bersedia menggantikannya. Jadi aku berencana menggantikannya setelah lulus Hogwarts."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tongkat sihir Rose."

"Aku sedang mencari tahu bagaimana cara kerja tongkat sihir... eh, apakah dia benar-benar setia pada majikannya atau tidak... dan... dan kurasa tongkat sihir bisa tidak setia kadang-kadang, karena aku bisa memakai tongkat sihir Rose dengan baik dan Rose memakai tongkat sihirku dengan baik."

Aku memandangnya curiga. Alasan ini seperti dibuat-buat.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu pakai tongkat sihirku sekarang, apakah dia bisa mematuhi perintahmu atau tidak?"

"Eit, tidak bisa langsung... maksudku harus latihan dulu... aku sudah berlatih selama tiga hari dengan tongkat sihir Rose ini."

"Apakah Rose setuju menukar tongkat sihirnya denganmu?"

"Jelas dia setuju... dia malahan yang mengusulkan ini, supaya bisa membantu melatih kemampuanku agar bisa sama pandai dengan Ollivander."

"Aku kelihatannya sedang dipermainkan."

"Percayalah, Al, buat apa aku menipumu... mungkin sebulan lagi semua bisa kembali normal. Aku bisa memakai tongkat sihirku dan Rose bisa memakai tongkat sihirnya."

"Mengapa harus sebulan?"

"Ya, latihan ini memang cuma sebulan. Bulan depan aku akan mencoba buat tongkat pertamaku dan kamu bisa mencobanya kalau kamu mau."

"Tidak terima kasih!" kataku cepat. Aku tidak ingin mencoba tongkat sihir yang dibuat oleh Zabini, kelihatannya meragukan.

"Bagaimana kabar Lily dan Hugo? Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka."

"Bukan urusanmu, Zabini."

"Ayolah, Al... aku sedang berusaha berteman denganmu."

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu."

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengirim surat pada Aunt Ginny, mengatakan padanya bahwa kamu menolak berteman dengan seorang Slytherin yang berbaik-hati padamu."

"Aunt Ginny?"

"Ya, Aunt Ginny... eh, maksudku Mrs. Potter... sebenarnya aku sering mendengar Rose mengatakan Aunt Ginny jadi aku tanpa sadar jadi ikut memanggilnya seperti itu."

Aku menatap Zabini heran. "Apakah Rose menceritakan semua tentang kami padamu?"

"Benar!" Lalu Iris menceritakan semua sepupu Weasley, Mom dan Dad, paman-paman, bibi-bibi, juga Grandma dan Grandpa Weasley.

"Dia juga mengatakan bahwa tempat favorit semua orang adalah The Burrow."

Aku terpana menatapnya.

"Mengapa kamu mau mengingat semua informasi yang disampaikan Rose padamu."

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu, Al," kata Zabini, mencoba menatap mataku, tapi sepertinya tidak mampu karena matanya bersinar aneh sebelum dia mengalikan pandangan.

"Kamu menyukai aku?"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu... maukah kamu memutuskan Suzane dan ke Hogsmeade bersamaku Sabtu nanti?" Dia tidak memandangku.

"Sikapmu aneh, Zabini! Aku tidak percaya, kelihatannya kamu jijik melihatku."

"Aku bukan jijik padamu, sungguh! Aku jijik pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mengajakmu ke Hogsmead... mengatakan suka padamu... aku merasa seperti orang yang hina."

"Mengapa kamu harus terhina karena mengajakku? Memangnya aku tidak pantas diajak ke Hogsmeade oleh Iris Zabini yang sedang populer saat ini?"

"Bukan itu... kamu tidak mengerti, Al!"

"Jelaskan kalau begitu!"

"Tidak sekarang... nanti!"

"Kamu aneh, Zabini!" kataku memandangnya lagi.

"Memang!" katanya lalu tertawa.

Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Lily dan Hugo?" tanya Iris lagi.

"Biasa saja... si brengsek Jonathan Corner mengajak Lily ke Hogsmeade kemarin."

"Apa? Terus Lily... Lily setuju?"

"Tentu saja dia setuju, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan marah-marah."

"Iris... maksudku Rose, tidak bilang padaku kalau Lily diajak kencan."

"Mengapa dia harus bilang padamu?"

"Aku juga ingin tahu... lalu Hugo? Bagaimana Hugo?"

"Sama sepertimu, Hugo sedang berlatih ilmu sihir baru."

"Ilmu Sihir apa?"

"Percobaan-percobaan aneh... dia ingin jadi Penyembuh. Saat ini dia sedang melakukan suatu percobaan untuk menyembuhkan cacar naga."

"Ku mohon jaga dia, Al... aku takut dia bisa saja terkena cacar naga."

"Tenang saja dia tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu Jonathan Corner? Aku tidak suka dia."

"Aku juga tidak."

"Kalau begitu kamu harus bilang ke Lily."

"Sudah, dia menyihirku dengan Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar semalam."

"Apa?" Zabini tertawa.

"Harusnya semalam aku bergabungmu dengan Rose di rumah sakit, tapi Hugo menyembuhkanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Hebat juga sebenarnya. Dia telah menemukan mantra untuk menyembuhkan Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar dalam satu jam."

"Aunt Ginny pasti akan marah besar," kata Zabini, tertawa.

Membayangkan Mom yang marah-marah membuatku tertawa. Kami tertawa selama beberapa saat.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang, Alan?" tanya Zabini, memandang Alan Zabini yang duduk bersama Malfoy di meja sebelah kanan kelas. Malfoy sedang memandang kami dengan pandangan tajam kelihatannya dia sedang marah. Aku dan Zabini mengabaikan Malfoy.

"Biasa saja, cowok Slytherin berdarah murni... sama dengan Malfoy."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan misalnya... ini misalnya... Alan atau Malfoy jatuh cinta pada Lily."

"Jatuh cinta? Cinta? Bukan suka?"

"Jatuh cinta," kata Zabini.

"Siapa yang jatuh cinta pada Lily? Zabini atau Malfoy?" kataku memandang dua cowok itu dengan marah. Tidak mungkin Malfoy, karena Malfoy sepertinya menyukai Zabini. Dia kelihatan marah melihatku akrab dengan Zabini. Kalau begitu Alan Zabini? Tapi dia pacaran sama Arlena Deverill.

"Tidak ada, Al," kata Zabini, "Ini cuma pengandaian, misalnya saja itu terjadi."

Aku tidak percaya, aku pernah melakukan trik yang sama sebelumnya pada Rose. Dari pengandaian seperti ini pasti ada sisi benarnya.

"Bagaimana, Al?"

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi, misalnya Alan atau Malfoy jatuh cinta pada Lily."

"Aku tidak tahu... itu tergantung Lily, kalau dia juga mencintai Zabini atau Malfoy, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa... tapi yang jadi pacar cewek keluarga Weasley dan Lily Potter tidak boleh pengecut dan harus menyukai Quidditch."

Zabini tertawa.

"Apa?"

"Aku teringat pada Teddy... kalian menyuruhnya untuk mengalahkan Dad dan Uncle Harry main Quidditch karena dia telah melamar Victoire."

Aku tertawa. Itu sebenarnya ide James dan Fred. Tentu saja, Teddy kalah melawan Dad dan Uncle Ron, tapi kebersamaanlah yang kami inginkan. Setelah Teddy, kami semua berjanji untuk menjaga semua cewek dikeluarga kami. Minggu lalu, James meyiram Stinksap pada pacar Molly, Fred memberinya permen yang membuat lidahnya berlubang, Dominique menyihir rambutnya menjadi biru, Lucy membuatnya bertelinga kelinci dan Louis memyihir jubahnya menjadi pakaian Muggle perempuan. Tapi, Justin, pacar Molly, tidak melakukan apa-apa pada kami, dia mengerti kami menyayangi Molly. Setelah itu, aku tahu dia akan disambut dengan hangat oleh keluarga pada saat makan malam bersama di The Burrow. Rose, Hugo, Lily dan aku belum melakukan apa-apa padanya. Aku masih memikirkan beberapa trik untuk kugunakan padanya.

Ada yang salah di sini? Ada sesuatu yang dikatakan Zabini yang benar-benar salah.

"Mengapa kamu menyebut Uncle Ron dengan Dad?" tanyaku pada Zabini, ini benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Apa?"

"Kamu memanggil Uncle Ron Dad!"

"Oh... itu, Rose menyuruhku memanggil ayahnya Dad... dia memanggil ayahku Father!"

Aku menatap Zabini tidak percaya. Mencurigakan benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Mr. Potter... Miss Zabini, aku ingin lihat kalian membuat gagak ini diam dengan Non-Verbal. Ayo sekarang!" kata Profesor Brocklehurts, mendekati kami dengan ceria.

Kami mengacungkan tongkat. Gagak Zabini langsung diam dan gagakku terbang meninggalkanku.

Semua, kecuali Zabini, mendapat PR untuk mengulang Mantra ini dan dicobakan lagi besok.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Rose menyeretku menuju toilet di lantai dua setelah kami keluar dari kelas Mantra.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku setelah dia memasang mantra _Muffliato_ di toilet.

"Kita harus hati-hati," kata Rose, ketika kami mendudukkan diri sudut lantai yang kering.

"Apa?"

"Al... Al curiga kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kita. Aku tanpa sadar menyebut tentang keluargaku tadi."

"Lalu?"

"Jadi kita harus hati-hati! Nanti kalau Al tanya mengapa kamu memakai tongkat Iris Zabini, bilang saja ini percobaan tentang Ilmu Pertongkat Sihiran."

"Ilmu Pertongkat Sihiran?"

"Ya, dan kamu harus hati-hati tidak boleh menyebut tentang keluarga, karena Al pandai menjebak dengan kata-kata... dia mungkin akan bertanya apa makanan kesukaanku atau tempat favoritku atau siapa pacar pertama Victoire."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kalau ada pertanyaan seperti itu, kamu harus pandai mengelak."

"Mengelak bagaimana?"

"Bilang saja kamu tak ingin bicara tentang keluarga... kamu sedang bingung memikirkan PR atau apapun pikirkan sendiri alasannya!"

"OK!" kataku. "Mengapa kita tidak memberitahu Albus atau Alan tentang ini."

"JANGAN! Tidak boleh... Jangan mengatakan pada siapapun! Aku tidak mau ditertawakan."

"Ditertawakan?"

"Karena cukup bodoh membiarkan diriku ditipu olehmu dengan mantra aneh itu."

"Maafkan aku!"

"Lupakan... nah, bagaimana dengan Ken."

"Ok," kataku tersenyum, "Aku mengajaknya ke Hogsmeade dan dia setuju."

"Kamu mengajaknya ke Hogsmeade?"

"Ya, tapi sebagai teman."

"Tidak apa-apa! Permulaan yang bagus, thanks!" Rose tersenyum.

"Terus bagaimana dengan Albus?"

"Maaf, Iris! Aku tidak bisa mengajaknya."

"Mengapa?" tanyaku kecewa.

"Dia sepupuku... aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'aku menyukai kamu, maukah kamu ke Hogsmeade bersamaku' pada keluaraga."

"Aku mengerti... lalu bagaimana? Kencan ganda kita batal?"

"Tidak! Aku akan mengajak Al ke Hogsmeade sebagai teman. Dia pasti mau."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku tidak boleh berhenti berharap," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Benar keajaiban selalu ada bagi mereka yang punya harapan," kata Rose sok bijak.

Aku berpisah dengan Rose setelah berjanji akan bertemu besok setelah sarapan. Aku menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan Albus sedang duduk bersama Suzane di ruang rekreasi. Aku berusaha tidak melihat mereka namun...

"Rose?" Albus memanggilku.

Aku mendengus. Apa Albus tidak melihat wajah Suzane? Dia tidak menyukaiku. Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar dan berjalan menuju kamar anak perempuan.

"Berhenti Rose Weasley!" kata Albus lagi dengan suara tinggi.

Mengapa selalu seperti ini? Mengapa aku selalu diintimidasi oleh cowok brengsek ini. Apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan. Dengan marah aku berjalan ke tempatnya.

"Apa, Albus Potter?"

"Aku ingin bicara," kata Albus.

"Darimana kamu?"

"Apakah ada gunanya kalau aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Ya, benar sekali... tidak ada gunanya bicara denganmu!" aku hendak melangkah pergi ketika Albus bertanya lagi.

"Apakah kamu mengajak Kenneth Davis ke Hogsmeade Sabtu nanti?"

"Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?" tanyaku heran. Cepat sekali gosip tersebar di Hogwarts.

"Aku yang mengatakannya pada Al... aku senang kamu punya pacar, Rose. Jadi kamu tidak perlu mengganggu hubunganku dengan Al," kata Suzane.

Memangnya kapan aku pernah mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Al? Pacarmu saja berkelebihan perhatiannya pada keluarga.

"Aku tidak senang Rose punya pacar," kata Albus.

"Terserah kamu Albus... yang penting aku senang dan aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu."

Albus memandangku dengan marah.

"Al, mengapa kamu tidak senang? Aku rasa ini bagus karena Rose tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi"

"Rose tidak pernah mengganggu hubungan kita," kata Albus.

"Hentikan, Al! Kamu selalu membela Rose... selalu Rose yang benar dan aku yang salah."

"Aku akan selalu membelanya Suzane... dia sepupuku," kata Albus tegas.

"Aku... aku benar-benar capek dengan hubungan ini. Sekarang pilih, Al; aku atau Rose!"

"Suzane!"

"Pilih!"

"Baik! Aku memilih keluargaku... aku memilih Rose."

Mata Suzane langsung berurai airmata.

"Maafkan aku, Suzane."

Suzane memandangku dengan marah, kemudian berlari menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan.

Albus duduk di kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Aku menggenggam tangannya dan berusaha untuk menguatkannya.

"Aku belum pernah memutuskan cewek dan aku tidak ingin seseorang menangis gara-gara aku," kata Albus, masih memejamkan mata.

"Maafkan aku," kataku, meremas tangannya.

Albus membuka mata dan menatapku. "Ini bukan salahmu, Rose. Ini semua salahku aku yang memulai semua ini."

Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku di tangannya. "Suzane akan baik-baik saja... dia mungkin akan ceria lagi besok."

Albus menatapku. "Benarkah?"

"Percayalah!" kataku tersenyum.

Kami bertatapan. Albus memajukan kepalanya ke arahku dan aku seperti orang yang terhipnotis melakukan hal yang sama. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan ketika bibir kami hampir bersentuhan suara hentakan pintu lukisan mengagetkanku.

"Rose!"

Aku mundur dari Albus dan memandang Lily yang baru masuk ke ruang rekreasi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Lily curiga memandangku dan Albus.

"Tidak ada," jawabku cepat tanpa memandang Albus. "Tadi kamu memanggilku, Lil, ada apa?"

"Rose, benarkah yang aku dengar? Katanya kamu mengajak Davis ke Hogsmeade?" tanya Lily.

"Ayo ke atas," kataku menarik Lily menaiki tangga yang menuju kamar anak perempuan. Aku tidak memandang Albus.

"Bye, Al," kata Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Kalau ada pembaca yang bingung siapa William ****Finch-Fletchley****, baca ulang ch. 5, ya! **

**Riwa Rambu**


	9. Chapter 9

**ROSE WEASLEY AND IRIS ZABINI**

**Thanks semua yang sudah membaca fanfic ini... Rama Diggory Malfoy, Reverie Metherlence, Putri: Thanx reviewnya**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Rose's POV**

Aku bangun pagi ini dengan perasaan aneh; seperti ada suatu yang penting yang aku lupakan. Aku mencoba mengingat; hari ini Arithmancy, aku sudah mengerjakan PR super sulit Aritmancy. Aku juga sudah mengerjakan PR Astronomy tentang kehidupan di planet Mars. Lalu hal penting apa yang aku lupakan?

Aku bangun mandi dan berganti pakaian. Emily dan Linda belum bangun, kelihatannya pagi ini adalah jam bebas mereka. Emily dan Linda tidak bicara denganku. Emily masih marah karena aku yang membuatnya putus dengan Malfoy. Kalau dipikir lagi, ini bukan salahku. Aku tidak membuat Malfoy menyukai aku, maksudku Iris. Iris memang cantik dan wajar saja kalau Malfoy terpesona dan menyukainya.

Aku turun ke ruang rekreasi. Ruang rekreasi sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak Slytherin kelas tiga sedang duduk di pojokan sambil mengomel tentang PR Herbologi mereka. Aku duduk di salah satu sofa nyaman dekat perapian dan membuka PR Arithmancy-ku. Setelah puas mengecek, aku menggulungnya dan memasukkan lagi dalam tas. Aku mengangkat muka dan memandang ke seberang ruangan, saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa Malfoy dan Alan sedang duduk di salah satu sofa. Mereka tampak berkutat dengan PR mereka, wajah mereka kusut.

"Hai!" sapaku mendekati mereka.

"Pergilah, Iris!" kata Alan.

"Iris sayang, bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan PR Arithmancy?" kata Malfoy.

Aku mengabaikan Malfoy dan memandang Alan."Mengapa kau tidak mengerjakannya semalam?"

"Latihan Quidditch, Iris... dan ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku," jawab Alan.

"Masalah cewek," kata Malfoy.

"Deverill? Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku.

"Bukan! Aku tidak ingin mendiskusikannya," kata Alan dan menunduk memandang perkamennya.

Aku memandang Alan dan teringat apa yang dikatakan Al tentang Lily. Lily sekarang jadian dengan Jonathan Corner. Apakah karena itu suasana hati Alan berubah? Mengapa harus meributkan Lily kalau Alan punya Deverill?

"Eh, kalian tahu gosip terbaru, tidak?" tanyaku coba-coba, dengan gaya Emily saat akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik.

"Aku tak ingin dengar apapun, Iris," kata Alan.

"Gosip apa?" tanya Malfoy antusias. Tampaknya Malfoy telah memutuskan untuk menganggap penting apapun yang aku katakan untuk menyenangkan hatiku

Aku mendelik pada Malfoy kemudian memandang Alan.

"Katanya Lily Potter jadian dengan Corner... banyak anak-anak yang membicarakannya... menurut gosip, mereka besok akan ke Hogsmeade bersama."

"Tutup mulut, Iris!" kata Alan, memasukkan PR Aritmancy-nya dalam tas dan berdiri. "Aku mau sarapan."

Aku memandang Alan yang keluar dari tembok batu dan bertanya-tanya. Ini belum membuktikan bahwa yang menyebabkan suasana hati Alan berubah adalah Lily. Mungkin saja dia hanya tidak suka mendengarkan gosip.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba telah ada di pundakku dan aku ditarik mendekat ke arah Malfoy.

"Hei, lepaskan!" aku menjerit dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi Malfoy terlalu kuat.

"Nah, Iris sayang, ingat dandan yang cantik untukku besok! kita bertemu di ruang rekreasi jam sepuluh," kata Malfoy percaya diri.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Jawab dulu! Setelah itu aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Aku sudah janji pergi ke Hogsmeade dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanya Malfoy, pegangan tangannya mengedur sedikit.

"Albus Potter," kataku, mendorongnya ke sofa, lalu berdiri menjauh.

"Apa?" tanya Malfoy berdiri memandangku.

"Mengerti sekarang, Malfoy? aku tidak menyukaimu karena aku menyukai Albus Potter."

"Tidak mungkin kau menyukai Albus Potter!"

"Mengapa tidak mungkin... aku menyukainya dan dia setuju pergi denganku ke Hogsmeade besok," kataku tegas.

"Dia tidak cocok denganmu! Dia membenci kita... mereka membenci darah murni. Kau hanya cocok denganku, kita sama-sama berdarah murini dan kita sudah mengenal sejak kecil."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan darah murni atau bukan... ini tentang cinta. Aku mencintainya."

"Kau mencintainya? Cinta?" Malfoy menarikku mendekat dan mendesis di wajahku. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat Potter, Iris!"

Malfoy mendorongku dan aku terjatuh di sofa. "Bilang pada Potter agar dia berhati-hati!" katanya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang rekreasi.

Aku mendengus. Orang yang tidak bisa menerima kekalahan. Sepertinya Iris harus berhati-hati pada Malfoy. Al juga, aku akan memberitahu Al masalah ini. Bicara tentang Al, aku belum mengajaknya ke Hogsmeade. Aku harus mengajak pagi ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

Sepanjang pagi ini aku mencari-cari Rose, tapi dia menghindariku. Sewaktu aku turun sarapan, dia sudah menghilang dari Aula Besar. Saat aku berjalan menuju kelas Arithmancy, dia sudah berada dalam kelas, duduk di sebelah Davis. Aku duduk kursi kosong di sebelah mereka dengan marah.

Aku harus bicara dengan Rose. Aku tidak bisa mengalami perasaan yang tidak menentu seperti ini. Semalam, kalau Lily tidak datang menganggu kami, aku yakin kami akan berciuman. Aku yakin Rose juga ingin menciumku, seperti aku ingin menciummu. Pandangan matanya mengatakan hal itu. Aku yakin dia juga menyukaiku. Ya, tidak mungkin aku salah. Aku bisa merasakannya perasaan kami menyatu sebelum Lily datang dan merusak semuanya.

Tetapi, apa yang akan terjadi dengan kami nanti? Dia sepupuku. Semua orang akan membenci kami. Mom dan Dad, Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione juga Grandma dan Grandpa Weasley tidak akan setuju. Mereka mungkin akan memisahkan kami, mengirim Rose ke Albania atau ke Australia agar tidak bisa bertemu denganku. Aku memandang Rose lagi dan mengakui bahwa biar bagaimanapun rasa cinta itu telah tumbuh, tidak mungkin aku mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Aku menunduk memandang meja. Aku memang harus mengatakannya pada Rose, apapun yang terjadi perasaan ini harus dibicarakan. Rose dan aku harus mendiskusikan kemana perasaan kami ini dibawa; apakah harus dilupakan? Atau dijalani apa adanya.

"Al!" suara Zabini yang bernada akrab terdengar di dekatku. Dia meletakkan tasnya di meja dan duduk di sampingku.

"Wajahmu aneh, kau kelihatan sedih... ada apa?" tanya Zabini sok perhatian.

"Bukan urusanmu, Zabini," jawabku.

Dia mengikuti arah pandangku dan tersenyum memandang Rose dan Davis yang sedang asyik berbicara.

"Mereka cocok," katanya penuh perasaan.

Aku tidak berkomentar.

"Besok mereka akan ke Hogsmeade bersama," kata Zabini. Anehnya, dia terdengar sangat senang.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Zabini... bisakah kau tutup mulut? Aku sedang berpikir."

"Al, kasar sekali omonganmu! Aku dengar kau dan Suzane putus."

"Tutup mulut, Zabini!"

"Besok kau ikut aku ke Hogsmeade, ya? Aku juga sendirian... Ayolah, Al!" kata Zabini memaksa.

Aku memandang Rose, lalu memandang Zabini dan mengangguk padanya. Zabini menjerit senang dan memelukku.

"Terima kasih, Al! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"

Sahabat terbaik? Bukannya terlalu berlebihan? Aku memang berencana ke Hogsmeade untuk menjauh dari kastil. Aku ingin keluar sejenak merenungkan perasaanku.

"Al, bagaimana kabar Hugo?" tanya Zabini.

"Dia sakit karena meminum ramuannya sendiri."

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada hubungannya dengan ramuan untuk cacar naga, tapi jangan khawatir! Madam Darnsley berhasil menyembuhkannya."

"Syukurlah! Lalu Lily?"

Aku mendengus, teringat kejadian semalam, kalau Lily tidak menginterupsi kami. Rose dan aku pasti sudah berciuman. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada Lily. Kalau aku mencium Rose saat itu di ruang rekreasi di depan semua anak, semua orang akan tahu perasaanku dan memandang hina pada Rose. Aku tak ingin Rose sedih.

"Ada apa, Al?"

"Lily baik-baik saja... dia tampak senang-senang saja bersama Corner," kataku cepat, mengabaikan pertanyaan Zabini.

"Mengapa Lily bisa menyukai cowok brengsek seperti Corner itu, ya?" tanya Zabini.

"Jangan tanya aku, Zabini... mungkin Lily jatuh cinta padanya... kau tidak akan bisa memilih orang, dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta kan? Cinta itu datang dengan tiba-tiba dan dia sudah ada dihatimu tanpa kau menyadarinya. Hanya perlu beberapa detik, detik berikutnya kau menyadari kau telah jatuh cinta."

Zabini menatapku dengan heran.

"Al, sekarang kau..." Zabini mengamati wajahku, "Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Al?"

"Tidak!" kataku mengelak. "Aku cuma mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku."

Zabini masih mengamatiku. "Siapa dia, Al?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Kau akan membuat seseorang yang mencintaimu patah hati, Al," kata Zabini.

Aku memandangnya. "Siapa?"

"Iris Zabini," kata Zabini,

"Ha? Maksudmu, kau akan patah hati?"

"Bukan aku... err, maksudku aku... tapi izinkan aku menyebut diriku dengan Iris... Maksudku tadi adalah Iris mencintaimu dan dialah yang akan menangis dan patah hati kalau dia mendengar kau jatuh cinta pada orang lain."

Aku memandang Iris dengan bingung. Mengapa harus menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan Iris?

"Yah, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa... kau kan tidak bisa memaksakan cinta," kataku.

"Aku tahu... Iris memang harus melepaskanmu... barangkali Malfoy bisa menghiburnya."

Aku bingung mendengar gaya bicara Zabini yang kelihatannya membicarakan orang lain bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Malfoy menyukaimu?"

"Tidak... dia menyukai Iris... dia juga mengancam akan mencelakakanmu karena Iris menyukaimu... kau harus hati-hati, Al."

"Eh? Tidak ada hubungannya denganku kan?"

"Ada, Al!" kata Zabini memaksa. "Iris menyukaimu dan Malfoy cemburu... Dia menyuruhku mengatakan padamu agar berhati-hati."

"Tapi aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa denganmu," kataku heran.

"Memang tidak... tapi Malfoy dia pikir kau dan Iris saling menyukai," kata Zabini memandang Malfoy yang duduk diseberang ruangan.

"Lihat!" kata Zabini lagi. "Dia tidak suka melihatmu dan Iris."

Aku memandang Malfoy yang duduk bersama Alan Zabini. Dia memandangku dengan tajam dan marah. Aku berpikir bahwa Malfoy mungkin punya perasaan yang sama sepertiku, jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Aku pada sepupuku sendiri dan dia pada gadis yang menyukai orang lain. Aku kasihan melihat Malfoy, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan itulah yang harusnya dipelajari oleh Malfoy.

Aku memandang Rose lagi dan Rose sedang memandangku. Kami bertatapan sesaat kemudian Rose mengalihkan pandangan. Aku menunduk memandang perkamenku.

"Al, kau terlihat benar-benar sedih!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Zabini!"

"Dengar, apakah gadis itu tidak mencintaimu?"

"Aku tidak bicara tentang seorang gadis."

"Dengar Al, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil... aku tahu kalau kau sedang sedih... ku rasa kalau kau bilang pada gadis itu bahwa kau mencintainya, dia mungkin akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Aku tidak ingin kau menganalisis perasaanku, Zabini... dan jangan sok akrab denganku. Kita tidak mengenal sejak kecil, aku tidak ingat punya teman bernama Zabini."

"Lupakan itu! Nah, kau berniat mengatakan perasaanmu kan?"

"Ya... aku harus mengatakannya segera... aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

"Bagus, Al... aku mendukungmu!"

"Aku tidak perlu dukunganmu..."

Zabini meninju bahuku perlahan. "Aku tetap mendukungmu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku juga ikut tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Aku berhasil menghindari Albus sepanjang hari ini. Saat makan siang dia berhasil memojokkanku di Aula Depan, tapi aku berhasil lolos dengan kedatangan Suzane yang ingin berbicara padanya tentang hubungan mereka yang singkat. Aku melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di kamar anak-anak perumpuan, aku tahu Albus tidak akan bisa naik kesana. Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan Albus sekarang. Dia tahu, dia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku seharusnya menahan perasaanku karena aku adalah Rose Weasley. Aku adalah sepupunya. Apa yang dipikirkan Albus tentangku? Dia pasti mengira Rose Weasley adalah gadis gila yang punya kecenderungan untuk meyukai seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Maafkan aku, Rose!

Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi kalau kami berciuman semalam? Semua akan berubah. Hubungan Albus dan Rose akan berubah. Mereka mungkin akan saling membenci dan semua orang akan membenci mereka. Aku tidak mungkin akan melakukan itu. Albus dan Rose harus bahagia. Mereka adalah orang-orang baik yang pernah kukenal. Mungkin hanya Roselah satu-satunya sahabat yang pernah ada dihidupku. Dan Albus akan menjadi seorang yang akan aku cintai selamanya.

Aku tidak bertemu Rose sepanjang hari. Entah apa yang dilakukan Rose. Sebelum pelajaran Arithmancy aku menunggunya di toilet lantai dua, tapi dia tidak datang. Aku rasa Rose juga sedang bersembunyi dari seseorang. Mungkin Scorpius. Aku tersenyum mengingat apa yang dikatakan Rose tentang Scorpius bahwa Scorpius menyukaiku. Tidak mungkin!

Aku memandang cahaya bulan yang terpantul lewat jendela kamar anak-anak perempuan. Suzane dan Amelia sudah tidur. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka harus tidur cepat agar terlihat cantik besok saat ke Hogsmeade. Aku ingat bahwa aku juga sudah berjanji dengan Ken untuk ke Hogsmeade besok, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku lapar. Malam ini aku tidak turun ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam karena aku menghindari Albus.

Sial! Aku benar-benar lapar. Aku turun dari ranjang mengambil mantel kamarku dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang rekreasi. Tidak ada siapapun di ruang rekreasi. Api di perapian sudah mati berjam-jam yang lalu. Aku berjalan keluar lubang lukisan dan menyusuri koridor menuju ke dapur. Untung aku tidak bertemu siapa-siapa di koridor, para _Perfect_, Ketua Murid ataupun para hantu. Hanya lukisan-lukisan didinding yang berdesis memperingatkanku untuk kembali ke kamarku. Aku mengabaikan mereka.

Aku mengelitik buah pir pada lukisan buah-buahan di koridor ruang bawah tanah, dan buah pir itu langsung berubah jadi pegangan pintu. Aku masuk dan disambut oleh para Peri Rumah yang berpakaian toga putih dengan lambang Hogwarts diembos pada sudut toga. Mereka menyapaku dengan hormat dan membawaku duduk di meja panjang yang mirip dengan meja di Aula Besar. Disana telah duduk seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

"Rose, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku menatap Rose yang sedang menyantap paha ayam.

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu," jawab Rose.

Aku duduk di depan Rose dan memesan ayam goreng pada para Peri Rumah yang ramah.

"Aku lapar," kataku pada Rose.

"Aku juga," jawab Rose.

Dua Peri Rumah membawakanku ayam goreng yang diletakkan dalam mangkuk besar. Aku langsung menyantap ayamku tanpa bicara.

"Kau tadi tidak makan malam, Rose?" tanyaku sambil menggigit ayamku.

"Tidak... Malfoy... dia mengejarku dan memaksaku untuk mendengarkan perasaannya yang begitu tulus padamu," jawab Rose.

Aku tertawa.

"Lalu, kau sendiri, mengapa tidak makan malam?" tanya Rose.

"Aku menghindari Albus."

"Al? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia... eh... dia ingin aku tidak berhubungan dengan Ken," kataku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada Rose tentang aku yang hampir berciuman dengan sepupunya.

"Jangan hiraukan Al... dia memang selalu begitu... dia juga tidak setuju Lily berhubungan Corner."

"Ya..." kataku menatap Rose. "Albus sangat menyayangimu, Rose."

"Kami semua begitu... kami saling menyayangi dan melindungi. Kami tidak mau salah seorang dari kami terluka."

"Oh..."

"Ada apa, Iris? Kau terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ada apa sih dengan kalian semua? Tadi pagi Alan, lalu Al dan sekarang kamu. Ini berarti yang tidak punya masalah adalah Malfoy. Sepanjang pagi ini dia ceria."

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu Rose tentang ini. Ini adalah rahasia aku dan Albus. Rose mungkin akan marah kalau tahu aku hampir mencium sepupunya dengan tubuhnya.

"Sebenar perasaanku tidak enak sejak pagi tadi... seperti ada sesuatu yang penting yang aku lupakan," kata Rose sambil berpikir.

"Apa?" tanyaku pikiranku teralih.

"Ada hubungannya dengan kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, tapi aku lupa."

"Kau lupa janji bertemu Al di Hogsmeade?"

"Bukan itu... aku ingat itu... ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan dan menyebalkan."

"Kunjungan ke Hogsmeade... kupikir tidak mengerikan... bertemu Al di Hogsmeade cukup menyenangkan... mungkin kalau kau bertemu... bertemu... Rose!" aku kaget karena tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Mother," kataku, tertahan.

"Mother?"

"Ya... kau harus bertemu Mother besok... ingat? Dia harus membelikanmu jubah Hogwarts."

"Oh, sial! Ibumu, Iris... mengapa aku bisa melupakannya? Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan aku sudah berjanji pada Al."

"Aku akan bilang pada Al, kau tidak bisa bersamanya ke Hogsmeade."

"Tidak, Iris... aku yang mengajaknya... aku sudah janji untuk bertemu dengan Al... aku tidak mungkin membatalkannya begitu saja."

"Tapi kau harus bertemu Mother... kumohon, Rose, Mother bisa membunuhku kalau kau tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Aku... aku akan ke Hogsmeade bersama Al dan bertemu dengan ibumu."

"Jangan! Kau tidak bisa membawa Albus pada Mother... Mother akan marah dan aku... aku tidak ingin Mother marah."

"Baik... baik, aku tahu... besok aku akan mencari cara untuk memisahkan diri dari Al dan bertemu ibumu."

Aku bernafas lega. Aku tidak ingin Mother tahu tentang Al, aku bisa mati. Mother pasti akan memarahiku.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu, Iris?" tanya Rose, mengawasiku.

"Tidak ada..."

"Iris, ceritakan padaku sekarang! Atau aku tidak akan menemui ibumu besok."

Aku menatap Rose dan Rose balas menatapku dengan menantang. Aku tahu Rose serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Mother tidak menyayangi kami."

"Apa?"

"Dia tidak menyukai anak-anak... Mother dan Father menikah karena dijodohkan. Meraka tidak saling mencintai... Grandpa dan Grandma Zabini memaksa Mother untuk memiliki keturunan... Lalu Alan dan aku lahir, tapi dia semakin menjauh dan meninggalkan kami dengan Peri Rumah kami, Trincer."

"Ayahmu mencintainya," kata Rose tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget. "Father mencintai Mother?"

"Ya, aku tahu! Caranya menatap ibumu seperti cara Dad menatap Mom," kata Rose.

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya... selama ini kami mengira mereka saling benci, mereka tidak pernah berbicara di depan kami."

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan ibumu, tapi aku yakin ayahmu mencintainya."

Aku menatap panci-panci yang digantung di dekat tempat cuci piring dan berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Rose mungkin ada benarnya. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan orangtuaku. Alan dan aku jarang bertemu mereka, apa lagi saling mendiskusikan perasaan, tidak pernah satu kalipun.

"Yuk, aku ngantuk," kata Rose, berdiri.

Kami berdua berterima kasih pada para Peri Rumah yang ramah dan berjalan keluar dapur. Kami tidak saling bicara. Kami menyusuri koridor bawah tanah yang sepi menuju Aula Depan. Aku hendak mengucapkan selamat malam pada Rose saat suara samar-samar terdengar dari lantai di atas kami. Rose dan aku saling pandang dan memutuskan untuk mencari sumber suara. Di koridor lantai dua, kami melihat Lily dan Alan sedang berbicara. Mereka saling menatap dengan marah. Aku dan Rose bersembunyi diceruk dekat baju Zirah.

"Bukan urusanmu, apa yang aku lakukan dan dengan siapa aku berkencan, Alan!"

"Urusanku! Corner, Lily? Dia cowok brengsek... dia akan membuatmu terluka."

"Aku tak peduli! Aku ingin ditinggalkan sendiri... dan kau... kau bukan apa-apaku, Alan... bukan saudaraku dan kita tidak pernah menjadi teman."

"Ku pikir kita teman, Lily?"

"Teman? Teman? Kau meninggalkan aku!" suara Lily meninggi. "Kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ingat? Kau meninggalkan aku setelah menciumku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menciummu... itu terjadi begitu saja."

"Oh, terjadi begitu saja? Itu mungkin memang kebiasaanmu, Alan... bertemu cewek di koridor, menciumnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal... lalu melupakannya begitu saja."

"Itu karena kau menyukai Davis brengsek itu."

"Aku tidak menyukai Kenneth Davis," jerit Lily tertahan.

"Oh, jadi saat itu kau mengira aku tuli."

"Bisa jadi, Alan, karena aku yakin kau tidak mendengarku dengan benar malam itu..."

"Oh ya? Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa Davis tampan dan kau menyukai wajahnya?"

"Aku memang mengatakan itu, tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku menyukainya... aku mengatakan aku menyukai wajahnya... 'wajahnya', Alan! dan itu beda... aku juga tidak pacaran dengannya... kau, Alan... kau menciumku dan tidak berbicara denganku esoknya, kau menghidariku seolah kau tidak pernah mengenalku."

"Itu semua demi kebaikkanmu... Davis lebih cocok untukmu dan semua orang akan setuju. Aku juga lebih menyukai Davis dari pada Corner."

"JANGAN MEMUTUSKAN APAPUN UNTUKKU!" jerit Lily, aku yakin semua orang akan berdatangan di koridor ini. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk itu. Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa... dan ingat dengan siapapun aku berkencan itu bukan urusanmu."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau akhirnya terluka dan sedih... Corner... dia playboy Hogwarts, Lily, dia berganti cewek seperti berganti jubah. Dia akan membuatmu terluka."

"Terima kasih telah memberitahuku, jadi aku bisa mempersiapkan diri kalau suatu saat nanti Jonathan meninggalkanku... tidak seperti luka yang kualami saat kau meninggalkanku... aku tidak menyadari luka itu datang."

"Aku tidak pernah melukaimu, Lily."

"Tidak pernah melukaiku? Menciumku lalu meninggalkanku itu bukan namanya melukai?"

"Itu semua demi kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikanku? Kebaikanku? Apakah kau tidak mendengarku, aku bisa memutuskan sendiri apa yang baik untukku."

"Tidak... kau tidak bisa memutuskan sendiri, Lily... aku yang akan menentukan siapa yang paling baik untukmu... dan aku tidak suka Corner... Aku akan mengawasi kalian di Hogsmeade besok. Kalau dia berani menyentuhmu aku akan memantrai."

"Kau... kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani menyentuh Corner."

"Oh ya, aku menunggumu membunuhku, Lily!"

"BRENGSEK!" Lily menyerbu Alan dan menyerang setiap sisi-sisi tubuh Alan yang bisa digapainya.

"Hentikan, Lily!"

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau menciumku?"

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku? Mengapa kau tidak bicara denganku? Mengapa kau juga mencium Deverill?" kata Lily dengan suara kecil, menahan isakan.

"Aku... "

"Jawab aku, Alan... sekali ini saja sebelum aku pergi, melupakan semuanya, melupakan bahwa aku pernah mengenalmu."

"Aku tidak tahu..."

Lily menatap Alan sesaat, menghela nafas perlahan. "Baik, Alan... aku ingat kau pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku... sekarang aku bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu... aku tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi setelah ini... jangan kuatir soal Corner karena aku tidak mencintainya. Dia tidak akan membuatku terluka..."

Lily mundur menjauh, Alan hanya berdiri kaku menatap Lily.

"Selamat tinggal, Alan... Semoga kau bahagia dengan Deverill!" kata Lily berjalan meninggalkan Alan yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Alan baru bergerak setelah Lily menghilang di belokan koridor. Dia berjalan melewati ceruk tempat kami bersembunyi menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Aku merasakan airmataku terjatuh di pipi. Aku tahu apa yang dirasakan Alan. Aku kembarannya aku mengerti, Alan ingin melindungi Lily dari Alan sendiri, karena Alan akan membuat Lilu terluka. Mereka Slytherin pemberani, tapi mundur pada saat-saat tertentu. Alan pasti mengira inilah saat yang tepat untuk mundur demi Lily dan semua orang.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Rose, memandangku dengan bertanya.

"Aku sedih untuk mereka, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Alan menyukai Lily," jawabku.

"Mengapa kau harus bersedih untuk Lily dan Alan... mereka yang mencari masalah sendiri," kata Rose tak peduli.

"Mencari masalah sendiri?"

"Ya... alasan dari masalah yang tadi adalah karena mereka tidak mengakui bahwa mereka saling menyukai... Aku menunggu-nunggu satu orang dari mereka mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' ternyata tidak ada, yang ada malah 'selamat tinggal'. Apakah Lily sudah gila? Saat ini pasti dia sedang menangis di kamar anak-anak perempuan."

"Tidak semudah itu bilang 'aku mencintaimu'... ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan, lagipula butuh keberanian besar mengatakan itu."

Rose menatapku, "Kau kedengaran seperti Al. Sok bijaksana!"

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya melihat dari sudut pandang Alan saja... masalah ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan... Alan Slytherin dan Lily Gryffindor."

"Apa hubungannya asrama dengan ini?"

"Lupakan! Yuk! Aku kearah sini... sampai besok!" kataku menuju arah kanan koridor.

"Sampai besok! Tolong hibur Lily, ya!"

"OK"

Aku melambai pada Rose dan berlari menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Aku harus segera menemui Lily. Aku masuk ke ruang rekreasi dan hendak menaiki tangga yang menuju kamar anak perempuan ketika sebuah tangan menahanku. Aku yang tidak menyadari ada orang dalam ruang rekreasi langsung menjerit. Tapi tangan lain telah membekap mulutku.

"Mengapa kau menjerit?" tanya sebuah suara ditelingaku. Aku berbalik dan memandang Albus.

Albus melepaskanku.

"Ya ampun, Albus, kau membuatku ketakutan... mengapa kau disini?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku turun kemari, kemudian aku melihatmu masuk... darimana?"

"Aku dari dapur... aku harus menemui Lily... kau tidak melihatnya masuk?"

"Tidak... aku hanya melihatmu... ada apa dengannya?"

"Eh... yah... aku... aku harus mendiskusikan sesuatu dengannya," kataku.

"Tentang apa?"

Aku memandang Albus dan teringat bahwa aku sekarang sedang menghindarinya. Aku hampir melupakan masalahku dengan Albus, karena memikirkan Lily dan Alan. Aku harus segera menyingkir sebelum Albus menahanku.

"Yah, tentang suatu yang tidak begitu penting... aku masuk sekarang," kataku hendak kabur ke kamar anak-anak perempuan.

Dengan gerakan cepat Albus sudah berdiri di depan tangga. "Tetap di tempatmu!"

Kejadian ini seperti dejavu yang menyebalkan. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Albus menghalangiku seperti ini.

"Albus, aku ngantuk bisakah kau menyingkir..."

"Tidak! Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Jangan sekarang! Tolong, Albus, bisakah kau menyingkir?"

"Aku tahu besok kau pasti akan menghindariku."

Kami bertatapan sesaat.

"Baik!" kataku menuju kursi terdekat dan duduk. "Bicaralah!"

"Err, aku... aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Rose... aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Apa? Albus mencintai Rose... pantas saja dia ingin menciumku kemarin. Apa yang Rose katakan kalau mendengar ini?

"Memang terdengar aneh, Rose, karena kita sepupu... tapi ini terjadi begitu saja dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi perasaan ini."

Albus terlihat serius dan penuh perasaan dia benar-benar mencintai Rose. Seharusnya aku bahagia untuk Rose, untuk Albus karena akhirnya dia mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya, tapi aku sedih... aku mencintaimu, Albus, bukan Rose... Rose menyukai Ken... dia tidak menyukaimu... aku... aku yang menyukaimu. Airmataku jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku terisak perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, Rose! Aku harus mengatakannya... aku tahu semua orang akan memarahi dan memusuhi kita, tapi kalau kau juga mencintai aku... kita bisa melalui rintangan ini bersama. Kita bisa meyakinkan keluarga kita bahwa kita saling mencintai dan... dan banyak juga penyihir yang menikah antar sepupu."

"Mengapa Albus? Mengapa kau menyukai Rose?"

"Mengapa aku menyukaimu?"

"Rose tidak mencintaimu, Albus... dia menyukai Kenneth Davis, tapi aku... akulah yang mencintaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak kau menolongku, menyelamatkanku dari Cazell saat kita kelas tiga. Mengapa? Mengapa kau tidak mencintai aku?"

"Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku bicara tentang aku... aku yang mencintaimu, tentang aku yang tidak akan bisa melihatmu, tentang aku yang tidak akan bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat aku menjadi diriku sendiri."

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu, Rose... kita bisa bersama-sama menghadapi ini."

"Ya, kau mencintai Rose dan bukan aku..."

"Hentikan! Jangan berbicara seolah kau dan Rose adalah orang yang berbeda."

"Memang berbeda, Albus dan kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Buat aku mengerti kalau begitu! Jelaskan padaku!"

"Tidak! Karena ini akan menyakitimu. Menyakiti kita! Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku ingin kau bahagia dan kau akan bahagia bila tidak menyetahuinya. Aku juga tidak akan mengatakannya pada Rose, karena Rose akan sedih kalau dia tahu. Biarlah ini akan jadi rahasia kita selama."

"Ada apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti, Rose?"

"Aku tahu perasaan memang tidak bisa dipaksakan... aku tidak bisa memaksamu menyukai aku... Tapi kumohon jangan katakan apapun pada Rose!" aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mencium pipinya.

"Rose, sebentar! Apa maksudmu?"

"Selamat malam, Albus"

Aku berlari menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan. Malam ini memang penuh drama, aku tidak bisa menghibur Lily sekarang karena aku sedang sedih. Aku capek dengan semua ini. Aku ingin kembali ke tubuhku.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku memikirkan Iris yang menghindariku sepanjang hari ini. Aku juga memikirkan sikap Alan yang aneh sepanjang makan malam. Goyle dan aku berkali-kali menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tapi Alan menghindar. Dia jadi marah-marah dan suasana hatinya terus seperti itu sampai akhir makan malam.

Aku memandang ke arah pintu ketika pintu ruang rekreasi terbuka. Iris masuk, dia memandang keliling ruang rekreasi dan melihatku.

"Vampir!" katanya berjalan ke arahku dan memelukku.

Aku dengan dengan senang hati balas memeluknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, setelah kami melepaskan diri.

"Lily... aku tidak tahu kalau dia telah menemukan cinta, padahal dia dua tahun dibawahku... Aku tujuhbelas tahun dan belum pernah jatuh cinta."

"Lily?"

"Mengapa dia ingin menyerahkan Lily pada orang lain, ya? Mengapa dia tidak mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Lily?"

"Dia?"

"Vampir, mengapa Gryffindor dan Slytherin tidak bisa menyatu?"

"Eh, entahlah... Gryffindor: pencinta Muggle, sedangkan Slytherin: pencinta darah murni."

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau suatu saat nanti kau mencintai cewek Gryffindor?"

"Aku tidak akan mencintai cewek Gryffindor."

"Andaikan kau menyukai Rose Weasley apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Cewek Banshee? Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya!"

"Aku tahu... nah, kita coba lagi! Andaikan suatu saat nanti... ini seandainya, jawab yang jujur, ya! Seandainya kau menyukai Lily Potter apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Seandainya aku menyukai Lily Potter? Aku akan mendekatinya, tentu saja, dan aku akan bilang padanya kalau aku menyukainya."

"Kau tidak akan berpura-pura tidak menyukainya dan menjodohkannya dengan orang lain?"

"Buat apa aku berbuat seperti itu? Kalau suka, bilang saja suka, buat apa disembunyikan?"

"Menurutmu mengapa orang berbuat seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa? Pura-pura tidak menyukai?"

"Ya..."

"Mungkin karena alasan keluarga... misalnya keluarganya membenci kita... atau alasan dalam diri... misalnya kita merasa tidak mampu membuatnya bahagia."

Dia menatapku. "Kukira alasan pertamalah yang cocok untuk masalah Lily... satu hal lagi, Vampir, mengapa kalian mengira bahwa keluarga Weasley/Potter membenci darah murni?"

"Entahlah, prasangka seperti ini sudah ada sejak aku kecil... aku tidak tahu siapa yang mulai mengatakannya duluan."

"Kuberitahu, ya, Vampir, keluarga Weasley/Potter tidak membenci darah murni... yang mereka benci adalah orang jahat yang merusak dunia sihir yang aman dan damai."

"Eh, OK!" kataku bingung.

"Terima kasih, Vampir!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menemaniku malam ini."

"Aku senang menemanimu."

Iris tersenyum. "Kau orang baik, Vampir!"

Aku tertawa, baru sekali ini ada yang menyebutku orang baik. "Terpesona padaku sekarang, Iris? Jadi besok ke Hogsmeade bersamaku kan?"

"Walaupun aku mau, aku tetap tidak bisa pergi ke Hogsmeade bersamamu, karena aku sudah janji untuk pergi bersama Al dan aku harus menumui ibu Iris."

"Ibu Iris?"

"Eh, maksudku ibuku."

"Kau mau bertemu ibumu di Hogsmeade? Kalau begitu jangan bawa-bawa aku."

"Aku tidak membawa-bawamu, Vampir, kau yang memaksa untuk pergi denganku."

"OK, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Mrs. Zabini sangat menyeramkan. Aku tidak mau terlibat."

Iris tertawa lagi, "Kupikir kau memberani, Vampir!"

"Tidak kalau dengan Mrs. Zabini."

Kami tertawa bersama.

"Nah, beginikan lebih baik, Iris... tidak perlu menghindariku. Kita bisa mengobrol bersama dan membahas tentang masalah kita."

"Masalah kita?"

"Perasaan kita... kau belum bilang kalau kau menyukaiku."

Iris menatapku. "Maafkan aku, Vampir! Kau salah orang... aku bukan... maksudku kau bisa mengatakannya lagi sebulan dari sekarang."

"Mengapa aku harus menunggu sebulan?"

"Ya... karena mungkin jawabanku akan lain sebulan dari sekarang. Lagipula aku seharusnya masih marah padamu karena kau memukulku."

"Kau belum memaafkanku karena memukulmu?"

"Belum..."

"Kalau begitu mengapa bicara denganmu sekarang?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Karena hanya kau yang ada disini, hanya kau yang mau mendengarkanku... Alan sedang dalam suasana hati yang aneh, Emily dan Linda tidak bicara denganku."

"Jadi kau hanya akan bicara denganku kalau sedang ingin bicara saja, setelah selesai bicara kau akan membenciku lagi?"

"Benar..."

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya. "Mengapa?"

"Aku memang begitu... dan kau tidak mungkin menyukai cewek aneh kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak peduli? Aku akan menunggumu memaafkanku."

"Sebulan dari sekarang, Vampir... dan semuanya akan kembali normal."

"Baik! Aku akan menunggumu sebulan dari sekarang."

Iris menatapku sesaat kemudian berjalan menuju kamar anak perempuan.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Riwa Rambu**


	10. Chapter 10

**ROSE WEASLEY AND IRIS ZABINI**

**Thanks semua yang sudah membaca fanfic ini... Rama Diggory Malfoy, Aleysa GDH, zean's malfoy, degrangefoy, Reverie Metherlence, Putri: Thanx reviewnya**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Rose's POV**

Al dan aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan ke Hogsmeade yang penuh dengan daun-daun yang berguguran. Anak-anak Hogwarts sudah banyak yang melewati kami dan memandang kami dengan aneh. Aku tidak peduli dan Al juga sepertinya begitu. Iris dan Ken lewat di depan kami. Aku tersenyum dan melambai, Al terlihat sedih dan tertekan.

"Al, kau terlihat lebih sedih dari kemarin... ada apa?"

Al memandang Iris dan Ken yang menghilang dikejauhan.

"Aku bingung... ada sesuatu yang membuatku benar-benar bingung," jawab Al.

"Ini tentang cewek yang kau suka? Kau sudah bicara dengannya?"

"Sudah..."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada..."

"Dia menolakmu?"

"Tidak! Dia mencintaiku, tapi dia mengatakan hal yang aneh tentang dia adalah orang yang salah."

"Bagaimana?"

"Entahlah..."

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang padamu, Zabini."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!" kataku, memandang Al dengan sedih. Al sangat bingung dan tertekan. Apa gunanya aku sahabat dan sepupunya kalau tidak membantu meringankan kesedihannya. "Kalau dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang salah berarti dia tidak yakin kau benar-benar menyukainya."

"Aku yakin dia menyukai aku... dia mencintaiku," kata Al dengan keyakinan yang nyata.

"'Dia adalah orang yang salah'... bisa berarti keluarganya tidak menyukaimu atau Uncle Harry dan Aunt Ginny, maksudku Mr. dan Mrs. Potter tidak menyukainya."

"Aku yakin sekali keluarga kami tidak akan menyetujui hubungan ini."

"Maksudmu ini cinta terlarang... wow! Keren, Al! Aku dari dulu ingin salah satu dari keluarga kita terlibat cinta terlarang, seperti Romeo dan Juliet."

"Aku senang kisah cintaku membuatmu gembira, Zabini, tapi jangan memanggil keluargaku dengan 'keluarga kita' dan aku tak tahu apa itu Romeo dan Juliet."

"Romeo dan Juliet itu adalah sebuah roman percintaan Muggle yang sangat menyedihkan... kau harus membacanya, Al."

"Terima kasih tawaranmu, Zabini, tapi aku tidak tertarik."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Lily dan Corner, Al? Aku tidak melihat mereka melewati kita."

"Lily tidak ke Hogsmeade hari ini, dia sakit."

"Apa? Lily sakit apa?"

"Entahlah..."

"Aku tidak melihatnya saat sarapan tadi, apakah dia di rumah sakit?"

"Tidak... dia dan Rose tidak turun sarapan."

"Mengapa?"

"Jangan tanya aku, Zabini... Kau pikir aku pengawas mereka?" tanya Al jengkel.

"Memang bukan, tapi...'

"Sudahlah, Zabini, tutup mulut!"

Aku memandang Al dengan perhatian. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Hari ini memang suasana hati semua orang jelek.

"Iris!" kata suara dibelakangku aku menoleh dan melihat Malfoy berjalan ke arah kami.

"Oh, Vampir!" kataku ketika Malfoy mendekat.

"Al, ini Scorpius Malfoy... Vampir, ini Albus Potter sepupu, eh, temanku!" kataku memperkenalkan mereka.

"Aku sudah mengenal Malfoy, Zabini!"

"Tapi kalian belum diperkenalkan secara resmi kan?"

"Memang belum..."

"Nah, sekarang kalian bisa jadi sahabat," kataku tersenyum. Aku senang kalau kami bisa bersahabat dengan Slytherin. Aku ingat apa yang dikatakan Uncle Harry saat tahun pertama bahwa dia dan Aunt Ginny tidak peduli di asrama mana Al ditempatkan karena semua asrama sama saja. Ini maksudnya agar kami bisa mengadakan persekutuan asrama dan berteman dengan siapa saja. Termasuk asrama Slytherin.

Malfoy dan Al saling mendelik.

"Oh, ayolah!" kataku tidak sabar dan menyeret mereka berdua menyusuri jalan ke Hogsmeade.

Aku tidak tahu dimana aku harus menemui Mrs. Zabini. Apakah aku harus menunggunya di _Tree Broomsticks _atau aku langsung ke _Dervish and Banges_, toko yang menjual peralatan sihir, termasuk jubah. Aku memandang sekeliling mencari-cari Iris, tapi jalan desa itu dipenuhi dengan anak-anak dan orang-orang dewasa yang sedang berbelanja. Jadi tidak mungkin menemukan Iris di tengah kerumunan. Aku memutuskan untuk langsung ke _Dervish and Banges_, mungkin ibu Iris sudah menunggu di sana.

"Al, ada yang harus aku lakukan... aku harus membeli jubah... kita bertemu lagi di _Tree Broomstick_ jam duabelas, ya?"

"Biar aku menemanimu membeli jubah, Zabini," kata Al.

"Tidak usah... Vampir, tolong temani Al, ya! Aku harus pergi... _bye_!" aku melambai dan berlari meninggalkan Al dan Malfoy yang berdiri bengong di tengah jalan.

Aku melewati _Honeydukes_, _Zonko's Joke Shops _dan tiba di _Dervish and Banges_ duapuluh menit kemudian. Mrs. Zabini sedang duduk di bangku untuk pengunjung sambil membaca Witch Weekly.

"Terlambat 30 menit," kata Mrs. Zabini, berdiri masuk ke sebuah ruangan di sebelah kiri toko.

Aku mengikutinya dan masuk pada ruangan yang berukuran besar dengan kain-kain yang beraneka warna tergeletak sembarang di meja dan di lantai. Seorang penyihir wanita berumur sedang mengukur kain ungu dengan meteran. Peyihir itu mengangkat muka dan memandang kami.

"Oh, akhirnya Miss Zabini sudah tiba. Kemari, Nak!"

Penyihir itu menyuruhku berdiri di depan cermin dan membiarkan meterannya mengukur sendiri, tangan dan kakiku.

"Jubah anak-anak perempuan Hogwarts..." katanya, mencari-cari kain hitam ditengah kain yang beraneka warna. "Aku sudah membuat dasi Slytherin untuknya, Mrs. Zabini. Aku meyimpannya di konter depan."

"Terima kasih, Madam Dervis," kata Mrs. Zabini datar.

Satu jam kemudian kami keluar dari _Dervis and Banges_ dengan tas-tas belanja besar di tanganku. Mrs. Zabini berjalan di sampingku dengan kaku.

"Mother, kalau kau ingin makan siang kita bisa ke _Three Broomstick_," kataku, mengikuti langkah Mrs. Zabini yang cepat.

"Jangan... aku sengaja menemanimu belanja karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Kita harus mencari tempat yang sepi... ayo ke _Hog's Head_!"

Kami meninggalkan jalan utama dan memasuki jalan setapak kecil. Di ujung jalan ada tempat minum kecil dengan papan tanda dari kayu yang bertulis _Hog's Head_. Kami masuk dan memilih tempat duduk di sudut yang remang-remang. Pelayan bar, seorang laki-laki gemuk berkulit pucat mengantarkan pesanan kami.

"Aku sudah menemukan rumah untuk kita di Prancis Selatan. Di sana daerah pantai jadi udaranya hangat," kata Mrs. Zabini, setelah pelayan gemuk itu meninggalkan kami.

"Mother, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku kaget.

"Rumah kita! Kita tidak bisa lagi tinggal di Zabini Mansion lagi, kita..."

"Mengapa kita tidak tinggal di Zabini Mansion lagi?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Mrs. Zabini menatapku heran. "Apakah Alan tidak memberitahumu bahwa ayahmu dan aku saat ini sedang mengurus perceraian?"

"Tidak!" kataku sambil berdiri. Tidak mungkin! Aku benci perceraian. Aku yakin Iris sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Alan? Jadi ini yang disembunyikan Alan dari Iris. Ini yang dimaksudkan Alan dengan latihan untuk menguatkan diri kalau kita terluka. Sehingga, kalau berita ini datang kita bisa kuat menerimanya. Iris mungkin akan menerima dengan tabah dan sabar, tapi aku tidak. Aku, Rose Weasley dan aku tidak menyukai perceraian. Kalau Mr. Zabini masih mencintai istrinya mengapa harus bercerai?

"Duduk!" desis Mrs. Zabini marah.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kalian bercerai?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Iris... ini urusan orang dewasa... kau hanya perlu diam dan menerimanya. Kami sudah memutuskan bahwa kau akan ikut denganku dan Alan akan tinggal di Mansion."

"Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu."

"APA?"

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Alan... dan aku harus tahu mengapa kalian bercerai."

"Kami sudah tidak bisa hidup bersama lagi."

"Mengapa kalian tidak bisa hidup bersama lagi? Bukankah kalian sudah bisa melewati kehidupan bersama selama bertahun-tahun? Kenapa sekarang?"

"Tutup mulut, Iris... aku tidak ingin kau bersikap kurang ajar... bersikaplah seperti anak yang menghormati orangtuanya!"

"Aku bersikap kurang ajar? Aku bersikap seperti seorang anak, Mom, anak yang tidak ingin orangtuanya bercerai."

"Jangan memanggilku Mom... aku tidak ingin ketidaksopanan ini diucapkan di luar."

"MOM!" aku menjerit, pelayan bar yang sedang menyimpan gelas yang baru dikeringkan langsung kaget. "Aku akan memanggilmu, Mom, karena aku tidak peduli dengan kesopanan."

"Iris!"

"Mengapa kau tidak menyayangi kami, Mom? " kataku, teringat Iris yang sangat takut pada ibunya. "Padahal kami semua menyayangimu, mencintaimu... tapi kau mau meninggal kami."

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak menyayangi kalian... Siapa yang melahirkan kalian? Siapa yang menggendong dan menyusui kalian waktu masih bayi, siapa yang terbangun di malam hari untuk mengganti popok kalian dan membuai kalian supaya tertidur lagi? Siapa? Aku kan? Tentu saja, aku sangat menyayangi kalian... Aku juga tak ingin malakukan ini... aku tak ingin berpisah dari kalian berdua, tapi aku tak bisa hidup dengan ayahmu lagi... kami memang tidak berjodoh."

"Mom, kalau kau memang tak bisa hidup bersamanya mengapa kalian menikah?"

"Kami dijodohkan..."

"Kau kan bisa menolaknya, Mom, kalau kau tidak mencintai Dad."

"Aku mencintai ayahmu... aku sangat mencintainya, karena itulah aku menikah dengannya... aku tahu dia menikah denganku karena dijodohkan orangtuanya. Jadi aku tak ingin memiliki anak dengannya, aku tahu anak-anak itu nanti akan menderita karena orangtuannya tidak saling mencintai."

"Tapi Dad mencintaimu, Mom... aku yakin itu."

"Apa?"

"Ya... Dad mencintaimu! Dia menikah denganmu tentu karena mencintaimu... kalian menikah secara sihir... tentu sihir itu tidak bisa menipu."

"Aku... aku..."

"Kalian hanya perlu saling bicara saja, Mom! Cobalah untuk bicara dengan, Dad... aku tahu kalian tidak pernah saling bicara selama bertahun-tahun ini... bicaralah dan tanya Dad, apakah dia mencintaimu atau tidak... ini demi kami, Alan dan aku... Kumohon, Mom!" kataku. Aku harus melakukan ini untuk Alan dan Iris serta Mr. Zabini yang aku yakin sangat mencintai istrinya.

"Iris, kemarilah!" kata Mrs. Zabini, berdiri.

Aku menghampiri Mrs. Zabini dan kami saling berpelukan sesaat.

"Kau kelihatan berbeda, Iris," kata Mrs. Zabini mengawasiku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku sudah semakin dewasa, Mom," kataku tersenyum.

Mrs. Zabini tersenyum dan senyumam itu menjadikan wajahnya bercahaya dan cantik. Pantas saja, Mr. Zabini menyukainya, Mrs. Zabini benar-benar cantik.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke Hogwarts."

"Jangan, Mom... aku akan ke _Three Broomstik_, teman-temanku menunggu di sana," kataku cepat.

"Baiklah, kita ke _Three Broomstik_."

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Aku memandang kepergian Iris dengan kengerian. Apa yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Potter sialan ini. Cowok yang disukai Iris.

"Ayo, kita ke _Honeydukes_!" kata Potter santai, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku yang tidak mau berdiri sendiri di tengan jalan langsung berjalan menyusul Potter. Kami menghabiskan satu jam waktu kami dengan mencoba semua permen yang ada di _Honeydukes_. Potter dengan senang hati mencoba permen rasa darah yang langsung membuatnya berlari keluar dan muntah-muntah. Dia muncul kembali dengan wajah pucat dan aku menertawakannya. Dia kemudian menantangku untuk mencoba Kacang Segala-Rasa berwarna putih pucat yang ternyata adalah rasa muntah dan aku menahan diri untuk tidak muntah-muntah.

Sebenarnya tidak sulit berbicara dengan Albus Potter, asal kau bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghina sepupu Banshee-nya, yang diceritakannya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Rose tidak suka dengan orang yang melanggar janji," kata Albus, saat kami sudah duduk dengan nyaman di _Three Broomstick_.

"Iris juga seperti itu," kataku teringat Iris.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tahu Iris seperti itu. Sejak Senin kemarin sikapnya agak berubah, ya?"

"Ya... tapi aku dan Alan senang karena Iris terlihat lebih ceria dan bersemangat dibandingkan Iris yang biasa."

"Terlalu bersemangat menurutku... yang lebih aneh lagi Rose bisa berteman dengannya."

"Sebenarnya aku dan Alan ingin berterima kasih pada Weasley karena dia membuat Iris berubah menjadi orang yang lebih ceria."

Kami terdiam sambil menikmati minuman kami. Pintu _Three Broomstick _terbuka dan Weasley yang memakai sweater hitam sederhana dengan jeans biru masuk, diikuti oleh Davis. Mereka masuk dengan tertawa-tawa dan tidak menyadari Potter dan aku sedang mengamati mereka. Mereka mengambil tempat di depan kami dan memesan Butterbeer.

"Mereka pacaran?" tanyaku pada Potter yang terlihat sangat tertekan.

"Seperti itulah..." jawabnya, membuang muka.

Pintu _Three Broomstick _terbuka lagi berkali-kali dan banyak anak-anak Hogwarts yang masuk menghindari udara dingin bulan November.

Aku melihat Alan masuk dengan aneh, antara sadar dan tidak. Aku berpikir mungkin Alan baru saja menghabiskan sebotol Whisky Api. Aku memanggilnya dan dia duduk bersama kami.

"Apa yang terjadi Alan?" tanyaku.

"Aku baru saja meninju Corner."

"Apa?" tanyaku dan Potter bersamaan.

"Dia berciuman dengan Arlena di _Madam Puddifoot's _... aku pikir dia sedang bersama Lily."

"Arlena Deverill kan pacarmu Alan!" seruku kaget.

"Kami putus semalam..." kata Alan. "Tapi Lily... aku pikir Lily dan Corner..."

"Lily sakit," kata Potter, memandang Alan dengan selidik.

"Oh, Lily sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Yang pasti tidak membahayakan nyawanya, Zabini," jawab Potter.

"Oh..."

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil Lily dengan nama kecil, Zabini?" tanya Potter.

"Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa, Potter... aku hanya meresa lebih enak memanggilnya Lily kerena kau ada disini."

Potter memandang Alan tidak percaya, aku juga memandang Alan dengan menyelidik. Ada yang aneh di sini. Mengapa Alan memukul Corner apakah karena Deverill? Rasanya tidak mungkin, Alan yang memutuskan Deverill. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Lily Potter.

Potter dan aku masih menatap Alan penuh curiga ketika suara keras dan ceria terdengar,

"Alan!"

Kami berbalik dan melihat Iris muncul bersama Mrs. Zabini yang tersenyum pada Alan. Alan hanya melongo seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

"Mom, ini temanku Albus Potter, ini Vampir... Malfoy, maksudku Scorpius, Mom masih ingatkan? Dan Rose kemarilah... Ini Rose Weasley temanku!"

Aku melongo memandang Weasley yang datang bergabung dengan kami meninggalkan Davis. Iris menarik Rose dan mendekatkannya ke Mrs. Zabini.

"Selamat siang semua!" kata Mrs. Zabini.

"Apa kabar Mrs. Zabini?" kataku.

"Baik-baik saja, Scorpius... Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu... kau sudah dewasa, ya? Bagaimana kabar ibumu."

"Mom baik-baik saja..." jawabku.

"Albus Potter dan Rose Weasley ini adalah anak dari..."

"Aku tahu, Iris!" kata Mrs. Zabini memotong perkataan Iris lalu tersenyum pada Weasley dan Potter.

Potter balas tersenyum dengan ramah dan Weasley untuk sementara tidak dapat berkata-kata seperti Alan.

"Alan, kau tidak mencium, Mom," kata Iris, menarik Alan berdiri dan mendorongnya ke arah Mrs. Zabini.

"Apa kabar, Mother?" kata Alan, setelah mencium pipi Mrs. Zabini dengan kaku.

"Baik-baik saja, Alan... ayahmu juga baik-baik saja," kata Mrs. Zabini, tersenyum. "Aku akan menyerahkan barang-barang Iris padamu karena aku harus kembali ke Mansion."

Dia menyerahkan kantong belanja Iris pada Alan.

"Sampai jumpa natal nanti!" katanya pada Iris dan Alan, lalu melambai pada kami yang lain.

Alan masih berdiri mematung dengan tas belanja di tangan. Weasley menatap pintu seolah pintu itu telah membuatnya sangat terkejut. Iris tersenyum pada aku dan Albus.

"Maaf aku terlambat," katanya, lalu meletakkan sisa tas belanjanya di meja.

"Rose!" kata Weasley.

"Ada apa, Rose Weasley?" tanya Iris dengan tajam.

Weasley menatap Iris sesaat kemudian memeluk Iris dengan airmata bercucuran.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih... kau memang orang yang paling hebat yang pernah kukenal... aku... aku..."

"Kau membuat bajuku yang cantik penuh airmata, Rose!" kata Iris, melepaskan pelukan Weasley.

"Ini airmata bahagia," kata Weasley, tertawa dengan airmata bercucuran.

"Semalam airmata untuk orang lain, sekarang airmata bahagia, lalu airmata apa lagi yang kau miliki, Rose?" tanya Iris tersenyum.

Weasley tertawa, memeluk Iris lagi, lalu memegang tangannya. "Aku telah melakukan yang terbaik dengan Ken... Aku berusaha dan kau tidak akan menyesal menyerahkan tugas ini padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu..." kata Iris, memandang Davis, yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu... Terima kasih, Iris!" kata Weasley, lalu pergi duduk bersama Davis.

Iris duduk dan tersenyum memandang kami.

"Untuk apa Rose berterima kasih padamu?" tanya Potter.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Rose mengambil Butterbeer Potter dan meminumnya.

"Tapi dia memang berterima kasih tadi... pasti ada sesuatu... Rose tidak pernah mengeluarkan airmata seperti itu... Rose tidak pernah menangis, apalagi di depan orang."

"Sudahlah, Al... aku lagi malas bicara."

"Alan, kau masih bersama kami kan?" tanyaku, memandang Alan yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada, Mother?" tanya Alan, duduk di samping Iris.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu Iris, maksudku, memberitahuku kalau Mom dan Dad akan bercerai?" tanya Iris, mengabaikan pertanyaan Alan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bersedih."

"Alan Zabini, si penjaga hati, penjaga hati orang lain agar orang lain tidak bersedih... menganggap yang dilakukan adalah terbaik untuk semua orang... tahu tidak, Alan, semua yang kau lakukan itu membuat orang lain terluka... membuat orang lain sedih."

"Apa maksudmu, Iris?"

"Iris... aku tidak akan apa-apa kalau kau memberitahuku tentang perceraian itu... aku tidak terbuat dari kaca yang mudah pecah... aku kuat, tapi kau mengganggap aku..."

"Maaf!"

"Belum Alan, masih ada masalah semalam... mengapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau tidak ingin aku menyebut namanya di sinikan, Alan?" tanya Iris sambil melirik Potter.

"Apa?"

"Di koridor lantai dua, Alan, kalau itu lebih mencerahkan pikiranmu yang kabur."

"Kau... kau menguntitku..."

"Aku tidak menguntitmu, Alan, kebetulan saja aku mendengarmu."

"Bagus, Iris!"

"Apa yang bagus, Alan? Sikapmu yang sok jadi pelindung, menyerahkannya pada cowok lain padahal kau ingin dia menjadi milikimu? Itu yang bagus, Alan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Iris."

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti? Aku tahu kau mencintainya, Alan sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku tahu kau menyimpan foto-fotonya, aku tahu kau merasa tidak pantas untukku. Begitukan Alan?"

"Brengsek, Iris... kau membuka lemariku!"

"Ya... harus ada yang melakukannya, Alan! Harus ada yang tahu kau mencintainya... Harus ada yang memberitahumu bahwa dia terluka... kuberitahu kau Alan, kau telah membuatnya terluka semalam dan itu lebih parah dari luka yang kau berikan padanya setahun yang lalu."

"KELUARGANYA MEMBENCI AKU!" teriak Alan, membuat mata semua anak yang berada di _Three Broomstick _memandang kami. "Aku tidak ingin keluarganya membencinya karena dia bersamaku."

"KAMI TIDAK MEMBENCIMU!" jerit Iris, tak kalah kerasnya. "Berapa kali harus ku katakan bahwa kami tidak membenci darah murni... mereka tidak membenci darah murni. Yang mereka inginkan adalah kau mencintainya, menyayanginya dan tidak meninggalkannya... mungkin mereka akan memantraimu sedikit, tapi itu tidak akan membunuhmu... mereka hanya ingin kau bisa bergabung dan bersahabat dengan mereka.

Alan dan Iris saling bertatapan.

"Aku mau kembali ke kastil," kata Alan, meyimpan tas belanjaan Iris di atas meja dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan _Three Broomstick_, diiringi pandangan ingin tahu anak-anak lain.

Iris duduk di kursi, menyambar Butterbeer Potter dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Benar-benar brengsek! Orang yang sok melindungi padahal yang paling banyak melukai..." desis Iris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Alan, Iris?" tanyaku, bertukar pandang dengan Potter.

"Bukan urusanmu, Vampir! Tutup mulut! Karena aku sedang tidak ingin bicara apa-apa."

Potter dan aku saling pandang lalu membuang muka. Semua orang sedang aneh hari ini. Bahkan Mrs. Zabini yang kaku pun terlihat aneh hari ini. Tidak apa-apa selama aku tetap waras dan Iris tetap menjadi Iris.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

"Iris, mana Lily?" tanya Rose padaku ketika kami keluar dari Aula Besar habis makan malam.

"Di kamar... dia tidak mau bertemu siapa-siapa," jawabku

"Anak itu!" kata Rose mendesis. "Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Ayo!" kata Rose, memegang lenganku, dia menarikku dengan cepat menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Tanpa menghiraukan anak-anak lain yang sedang duduk bercengkrama di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, Rose langsung menyeretku menaiki tangga.

"LILY!" teriaknya saat memasuki kamar anak-anak perempuan kelas lima.

Lily yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur sambil membaca _Perjalanan Penyihir Buta ke Dunia Muggle_ langsung menutup bukunya dan menatap Rose dan aku.

"Zabini? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Lily.

"Berjualan... tentu saja bertemu denganmu... mengapa kau menyembunyikan diri dari semua orang?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Zabini! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang!"

"Tidak! aku tidak akan keluar sebelum bicara denganmu."

"Rose, mengapa kau membawanya ke mari... bawa dia pergi!"

Lily mendelik padaku, aku tersenyum dan pura-pura memandang lemari di sudut ruangan. Aku tidak bisa bilang, bukan aku yang membawa Rose, tapi Rose yang memaksa masuk ke kamar ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lily? Menyembunyikan diri seperti pengecut?"

"Brengsek Zabini! Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu. KELUAR!"

"Tidak, Lily! Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, tentang Alan kan?"

"Keluar atau aku akan mengutukmu dan kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari besok!"

"Lihat ini, Lily!" kata Rose, melemparkan sesuatu pada Lily.

Lily yang tidak bisa menghindar, menangkap benda itu dan menatap Rose.

"Album foto?"

"Bukalah!" perintah Rose.

Aku duduk disamping Lily dan ikut melihat foto bersama Lily. Aku menatap gambar-gambar itu dengan takjub, semuanya adalah gambar-gambar Lily. Lily saat tahun pertama dengan wajahnya yang imut dan lucu. Lily sedang duduk di danau membaca sesuatu. Lily bersama Rose sedang terbang di lapangan Quidditch dengan jubah merah yang berkibar ditiup angin. Objek foto ini cuma satu, Lily.

"Siapa? Siapa yang mengambil fotoku?" tanya Lily terkejut dan ingin tahu.

"Siapa ya, Lil? Kukira dalam hatimu kau tahu."

"Alan!" kata Lily datar.

"Kau tahu arti gambar-gambar ini, Lil?"

"Tidak!"

"Gambar ini artinya bahwa dia mencintaimu... bahwa hanya dirimu yang selalu ada dipikirannya... dari pertama kali melihatmu sampai sekarang."

"Mengapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Lily, airmatanya jatuh membasahi gambar dalam Album. "Mengapa, Zabini? Padahal aku... aku juga ingin bersamanya, aku juga menyukainya. Aku mencintainya."

"Kau mau tahu apa alasan dia tidak mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu?"

"Apa?"

"Dia takut keluargamu akan membencimu kalau kau bersama dengannya. Dia takut kau akan menderita bersamanya... dia takut dia tidak akan bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"Alasan yang aneh," kata Lily, menghapus airmatanya.

"Dia memang seperti itu, dia ingin semua orang bahagia," kata Rose.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bahagia bersamanya?"

"Kau harus mengatakan itu padanya, Lil," kata Rose, "Cuma kau yang bisa merubah semuanya."

"Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan ini padaku," kata Lily, menutup album foto. "Kami memang harus membicarakannya."

"Bagus! Nah, sekarang kau bisa turun makan malam... mungkin masih ada sisa puding," kata Rose, tersenyum.

Lily tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar. Rose dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Rose, terima kasih karena sudah membereskan masalah Alan," kataku, ketika kami duduk di lantai toilet lantai dua.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja... aku tak ingin Lily bersedih."

" Ceritakanlah, bagaimana kau bisa membuat Mother terlihat err... lebih manusiawi?"

"Aku mengatakan padanya kalau ayahmu mencintainya."

"Cuma itu?"

"Ya... ibu dan ayahmu tidak saling mengerti karena mereka tidak saling bicara dan tidak saling jujur satu sama lain. Dalam sebuah hubungan yang diperlukan adalah komunikasi, mereka harus sering berkomunikasi dan bersikap jujur agar mereka bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pasangan."

"Rose, terima kasih saja tidak cukup untuk apa yang kau lakukan padaku dan keluargaku," kataku, memandang Rose dengan penuh perhatian.

"Sudahlah... harus ada yang melakukannya... ini untuk kebahagian semua orang..." kata Rose, tersenyum. "Ceritakan tentang Ken!"

"Kami bersahabat, Rose... dan itu merupakan awal yang baik. Kalau kita sudah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing, kau bisa membuatnya menjadi pacarmu."

"Ya..."

"Rose, apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau kita sudah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing? Apakah kau masih ingin berteman denganku?" tanyaku.

Aku pasti akan merasa kehilangan Rose, kalau kami sudah kembali ketubuh masing-masing. Aku akan kembali kekehidupanku yang monoton. Segalanya akan kembali seperti biasa. Aku akan kembali menjadi ejekan anak-anak di koridor, dan akan kembali disebut orang aneh yang sinting. Aku juga tidak akan berbicara dengan Albus lagi. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Hei, jangan sedih! Segalanya memang tidak akan kembali seperti biasa lagi. Banyak hal yang telah berubah, Alan dan Lily, Malfoy yang menyukaimu, lalu Al yang sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, tapi kita akan tetap berteman... kau akan tetap menjadi temanku. Mulai sekarang kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri karena Alan atau aku tidak akan selalu ada di sampingmu untuk melindungimu."

Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin orang lain melindungiku. Aku ingin melindungi diriku sendiri. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Rose: kau hanya perlu sedikit keberanian. Yang aku perlukan adalah sedikit keberanian untuk melindungi diriku sendiri dan semangat. Aku punya sihir dan tongkat sihir, tidak ada yang perlu aku takutkan.

"Terima kasih, Rose!" kataku, memeluk Rose.

"Hei, jangan mulai berterima kasih lagi! Aku bosan mendengarnya," kata Rose, tersenyum.

Aku juga tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya siapa cewek yang disukai, Al?" tanya Rose.

"Eh... entahlah, dia tidak menceritakannya padaku," kataku memandang lantai yang lembab. Maafkan aku, Rose! Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau Albus mencintaimu.

Rose mengawasiku dengan tidak yakin.

"Sudahlah, Rose, kau bisa menanyakannya sendiri nanti."

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

Madam Marshall mendengus padaku ketika aku meninggalkan perpustakaan malam itu. Dia masih marah tentang insiden buku-buku berjatuhan di rak-rak Transfigurasi. Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku-buku itu, ketika mengambil buku di rak paling atas. Sebenarnya tak satupun dari buku-buku itu yang robek, tapi Madam Marshal yang merasa bahwa buku-buku itu mempunyai nyawa langsung mengomeliku selama lima belas menit.

Aku menyusuri koridor yang menghubungkan perpustakaan dengan bangunan utama sambil memikirkan kehidupan cintaku yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Sepupuku yang kucintai menyatakan dirinya sebagai orang lain yang mencintaiku. Apakah dia sudah tidak waras? Tampaknya begitu karena dia berteman dengan orang yang tidak waras seperti Iris Zabini.

Saat aku melewati jalan pintas menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, di belakang permadani hias, aku melihat Lily sedang berciuman mesra dengan seseorang. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Tidak mungkin, Lily sedang sakit di kamar anak-anak perempuan. Aku mengerjap mata lagi, pemandangan itu tidak berubah. Lily masih berpelukan dan berciuman mesra dengan seorang berambut hitam. Siapa dia? Aku mendekati mereka dan...

"ALAN ZABINI, BRENGSEK!" teriakku berang, menarik Zabini menjauh dari Lily dan meninju rahangnya dengan keras.

"AL!" jerit Lily, ketika Zabini terjatuh di lantai seperti karung beras yang berat.

Aku mengatur nafasku perlahan, mendelik pada Zabini.

"Alan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lily, mendekati Zabini, memeriksa rahangnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Zabini menjawab, meringis ketika rahangnya tersentuh tangan Lily.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Lily, membantu Zabini berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lily," jawab Zabini tegas.

Aku terpana memandang pemandangan ini. Apa ini? Sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal? Mengapa aku tidak pernah tahu? Harusnya aku mengawasi adikku kan?

"Menjauh darinya, Lily," kataku.

"Mengapa kau memukulnya?" tanya Lily, memandangku dengan marah.

"Karena dia mencium adikku," jawabku singkat.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa melihat kami, Al... Alan adalah pacarku sekarang," kata Lily.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk..."

"Aku lima belas tahun, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kakakku mengatur apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Zabini, pergilah aku ingin bicara dengan adikku!" kataku, mendelik pada Zabini.

"Tetap di tempatmu, Alan... kau harus mendengar apa yang aku dan kakakku bicarakan."

"Ini adalah urusan keluarga, Lily, dan aku tak ingin orang luar mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan."

"Alan bukan orang luar, Al... dia pacarku dan dia akan ikut bersamaku liburan natal nanti."

"APA?" Zabini dan aku berteriak kaget.

Lily menyuruh Zabini diam dengan pandangan.

"Kau tidak bisa mengundang dia begitu saja, Lil."

"Aku bisa... aku akan menyurati Mom dan Dad besok."

"Tapi... tapi..."

"Kuharap kau bisa berteman dengan Alan, Al, karena sekarang kalian berdua adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupku."

Aku mendelik pada Alan, aku belum bisa menerima ini. Adik kecilku, punya pacar dan dia adalah Alan Zabini, Slytherin berdarah murni.

Alan tersenyum padaku, aku tidak membalas.

"Zabini, kalau kau berani menyakiti adikku, aku akan membuat hidupmu seperti di neraka. Ingat, yang tadi baru dari aku, kau harus menghadapi yang lain nanti."

"Kurang dua, masih sepuluh sepupu dan sembilan paman, bibi dan orangtua, serta kakek dan nenek," kata Zabini, memandang Lily. Lily tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Pergilah, Al!" kata Lily.

Aku memandang mereka lagi, mendengus, lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Tidak apa-apa, selama Lily bisa bahagia. Aku yakin Mom dan Dad juga akan senang selama Lily senang. Selama Zabini tidak bertingkah aneh, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Aku melihat Rose sedang duduk termenung di kursi dekat perapian ketika aku tiba di ruang rekreasi. Aku mendekatinya dan melihat bahwa dia sedang dalam perenungan yang dalam sehingga dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku duduk disampingnya. Dia mengangkat muka, menatapku dan kembali larut dalam perenungannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku memikirkanmu dan Rose," jawab Rose, membuatku langsung berang.

"Hentikan menyebut dirimu orang lain," kataku marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, Albus?" tanya Rose, mengabaikan kemarahanku.

"Tidak ada..."

"Kau tidak boleh mencintai Rose... kau harus mencoba untuk mencintai orang lain."

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Rose, sampai nanti."

Rose tersenyum suram.

"Aku sangat berharap kau merahasiakan ini, Albus... semuanya harus kembali seperti biasa saat keadaan kami kembali normal. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan perasaanmu pada Rose... jangan buat dia sedih karena tak bisa membalas cintamu. Rose harus bahagia karena dia adalah orang paling baik yang pernah kutemui."

"Rose, dengar! Aku tahu kau sedang mencari alasan untuk mengabaikan perasaan kita, tapi..."

"Aku tidak sedang mencari alasan, Albus... aku benar-benar serius."

"Dengar, aku..."

"Mengapa kau tidak menyukai Iris Zabini, Albus?" tanya Rose.

"Apa? Zabini?"

"Ya... mengapa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Mengapa kita bicara tentang Zabini?"

"Jawab saja, Albus... demi aku, kumohon!"

"Aku tidak menyukainya karena aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat bersamanya... aku bahkan pernah menciumnya, ingat! Tapi tak ada yang terjadi."

"Aku mengerti," kata Rose, airmatanya bercucuruan di pipinya.

"Mengapa harus menangis untuknya, Rose?"

"Aku menangis untuk diriku sendiri..."

Aku bingung, apa yang menyedihkan Rose? Tapi aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis. Hatiku sakit melihatnya menangis. "Maafkan aku!"

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Albus! Aku yang harusnya minta maaf... aku tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini... aku tahu kalau semuanya kembali normal aku tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi... aku sedih... aku... aku... bisakah kau mencium aku?"

"Apa?" aku kaget. Aku tidak menduga bahwa Rose akan memintaku menciumnya. Aku juga ingin menciumnya. Sangat ingin.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan menciumnya. Sempurna. Aku sudah tahu kalau menciumnya aku akan merasakan kesempurnaan. Benar-benar sempurna. Aku seperti telah menemukan kebahagiaan. Di sinilah tempatku bersamanya. Bersama harum strawberi lembut dari rambutnya, dan bibirnya. Bibirnya di bibirku.

Setelah berciuman beberapa saat, kami memisahkan diri dan saling bertatapan.

"Terima kasih... aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Kau akan menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirmu... selamat tinggal!" katanya, berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan aku.

Apa maksud selamat tinggal tadi? Dia berkata seolah-olah kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Bukankah kami sepupu, kami akan selalu bertemu dan aku akan selalu ada bersama Rose selamanya, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Riwa Rambu**


	11. Chapter 11

**ROSE WEASLEY AND IRIS ZABINI**

**Thanks semua yang sudah membaca fanfic ini... Rama Diggory Malfoy, Aleysa GDH, Putri, winey, zean's malfoy, Nicolle Angevines, Reverie Metherlence: Thanx reviewnya**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Rose's POV**

Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Hari yang paling tidak menyenangkan, karena hari ini penuh dengan pelajaran yang melelahkan dan Profesor yang disiplin. Dihari Senin minggu kemarin, aku ditipu oleh Iris Zabini sehingga jiwaku masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Inilah aku Rose Weasley duduk di meja Slytherin sebagai Iris Zabini.

Aku memandang keliling Aula Besar dan melihat Iris duduk dengan perasaan tertekan di sebelah Lily yang tampak ceria. Aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan keceriaan Lily. Dia akhirnya bisa bersama orang yang disukainya, Alan Zabini. Gosip tentang mereka telah tersebar dengan cepat di Hogwarts sejak kemarin. Alan juga tampaknya ceria dan menikmati buburnya dengan bersemangat.

Iris sebaliknya tampak tertekan. Aku tahu Iris sedang memikirkan rencana kami hari ini untuk membobol lemari pribadi Brewster. Semalam kami telah menyusun rencana. Iris mengalihkan perhatian Brewster dengan menciptakan kehebohan dan aku menyusup ke dalam kantor Brester dengan Jubah Gaib lalu mengambil bubuk Bicorn dan kulit Boomslang untuk membuat Ramuan Polijus.

Aku menyusupkan tanganku ke dalam tas dan merasakan kain halus dari Jubah Gaib milik Al. Aku yakin rencana kami akan berhasil, kami bisa kembali ke tubuh kami lagi segera. Aku memandang meja Slytherin dan bertatapan dengan Malfoy. Kemarin Malfoy selalu menemaniku. Di perpustakaan saat aku sedang mengerjakan PR, di ruang rekreasi saat aku sedang membaca atau di halaman saat aku sedang bersantai dengan Iris. Kelakuannya seperti anjing penjaga besar yang tidak ingin meninggalkan tuannya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan mencoba mengingat-ingat langkah-langkah membuat Ramuan Polijus.

"Iris, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu seperti wajah orang yang akan pergi berperang," kata Malfoy ceria.

"Aku benci hari Senin, Vampir," kataku.

"Bukankah hari ini adalah hari favoritmu? Kukira kau suka pelajaran Ramuan?"

"Aku benci Ramuan."

"Ayolah, Iris, bukankah kau selalu bersemangat kalau ada pelajaran Ramuan?"

"Tidak! Aku benci Ramuan."

"Oh... baiklah!" kata Malfoy heran.

"Apakah kemarin ada proyek baru?"

"Ya ada, Ramuan Cinta... kupikir kau akan menikmatinya, Iris."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menikamatinya, aku benci Ramuan , apa lagi Ramuan Cinta"

"Oh...baiklah!" kata Malfoy heran.

Aku mengangkat tasku dan berjalan keluar Aula Besar menuju ruang bawah tanah. Malfoy mengikutiku.

"Aku akan membantumu merebus Ramuan, Iris... kemarinkan kamu tidak ikut pelajaran Ramuan, jadi aku akan menyampaikan bahan-bahan apa yang diperlukan dan..."

"Tidak perlu, Vampir! Aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Kami tiba di kelas Ramuan. Meja-meja di kelas itu telah penuh dengan kuali-kuali penuh Ramuan Cinta yang belum selesai. Aku mengambil kualiku dan mulai meramu Ramuan Cinta-ku. Malfoy berdiri di sampingku mengawasi dan sesekali berkomentar tentang bahan-bahan Ramuan yang seharusnya tidak dicampur.

Beberapa menit kemudian kelas telah penuh dan Brewster menyuruh kami untuk melanjutkan proyek Ramuan Cinta kami. Aku melihat Iris sedang bekerja dengan semangat. Ramuan memang adalah mata pelajaran favorit Iris dan Ramuan Cinta adalah ramuan favoritnya. Aku memandang ramuanku dan bertanya-tanya kapan Iris akan mulai mengalihkan perhatian Brewster.

Satu jam pelajaran telah berlalu, tapi Iris masih sibuk mengaduk ramuannya. Aku memandang Iris dan berharap Iris mengangkat wajahnya. Sialan, Iris! Dia sekarang malah sedang bercanda dengan Ken, yang merebus ramuan di sebelahnya. Hei, IRIS!

Iris mengangkat mukanya dan menatapku. Aku mendelik. Sekarang, Idiot! Iris mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya secara diam-diam. Aku mengamati benda itu, ternyata benda itu adalah Detonator Pengalih-Perhatian, jualan Uncle Goerge. Apakah Iris membelinya waktu mengunjungi Hogsmeade Sabtu kemarin? Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Iris telah meletakkan Detonator Pengalih-Perhatian di lantai .

Detonator itu lansung berjalan cepat melewati kaki meja. Aku menunggu dengan berdebar-debar. Terdengar ledakan keras dan kelas langsung dipenuhi asap hitam berbau tajam yang mengepul-ngepul. Jeritan anak-anak langsung terdengar dan suara berat Brewster terdengar keras menyuruh anak-anak diam.

Tanpa membuang waktu, di tengah kepulan asap hitam aku memakai Jubah Gaib dan menghilang, bergerak menuju kantor Brewster. Aku tidak memperhatikan keadaan kantor yang berantakan dengan kertas berhamburan di atas meja. Aku langsung menuju lemari dan mencari bubuk Bicorn dan kulit Boomslang, namun mataku menangkap sesuatu di sudut lemari. Sebuah botol besar bertuliskan 'Ramuan Polijus'

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Aku melihat Rose menghilang, bersamaan dengan keributan yang terjadi dalam kelas. Aku membungkuk di bawa meja menahan tawa ketika kebisingan semakin meningkat.

"Tenang anak-anak!" terdengar suara Brewster memberi perintah kepada anak-anak yang lain untuk tenang.

"Rose, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Albus. Dia sudah ada disampingku.

Aku menatap Albus dan berusaha menahan tawa dan memasang tampang lugu.

"Ya, Albus, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku.

"Aku lihat kau menunduk kupikir terjadi sesuatu," kata Albus, mengawasiku.

Kami bertatapan sesaat. Tatapan matanya berubah lembut. Aku tahu Albus mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi Sabtu malam, karena aku juga mengingat hal itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku waktu itu, tapi aku sangat ingin dia menciumku. Ciuman kenang-kenangan untukku, sebab aku tahu kalau aku telah kembali ke tubuhku aku tidak akan bisa menyentuh tangannya, apa lagi menciumnya.

Kemarin aku berhasil menghindari Albus dan aku bersyukur karena dia juga tidak mencoba bicara denganku. Kami melewatkan hari minggu kami dengan mengerjakan PR di perpustakaan, berbicara dengan Lily dan Hugo, dan duduk di tepi danau menonton Hugo dan beberapa teman kelas limanya mengganggu cumi-cumi raksasa. Selama saat-saat itu Albus tidak mencoba bicara denganku tentang ciuman itu. Kami melewatkan hari dengan wajar sebagai dua orang sepupu yang saling menyayangi.

"Rose..." Albus mendesah perlahan.

Rose? Ya, Rose! Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat Rose telah berdiri dengan tampang biasa di dekat mejanya, bersamaan dengan suara Brewster yang nyaring.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Aku berusaha menahan tawa dan berusaha tidak beradu pandang dengan Rose, karena aku akan tertawa dan akan ketahuan siapa yang melepaskan Detonator Pengalih-Perhatian.

Sekarang Brewster sedang memandang seluruh kelas dan mengangkat Detonator supaya kami semua bisa melihatnya.

"Mereka akan mendapat lebih dari detensi kalau aku tahu siapa yang melakukan ini," kata Brewster, bersamaan dengan bel panjang tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi di koridor.

Dengan desahan penuh syukur, karena tahu bahwa Brewster tidak akan mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya, aku mengatur barang-barangku dan memasukkan bukuku dalam tas.

"Miss Weasley, aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Brewster ditengah keributan anak-anak lain yang membereskan barang-barang mereka.

Tubuhku gemetar. Apa? Apakah dia tahu aku yang melepaskan Detonator? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku melirik Rose yang menggeleng dan melanjutkan membereskan barang-barangnya.

Dengan ketakutan aku melangkah ke meja Brewster.

"Silakan keluar, Mr. Potter, aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu," kata Brewster pada Albus yang berjalan di belakangku.

Aku melihat Albus mendelik pada Brewster sebelum keluar.

"Nah, Miss Weasley aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang Amortentia-mu. Benar-benar sempurna. Aku yakin kau akan bisa menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dari anak-anak lain," kata Brewster dengan senyum kebapakan yang langsung melegakan hatiku.

"Dalam beberapa hari ramuanmu bisa selesai dan menjadi ramuan contoh bagi teman-temanmu."

"Terima kasih, Profesor!" kataku, tersenyum. Aku senang karena jarang Brewster memberikan pujian pada pekerjaan siswa.

"Aku harap kau tetap memasukan sisa bahan-bahannya dengan benar hari Rabu nanti dan kita akan menunjukkannya di seluruh kelas."

Aku berterima kasih lagi dan berpamitan dengan hati gembira.

Rose telah menungguku di pintu kelas dan membawaku naik ke lantai dua, ke toilet Myrtle Merana.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Brewster tidak menghukummu kan?" tanya Rose, tergesa-gesa.

"Dia berbicara denganku karena ingin memuji ramuanku... aku senang Rose, ternyata ada orang yang menghargai hasil kerjaku."

"Tentu saja mereka menghargaimu, Iris. Kau kan ahli ramuannya," kata Rose.

Aku tersenyum.

"Tapi ide Detonatornya lumayan juga..." kata Rose.

Kami bertatapan dan mulai tertawa berkepanjangan sampai mengeluarkan airmata.

"Bagaimana tugasmu?" tanyaku pada Rose, setelah kami berhenti tertawa.

"Lebih dari berhasil," kata Rose, mengeluarkan sebuah botol besar yang bertuliskan 'Ramuan Polijus'.

"Rose! Ramuan Polijus!" kataku, mengambil botol dari tangan Rose dan memeriksa isinya. Ramuan kental yang menggelegak dalam botol, memang benar-benar Ramuan Polijus.

"Aku mengambilnya dalam lemari Brewster... Iris, ini artinya kita tidak perlu menunggu sebulan. Kita bisa kembali ke tubuh kita sekarang."

"Benar, Rose!" kataku.

Kami saling bertatapan.

Ini saatnya untuk mengakhiri semua ini, saatnya kembali dari mimpi buruk. Ataukah mimpi indah? Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar. Karena dalam mimpi buruk ini ada saat-saat indah yang aku alami. Aku memiliki sahabat, memiliki saudara laki-laki dan dua orang sepupu yang menyayangiku, orang-orang suka padaku dan ingin bicara denganku, aku juga bisa merasakan cinta dan berciuman dengan orang yang kucintai.

Aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku. Aku akan jadi Iris Zabini lagi. Aku akan kembali ke bawah tanah, Slytherin, lagi. Aku akan bisa bicara dengan Alan, Scorpius, Vincent, Emily dan Linda. Aku tahu aku akan jadi kuat. Rose telah mengajarku untuk menjaga diriku sendiri untuk kuat menghadapi segala sesuatu, karena aku penyihir dan memiliki tongkat sihir. Rose juga mengajarkanku untuk tidak menjadi seperti kaca yang mudah hancur, tapi menjadi batu karang yang berdiri teguh di tengah deburan ombak, tak akan terkikis oleh waktu. Walaupun banyak kesedihan yang akan kualami nanti, aku yakin aku bisa menjadi kuat dan mampu bertahan.

"Iris?" tanya Rose, kuatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku tersenyum.

Rose mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan dua buah gelas muncul di udara. Aku mengambilnya dan menuangkan Ramuan Polijus dalam botol ke dalam masing-masing gelas. Aku merapalkan mantra pada kedua gelas itu lalu memberikan sebuah pada Rose. Kami memberikan rambut masing-masing dan ramuan itu langsung berubah menjadi jingga keemasan dan biru bening. Aku menatap ramuan itu sesaat dan meminumnya.

Aku tersentak oleh perasaan melayang. Aku tahu aku akan kembali ke tubuhku. Aku memjamkan mata sesaat menunggu.

"Iris?"

Aku membuka mata dan menatap Rose Weasley. Rambut merah dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya yang cantik dan jubah hitam Hogwarts dengan dasi merah Gryffindor.

"Kita telah kembali, Iris!" kata Rose, lalu memelukku.

Kami berpelukan sesaat.

"Aku senang," kataku.

"Ya..." kata Rose.

"Terima kasih, Rose, untuk segalanya."

"Sama-sama Iris! Aku menikmati tidur di asrama Slytherin selama seminggu. Benar-benar minggu yang panjang. Sekarang semuanya akan kembali normal."

"Ya... aku juga menikmati tidur di menara Gryffindor dan punya sepupu yang tampan."

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa mendekati Al sebagai dirimu. Aku yakin dia akan meyukaimu," kata Rose.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, Rose... dia mencintai seseorang dan aku tidak bisa memaksanya."

"Aku mengerti," kata Rose, tersenyum sedih.

"Rose, kita tidak boleh menceritakan tentang ini pada siapa-siapa, ya! Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua."

"Ya... kita berhasil menipu mereka hingga sekarang... kita berhasil tidak ketahuan. Jadi, kita tidak perlu memberitahu orang lain apa yang sudah terjadi."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Selamat tinggal semuanya! Aku bisa memulai kembali kehidupanku sebagai Iris Zabini yang baru.

Rose mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan menghilangkan bekas-bekas Ramuan Polijus. Aku membuka tasku dan mengembalikan Jubah Gaib pada Rose. Kami menatap keliling toilet dan menyadari bahwa kami tidak akan pernah datang di tempat ini lagi untuk bicara rahasia.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

"AL, LILY, HUGO!" suara teriak Rose, terdengar keras mengagetkan anak-anak yang duduk di ruang rekreasi.

Rose masuk dengan ribut, berlari memeluk Lily yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya, melompat dalam pelukan Hugo dan terakhir memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku merindukan kalian semua... Aku mencintai kalian semua," kata Rose dengan wajah bahagia.

"Kami juga mencintaimu, Rose! Tapi tak perlu mengumbar cinta di depan anak-anak lain kan?" tanya Hugo, memandang Rose dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Rose bersemangat. Memandang anak-anak yang sedang terkikik memandangnya. "Aku sedang bahagia... aku bahagia... aku kembali... aku juga merindukan Mom dan Dad, aku harus menulis surat pada mereka."

Rose duduk, mengeluarkan perkamen kosong dari tasnya dan mulai menulis.

Lily dan Hugo bertukar pandang dengan kebingan. Aku duduk di samping Rose dan memandangnya. Aku merasakan suasana yang biasa. Suasana yang sudah biasa aku rasakan, saat di rumah atau di The Burrow. Ini dia Rose. Rose yang biasa. Agak aneh memang karena aku memandangnya dengan biasa dan tidak merasakan debaran yang kurasakan sejak seminggu belakangan ini.

Aku melihat Rose menulis dengan gerakan cepat di atas perkamen, berhenti sesaat berpikir, kemudian menulis lagi. Hugo dan Lily duduk di sampingku.

"Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah dia akan menulis surat kalau Aunt Hermione sudah mengirim surat pengingat yang memintanya menulis surat ke rumah?"

"Diam, Lil, aku sedang berusaha konsentrasi," kata Rose, berhenti menulis sesaat kemudian menunduk lagi, menulis.

"Kau menulis novel untuk Mom?" tanya Hugo, melihat surat Rose yang hampir memenuhi satu bagian perkamen.

"Diam, Hugs!" kata Rose, mendesis diperkamennya.

Aku menyuruh Lily dan Hugo diam dengan pandangan. Mereka memandangku, mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Bagaimana kabar Alan, Lil?" tanya Hugo, mengabaikan Rose yang menyuruhnya diam.

"Kami baik-baik saja... dia menolak ketika kuajak ke The Burrow natal nanti," kata Lily.

"Lil, kau berutang penjelasan padaku... kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Alan. Lil, aku ini sepupumu!" kata Rose, melotot pada Lily sesaat dan kembali menulis.

"Kukira kau tidak akan menanyakan itu," kata Lily. "Aku akan menceritakan kisah cinta kami saat kita di The Burrow saja, tidak enak di sini."

Lily melirikku dan Hugo. Rose memandang kami lalu mengangkat bahu. Dia menarik tasnya dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya yang biasa, lalu menyegel suratnya.

Aku memandang tongkat sihir itu dan melihat bahwa tongkat sihir itu adalah tongkat sihir Rose yang biasa: 25 centi, kayu Holly dan bulu ekor unicorn. Aku terpana memandang tongkat sihir itu sesaat. Bukankah tongkat itu dipakai oleh Zabini? Mengapa sekarang Rose memakai tongkat sihirnya lagi?

"Eh, Rose, tongkat sihirmu sudah tidak dijadikan ujicoba Ilmu Pertongkat-sihiran?"

Rose menatapku seolah aku sudah gila. Aku juga merasa bahwa pertanyaan itu bukan pertanyaan yang wajar.

"Apa?" tanya Rose bingung.

"Tongkat sihirmu, Rose? Bukankah dipakai Zabini?"

"Zabini? Oh... ya, Iris, ya, dia sudah pintar membuat tongkat sihir sekarang... Al, kalau kau ingin mengganti tongkat sihir kau bisa memesannya pada Iris..." kata Rose cepat.

"Zabini membuat tongkat sihir? Rose, gosipmu benar-benar tidak menarik," kata Lily.

"Kurasa otak Rose kembali _hang _seperti minggu lalu," kata Hugo, mengusulkan sambil terkikik.

"Jangan mengatai aku otak _hang_, Hugs, aku kakakmu, dan aku tidak akan segan-segan menyihirmu."

"Ok! Aku minta maaf!"

"Itu lebih baik."

Rose berdiri dan memandang Lily. "Lil, temani aku ke kandang burung hantu, yuk!"

"Malas ah, di sana kan bau... ajak Hugo saja!"

"Aku harus mengerjakan esai Mantraku," kata Hugo cepat.

"Baik... kalian memang tidak bisa membantu. Al?" Rose memandangku.

"Baiklah! Ayo!" kataku berdiri dan berjalan bersamanya ke kandang burung hantu.

Kami berjalan melewati koridor dan tangga-tangga hingga sampai di menara, tempat burung hantu. Menara terbuka yang dipenuhi burung hantu aneka warna. Selama perjalanan ke kandang burung hantu, aku tidak bicara. Aku hanya mendengar Rose menceritakan sesuatu tentang kebahagiaanya bahwa kehidupan sudah kembali normal. Dia juga mengatakan betapa rindunya dia pada kami semua. Dia rindu bertengkar dengan Hugo lagi, mendengarkan cerita Lily tentang cowok-cowok yang tertarik padanya dan mendengarkan ceritaku tentang orang yang aku cintai.

Aku bingung dibagian ini. Bukankah dia tahu siapa yang aku sukai? Aku mengamati Rose dengan cermat. Memang ini Rose. Rose kami. Rose yang bersemangat, yang ingin tahu urusan orang dan yang tidak akan membiarkan kami menyimpan rahasia selamanya. Rose yang ceria, namun kadang menyebalkan.

Dia juga tidak memanggilku 'Albus' dengan nada suara yang lembut. Dia memanggilku 'Al' dengan suara melengking nyaring. Nada suaranya yang biasanya. Bahkan caranya melangkahpun beda, bukan lagi langkah kaki yang anggun dan perlahan, seperti yang dilakukannya selama seminggu ini. Caranya melangkah kini adalah cara yang biasa, santai dan bersemangat. Seharusnya aku mengucapkan selamat padanya karena dia telah kembali menjadi Rose biasa yang bersemangat dan ceria, tapi aku tidak bisa memberinya selamat. Aku merindukan Rose-ku, yang selama seminggu ini menimbulkan segala perasaan dalam diriku. Perasaan marah dan cemburu, perasaan ingin melindungi, juga perasaan cinta yang besar. Aku merindukan debaran jantungku saat menatapnya. Aku merindukan Rose yang lain itu, Rose yang juga mencintai aku.

"Jadi Al, siapa cewek itu? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos sebelum mengetahui siapa dia?" kata Rose lagi, setelah dia melepaskan burung hantu abu-abu gagah dengan surat untuk Aunt Hermione dan Uncle Ron dikakinya.

"Rose, kau tahu siapa dia?" jawabku dengan sabar.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu siapa dia, Al. Kau belum mengatakannya padaku," kata Rose, berkeras.

Aku memandang Rose dengan marah. Apakah dia sudah melakukan kejadian Sabtu malam? Dia sudah melupakan ciuman itu? Sedangkan aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya, aku tak bisa tidur karena membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Mom dan Dad dan keluarga yang lain kalau hal ini ketahuan.

Aku sudah ingin memarahi Rose ketika sesuatu yang dikatakan Rose Sabtu malam terngiang kembali di telingaku... _Aku sangat berharap kau merahasiakan ini, Albus... semuanya harus kembali seperti biasa saat keadaan kami kembali normal. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan perasaanmu pada Rose... jangan buat dia sedih karena tak bisa membalas cintamu. Rose harus bahagia karena dia adalah orang paling baik yang pernah kutemui_. Ya, itulah yang dikatakan, Rose. Aku harus merahasiakan semuanya saat keadaan kembali normal. Normal dari apa? Lalu dia juga mengatakan: _Rose tidak mencintaimu, Albus... dia menyukai Kenneth Davis, tapi aku... akulah yang mencintaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak kau menolongku, menyelamatkanku dari Cazell saat kita kelas tiga. Mengapa? Mengapa kau tidak mencintai aku?_ Dia mengatakan dia yang mencintaiku bukan Rose. Dia yang menyukaiku sejak kelas tiga. Lalu siapa dia?

Aku memandang Rose lagi. Rose kini sedang menatapku sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hei, Al!"

Keadaan normal yang dimaksudkan Rose mungkin adalah saat ini. Saat aku menatapnya dan tidak merasakan apa-apa, saat Rose menjadi Rose yang biasa. Aku... sebenarnya tidak mencintai Rose, tapi mencintai dia. Dia yang telah aku selamatkan dari Davis saat kelas tiga. Dia yang membuatku berdebar-debar. Dia yang membuatku hari-hariku indah. Dia adalah segalanya. Kalau dia bukan Rose siapa dia?

Tidak mungkin! Mana ada orang yang selama seminggu menjadi orang lain? Mana ada orang yang bisa menjadi orang lain. Tapi ini dunia sihir. Sihir ada di mana-mana. Jadi segalanya mungkin saja terjadi. Bisa saja dia minum Ramuan Polijus dalam jumlah besar dan menjadi Rose dalam seminggu? Atau dia menguasai Mantra Penyamar yang kuat? Atau dia, dia adalah Metamorphamagus, bisa berubah menjadi siapa saja dengan mudah, seperti Teddy? Lalu kembali kepertanyaan utama, siapa dia? Siapa orang yang selama seminggu menjadi Rose? Dan Rose, dimana Rose saat dia menjadi Rose?

Rose tadi mengatakan dia telah kembali. Kembali dari mana? Apakah Rose pergi ke satu tempat dan seseorang menggantikan dia? Tidak mungkin Rose mengambil orang luar Hogwarts untuk mengantikannya karena orang yang menjadi Rose itu mengatakan _sejak kau menolongku, menyelamatkanku dari Cazell saat kita kelas tiga_... Artinya kami berada di tahun yang sama, sekarang dia juga kelas tujuh. Kalau dia mengantikan Rose berarti dia harus meninggalkan pelajarananya, namun tak ada murid kelas tujuh yang tidak hadir, kecuali Cazell dan teman-temannya yang diskors. Masa sih orang yang menjadi Rose itu Cazell? Tidak! Aku yakin dia seorang gadis.

"Hello, Al? Kau masih bersamaku?"

"Rose, aku sedang memikirkanmu yang telah kembali... aku senang kau telah kembali?" kataku. Aku ingin membuat Rose lengah dan memancingnya bicara. Kalau ini Rose yang asli, dia tidak akan mengindahkanku bila aku bicara dengan cara normal. Sekarang Rose sedang bahagia pasti dia lengah.

"Al, kau mengerti? Aku senang... aku memang telah kembali dari kehidupan yang mengerikan selama seminggu... aku... err..."

"Apa?"

"Tidak..." kata Rose, menatapku terpana. Rupanya dia sudah menyadari aku menjebaknya.

"Apanya yang tidak, Rose? Dari mana kau selama seminggu ini?"

"Hah? Aku tidak ke mana-mana, Al... aku ada disini... oh ya, aku baru saja kembali dari... dari Hutan Terlarang... ya, sehabis kelas Ramuan tadi, aku mengunjungi Hutan Terlarang untuk mencari Knarl, mereka binatang yang ada di kayu yang dijadikan tongkat sihir kan? Aku membantu Iris untuk mencari kayu itu karena dia ingin membuat tongkat sihir."

"Iris Zabini... tongkat sihir..." kataku, berpikir.

Tongkat sihir Rose ada pada Iris selama seminggu kemarin, sedangkan tongkat sihir Iris ada pada Rose. Seperti yang dikatakan Ollivander, tongkat sihir memilih penyihir. Jadi, selama seminggu kemarin yang memegang tongkat sihir Rose adalah Rose sendiri dan yang memegang tongkat Iris adalah Iris. Minggu kemarin itu, Rose adalah Iris dan Iris adalah Rose. Sejak Senin, di kelas Ramuan. Ramuan Polijus... minggu kemarin kami mengujicoba Ramuan Polijus. Ini artinya Ramuan Polijus ini memang berfungsi. Dan mereka berganti menjadi orang lain dalam seminggu.

Mengapa? Mengapa Rose dan Zabini melakukan ini? Mereka ingin mempermainkan semua orang? Mungkin mereka menganggap lucu mempermainkan semua orang, tapi ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Sekarang aku mengerti semuanya, Iris yang mengetahui segala hal tentang keluarga dan memanggil Uncle Ron, 'Dad', lalu mengucapkan omong kosong tentang dia yang ingin mempelajari tentang Ilmu Pertongkat-Sihiran, serta membuat tongkat sihir, adalah Rose. Itu memang gaya Rose, mencari sembarang alasan untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Aku menatap Rose dengan tajam dan merasa tertipu. Rose benar-benar tega mempermainkan Lily, Hugo dan Aku, juga Zabini dan Malfoy, yang kelihatannya menyukai Iris Zabini. Mungkin mereka berdua tertawa di belakang kami, bahagia berhasil menipu semua orang.

"Al?"

"Iris Zabini, Rose? Bagus sekali!" kataku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Al?"

"Sudahlah, Rose... kau menjadi Iris Zabini seminggu kemarin kan? Dan kalian pasti bahagia karena berhasil menipu semua orang."

"Al, dengar! Kau salah..."

"Apa yang salah, Rose? Aku mengerti semuanya... aku tahu segalanya. Tongkat sihir itu, Rose! Tongkat sihir tidak akan menipu. Kau menjadi Iris Zabini dan memakai tongkat sihirmu dan Iris Zabini menjadi dirimu dan memakai tongkat sihirnya sendiri... Aku tahu, Rose!"

"Al, biarkan aku bicara..."

"Diam! Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Rose... Hugo, Lily dan aku adalah keluargamu. Kau benar-benar tega mempermainkan kami... ini lelucon paling tidak lucu yang pernah kau lakukan..."

"Albus Potter, Kau harus mendengarkan aku dulu!"

"Tidak, Rose, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang kau katakan..." kataku, berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu kandang burung hantu.

Aku sangat berharap Rose tidak mengikuti aku. Aku ingin sendiri saat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima tipuan ini. Aku merasakan sakit didadaku. Airmataku mengancam akan jatuh. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Aku tidak menduga semuanya jadi begini. Aku susah karena memikirkan diriku yang jatuh cinta pada sepupuku, namun ternyata aku tahu dia bukan sepupuku. Aku harus bagaimana? Apakah aku harus bahagia? Tidak, aku tidak bahagia. Aku merasa segala perasaan telah musnah dalam diriku. Perasaanku telah dihancurkan. Zabini pasti sedang menertawakan aku, senang karena berhasil telah menipu aku.

Aku memang telah jatuh cinta, tapi bukan pada Rose. Aku jatuh cinta pada Iris Zabini. Cewek aneh yang selalu dipermainkan orang, cewek yang tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Aku jatuh cinta dengan hatiku, karena itu hatiku sakit dan terluka karena aku tahu dia dan Rose menipu aku. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai aku. Bisakah aku mempercayainya? Atakah itu tipuan lain untuk mempermalukan aku?

Aku menuju ke ruang rekreasi, mengabaikan Lily dan Hugo yang memberi isyarat padaku untuk bergabung dengan mereka dan langsung menuju kamar anak-anak laki-laki.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius POV<strong>

"Iris?" aku berkata perlahan, memandang Iris yang sedang mengamati piringnya dengan penuh perhatian.

Saat ini kami sedang makan siang di Aula Besar. Iris sama sekali tidak makan. Dia hanya menatap piringnya dan merenung.

"Iris?" tanyaku lagi, mengamatinya dengan prihatin.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangku.

"Iris, kau keliatan pucat... apakah kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Scorpius... terima kasih!" jawab Iris, memandang piringnya lagi.

Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Iris telah kembali memanggilku 'Scorpius'. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi aku merasakan suasana berbeda. Seperti Iris telah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada lagi binar keras kepala dimatanya, tidak ada lagi suara melengking yang mirip Banshee. Iris telah kembali kedirinya yang asli. Aku tidak tahu harus bahagia atau bersedih. Tetapi, aku telah berjanji untuk melindunginya dan aku juga mencintainya, dan akan tetap mencintainya meski apapun yang terjadi nanti.

"Iris?" kataku lagi, aku ingin dia bicara dan menceritakan apa yang dirasakannya supaya aku bisa membantunya.

"Scorps, sudahlah! Dia tak ingin bicara jangan memaksanya!" kata Alan.

"Aku tahu, tapi dia kelihatan sedih dan tertekan... pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu. Tidakkah kau perhatikan dia telah kembali menjadi Iris yang biasa," kataku.

"Ya, benar, aku juga merasa begitu... mungkin Banshee Weasley tidak berteman dengannya lagi..." kata Alan, memandang meja Gryffindor.

Aku mengikuti pandangannya dan melihat Weasley duduk bersama Lily Potter, Albus Potter dan Hugo Weasley. Weasley kelihatan sedih. Di sebelah Weasley, Albus Potter kelihatan sama suramnya dengan Weasley. Sebaliknya, Lily dan Hugo kelihatan ceria. Hah, ada apa dengan semua orang?

Iris berdiri dan berjalan ke luar Aula Besar.

"Alan, aku duluan, ya, aku harus menghibur Iris... sampai jumpa di Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam!"

Aku berlari mengejar Iris ke arah danau. Iris berdiri di tepi danau, memandang kosong ke depan.

"Iris!"

"Scorpius, ku mohon bisa kau meninggalkan aku... aku ingin sendiri," kata Iris.

"Dengar! Kau harus menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu supaya aku bisa membantumu... ingat aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungi dan mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi."

"Kau bukan berjanji padaku, Scorpius, kau berjanji pada orang lain."

"Apa?"

"Malfoy dan Zabini!" seru suara dibelakang kami.

Kami berbalik dan memandang kepala hitam dan mata hijau tajam, Albus Potter.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Potter?" tanyaku tidak senang. Iris menyukai Albus Potter. Pasti masalah Iris ada hubungannya dengan Potter.

"Tidak... aku hanya ingin memuji Zabini! Benar-benar kerja yang bagus, Zabini!" kata Potter sinis, memandang Iris dengan menghina.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Iris.

"Menyingkir dari hadapan kami Potter. Kami tidak menginginkan kehadiranmu disini."

"Oh, aku tahu... aku memang mengganggu sepasang kekasih yang ingin berduaan."

"Tidak! kami bukan..." Iris membantah.

"Benar, Potter. Kalau kau sudah tahu cepat menyingkir!" kataku cepat, mendelik pada Potter.

"Apa yang sudah kau ceritakan padanya, Zabini?" tanya Potter, memandang Iris. "Tentang Potter yang bodoh dan mudah ditipu?"

Iris menatap Potter dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Potter yang bersikap seperti idiot karena sedang jatuh cinta? Begitu, Zabini?"

"Kau tahu semuanya?" tanya Iris, kini airmata telah berjatuhan dipipinya.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Potter.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Potter, kau yang membuat Iris menderita, ya?" tanyaku, marah.

"Malfoy, kau memang orang bodoh yang tidak punya otak, ya? Yang tidak menyadari sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi didepan hidungmu," kata Potter.

"Apa katamu? Kau memgatai aku bodoh?"

"Benar, Malfoy! Idiot yang mudah ditipu!"

"BRENGSEK!" aku berseru sambil mengayunkan tinjuku. Tidak terpikir untuk mencabut tongkat sihir.

Potter berkelit dengan gesit dan tinjuku kena pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Potter. Aku melihat rambut merah dan mata biru sesaat sebelum bunyi keras pukulan dan bunyi debam keras benda jatuh.

"Rose!" jerit Iris dan Potter bersamaan.

Aku memandang Weasley terbaring di tanah dengan pipi yang perlahan-lahan mulai berwarna biru dan bibir yang pecah berdarah.

Suatu perasaan dejavu memenuhiku. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Aku meninju seseorang. Cewek... ya, Iris aku meninju Iris. Ada satu perasaan bersalah yang sama menimpaku, sesuatu yang pernah kurasakan malam itu. Perasaan menyesal dan iba... dan aku merasa bahwa aku juga sakit, aku ingin menghukum diriku sendiri karena ini. Tapi ini bukan salahku. Ini salah Weasley sendiri yang muncul di saat-saat yang aneh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rose?" tanya Iris.

Weasley mengerjapkan mata memandangku. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Malfoy, kurang ajar!" kata Potter mencabut tongkat sihirnya.

Potter sudah akan menyihirku ketika sebuah tameng tak kelihatan muncul di antara kami. Mantra Pelindung yang hebat telah mencegah Potter memantraiku.

Potter dan aku memandang Weasley yang sedang mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pada Potter. Sambil membersihkan darah dibibirnya dengan tangan, dia mendelik padaku. Dia mengerakkan bibirnya mencoba berbicara, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar hanya bunyi seperti dengkuran yang terdengar.

"Dia mengatakan kau brengsek, Scorpius," kata Iris, menerjemahkan.

Aku memandang Weasley yang mengangguk. Rupanya dia tidak bisa bicara karena bibirnya luka.

"Ini bukan salahku, Weasley... kau yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Potter," kataku membela diri.

Weasley mendelik lagi, kemudian memberi isyarat tangan yang tidak kumengerti. Aku melirik Iris.

"Kau memang suka memukul cewek?" tanya Iris, bingung. Memandang Rose dan aku.

Aku menggeleng. Tidak mungkin Weasley tahu aku pernah memukul Iris kan? Atau Iris sudah memberitahu Weasley. Tapi mengapa Iris bingung mendengar kalimat itu?

Weasley menatap Potter dan menggerakkan tangannya lagi. Potter dan aku memandang Iris.

"Eh... dia ingin kau memaafkannya, Albus!" kata Iris.

Potter memandang Weasley dengan dingin dan tajam.

"Rose, kelakuanmu kali ini tidak akan bisa dimaafkan," kata Potter, lalu memandang Iris sesaat dan pergi menuju ke arah kastil.

Weasley memandangnya dengan wajah sedih. Mata Iris berkaca-kaca lagi. Aku memandang mereka semua dengan bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka semua? Apakah aku cuma satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui suatu rahasia besar? Atau rahasia ini memang tidak pantas untuk kuketahui.

Weasley mendelik padaku dan memberi isyarat mengusir. Aku tak bergeming.

"Pergilah, Scorpius!" kata Iris.

Aku memandang Iris, kemudian Weasley. Apakah aku sedang berhadapan dengan urusan cewek-cewek yang seharusnya tidak boleh kuketahui?

"Iris, kalau terjadi apa-apa katakan padaku... aku akan melindungimu," kataku pada Iris sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Aku merasakan nyeri tak tertahankan di pipi dan bibirku. Scorpius Malfoy itu telah meninjuku lagi. Benar-benar keterlaluan! Brengsek! Muka pucat jelek! Vampir! Dan inilah aku seperti orang gila memberi isyarat aneh pada mereka. Syukurlah Iris dapat mengerti isyaratku.

Yang menyedihkan aku adalah Al. Al memang seperti itu. Dia tidak suka dan akan membenci kalau ada orang yang menipunya. Ini bukan salahku. Ini diluar kemauanku, ini terjadi begitu saja. Itulah yang Al tidak mau mengerti dan tidak mau memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk menjelaskan. Kalau Al terus bertindak seperti itu, tidak ingin mendengarkan aku. Yang harus aku lakukan adalah memantrainya dengan _Petrificus Totalus_ dan menjelaskan semuanya sementara Al terbaring kaku. Ide itu sudah ada padaku saat Al meninggalkanku di kandang burung hantu.

Kasihan Al, dia benar-benar merasa terpukul. Aku bersyukur karena dia tidak memberitahu Lily dan Hugo, aku tidak mampu menghadapi kebencian dari Lily dan Hugo juga. Tetapi, aku yakin Lily dan Hugo akan mau mendengarkan penjelasanku meskipun dengan menggerutu.

Aku memandang Al berjalan ke arah kastil dengan perasaan sedih dan bersalah. Aku harus bicara dengan Iris, mungkin Al mau mendengarkan Iris, karena menurut aku, meskipun masih samar-samar, Al menyukai Iris.

Malfoy yang entah kenapa merasa wajib melindungi Iris, menolak pergi meninggalkan Iris dan aku. Dia takut aku akan menyakiti Iris. Hello? Lihat siapa yang sudah ditinju, berwajah mirip setengah panda dan tidak bisa bicara sekarang! Aku kan? Tidak mungkin aku akan menyakiti Iris dengan keadaan pusing dan lemah seperti ini.

Malfoy mendelik padaku lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengambil perkamen dan menulis: _Ya, cuma sedikit pusing dan tidak bisa bicara, tapi aku yakin Ramuan Luka Dalam Madam Darnsley bisa menyembuhkanku dalam beberapa menit... apa yang Al katakan padamu?_

"Dia bilang aku penipu," jawab Iris, memandang danau dengan sedih.

_Dia juga mengatakan aku penipu dan tidak mau memaafkan aku._

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" tanya Iris.

_Ya, ini sebenarnya salahku... ini ada hubungannya dengan tongkat sihir. Aku memakai tongkat sihirku sendiri saat menjadi dirimu._

"Oh... Rose, ini bukan salahmu. Semua pasti suatu saat nanti akan ketahuan... aku sudah merasakannya."

_Lakukan sesuatu Iris... kukira hanya kau yang bisa membujuk Al. Bicaralah dengannya!_

Iris memandangku dengan ketakutan. "Dia membenciku, Rose... dia tidak akan mau bicara denganku."

_Tapi kau harus mencobanya! Kau menyukainya kan? Katakan padanya dan buat dia mengerti. Aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu._

"Dia tidak menyukai aku, Rose... dia menyukai seorang."

_Siapa?_

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu... kau bisa bertanya sendiri pada Albus."

_DIA TIDAK MAU BICARA DENGANKU! Aku yakin pasti ada suatu antara kalian berdua. Ceritakan padaku, Iris_

"Tidak ada yang terjadi... aku yakin dia lebih mendengarkanmu dari pada aku."

_Ayolah, Iris! Kau harus mencobanya... kumohon!_

"Tidak bisa sekarang, Rose! Aku ingin menyendiri dulu... aku ingin berpikir untuk mengambil tindakan-tindakan dalam kehidupanku... aku ingin mengatur kehidupanku dulu... aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan lakukan setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts."

Aku menatap Iris dan merasa kasihan. Iris yang selalu hidup dalam kesepian dan kesendirian, tidak punya teman untuk berbagi suka dan duka. Tidak punya teman untuk mendiskusikan apa yang sedang dialaminya.

Aku memegang tangannya, mengamatinya sesaat kemudian menulis: _Kau bisa mencerita apapun padaku, Iris... kita akan berteman selamanya._

"Terima kasih, Rose!" Iris tersenyum.

_Lalu kau ingin jadi apa setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts? Bukan jadi pembuat tongkat sihirkan?_

Iris terkikik. "Mungkin, Rose... kau harus mencoba tongkat pertamaku."

Aku ikut mengikik.

"Ayolah aku akan mengantarmu ke Madam Pomfrey," kata Iris, memengang tanganku dan membawaku ke kastil.

"Rose! Rose!" seru sebuah suara ketika kami tiba di Aula Depan.

Kami menoleh dan melihat Ken sedang berjalan cepat ke arah kami.

"Oh... Hai Ken..." sapa Iris.

"Hai, Iris! Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Rose?" tanya Ken mengawasiku dengan cermat.

Aku menatapnya dan mengagumi wajahnnya yang tampan. Dia memang benar-benar tampan, tapi aku tidak merasakan jatuh cinta seperti yang dirasakan Lily pada Alan. Perasaan berdebar-debar saat menatap wajahnya, perasaan ingin selalu berada di dekatnya, begitu kata Lily. Aku tidak merasakan itu. Aku harus bertanya pada Lily bagaimana cara membuat kita jatuh cinta. Aku harus jatuh cinta pada Ken karena dia adalah laki-laki yang baik dan rasanya cocok untukku.

"Oh, Rose tidak apa-apa, Ken, Scorpius baru saja..."

JANGAN! Jangan ceritakan padanya! Aku memberi Iris pandangan melarang. Iris melirikku dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Maaf, Ken! Aku harus membawa Rose ke rumah sakit," kata Iris.

"Biar aku yang membawanya, Iris... katakan apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dia kelihatannya tidak bisa bicara."

"Ya... dia baru saja... eh... eh..."

Menabrak pintu, Iris! Aku mencoba memberi isyarat pada Iris. Apakah Iris tidak bisa berbohong?

"Eh, ya, Rose tidak bisa bicara karena bibirnya luka... dia menabrak pintu..."

"Oh, aku akan membawanya ke Madam Darnsley."

Aku menggeleng cepat. Aku tidak mau diantar oleh Ken ke rumah sakit. Saat ini aku hanya ingin Iris menemaniku.

"Tidak usah, Ken... biar aku yang mengantar Rose... kelihatan kau sedang sibuk sekarang."

"Benar! Aku harus mengumpulkan teman-temanku untuk memberitahu mereka soal latihan Quidditch, tapi aku bisa mengantar Rose ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ken... kurasa Quidditch lebih penting... pergilah!" kata Iris, kemudian menatapku. Aku mengangguk.

Ken akhirnya setuju dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Ken benar-benar sangat perhatian padamu, Rose," kata Iris.

Aku menggeleng dan memberi isyarat pada Iris untuk terus berjalan ke rumah sakit. Pipi dan bibirku terasa nyeri. Malfoy Brengsek!

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please!<strong>

**Lima Tahun: Lily dan Alan ch. 2 menyusul :D**

**Riwa Rambu **


	12. Chapter 12

**ROSE WEASLEY AND IRIS ZABINI**

**Thanks semua yang sudah membaca fanfic ini... Rama Diggory Malfoy, Aleysa GDH, Reverie Metherlence, Meemei, Nicolle Angevines: thanks reviewnya... zean's malfoy: Mr.n Mrs. Zabini ada di ch ini :D**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Iris' POV**

Taman bunga Zabini Mansion adalah taman bunga indah yang dipenuhi beraneka jenis bunga. Taman ini memang benar-benar indah pada musim semi, tapi saat ini taman ini sama sekali tidak indah. Bahkan jelek, karena hanya ada warna putih di mana-mana. Bahkan kolam ikan kecil di tengah taman telah membeku. Aku memandang pemandangan putih ini dengan jengkel. Aku benci salju. Salju membuatku terkurung di Mansion dan tidak bisa keluar untuk sekedar melepaskan kaki atau berjalan-jalan di taman.

Aku sebenarnya ingin tinggal di Hogwarts selama liburan natal. Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Tidak ada satu pun yang menarik di Mansion. Kalau aku tinggal di Hogwarts aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan, tapi di sini... apa yang bisa kulakukan. Alan sudah pergi ke Malfoy Manor sejak hari kedua liburan. Mother pergi ke Prancis Selatan sejak awal bulan Desember, begitulah kata Father, sedangkan Father menghabiskan waktunya di kantor dan hanya sesekali kembali ke Mansion untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Aku menarik sebuah buku dari lemari kamarku, dan mulai membaca. Ini ketiga kalinya aku membaca _Perjalanan Penyihir Buta ke Dunia Muggle_. Buku yang dipinjamkan Rose padaku sebelum liburan natal. Buku ini sama sekali tidak menarik, tapi aku tidak punya hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain membaca.

Sebelum ber-apperate ke Mansion dari Stasiun King's Cross, aku sangat berharap Rose mengundangku untuk berlibur ke rumahnya, tapi Rose terlalu sibuk memberi salam dan menerima ciuman dari keluarganya sehingga tidak mempedulikan aku. Aku memandang keluarga Weasley/Potter dengan iri. Perasaan irilah yang membuatku ingin jadi Rose waktu itu, aku sangat ingin punya keluarga yang bisa menyayangiku dan memperhatikanku seperti keluarga Weasley/Potter saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Orangtuaku bahkan tidak menjemput Alan dan aku di Stasiun King's Cross, kami dibiarkan ber-apperate sendiri ke Mansion.

Hari-hari sebelum liburan natal, aku berhasil menghindari Albus. Albus juga tidak ingin bicara denganku. Syukurlah, saat ini aku tidak ingin mengalami roman. Aku sudah menyerah dengan kisah cintaku, aku tahu aku tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Roman hanya membuatku terluka dan bersedih, aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kehidupanku dan pergi jauh memulai kehidupan baru.

Menjadi seorang Pemunah Kutukan untuk Gringgots adalah ide yang baik. Aku bisa pergi jauh meninggalkan Inggris dan melupakan segalanya. Kehidupan baru di Australia atau di Selandia Baru adalah ide bagus. Di sana aku bisa membeli sebuah rumah atau apertemen kecil lalu aku bisa memulai hidup baruku. Kelihatannya suram, tapi aku harus berani mengambil langkah bagi kehidupanku sendiri.

"BLAISE, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LEPASKAN AKU!" aku terkejut mendengar teriakan Mother di lantai bawah.

Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah Mother masih di Prancis Selatan? Aku melemparkan _Perjalanan Penyihir Buta ke Dunia Muggle_ dan berlari ke lantai bawah.

"Miss Iris, tidak boleh turun... Tuan dan Nyonya sedang bicara... Miss Iris hanya akan mengganggu," kata Trincer, saat aku hendak menuruni tangga.

"Aku harus tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, Trincer..." kataku berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga.

Mother sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Father. Father telah mencengkram tangannya dan sekarang mereka sedang berpandangan dengan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Prancis Selatan, Parvati?" tanya Father dengan marah.

"Mencari rumah, Blaise... apakah kau lupa bahwa kita sudah akan bercerai?" tanya Mother, menarik tangannya lepas dari tangan Father, namun tidak berhasil.

"Kupikir kita sudah mendiskusikan pilihan kita... kupikir kita sudah mencoba untuk melupakan persoalan ini dan memulai kehidupan baru kita."

"Kita tidak berdiskusi apa-apa, Blaise... kau yang melupakan segalanya, kau yang hendak memulai kehidupan barumu sendiri."

"Tidak berdiskusi? Bukankah kita sudah bicara sebelum kau berangkat ke Prancis Selatan sialan itu?"

"Kau yang bicara, Blaise, bukan aku... kau tidak memberikan kesempatan aku untuk bicara. Kau meninggalkanku untuk menyelesaikan perkerjaan brengsekmu yang entah kapan selesai."

"Pekerjaan Brengsek? Dengar! Aku bekerja itu untuk kita," kata Father memandang tajam Mother. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu untuk menceraikan aku?"

"Apa? Katakan! Aku ingin dengar kisah karangan apa yang kau ciptakan untuk membela diri?"

"Kau mau meninggalkan aku karena aku hampir bangkrut kan? Karena perusahaanku tidak mampu bertahan dalam satu tahun ini, bukan? Aku tahu kau mau menikah denganku karena lemari besi Gringgots yang aku miliki."

"Apa? Aku tak tahu kalau kau sedang mengalami masalah dengan perusahan," kata Mother kaget.

"Oh, jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Parvati... aku yakin kau tahu, karena itu kau ingin bercerai dariku. Supaya kau bisa mencari suami baru yang lebih kaya di Prancis Selatan," kata Father tajam.

"Aku tidak seperti itu... LEPASKAN AKU!" Mother berusaha melepaskan diri lagi, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menceraikanmu, Pravati... kita sudah bicara sebelum kau berangkat ke Prancis Selatan... kita akan memulai kehidupan baru kita. Meskipun perusahaan itu akhirnya bangkrut, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dan anak-anak kita... kalianlah yang membuat aku tetap waras selama ini... dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi membawa satu dari anak-anakku."

Mother tidak bicara, menatap Father lalu mengalihkan pandangan memandang halaman yang tertutup salju.

"Aku akan berusaha bekerja untuk menyenangkanmu... kau hanya perlu ada di sampingku saja... tidak perlu ke mana-mana. Tetaplah seperti biasa. Bagiku tidak apa-apa kalau kita jarang bicara, asalkan kau ada di sampingku."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Blaise?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Pravati! Kau ingin kehidupan yang menyenangkan... Prancis Selatan memang tempat yang menyenangkan... kalau kau ingin kita pindah ke sana, kita akan pindah."

"Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku... sudah berapa tahun kita menikah? Hampir 20 tahun. Tetapi kita tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pasangan kita... kau tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan... apa yang aku inginkan."

"Parvati, aku tidak peduli apa yang kau inginkan atau apa yang kau pikirkan... yang aku pedulikan adalah kau ada disampingku dan tidak pergi meninggalkanku."

"KAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK, BLAISE! LEPASKAN AKU!" Mother menjerit marah dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tidak, Istriku! Kali ini aku akan menguncimu di kamar dan tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi," kata Father mencabut tongkat sihir Mother dari saku jubahnya dan melemparkan tongkat sihir itu ke sofa yang jauh.

"KEMBALIKAN TONGKAT SIHIRKU, BRENGSEK!"

Mother sekarang berkutat melepaskan diri, tapi Father lebih kuat dan telah mencengkram kedua tangan Mother dengan kuat.

Mother mendelik padanya dan Father tersenyum.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku ingin menikah denganmu dua puluh tahun yang lalu, Blaise?" tanya Mother.

"Karena orangtuamu menginginkannya dan karena aku kaya... kau menginginkan kekayaanku kan?"

Mother menggeleng. "Kau tahu mengapa aku tidak ingin mengandung anakmu?"

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak ingin memiliki anakku?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin anak-anak itu memiliki orangtua seperti kita," kata Mother, airmatanya jatuh. Aku menghapus airmataku sendiri.

"Apa? Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin anak-anak lahir di keluarga yang tidak saling mencintai... keluarga yang hanya mementingkan Galleon di atas segalanya, keluarga yang hanya mementingkan kenyamanan diri sendiri."

"Itu kau, Pravati! Kau melihat dirimu sendiri sekarang... kau tidak mencintaiku dan hanya melihat diriku sebagai sumber Galleon."

"BRENGSEK, BLAISE! Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan selama ini... aku berusaha membuatmu mencintai aku. Lihat aku! Apa yang aku lakukan pada diriku sendiri... aku berusaha cantik untukmu. Rambutku, aku mengubah warna rambutku karena kupikir kau menyukai perempuan pirang... aku berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, menyediakan makananmu, merawat anak-anak dengan baik, duduk di sampingmu... tapi kau... apa yang kau lakukan? kau tidak pernah bicara padaku... kau tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana hari-hariku... apa yang aku pikirkan? Apakah anak-anak baik-baik saja? Apakah aku senang dengan bunga yang kau kirimkan atau tidak? kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku... karena itulah aku ingin bercerai darimu, aku lelah... aku capek hanya menjadi pajangan di rumahmu... aku lelah dengan hanya duduk di sampingmu."

Father menatap Mother, kemudian mencium Mother dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu... aku selalu mencintaimu. Bahkan sejak pertama melihatmu di Hogwarts Express, tapi aku tidak bisa mendekatimu karena kau Gryffindor. Aku marah melihatmu berdansa dengan Potter, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena aku akan menjadi bahan hinaan oleh teman-teman Slytherinku kalau berani mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu... setelah perang Hogwarts, aku meminta orangtuaku untuk mendekati orangtuamu, aku sangat bahagia ketika kau mau menikah denganku... dan aku merasa semuanya sempurna saat Alan dan Iris lahir... lalu kau ingin bercerai dariku... aku tidak bisa... aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu."

Mother memeluk Father dengan erat. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan tetap di sampingmu apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu walaupun kita harus hidup dengan sedikit Galleon, tidak apa-apa karena aku menginginkanmu. Ceritakan semua yang kau rasakan atau yang kau pikirkan padaku... aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seburuk apapun itu."

Aku memandang Mother dan Father yang saling berpelukan dengan airmata yang mengalir deras di pipiku. Aku bahagia untuk Mother dan Father. Setelah duapuluh tahun mereka saling mengetahui bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Itulah yang terjadi kalau kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu pada pasanganmu, kau akan menderita dan terluka padahal seharusnya kau bahagia.

Aku menaiki tangga lagi dan menuju kamarku.

"Trincer senang Miss Iris sudah tidak mencuri dengar percakapan Tuan dan Nyonya," kata Trincer yang sedang mengatur tempat tidurku.

Aku mengamati Trincer dengan lebih seksama. Trincer adalah Peri Rumah yang sudah mengikuti keluarga Zabini bahkan sebelum Alan dan aku lahir.

"Kau tahu tentang semua ini kan, Trincer?" tanyaku.

"Trincer tidak mengerti apa yang Miss Iris katakan," kata Trincer menyimpan _Perjalanan Penyihir Buta ke Dunia Muggle_ dengan rapi di dalam rak buku.

"Tentang Father dan Mother, Trincer! Kau tahu mereka saling mencintai."

"Tentu saja Trincer tahu, Miss Iris... Trincer sudah lama tinggal di sini."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu mereka?"

"Tidak ada yang meminta pendapat Trincer, Miss Iris... Trincer akan memberitahu sesuatu kalau ada yang bertanya, asalkan itu bukan rahasia keluarga Zabini... Trincer akan menyimpan rahasia tuan dan nyonya kalau memang hal itu ingin dirahasiakan."

Aku mendengus. Aku kadang-kadang jengkel dengan sikap Trincer yang kesopanannya dan keteraturannya berlebihan.

"Keluarlah, Trincer!"

"Miss Iris yang harus keluar... Trincer harus membereskan kamar anda. Trincer takut Nyonya akan mengecek ke mari dan melihat kamar ini masih berantakan."

"Baik... aku keluar!"

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga, menghindari Mother dan Father yang sedang berciuman di ruang tamu, menuju halaman belakang. Aku berjalan perlahan di atas salju melewati pagar depan. Memandang pohon-pohon yang tertutup salju aku berpikir bahwa kalau kita mencintai seseorang kita harus mengatakannya. Kita tidak boleh memendam perasaan kita dan menderita karena kita tidak mampu mengatakan cinta. Cinta memang harus dikatakan, jangan cuma ditunjukkan saja.

Aku teringat pada Scorpius yang beberapa sebelum liburan ini, terus mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai aku. Aku tidak yakin bahwa dia mencintaiku. Aku merasa ada yang salah pada setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Kata-kata itu sepertinya ditujukan pada cewek lain yang ada dibelakangku. Lalu bagaimana dengan kisah cintaku? Apakah aku harus mengatakan lagi pada Albus bahwa aku mencintanya? Ya, harusnya memang seperti itu. Aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya sekarang saat aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku.

Aku memandang pepohonan, aku membayangkan Albus sedang berdiri di pepohonan itu, memandangku. Kami saling bertatapan. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Dia masih berdiri di sana menatapku. Apakah ini nyata atau hanya sekedar bayanganku saja?

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

Aku baru saja ber-disapperate di pepohonan di belakang Zabini Mansion. Pandanganku jatuh pada Zabini yang sedang memandang salju dan memikirkan sesuatu. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya berfokus ke satu arah. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Zabini?

Dia benar-benar cantik berdiri di sana berlatar belakangkan salju yang putih. Apakah aku pernah mengatakan dia adalah cewek tercantik yang pernah aku temui? Sepertinya belum. Sekarang aku mengakuinya bahwa selama ini dia memang cantik. Aku saja yang begitu buta tidak memperhatikan kehadirannya di Hogwarts. Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah menolongnya dari Cazell dan teman-temannya waktu kelas tiga.

Dia memutar matanya memandangku. Menatapku sesaat, kemudian mengerjapkan mata. Mungkin dia tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku di sana. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan dia mundur. Apakah aku begitu menakutkan sehingga melihatku membuatnya mundur ketakutan. Baiklah, Iris, ya aku harus memanggilnya Iris. Karena sehancur apapun perasaanku, aku tetap mencintainya. Dialah yang mengajarkan aku cinta dan harapan. Dialah yang membuat segalanya indah.

"Zabini!" seruku, mencoba mencegahnya untuk terus mundur. Dia bisa terantuk salju.

"Albus?" Iris memandangku tidak yakin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu kembaranmu."

"Oh, Alan... dia..."

"Miss Iris!" Peri Rumah berwajah jelek dengan mata hitam aneh muncul di belakang Iris. Dia menatapku ingin tahu kemudian kembali menatap Iris.

"Nyonya ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Eh, aku... baiklah!" Iris memandangku kelihatan bingung sesaat. Kemudian mengangguk ke arahku.

Aku mengikutinya masuk ruang tamu luas yang nyaman, bertembok putih dengan lukisan pemandangan menghiasi dindingnya. Sofa empuk besar berwarna putih tersusun dengan rapi di dekat meja kecil. Jambangan berisi daun-daun segar musim dingin mempercantik ruangan itu.

"Silakan duduk!" kata Iris memandang sofa-sofa putih.

Aku duduk, memandang ke arah pintu besar yang terbuka, ketika seorang wanita berambut hitam masuk ke ruang tamu. Mrs. Zabini. Dia kelihatan lebih cantik dengan rambut hitam dibandingkan rambut pirang seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya.

"Siapa ini? Oh! Anak Harry Potter... aku lupa namamu, Nak," kata Mrs. Zabini, tersenyum memandangku.

"Albus," kata Iris.

"Al," kataku.

Kami berpandangan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Al," kata Mrs. Zabini, tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Zabini!"

Mrs. Zabini memandang Iris.

"Sayang, ayahmu dan aku harus berangkat ke Prancis Selatan hari ini... ada beberapa hal yang harus kami lakukan... Tinggallah di rumah bersama Trincer dan kirimlah surat ke Manor supaya Alan dan Scorpius datang menemanimu... kami akan berusaha kembali besok."

"Baik, Mother!"

Mrs. Zabini memberi ciuman di pipi Iris dan melambai padaku. Aku balas melambai dan menunggu sampai dia menghilang di pintu, lalu memandang Iris.

"Mana kembaranmu?" tanyaku.

"Alan sudah dua hari di Malfoy Manor."

"Benarkah? Lalu mana Lily?"

"Lily? Apa maksudmu mencari Lily di sini? Aku tidak menyembunyikan Lily."

"Aku tidak menuduhmu menyembunyikan Lily... aku hanya bertanya di mana dia... dia tidak ada di rumah sejak pagi."

"Oh... mungkin dia bersama Rose!"

"Rose juga tidak ada... aku curiga pasti Alan Zabini menyembunyikannya."

"Tidak mungkin Alan berbuat aneh begitu... dia sedang di Manor dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Lily."

"Bukankah tidak tahu apa-apa terlalu berlebihan, Zabini? Kukira mereka pacaran."

"Mereka memang benar pacaran! Tapi aku tahu Alan tidak mungkin menyembunyikan Lily."

"Kau tidak tahu karena kau hanya terkurung di rumah ini kan? Mungkin saja dia menyembunyikannya di Manor, bersama Malfoy brengsek itu."

"Tidak! Alan tidak akan membawa Lily tanpa memberitahu kalian. Aku yakin Lily tidak bersama Alan."

"Keyakinanmu bukan hal yang bisa dipercaya, Zabini... aku sudah belajar untuk tidak mempercayai apapun yang kau katakan."

"Kau masih marah karena karena peristiwa beberapa minggu yang lalu itu? Itu memang salahku, biarkan aku menjelaskan!"

"Tidak perlu, Zabini... aku tidak butuh kejelasan apapun darimu. Yang aku tahu kau dan Rose sudah menipu semua orang."

"Kau masih belum bicara dengan Rose? Dengar! Itu bukan salah Rose. Aku yang memantrai..."

"Sudahlah, Zabini... aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu... itu tidak penting sekarang."

"Ini penting! Kalau kau mencintai Rose, kau harus mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan... kau harus percaya padanya."

"Apa? Aku mencintai Rose?" aku memandang Iris dengan tidak percaya. Dia mengira aku mencintai Rose? Mencintai sepupuku? Cewek ini benar-benar sinting! Dari mana pikiran aneh itu muncul?

"Tentu saja, kau mencintai Rose, Albus... kau sendiri bilang kau mencintainya."

Aku tidak tahu apakah harus tertawa ataukah menangis mendengar pernyataan ini. Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai Rose, kalau saat itu Rose sedang menjadi dirinya. Aku menyatakan cinta itu bukan pada Rose, tapi padanya, karena dialah yang ada di tubuh Rose saat itu. Aku mencintai Iris Zabini bukan Rose Weasley.

"Aku tidak mencintai Rose," kataku tegas.

"Apa? Kau sudah tidak mencintai Rose lagi? Wah, cepat sekali hatimu berubah, Mr. Potter. Sudah berapa cewek yang kau cintai dan memutuskan untuk tidak mencintainya lagi beberapa minggu kemudian?" tanya Iris sinis.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Gaya sinis ini adalah gaya Rose. Iris, tanpa sadar kau sudah mengadopsi gaya Rose. Semoga kau tidak mengadopsi cara bicara Rose yang melengking itu, Iris, karena hal itu akan membuatku semakin stres.

"Bukan urusanmu apapun yang tejadi dalam hatiku, Miss Zabini... yang aku ingin tahu adalah adikku dan ketidakhadirannya di rumah."

"Baik! Pergilah ke Manor kalau begitu! Jangan tanya kau sebab kau tidak apa-apa tentang Lily"

"Memang itu rencanaku dan kau harus ikut denganku."

"Tidak mau! Kau dengar kata ibuku... aku harus menjaga rumah ini."

"Rumah ini tidak perlu dijaga, Zabini... rumah ini akan tetap ada disini saat kau kembali nanti."

"Aku tetap tidak akan pergi denganmu!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan meyeretmu bersamaku."

"Kau tidak akan berani!"

"Aku berani!" kataku, menantangnya. Orangtuanya baru saja pergi, aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku padanya.

Kami saling bertatapan sesaat.

"Ambil mantelmu, Iris! Atau aku yang naik ke atas dan mencarikannya untukmu."

"Kau..."

"Tidak perlu, Mr. Al, Trincer sudah mengambilkan mantel Miss Iris!" kata Peri Ruman berwajah aneh, bernama Trincer itu. Dia menuruni tangga sambil membawa mantel bulu lembut berwarna biru.

"Trincer, aku tidak ingin kemana-mana... masih ada urusan yang harus kulakukan," kata Iris mendelik pada Trincer.

"Miss Iris tidak punya urusan apa-apa, Mr. Al... Bawalah Miss Iris keluar supaya bersenang-senang."

"Aku tidak akan bersenang-senang bersamanya, Trincer... dia mencari adiknya," protes Iris.

"Terima kasih, Trincer! Aku akan membawanya bersenang-senang," kataku, memandang Trincer memakaikan mantel bulu pada Iris yang protes.

"Miss Iris tidak pernah kemana-mana saat liburan, Mr. Al, Trincer senang saat anda datang dan mengajaknya... ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengajak Miss Iris kencan."

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku kencan, Trincer... dan dia tidak mengajakku berkencan. Kami mencari adiknya."

"Sama saja, Miss Iris!"

"Baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat!" kataku, menyodorkan tanganku padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Iris.

"Kita harus ber-apparate kan? Kau atau aku yang melakukannya?"

"Kau saja..." kata Iris jengkel. Dan memberikan tangannya padaku.

Aku memandang tangannya dalam tanganku. Tangan inilah yang seharusnya berada dalam gengaman tanganku bukan tangan Rose. Tangan inilah yang ingin kugenggam.

"Apa? Mengapa kau memandang tanganku?"

"Bukan apa-apa! Ayo!"

Aku berputar di tempat dan merasakan sensasi apparate yang biasa kemudian muncul di depan pagar besi tempa. Di balik pagar itu terletak sebuah gedung megah dengan jendela lantai bawah berbentuk wajik. Di suatu tempat di kebun yang berwarna putih terdengar gemericik air mancur. Mungkin telah disihir untuk tidak membeku di musim dingin.

Iris melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan bergerak menjauh.

"Kau tunggu di sini, biar aku yang masuk ke dalam," kata Iris, memandang ke balik pagar.

"Mengapa aku harus tunggu di luar... memangnya aku tidak diijinkan masuk ke Malfoy Manor."

"Bukan itu... terserahlah, ayo!"

Kami melewati pagar besi tempa dan berjalan melalui jalan kecil berkerikil menuju pintu depan. Iris membunyikan lonceng kecil di depan pintu dan pintu itu dibuka beberapa detik kemudian oleh Peri Rumah berbaju hijau dengan rok hijau yang rapi.

"Miss Iris dan temannya, anda ingin bertemu Master Scorpius?"

"Ya, Ruky... aku ingin bertemu Scorpius... apakah dia ada?"

"Siapa itu, Ruky?" tanya sebuah suara dibelakang Ruky.

Seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang bermata biru muncul dibelakang Ruky.

"Iris! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu!" kata perempuan itu, tersenyum pada Iris. "Dan siapa pacarmu yang tampan ini?"

"Hallo Mrs. Malfoy, apa kabar? Ini Albus Potter!"

Perempuan itu menatapku sesaat dan tersenyum. "Anak Harry Potter yang terkenal, ya! Masuklah! Kalian harus minum teh denganku."

"Eh, jangan Mrs. Malfoy... kami sedang terburu-buru. Kami harus bertemu Scorpius."

"Kalian terlambat Scorpius dan Alan baru saja pergi ke Diagon Alley... mereka punya janji kencan."

"Apa?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Benar, Albus! Jangan kaget seperti itu... Scorpius juga sudah punya pacar sekarang."

"Eh... kalau begitu kami akan ke Diagon Alley saja, Mrs. Malfoy... terima kasih untuk tawaran minum tehnya."

"Sama-sama, Sayang... aku mengharapkan kedatanganmu lagi... dan undangan yang sama untukmu Albus," kata Mrs. Malfoy.

Iris menarik tanganku melewati pagar besi tempa, dan baru melepaskanku ketika kami tiba di jalan kereta yang tertutup salju.

"Apa kataku? Alan tidak menyembunyikan Lily kan?"

"Memang tidak, tapi dia punya janji kencan dengannya... itu merupakan hal yang salah."

"Tidak ada salahnya kalau ingin berkencan dengan orang yang disukai."

"Salahnya adalah dia tidak memberitahu orang rumah kalau punya janji kencan dengan Zabini."

"Baik! Kita ke Diagon Alley sekarang... dan kau akan merusak acara kencan adikmu."

Aku mendengus.

Iris menyambar tanganny dan membawaku ber-apperate ke Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Alan dan aku sedang menikmati teh hangat di kedai es krim Florean Fortescue. Kedai ini menjual kopi, teh dan coklat hangat saat musim dingin.

"Harusnya aku tidak boleh ikut. Ini kan kencanmu... aku hanya akan mengganggu. Dan aku lebih senang tinggal di rumah menonton pertandingan liga Quidditch," kataku.

"Aku tidak bisa sendiri, Scorps. Lily tidak diijinkan keluar sendiri, jadi dia bersama teman... dan kau bisa menemani temannya sedangkan aku bersama Lily."

"Kencan buta? Kau membuatku berkencan dengan seorang yang tidak kukenal? Kau gila! Aku mau pulang."

"Kau tidak bisa pulang, Scorps... itu mereka datang."

Aku berbalik dan melihat Lily Potter memasuki kedai es krim bersama, seorang berambut merah dengan bintik-bintik jelek di wajahnya. Sepupu Banshee.

"Alan!" kata Potter, mendekati kami, memberi Alan ciuman di pipi dan duduk di sebelah Alan. "Maaf aku terlambat! Aku harus mengajak Rose."

"Hai, Alan... Malfoy!" kata Weasley ceria, menduduk di sampingku.

Jadi kencanku adalah Weasley? Kejahatan apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga aku mendapat teman kencan yang benar-benar mengerikan. Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini, Alan. Aku mendelik pada Alan, tapi Alan sedang asyik memandang Lily sehingga tidak mempedulikan aku.

"Sudah lama menunggu kami, Alan?" tanya Potter.

"Tidak juga, baru beberapa menit yang lalu," jawab Alan.

Beberapa menit yang lalu? Maksudmu enampuluh menit kan, Alan? aku mendengus.

"Malfoy, ayo kita melihat-lihat toko _Peralatan Quidditch Berkualitas_!" kata Weasley menarikku berdiri dan membawaku pergi keluar kedai Es Krim.

"Lepaskan aku, Weasley!" kataku, menarik lepas tanganku dari Weasley.

Weasley melepaskanku. "Kita harus membiarkan mereka sendiri. Kurasa mereka ingin berdua saja."

Kami berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan di Diagon Alley.

"Mengapa kau mau diajak kemari?" tanyaku.

"Aku harus menemani Lily... Aku telah berjanji pada Aunt Ginny untuk menjaga Lily. Dia diperbolehkan keluar karena aku bersamanya."

"Ya, ampun... dia itu limabelas tahun... dia bisa mengurus diri sendiri."

"Bagi kami lima belas tahun belumlah dewasa."

"Keluarga yang aneh!"

"Aku berfikir bahwa keluargamu yang aneh, Malfoy."

"Jangan mengatai keluargaku, Weasley!"

"Kau yang lebih dulu menyebut keluargaku aneh."

"Itu kenyataan, Weasley! Coba lihat! Arthur Weasley si penggemar pesawat terbang, ayahmu si Weasel king, lalu sekarang ini, cewek limabelas tahun yang dilarang keluar sendiri."

"Jangan menyebut ayahku begitu, Vampir!"

"Jangan sekali-kali menyebutku vampir, Weasel... hanya Iris yang boleh menyebutku begitu."

"Hohoho, jadi hanya Iris tersayang yang boleh menyebutmu 'vampir'... Wah... wah, kuberitahu, ya, semua orang bisa melihat tampangmu yang mirip vampir... aku sebenarnya curiga kalian tidur dalam peti mati di Malfoy Manor!"

"Tutup mulut, Weasel! Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku mau menemani... kurasa tidak akan ada cowok yanag mau melihat tampangmu yang mirip Banshee itu."

"Apa katamu?"

"Tampangmu yang mirip Banshee, Weasel... tidak akan ada cowok yang suka padamu... kau belum pernah berkencan kan?"

"Asal tahu saja, Vampir... aku berkencan dengan Kenneth Davis."

"Kukira otak Davis sedang mengalami kerusakan saat mengajakmu kencan."

"BANGSAT!" Weasley mendorongku dengan keras dan aku terjatuh dalam ember besar berisi kotoran naga di depan toko obat _Magical Menagerie_.

Orang-orang disekitar kami terkikik melihatku berlumuran kotoran naga dari kepala sampai kaki.

"WEASEL BRENGSEK! AWAS KAU!" aku bangkit dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jangan dekati aku, Vampir!" kata Weasley mundur.

Aku mengambil kotoran naga dengan tanganku dan hendak melemparkannya ke arah Weasley, ketika dia berlari meninggalkan aku.

"TUNGGU, WEASEL!"

Aku berlari mengejarnya. Melewati toko-toko dan Gringgots. Cewek ini staminanya benar-benar hebat! Sebentar saja aku telah ketinggalan jauh. Bangsat, aku tidak akan membiarkan cewek mengalahkanku dalam lomba lari. Kakiku lebih panjang darinya. Aku menambah kecepatan dan berhasil memegang tanganya di depan toko _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ – Sihir Sakti Weasley.

"LEPASKAN AKU, VAMPIR!" Weasley menjerit, merontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari tanganku.

"Tidak, Banshee!" kataku tersenyum dan melumuri wajah serta mantel bulu yang dikenakannya dengan kotoran naga.

Weasley menjerit jijik dan memandangku dengan tidak percaya. Aku tertawa. Ini benar-benar lucu. Aku belum pernah didorong cewek dalam ember berisi kotoran naga, kemudian berkejaran di atas salju seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

"BRENGSEK!" Weasley mendorongku lagi dengan kuat.

Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku terjatuh sendiri di atas salju yang dingin. Aku yang masih memegang tangan Wealey menariknya bersamaku. Kami terjatuh di tanah bersalju dengan Weasley di atas.

Kami bertatapan sesaat. Kemudian Weasley melompat berdiri dan menyumpah-nyumpah karena sekarang mantel bulunya telah penuh dengan kotoran naga karena bersentuhan dengan mantel kulit yang kukenakan.

Aku tertawa memandangnya.

"Tutup mulut, Vampir!" kata Weasley, mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan mencoba untuk membersihkan kotoran naga yang ada pada bulu-bulu di mantelnya. Tapi tidak berhasil. Sepertinya mantel itu memang harus dicuci. Aku memandang mantel kulitku dengan sangat menyesal karena aku harus membuang mantel ini.

"Rose?" kata sebuah suara.

Aku mengangkat muka dan memandang Fred Weasley sedang berdiri di depan toko Sihir Sakti Weasley.

"Ini pacarmu yang kau ceritakan itu, Rose?" tanya Fred Weasley, lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban masuk kembali ke toko dan kembali dengan membawa mangkuk kecil berisi cairan hijau.

"JANGAN, FRED!" jerit Weasley.

Terlambat... Fred Weasley telah menyiram wajahku dengan cairan hijau itu. Cairan itu berupa lendir hijau yang berbau tengik seperti pupuk kandang.

"Itu dariku karena kau sudah berani mengajak kencan gadis kami," kata Fred Weasley memandangiku dengan tajam.

Apa? Mengajak kencan? Aku tidak mengajaknya kencan. Ini kencan buta yang diatur oleh Alan, Potter dan Weasley. Aku sama sekali tidak terlibat. Tidak mungkin aku mau mengajak kencan cewek sinting seperti Weasel.

"Dia bukan pacarku, Fred... dia juga tidak mengajakku kencan! Aku yang mengatur kencan ini. Aku tidak ingin sendirian sementara Lily... eh..."

"Lily apa, Rose?"

"Lily berbelanja... aku mengajak Malfoy... eh, Scorpius dan dia setuju kencan denganku dan kami menikmati kencan kami."

"Menikmati kencan kalian? Sepertinya memang begitu kerena aku melihat kalian berpelukan di salju," kata Fred Weasley, mengamati kami. "Tapi mengapa tubuh kalian penuh kotoran naga?"

Dan Stinksap, khususnya aku. Aku mengamati cairan hijau jatuh perlahan dari wajahku mantelku.

"Ya, kami sedang bersenang-senang, tapi Malfoy... eh, Scorpius tiba-tiba terjatuh ke ember yang berisi kotoran naga dan dia juga melumuriku dengan kotoran naga," kata Weasley tersenyum padaku.

Aku mendengus.

"Scorpius Malfoy, Rose!" kata Fred Weasley, memberiku pandangan menilai.

"Ya, kenalkan teman kencanku, Fred! Scorpius Malfoy!" kata Weasley, tersenyum lagi.

"Bukankah dia cowok yang tidak disukai Uncle Ron? Bukankah Uncle Ron menyuruhmu jauh-jauh darinya Rose?"

"Eh, benarkah... aku tidak ingat, Fred! Dan kuharap kau tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang ini."

"Tidak, Rose... Ini berita paling menarik yang pernah kudengar setelah Lily dan Alan Zabini, tentu saja."

"Kau tahu tentang Lily dan Alan?"

"Tentu saja... aku baru saja menyiramnya dengan Stinksap di kedai es krim Florean Fortescue. Kau pikir untuk apa aku menyimpan Stinksap?"

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau juga menyiram Malfoy dengan Stinksap... dia bukan pacarku... kami berkencan hanya untuk menemani Alan dan Lily."

"Kelihatannya tidak begitu, Rose! Kulihat kau menikmatinya... silahkan melanjutkan kencan kalian... aku akan menyurati Uncle Ron," kata Fred, masuk ke dalam toko.

"FRED JANGAN!"

Apakah sekarang aku sedang terlibat dalam masalah besar? Aku tidak tahu... tapi aku sangat tidak ingin dilumuri Stinksap untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"Rose Weasley! Apa yang kudengar dari Al dan Fred. Mereka mengatakan kau berkencan dengan Scorpius Malfoy di Diagon Alley?"

Dad sedang memandangku dari atas makan malamnya di meja makan. Mom makan dengan tenang dan Hugo memandang aku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Lily?" tanyaku, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Dad.

"Dia tidak apa-apa! Mengapa kalian tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa kalau kalian sedang berkencan?"

"Maafkan aku, Dad... ini semua salahku... harusnya aku menjaga Lily, tapi Lily berhasil membujukku menemaninya ke Diagon Alley," kataku, merasa bersalah.

Aku tahu, Lily dan aku memang bersalah karena pergi tanpa pamit, tapi aku hanya ingin membuat Lily bahagia. Dan Al... Al semakin marah padaku. Lihat saja tampangnya ketika dia muncul bersama Iris di kedai es krim Florean Frostecue.

Wah... wah kami semua dalam masalah besar sekarang. Belum lagi aku disangka pacaran sama Malfoy. Tapi biarlah... biar Malfoy siksa oleh mereka semua. Diakan pernah meninjuku dua kali. Aku bukan cewek jahat, tentu aku tidak akan membiarkan Malfoy disakiti tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Nah, Rosie, kembali kemasalahmu... katakan apakah kau berkencan dengan anak Draco Malfoy?"

"Tidak, Dad... aku tidak berkencan dengannya. Aku bahkan mendorongnya ke ember penuh kotoran naga," kataku.

"Apa? Tapi Fred mengatakan kalian berciuman di atas salju."

"Kami tidak berciuman... aku mendorongnya, dia terjatuh dan dia menarikku bersamanya."

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar tidak pacaran dengannya?"

"Benar, Dad! Percayalah padaku..." kataku, meyakinkan Dad.

"Ron, aku sebenarnya tidak apa-apa kalau Rose berkencan dengan Scorpius," kata Mom.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengannya, Mom!"

"Mengapa kau begitu membenci Draco, Ron? Kupikir kita telah melupakan semua tentang masa lalu."

"Aku tidak membencinya, Hermione... aku cuma merasa bahwa Rosie tidak cocok dengan anaknya yang pucat seperti vampir itu."

"Benar, Dad... aku juga merasa begitu... aku sebenarnya sedang berkencan dengan Kenneth Davis."

"Kenneth Davis? Apakah dia penggemar Quidditch?"

"Dia kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw, Dad," kataku senang.

"Malfoy kapten Quidditch Slytherin, Dad," kata Hugo.

"Diam Hugo... Dad, apakah aku boleh berkencan dengan Ken?"

"Yang penting kau bahagia, Rose..." kata Mom.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, Mom... aku menyukai Ken," aku berkata, memandang makan malamku. Aku sangat bahagia... Ken adalah cowok paling tampan yang pernah kulihat.

Aku kembali ke kamarku, merenung menatap ke luar jendela. Aku tahu Ken tidak membuatku berdebar-debar, seperti yang dialami Lily terhadap Alan, tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku akan berdebar-debar juga dan jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya.

Aku memandang keluar jendela yang terbuka dan memandang sebuah kepala bertanduk muncul di jendela kamar. Jantungku berhenti sesaat karena terkejut. Sebuah tubuh tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarku lewat jendela. Aku berhadapan dengan seorang cowok berwajah pucat, bermata abu-abu, berambut pirang putih dengan tanduk di atas kepalanya.

"Vampir?" aku berseru _shock_

"Ya, Banshee!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Aku meminta kau bertangungjawab untuk tanduk yang ada di kepalaku sekarang?"

Aku memandang tanduk dikepalanya dan mendengus tertawa. Malfoy... tanduk? Benar-benar lucu.

"Berhenti tertawa, Banshee... ini semua karena perbuatanmu."

"Apa? Apa yang kulakukan?"

"James Potter mengirimku surat yang berisi kutukan... aku membaca suratnya dan tanduk ini langsung tumbuh dikepalaku."

"Oh, James... berarti Fred telah memberitahunya tentang kita yang berciuman di atas salju di depan tokonya."

"Berciuman? Sudahlah aku tidak peduli... hilangkan tanduk ini sekarang."

"Aku tidak bisa," kataku, mencoba menghindar.

"Kau bisa, Weasley... Hilangkan sekarang atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu... sesuatu yang tidak akan kau lupakan seumur hidupmu," kata Malfoy mengancam. Dia menatapku dengan tajam, seperti waktu itu. Seperti malam saat dia meninjuku.

"Kau mau melakukan apa, Malfoy?" tanyaku, mundur ke tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak tahu, Weasley? Lihat kita cuma berdua saja di kamar! Coba pikirkan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki dan perempuan di kamar!"

"Bangsat! Jangan coba-coba mendekatiku atau aku akan teriak... keluargaku akan mendengarku Malfoy dan kau akan dibunuh oleh ayahku."

"_Muffliato_!" desis Malfoy ke arah pintu dan berlari mengambil tongkat sihirku di atas meja. Aku kalah cepat, jarak dari tempat tidur ke meja lebih jauh dibandingkan jarak tempat Malfoy berdiri dan meja.

"Nah, katakan cara menghilangkan tanduk ini!" kata Malfoy.

"Aku tidak tahu... sungguh! Aku..."

Malfoy mendekatiku dengan wajah sangar dan menakutkan. Apakah aku akan diperkosa orang di kamarku sendiri? aku menjerit keras dan berlari ke pintu.

"_Colloportus_!" desis Malfoy, mengunci pintu. "Kau tidak akan bisa keluar sekarang."

"Dengar! Aku bisa menyurati James dan memintanya menghilangkan tanduk itu."

"Benarkah, Weasley? Bukankah kau menikmati melihatku disiksa oleh sepupu-sepupumu yang aneh itu?"

"Tidak! Aku minta maaf ini memang salahku... aku... LEPASKAN AKU!"

Malfoy telah berhasil menyudutkanku di tembok kamar, dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini! aku sudah pernah mengalami yang seperti ini... aku sudah pernah nyaris diperkosa oleh Cazell. Kalau kau melakukannya sekarang, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongku. Aku berusaha merontak melepaskan diri, tapi tidak bisa. Malfoy lebih kuat dariku.

Saat aku hendak menjerit lagi, Malfoy menutup mulutku dengan mulutnya. Aku tidak bisa menjerit. Aku hendak menggigit bibirnya, tapi tidak bisa. Tenagaku hilang, kaki lemas... aku seolah tidak berpijak dibumi. Dadaku berdebar dengan kencang dan aku... sesuatu mungkin telah membuatku jadi gila. Aku menciumnya, dengan intensitas yang sama seperti dia menciumku. Dia menarikku mendekat dan aku dengan senang hati menyandarkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Dada kami bersentuhan dengan debaran yang sama.

Saat kami tidak mampu bernafas lagi, dia melepaskanku, membuatku terduduk di lantai kamarku karena tidak mampu berdiri, kakiku yang lemas tidak mampu menopang tubuhku. Kok aku jadi lemah seperti ini? Aku menatap lantai... aku tidak mampu menatapnya. Kalau aku melakukannya pasti aku akan berlutut dikakinya dan memohon padanya untuk menciumku lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku mendengarnya bertanya, suaranya terdengar bingung.

Ya, pertanyaan yang bagus. Apa yang aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku melawan, bukan membiarkan diriku dicium oleh orang yang akan melakukan pelecehan terhadapku. Aku benar-benar perlu memikirkan ini. Ini adalah sesuatu yang baru untukku. Aku masih belum bisa menatapnya, tidak sekarang.

Aku melihat kakinya melangkah ke arahku. Jangan! Jangan dekati aku! Aku melihatnya menekukkan kakinya di depanku dan mencoba menyentuhku. Jangan sentuh aku! Kau akan membuatku menangis kalau kau menyentuhku sekarang! Dia menjauhkan tangannya dariku. Kumohon! Pergilah! Biarkan aku sendiri aku perlu berfikir... aku perlu merenungkan ini. Ini adalah perasaan yang baru untukku.

Aku memejamkan mata dan mendengar bunyi jendela ditutup. Saat aku mengangkat muka aku hanya memandang kamar kosong yang dingin oleh salju di luar. Airmata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku naik ke ranjangku dan menangis. Yah, sudahkah kau menyadarinya, Rose Weasley? Ataukah kau perlu bukti lain bahwa kau memang jatuh cinta padanya. Pada orang yang terlarang, yang tidak disukai oleh ayahmu. Kau memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Scorpius Malfoy dan kau tidak akan bisa menyangkal perasaan itu dengan mudah. Dia hanya akan membuatmu menangis karena dia tidak menyukaimu. Dia menyukai Iris Zabini, ingat?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Riwa Rambu**


	13. Chapter 13

**ROSE WEASLEY AND IRIS ZABINI**

**Thanks semua yang sudah membaca fanfic ini... Reverie Metherlence, Beatrixmalf, Rama Diggory Malfoy, Aleysa-GDH, degrangefoy: thanx reviewnya.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Scorpius' POV**

Ruky sedang membereskan keperluan Hogwartsku di kamar; melipat jubah-jubah Hogwarts yang sudah disetrika dan mengatur buku-buku di dalam koper. Besok aku harus kembali ke Hogwarts. Dad sudah menghubungi temannya di Depertemen Jaringan Transportasi Sihir dan berhasil mengatur jaringan Floo ke Hogwarts untuk besok.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mom. Dia baru saja masuk ke kamar dan melihatku sedang termenung menatap ke luar jendela.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mom," jawabku menghindari pandangannya.

"Master Scorpius sedang sedih, Nyonya! Ruky tidak tahu apa yang membuat Master Scorpius sedih, tapi Ruky berharap Master Scorpius kembali ceria, seperti biasa," kata Ruky, sok tahu. Aku memandangnya dengan jengkel dan kembali memandang salju di luar jendela.

"Sayang, Mom juga berpikir seperti itu... apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih? Mom akan membantumu," kata Mom, duduk di sampingku, memandangku.

Apakah aku terlihat seperti cewek yang sedang patah hati? Ataukah aku terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja ditinggal mati kekasih? Aku menggeleng kepalaku dengan tegas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mom... aku sedih karena sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan Mom dan Dad... kembali ke Hogwarts," kataku mengelak.

Mom memandangku tidak yakin, lalu bertukar pandang dengan Ruky. Aku mengabaikan mereka. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendiskusikan perasaaaku dengan Mom ataupun Ruky. Tidak dengan siapapun. Saat ini aku hanya ingin sendiri dan merenung.

"Sayang, kau sudah seperti ini sebelum Mom menghilangkan tanduk di kepalamu... kau hanya duduk di bar saat pesta natal dan bahkan tidak bicara dengan seorangpun. Kau membuat kami semua kuatir... ayahmu berniat memanggil penyembuh, tapi Mom berhasil mencegahnya... Mom pikir mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan hormon remaja."

"Terima kasih untuk tidak memanggil penyembuh, Mom, karena aku tidak sakit... yah ini memang ada hubungannya dengan hormon remaja... percayalah, Mom! Mom akan jadi orang pertama yang akan kuberitahu kalau terjadi apa-apa padaku."

"Baiklah! Nah, sekarang katakan bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan tanduk itu?"

"Eh... ya, seseorang mengirim kutukan lewat surat padaku."

"Penyihir-penyihir sekarang memang benar-benar keterlaluan ada-ada saja cara mereka untuk membuat orang lain menderita."

Kemudian Mom menceritakan kisah masa remajanya saat teman sekamarnya di asrama Beauxbatons mendapatkan kutukan lewat surat. Kutukan itu membuat seluruh wajahnya berbulu. Mom dan teman-teman Beauxbatons-nya tidak merasa kasihan pada gadis itu, karena itu salahnya sendiri, dia merebut pacar gadis lain sehari sebelumnya.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu mendapat kutukan, Sayang... kau tidak merebut pacar orang kan?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Mom... aku tidak akan merebut pacar orang. Sebenarnya aku tidak pantas mendapat kutukan itu... kutukan itu salah sasaran karena aku tidak sedang pacaran dengan sepupu mereka."

"Mom sudah menduga ini ada hubungan dengan seorang gadis. Katakan siapa gadis itu, Sayang!" kata Mom.

Rupanya Mom hanya ingin tahu tentang gadis-gadis saja, Mom bahkan tidak mendengar kata terakhirku tentang kutukan yang salah sasaran.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengannya, Mom... semua kesalahpahaman ini adalah kesalahannya... dia yang membuat sepupu-sepupunya mengira seperti itu."

"Siapa dia, Sayang?" tanya Mom, tersenyum penuh pengertian seperti bicara pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Mom... aku tak ingin membicarakannya," jawabku.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyebut namanya. Aku tidak bisa... tidak setelah ciuman yang membingungkan itu. Tidak setelah dia membuatku menjadi orang yang kalah. Aku pergi ke rumahnya untuk membuatnya menyembuhkanku, untuk membuatnya melihat bahwa aku tidak suka dijadikan sasaran lelucon oleh sepupu-sepupunya yang kasar, tapi aku pulang dengan teratur, kalah, aku tidak mendapat apa-apa hanya perasaan tak menentu dan kesedihan. Aku masih bingung apa sebenarnya yang membuatku sedih. Aku tidak pernah sedih. Aku adalah orang paling bahagia. Aku punya segalanya dan aku tidak pantas untuk bersedih.

Mengapa dia menciumku? Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan aku menyentuhnya kan? kami saling benci, aku mencintai Iris dan dia memiliki Davis. Jadi, ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Sayang, wajahmu kelihatan sedih lagi," kata Mom.

"Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Master Scorpius, Mr. Alan sedang menunggu di bawah," kata Winker, Peri Rumah kami yang lain. Dia berdiri di depan pintu dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Aku turun sekarang," kataku, bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar dengan cepat, meninggalkan Mom dan Ruky yang masih memandangku ingin tahu.

Aku menjumpai Alan sedang duduk di teras bagian timur Manor. Dia memandangku ketika aku duduk di sampingnya.

"suasana hatimu sudah kemabali normal?" tanya Alan, tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan suasana hatiku," jawabku mengelak.

"Ayolah, Scorps... aku tahu kau sedang mengalami sesuatu... Menurutku tanduk itu tidak terlalu buruk dibandingkan dengan bubuk Wartcap yang dikirim James Potter untukku. Ingat! Seluruh kulit tubuhku berubah kering mengerikan sebelum ibumu berhasil menyembuhkanku."

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian malam itu. Hari itu adalah hari sial kami. Setelah disiram Stinksap oleh Fred Weasley pada siang hari, malam harinya kami mendapat burung hantu yang membawa kutukan dari James Potter. Wajar kalau Alan mendapatkan bubuk Wartcap itu, tapi aku? Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Weas... dengan dia. Aku tidak ingin menyebut namanya.

"Kemana kau malam itu, Scorps?"

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan ini. Aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu kemana aku pergi malam itu. Aku ingin ini tetap menjadi rahasiaku selamanya.

"Scorps?"

"Tidak ke mana-mana, Alan... aku hanya keluar mencari udara segar... aku marah karena aku seharusnya tidak pantas mendapatkan tanduk itu."

"Ya, memang benar," kata Alan, tertawa. Aku tidak tertawa. Menurutku situasi ini tidak lucu. "Kita harus berhati-hati, Scorps masih ada supupu-sepupu yang lain!"

"Kau yang harus berhati-hati Alan, bukan aku... aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya."

"Dengannya siapa? Sepupu Banshee?" Alan tertawa lagi.

"Diam, Alan! Kau tidak datang kemari untuk menertawakan aku, bukan?"

"OK... aku minta maaf! Sebenarnya aku kemari karena ingin memberimu sesuatu," kata Alan, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku menerimanya dan memandang tiket konser The Weird Sisters. The Weird Sisters adalah kelompok musik yang terkenal pada jaman orangtua kami. Menurut berita yang kubaca dalam Daily Prophet pagi tadi, The Weird Sisters akan mengadakan konser malam ini di Merlin Dome. Konser ini merupakan perayaan lima puluh tahun keberhasilan mereka eksis di dunia musik sihir.

"Buat apa kau berikan ini padaku?" tanyaku memandang tiket itu dengan heran. Aku bukan penggemar musik _jadul_. Menurutku, The Weird Sister tidak ada bandingannya dengan The Shadow Men, kelompok musik beraliran Rock yang lagunya sudah sering aku dengarkan.

"Iris penggemar The Weird Sister," kata Alan singkat.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku ingin kau menemani Iris menonton konser itu."

"Aku tidak bisa pergi, aku harus membereskan keperluan Hogwartsku untuk besok," kataku. Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana suasana hatiku tidak mendukung untuk bersenang-senang. Lagipula aku bukan pengemar The Weird Sisters.

"Ayolah, Scorps! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Iris pergi sendiri ke Merlin Dome... Mother menyuruhku pergi bersama Iris, tapi aku tidak suka grup musik itu, menurutku lagu-lagu mereka ketinggalan jaman... karena itu aku memintamu menemaninya karena aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi aku juga tidak menyukai The Weird Sisters."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan The Weird Sisters, tapi Iris... Scorps, kau bisa berkencan dengannya malam ini. Ini kesempatanmu, buat dia melupakan Albus Potter lalu buat dia menyukaimu."

Aku memandang Alan yang matanya berbinar penuh semangat atas idenya. Aku memandang tiket itu dan berpikir tentang Iris. Ya, aku menyukai Iris. Kencan malam ini bisa aku jadikan kesempatan untuk mendekatinya, menciumnya agar aku bisa melupakan ciuman malam itu. Ciuman yang tak ingin kuingat. Namun, aku harus bisa bertahan selama tiga jam mendengarkan musik _jadul_ The Weird Sisters.

"Bagaimana, Scorps? Mau, ya? Mother akan membunuhku kalau dia tahu aku membiarkan Iris pergi sendiri ke Dome."

Aku menunduk memandang tiket itu lagi.

"Ayolah, Scorps!"

"OK!" kataku. Aku memang harus menemani Iris karena aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaga dan melindunginya apapun yang akan terjadi.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Merlin Dome adalah sebuah gedung besar beratap melingkar, berkapasitas seratus ribu orang. Disinilah tempat diadakan pertemuan akbar, seperti pertandingan liga Quidditch atau konser-konser besar seperti saat ini. Gedung ini terletak di sebelah pinggir kota London bagian selatan. Di depan gedung ini terletak taman besar berisi arena bermain, kolam berair mancur, bangku-bangku dan kedai-kedai, tempat pedagang kaki lima menjajakan dagangan.

Sebelum gedung ini dibangun, orang-orang Kementrian telah memberikan mantra-mantra pada wilayah ini agar terhindar dari mata-mata Muggle yang ingin tahu. Memang ada beberapa kesulitan dari para penyihir sendiri, seperti pedagang kaki lima yang langsung ber-apperate tanpa ijin dan penyihir-peyihir yang menggunakan kesempatan untuk berbuat kejahatan dengan memasang mantra-mantra lelucon pada bangku taman dan arena bermain, sehingga orang kadang-kadang merasa terganggu. Akhirnya untuk mengatasi kesulitan ini, pemerintah telah menempatkan penjaga taman dengan bayaran sejumlah Galleon.

Fred dan aku ber-apperate dari rumahku ke Merlin Dome jam delapan malam. Mom dan Dad telah mewanti-wanti kami untuk pulang sebelum tengah malam. Sebenarnya, Dad tidak mengijinkan aku pergi, tapi terima kasih pada Fred yang telah datang dan berjanji pada Dad untuk menjagaku dan membawaku pulang sebelum tengah malam.

The Weird Sisters adalah grup musik favoritku. Hugo dan Lily kadang-kadang menertawakan selera musikku yang aneh. Mereka merasa bahwa musik The Weird Sisters sudah ketinggalan jaman dan kalah bila dibandingkan dengan The Wizard Way dan The Shadow Men, group musik beraliran keras yang mengikuti tred musik Muggle.

Aku tahu Al menyukai The Weird Sisters, tapi dia masih marah padaku dan tidak ingin berada di tempat yang sama denganku dalam jarak beberapa meter. Dia bahkan tidak bicara denganku pada saat perayaan natal di The Burrow. Yang lain merasa aneh, tapi tidak berkomentar karena mereka tahu Al dan aku bisa sangat keras kepala.

"Bagaimana kabar, James?" tanyaku pada Fred, setelah kami memberikan tiket kami pada penjaga tiket dan memasuki Dome, mencari tempat duduk strategis dibagian kiri panggung.

Aku merasa senang memandang tata panggung yang megah. Lampu-lampu yang besar dan peralatan musik yang akan dipakai konser telah disimpan di atas panggung. Beberapa penyihir mondar-mandir mengecek kesiapan alat-alat musik; beberapa gitar, satu set drum, kecapi, _cello_ dan _bagpipe_ (alat musik tiup Skotlandia). Aku memandang sekeliling dan melihat bahwa tempat duduk di sekitar kami telah dipenuhi penyihir-penyihir. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang-orang dewasa. Ada juga beberapa remaja, seperti kami.

"Bagaimana kabar, James?" tanyaku lagi, setelah Fred memfokuskan pandangannya ke panggung dan tidak memandang dua cewek cantik yang duduk dua kursi di sebelah kiri kami.

"Eh, baik-baik saja... dia tidak bisa datang karena harus berlatih... mereka akan bertanding melawan Puddlemere United minggu depan."

James telah bergabung dengan Chudley Cannons, sebagai seeker, setelah dia meninggalkan Hogwarts. Dad sangat senang waktu mendengar berita ini. Dia merasa Cannons bisa memenang Liga Quidditch dengan bergabungnya James. Cannons merupakan juara terakhir liga selama bertahun-tahun.

"Dia belum minta maaf padaku soal tanduk itu," kataku, teringat Scorpius. Aku harus memanggilnya Scorpius sekarang setelah aku tahu perasaanku padanya.

"Dia tidak akan minta maaf, Rosie dan aku juga tidak... Malfoy pantas mendapatkan tanduk itu, dia menciummu."

"Dia tidak menciumku, Freddy! Aku terjatuh di atasnya, cuma itu."

"Sudahlah, Rosie... bagaimana kabar, Al, dia masih marah padamu?"

"Kurasa dia tidak akan bicara denganku selamanya."

"Kalian berdua kenapa?"

"Al berpikir bahwa aku menipunya... padahal itu bukan salahku."

"Masalah apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang... bagaimana kabar Roxanne?"

"Roxy masih tetap setia menangani naga bersama Uncle Charlie di Rumania... aku heran, apa bagusnya naga?"

"Semua orang punya pilihan masing-masing. Kurasa Roxanne menikmati pekerjaannya. kau sendiri mengapa suka mengelola toko lelucon Uncle George?"

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan... aku suka mengelola toko... Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu Dad sedang menciptakan sebuah alat yang bisa meniru suara Banshee. Alat ini dipakai untuk menakut-nakuti orang. Dad akan mengirimnya khusus untukmu gratis kalau alatnya telah selesai disempurnakan."

"Mengapa gratis?" tanyaku curiga, pasti ada apa-apanya karena Uncle George jarang memberi barang gratis kalau tidak dalam event-event tertentu.

"Yah, karena alat itu dinamai memakai namamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Alat itu bernama 'Rosie's Voice'," kata Fred, tertawa.

"Rosie's Voice? Aku akan membunuh Uncle George kalau bertemu dengannya," kataku marah. Benar-benar keterlaluan! Uncle George menyamakan suaraku dengan suara Banshee? Awas, ya!

"Kurasa suaramu benar-benar mirip Banshee, Rosie," kata Fred ditengah tawanya yang berderai.

"Diam, Freddy!" kataku jengkel.

Aku teringat Scorpius. Dialah yang sering memanggilku Banshee. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apakah dia sudah berhasil menghilangkan tanduk itu? Apakah dia sehat-sehat saja? Apakah dia sudah mengatur barang-barangnya untuk besok? Apakah dia sudah mengerjakan PR-PRnya? Apakah dia sedang mengingat Iris saat ini? Ataukah dia sedang membayangkan aku? Jangan harap, Rose! Tutup pikiranmu.

"Rosie, jangan mulai bertampang sedih lagi! Aku sengaja mengajakmu kemari untuk menhiburmu... jadi bergembiralah!"

"Aku sedang gembira, Fred."

"Bohong, Rosie! Kau sedih terus beberapa hari sebelum natal. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Fred!"

"Apakah Malfoy menyakitimu?"

"Tidak... dan tidak ada apa-apa antara dia dan aku. Kami bahkan tidak berteman. Bagiku dia hanyalah teman Alan, pacar Lily."

Fred memandangku tidak percaya.

"Percayalah, Fred. Inilah kenyataannya."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu sedih? Apakah karena Al?"

"Ya..." kataku, cepat. Al bisa dijadikan alasan, meskipun tidak sebanding dengan kesedihanku untuk Scorpius. "Aku sedih karena Al tidak bicara denganku... aku akan membujuknya lagi setelah kami tiba di Hogwarts."

"Kurasa kalian akan bicara lagi nanti... lama-lama Al bosan juga mendiamkanmu."

"Ku harap begitu."

Kami berhenti bicara ketika lima orang anggota The Weird Sisters telah naik ke panggung dan memainkan alat musik mereka. Seorang dari mereka menyanyikan beberapa lagu hits mereka jaman dulu dengan suara bening dan syahdu. Kami semua menyanyi bersama mereka.

Aku melupakan Scorpius, Al dan segala masalah yang aku hadapi untuk sesaat. Aku menikmati konser ini. Fred, yang bukan penggemar The Weird Sister, telah bergabung bersama-sama cewek-cewek disebelah kiri mereka dan menghabiskan waktu dengan menebarkan pesonanya pada cewek-cewek itu. Aku mendengus dan kembali menikmati konser.

Beberapa orang berdansa bersama mereka saat The Weird Sisiters memainkan musik _walts_ mereka yang terkenal. Musik yang dimaikankan pada pesta dansa natal pada zaman orangtua mereka di Hogwarts. Aku tersenyum memandang pasangan-pasangan yang berdansa. Wow, mereka benar-benar sangat menikmatinya. Dad sangat benci mendengar lagu ini. Menurut Uncle Harry, Dad tidak menyukai lagu ini karena mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang bernama Viktor, pacar pertama Mom.

Aku mendengus tertawa. Wajar saja Dad cemburu, Mom memang sangat cantik. Aku akan sangat senang kalau aku mendapatkan sedikit wajah Mom, seperti Hugo. Aku bukannya menghina wajah Dad, menurutku Dad tampan. Tidak mungkin Mom menyukainya kalau dia tidak tampan. Mom kan penggemar cowok-cowok tampan. Dalam hal ini aku mengikuti selera Mom, aku juga menyukai cowok-cowok tampan.

Aku memandang seorang cowok tampan berambut pirang-putih yang duduk beberapa meter dari kami. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan dia rasa-rasanya mirip seseorang yang kukenal. Aku memandangnya lagi dan menyadari bahwa dia adalah Scorpius Malfoy. Oh, Merlin! Buat dia tidak melihatku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Scorpius juga menyukai The Weird Sisters. Aku menutup kepalaku dengan topi ski yang kubawa dan berusaha menyembunyikan diri di kerumunan orang. Tidak! Dia tidak akan melihatku. Disini terlalu banyak orang, tidak mungkin dia melihat aku.

Aku memandangnya diam-diam. Dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang cewek cantik berambut hitam, yang ternyata adalah Iris. Ya, itu Iris. Scorpius sedang menatap Iris dan tertawa pada entah apa yang Iris katakan. Tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menangis di sini. Di sini tempat untuk bersenang-senang seperti kata Fred.

Aku membuang muka dan berusaha tidak memandang mereka lagi sampai konser berakhir. Fred membawa aku keluar melewati kerumuanan yang ramai membicarakan konser tersebut. Beberapa orang mengharapkan supaya tahun depan diadakan konser yang sama lagi. Aku dalam hati berharap demikian, asal aku tidak bertemu Scorpius lagi, karena akan merusak suasana hatiku.

Fred, meskipun tidak terlalu menikmati, tampak senang berkenalan dengan cewek-cewek yang duduk disamping mereka dan berhasil mendapakan nama dan alamat cewek-cewek tersebut.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Fred, setelah kami tiba di luar Dome.

"Sebentar lagi... kita ke taman dulu, yuk! Aku ingin membeli barang-barang koleksi bertandantangan The Weird Sisters."

Kami berjalan ke taman di depan Dome dan menjelajahi kedai-kedai yang menjual barang-barang koleksi. Aku berhasil mendapatkan kaos bertuliskan The Weird Sisters dan kaset lagu terbaru mereka. Fred membeli makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng, dan kami menikmatinya sambil berjalan ke arah kolam berair mancur.

Di pinggir kolam itu banyak pasangan yang sedang bermesraan, bahkan ada yang sedang berciuman. Seharusnya, Fred dan aku tidak ke sini. Aku memandang pasangan yang sedang berciuman itu. Cowoknya berambut pirang-putih dan ceweknya berambut hitam. Aku berdiri terpaku ditempatku. Scorpius dan Iris. Ribuan jarum tajam seolah menusuk jantungku, dadaku sakit dan nafasku sesak oleh isakan yang akan segera keluar dari bibirku. Jangan! Jangan menangis... kau tidak akan bisa berhenti menangis kalau kau menangis sekarang dan dia akan tahu, dia akan tahu bahwa kau terluka. Aku berusaha menahan tangis yang mengancam keluar dan mengerjapkan mataku untuk menghalau airmata.

"Ada apa?"tanya Fred, samar-samar seolah berasal dari jauh.

Scorpius dan Iris sudah berhenti berciuman. Scorpius memalingkan wajahnya dan memandangku kaget. Iris juga terkejut melihatku.

"Hai, Rose!" kata Iris.

"Malfoy? Kukira kau pacaran dengan Rosie kami," kata Fred, memandang Scorpius.

"Tentu saja tidak, Fred! Hai, Iris!" kataku serak. Akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suara juga.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai The Weird Sisters, Rose," kata Iris.

"Mereka favoritku... kami harus segera pergi... silakan melanjutkan, eh, apa yang kalian lakukan... maaf sudah mengganggu," kataku, lalu menyeret Fred pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, setengah berlari.

Aku tidak tahu arah mana yang kuambil yang pasti aku ingin membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dengan mereka, sebelum aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri dengan bertingkah seperti cewek yang sedang cemburu.

"Mau kemana, Rosie?" tanya Fred.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku baru berhenti berjalan setelah kami tiba di sebuah bangku yang jauh dari air mancur. Aku melemparkan tasku di bangku dan duduk. Capek. Fred duduk di sampingku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fred, memandangku. "Kau seperti sedang melarikan diri dari sesuatu."

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka," jawabku. Aku harus mencari alasan logis segera sebelum Fred menduga apa yang sedang terjadi. "Aku, eh... aku malu bertemu mereka."

"Malu? Mengapa?"

"Masalah tanduk itu... Scor... maksudku Malfoy pasti sangat marah."

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya, Rosie."

"Benar, Fred... aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya."

"Berarti kami harus minta maaf padanya," kata Fred, memandang ke arah air mancur.

"Tidak apa-apa... dia mungkin sudah melupakannya."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Rosie... James dan aku memang harus minta maaf... aku akan segera menulis pada James."

"Terserah... Fred, bisakah kau menolongku? Tolong belikan aku minuman di kedai minuman di sebelah sana," kataku, menunjuk kedai yang terletak paling jauh dari tempat kami duduk.

"Kupikir kau baru saja minum, Rosie."

"Tolong, Fred... aku benar-benar haus."

"Baiklah!" kata Fred, lalu berjalan meninggalkan aku.

Setelah kepergian Fred, aku mendesah lega dan membiarkan airmataku jatuh membasahi pipiku. Beban seolah terangkat dari diriku. Aku tahu menangis bisa meringankan perasaanku. Aku bisa menangis sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang melihatku dan tidak akan ada yang bertanya mengapa karena aku tidak bisa menceritakan pada orang lain bahwa aku patah hati.

Aku menghapus airmataku setelah beberapa saat. Aku harus menguatkan diri dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Fred. Aku tidak ingin Fred bertanya-tanya ada apa denganku. Aku tidak ingin diinterogasi sekarang. Aku ingin pulang dan tidur. Aku ingin sekali tidur... tubuhku sungguh lelah lahir dan batin.

"Weasley!" kata sebuah suara, yang selama beberapa hari ini menghantui hari-hariku.

Aku menguatkan diri, mengangkat muka dan bertatapan dengan mata abu-abu.

"Oh... hai, Malfoy? Mana Iris?" tanyaku.

Scorpius duduk di sampingku dan aku berusaha untuk tidak bangkit dan pergi jauh-jauh darinya.

"Dia sedang membeli barang-barang koleksi," kata Scorpius.

Dia memandangku, aku berpura-pura tertarik pada orang-orang yang lewat di depan kami.

"Harusnya kau tidak meninggalkan Iris!" kataku, lalu berdiri. "Aku harus pergi mencari Fred."

"Ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa untukku," kata Scorpius yang juga sudah berdiri.

Ciuman apa yang tidak berarti? Ciuman malam itu? Saat aku menciummu? Tidak perlu kau katakan aku mengerti, Scorpius. Aku tahu aku tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu. Sejak semula aku mengerti, kita berdua memang tidak akan bisa bersama. Aku saja yang bodoh jatuh cinta padamu.

"Aku mengerti," kataku menyambar tasku dan hendak berjalan meninggalkannya ketika dia menahan lenganku dan memaksaku menatapnya.

Kami bertatapan sesaat. Aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam matanya yang berwarna abu-abu itu. Sesuatu seperti kabut gelap telah menutup segalanya, aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan. Segalanya seperti berubah. Tidak sama seperti dulu lagi. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendorongnya di ember berisi kotoran naga. Saat ini aku sangat ingin dia memelukku.

Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku memintanya memelukku. Aku menyentakkan tanganku dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hei tunggu, kau tidak mengerti!" kata Scorpius, berusaha mengikutiku.

Aku berlari meninggalkannya. Aku sedang berusaha menghindarinya dan aku harap dia mengerti.

"Jangan mulai lagi! WEASLEY!" Scorpius mengejarku.

Aku tidak ingin tertangkap seperti di Diagon Alley waktu itu. Aku berusaha menyisip di tengah orang-orang yang sedang berbelanja barang-barang koleksi.

"WEASLEY!" aku mendengar teriakannya memanggilku di tengah suara orang-orang yang asyik berbelanja.

Aku menyembunyikan diri di dekat kedai yang menjual kaos-kaos bertuliskan The Weird Sister. Aku tidak melihat Scorpius lagi. Bagus! Aku bernafas lega.

"Weasley! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," kata Scorpius, bernafas berat di sampingku.

Brengsek! Cowok ini. Tidakkah dia tahu aku ingin menghindarinya?

"Mengapa kau melarikan diri?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, mengapa kau mengejarku?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu."

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu."

"Mengapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus... kita kan tidak berteman, buat apa bicara?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan tentang ciuman itu."

"Aku tidak ingin dengar tentang ciuman yang tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu."

"Benar, tapi..."

"Pergilah!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum..."

"Scorpius Malfoy, kau orang paling keras kepala yang pernah kukenal."

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama untukmu," kata Scorpius, tersenyum kecil. "Nah, sebenarnya..."

"BRENGSEK, KUBILANG AKU TIDAK INGIN DENGAR APAPUN YANG KAU KATAKAN!" teriakku dan mendorongnya kuat-kuat, sehingga dia terjatuh menabrak besi yang menggantung kaos-kaos di kedai itu.

Aku mendengus tertawa memandang Scorpius, yang seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi kaos.

"Bagus, Banshee! Kau membuat aku membayar untuk kaos-kaos yang rusak ini," kata Scorpius, bangkit berdiri, menyingkirkan kaos-kaos dari tubuhnya.

"Scorpius, kau tidak apa-apa?" Iris datang, langsung mendekati Scorpius dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Aku mendengus lagi. Silakan memamerkan kemesraan di depanku karena aku tidak peduli. Aku langsung berbalik, pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu. Aku mendengar Iris memanggilku tapi aku tidak peduli. Rasanya saat ini aku menyesal sudah berteman dengannya. Aku tidak bisa berteman dengan orang yang berciuman dengan cowok yang aku cintai. Aku juga merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri karena mencintai cowok yang mencium temanku sendiri. Itu memang bukan salah mereka, Scorpius memang menyukai Iris. Akulah yang menyukainya dengan tiba-tiba. Jadi ini semua adalah salahku. Karena itu, aku harus kembali dari awal. Kembali sebagai Rose Weasley sebelum menjadi Iris Zabini. Rose Weasley yang tidak mengenal Iris, Scorpius dan Alan sebagai pribadi. Hanya mengenal mereka sambil lalu sebagai anak-anak Slytherin. Mulai saat ini, aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Slytherin.

Aku mencari Fred dan menemukannya sedang bingung mencariku di dekat bangku yang semula kutinggalkan. Aku minta maaf padanya dan memaksanya untuk segera pulang. Sudah cukup drama dan roman untuk saat ini. Kesedihan juga sudah berakhir. Rose Weasley sudah kembali menjadi Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

"Albus Potter," terdengar suara Rose memanggilku ketika aku memasuki ruang rekreasi Gryffindor di hari Senin pertama setelah liburan.

Aku mengabaikannya.

"Albus Severus Potter! Aku akan memantraimu kalau kau tetap tidak mempedulikan aku."

"Jadi, Rose Weasley, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyaku, memandangnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

"Apa? Bertingkah seperti anak kecil?"

"Benar... kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini layaknya orang dewasa. Kuharap kau mau mendengarkan aku."

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu, Rose!"

"Mengapa?"

"Kau tahu alasannya."

"Tidak! Karena aku merasa tidak bersalah... bukan aku yang memulai semua ini... kaulah yang menarik kesimpulan sembarangan dari apa yang terjadi."

"Aku rasa apapun yang kulakukan, apapun kesimpulan yang kuambil tidak ada hubungannya denganmu... sekarang kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi."

"Kau memang seperti anak kecil, Al... kau senang tidak bicara dengan aku. Kau senang bila aku bukan keluargamu. Begitu? Apakah kau mengira aku akan melakukan perbuatan bodoh dengan menjadi Iris Zabini... apakah kau mengira aku suka tidur di ruang bawah tanah Slytherin... apakah kau mengira aku senang ketika nyaris diperkosa oleh Cazell dan ditinju oleh Malfoy? Apa kau pikir aku senang menghadapi semua itu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kan?"

"Baik... aku akan mendengarkanmu. Ceritakanlah!"

Rose menceritakan tentang Iris yang memantrai Ramuan Polijus-nya dan membuatnya menjadi Iris. Lalu bagaimana dia dimantrai oleh Cazell dan kawan-kawannya di koridor. Kemudian dia nyaris diperkosa oleh Cazell dan ditinju oleh Malfoy. Dia juga harus bertemu dengan orangtua Iris di Hogsmeade.

"Mengapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku sebelumnya?" tanyaku, setelah Rose selesai bercerita.

"Kau yang tidak mau mendengarkan aku."

"Bukan... maksudku mengapa kau tidak menceritakan ini setelah kau menjadi Zabini?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau membenci Iris... aku juga ingin menyelesaikan itu tanpa kehebohan."

"Rose, kau memang seperti itu, ya? Kau tidak ingin aku membantumu... kau ingin menyelesaikan urusanmu sendiri tanpa bantuan."

"Maafkan aku, Al... Harusnya aku memberitahumu, Lily dan Hugo sejak awal. Apakah aku telah menciptakan masalah besar?"

"Benar! Masalah besar, karena aku mengira aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Apa? Kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu... aku jatuh cinta pada Iris Zabini yang menjadi dirimu... Tahukah kau Rose, betapa sedihnya aku karena mengira aku jatuh cinta pada sepupuku sendiri."

"Maafkan aku, Al!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua sudah berlalu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Iris? Pasti dia mengira kau jatuh cinta padaku."

"Memang seperti itu... tetapi, dia bilang dia meyukaiku sejak tahun ketiga ketika aku menolongnya dari Cazell."

"Oh... eh, mungkin saja..." kata Rose, membuang muka.

Aku memandang Rose dengan tajam. Sepertinya Rose sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Rose?"

"Eh, aku..."

"Kau masih ingin menganggapku sebagai sepupumu kan?"

"Baik! Tapi kau tidak boleh memarahi aku karena menceritakan ini padamu. Berjanjilah!"

"Aku janji!"

"Sebenarnya ini tentang Iris dan Malfoy, mereka, eh... mereka..."

"Mereka apa?"

"Mereka berciuman... kukira mereka jadian sekarang..."

"Apa?"

"Aku melihat mereka berciuman saat konser The Weird Sister. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menceritakannya padamu karena aku tahu kau menyukai Iris, tapi kau harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak mungkin aku berbohong padamu kan? Aku sepupumu dan aku ingin kau bahagia."

Aku memandang Rose untuk melihat apakah dia sedang berbohong atau tidak. Ternyata ini serius. Rose memang tidak sedang berbohong aku tahu itu.

Iris dan Malfoy. Aku memang sudah tahu bahwa Malfoy menyukai Iris, tapi aku berpikir bahwa Iris menyukaiku. Kelihatannya aku yang terlalu percaya diri. Iris pasti menertawakan aku dalam hati.

Iris dan Malfoy adalah pasangan yang sempurna. Pasangan darah murni yang akan langsung disetujui oleh orangtua mereka. Tidak perlu ada pertengkaran keluarga. Semuanya sempurna.

"Al?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu... memang sangat menyakitkan kalau... kalau orang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain. Namun, seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku, perasaaan tidak bisa dipaksakan."

"Aku tahu, Rose."

"Bagus, kalau kau mengerti Al," kata Rose memandangku dengan prihatin. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tidak ada! Aku rasa aku harus bersikap seperti biasa... anggap saja aku tidak pernah menyukainya... anggap saja dia tidak pernah menjadi dirimu... anggap saja semua tidak pernah terjadi."

"Aku setuju, Al... aku juga akan bersikap seperti itu. Bersikap seperti semula... seperti sebelum kejadian ini terjadi."

"Rose, kau memang sepupuku yang terbaik... kita bisa memulai semua dari awal lagi... kita tujuh belas tahun... masih bayak yang bisa kita lakukan dan kita juga masih akan bertemu banyak orang... kita bisa jatuh cinta, putus cinta dan jatuh cinta lagi... masih banyak waktu."

"Benar, Al! Yuk, sarapan!"

Rose dan aku menuju Aula Besar dan duduk di samping Lily dan Hugo yang sudah setengah jalan menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

"Kalian sudah berteman lagi?" tanya Lily, memandang kami dengan bertanya.

"Bagaimana kelihatannya?" tanya Rose, tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tersenyum berarti suasana hatimu sedang bagus. Aku akan menceritakan gosip terbaru," kata Lily.

"Gosip apa?"

"Malfoy dan Iris Zabini... mereka jadian," kata Lily, dramatis.

"Oh..." kata Rose, tidak tertarik.

"Hei! Mengapa kau tidak terkejut, Rose?"

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu? Tapi bagaimana? Alan baru saja menceritakan ini padaku, belum ada seorangpun di Hogwarts yang tahu."

"Aku melihat mereka berciuman, Lil."

"Kapan?"

"Saat konser The Weird Sisters... malam sebelum kita kembali ke Hogwarts."

"Oh..." kata Lily, kecewa. Gosipnya sama sekali tidak menarik minat Rose.

"Tapi mereka tidak kelihatan seperti sepasang kekasih," kata Lily, memandang meja Slytherin.

Rose dan aku duduk membelakangi meja Slytherin dan kami tidak berusaha memandang ke sana. Kami sudah berjanji memulai kehidupan kami dari awal, tanpa Slytherin.

"Mungkin mereka tidak bermesraan di depan umum," kata Hugo, bijak.

"Kau benar, Hugo... tampaknya mereka pasangan yang akan bermesraan sambil duduk di ruang rekreasi mereka sendiri," kata Lily.

"Kalian bisa berhenti bicara tentang mereka, tidak?" tanyaku jengkel. Membayangkan Iris dan Malfoy duduk berciuman di ruang rekrasi mereka membuatku jengkel.

"Mengapa kau marah-marah pada kami?" tanya Lily, kesal.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kalian bicara tentang Slytherin di depanku."

"Dengar, Al! Aku tidak ingin kita memulai semester ini dengan membenci Slytherin... pacarku di Slytherin, jadi aku ingin kau bersedia mengerti dan berusaha bertoleransi dengan Slytherin."

"Alan Zabini adalah kasus yang berbeda. Aku tidak keberatan dengannya karena aku menghargaimu."

"Bagaimana dengan Iris Zabini, Rose... kau kan berteman dengannya dan dia Slytherin," kata Hugo, memandang Rose yang menikmati sarapan seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Point yang bagus, Hugs! Bagaimana, Rose?" sambung Lily.

"Tidak lagi..."

"Tidak lagi apa?"

"Aku tidak lagi berteman dengannya... aku tidak mau terlibat dengannya anak-anak Slytherin lagi. Mereka hanya membuat orang lain menderita."

"APA? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang dilakukan Iris Zabini padamu?"

"Sudahlah Lil, aku tidak ingin bicara tentang mereka," kata Rose, memandangku. "Yuk, Al! Pagi ini Ramuan kan?"

Aku berdiri mengikuti Rose melewati, meja Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw dan Slytherin tanpa memandang siapa-siapa. Kami menuju ruang bawah tanah kelas Ramuan tanpa bicara. Di atas meja kami terdapat beberapa kuali yang berisi Ramuan Cinta proyek semester sebelumnya. Ramuan ini telah selesai dan akan dinilai awal semester ini.

Aku berdiri menghadapi kualiku dan perasaan bahagia memenuhi diriku. Aku bisa membaui gagang sapu baru, ayam panggang dan strawberi... harum rambut Iris. Ya, ampun! Aku sampai membauinya di Ramuan Cintaku. Mulai saat ini aku akan menghindari apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan strawberi.

"Mengapa tampangmu cemberut?" tanya Rose, memandang Ramuan Cintaku dan menghidunya.

"Ramuanmu sudah benar, Al... kilaunya yang seperti karang mutiara, uapnya yang membubung berbentuk spiral yang khas. Lalu aku bisa membaui perkamen baru, kue coklat buatan Grandma Molly dan... dan..."

"Dan apa, Rose?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"_Musk_," jawab Rose singkat.

"Siapa? Siapa yang memakai parfum beraroma _musk_," tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Entahlah... aku pernah membauinya di jubah seseorang," kata Rose sambil berpikir.

"Alan? Kau kan menjadi Iris dan memakai jubah Hogwarts pria, mungkinkah itu Alan, Rose?" tanyaku, memandang Rose dengan kuatir. Aku tidak ingin Rose juga mencintai Alan karena kalau sampai itu terjadi drama besar akan terjadi dalam keluarga.

"Benar! Jubah pinjaman itu, Al... pantas saja aku merasa bahwa harum _musk_ ini sangat familiar."

"Rose... Rose, kau jatuh cinta pada Alan?"

"Bukan Alan... waktu itu aku memakai jubah..."

"Siapa? Bilang padaku, Rose... kita berteman sekarang dan aku tak ingin ada rahasia."

"Scorpius Malfoy," kata Rose, setengah berbisik.

"APA?"

Aku mundur, menatap Rose. Aku terkejut dan setengah tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Rose tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Scorpius Malfoy, cowok brengsek itu. Apa yang terjadi pada kami semua? Apakah kutukan Slytherin telah menimpa pada kami semua? Apakah kami tidak mampu menjaga diri kami sendiri setelah yang lain meninggalkan Hogwarts? Lily, aku, lalu Rose... jangan-jangan Hugo juga... Merlin! Buatlah kami mampu menghadapi ini!

"Tidak, Rose... jangan Malfoy! Kurasa Kenneth Davis lebih layak dibaui dalam Ramuan Cintamu," kataku mencoba-coba.

"Seharusnya begitu, Al... tapi Malfoylah yang terjadi... aku sekarang ini sama sepertimu patah hati sebelum mengalami kebahagian cinta."

"Aku tidak ingin kau juga patah hati, Rose," kataku, memandang Rose. "Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Baru-baru ini, sejak kami berciuman."

"Tapi kau bercerita bahwa dia pernah meninjumu... bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya?"

"Entahlah, Al! Mungkin semua keanehan keluarga kita ada padaku," kata Rose.

Aku memandang Rose, tidak percaya. Rose... Rose... pantas saja kau tidak ingin bicara dengan Iris lagi. Iris dan Malfoy... tinggallah aku dan Rose yang patah hati.

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk melupakannya, Al!" kata Rose lagi.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dengan mencoba untuk berkencan dengan orang lain... mungkin Kenneth Davis. Kau juga harus berkencan, Al... kukira cewek-cewek dalam Albus Potter fanclub bersedia jadi teman kencanmu."

"Albus Potter fanclub... aku belum pernah dengar."

"Sekarang kau mendengarnya... ajaklah salah satu dari mereka."

"Eh, tidak... aku tidak mau kemana-mana diikuti oleh anggota-anggota yang lain... bayangkan, Rose, saat aku sedang berkencan dengan salah satu dari mereka di _Three Broomstick_ misalnya, anggota-anggota lain berkerumun di sekitar kami. No way! Aku menyerah!"

Rose tertawa. Bagus! Inilah tujuanku... Rose harus ceria lagi seperti biasa. Keluarga kami adalah keluarga yang ceria, tidak boleh ada yang bersedih.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka berebutan menciummu, Al... kau harus memakai Topi Pelindung yang dibuat Uncle George," kata Rose, dan aku tertawa bersamanya.

Kami sedang tertawa-tawa ketika anak-anak lain masuk ke dalam kelas Ramuan beberapa detik kemudian. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Iris masuk bersama Alan Zabini dan Malfoy. Iris memberikan padangan sekilas pada kami lalu menuju mejanya sendiri. Zabini dan Malfoy mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hai, Rose!" kata berat cowok.

Davis, dia tersenyum dan berdiri di samping Rose sambil memeriksa Ramuan Cintanya dalam kuali. Rose juga tersenyum.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya Davis.

"Biasa saja... bagaimana denganmu?"

"Lumayan menarik... kami mengunjungi saudara ibuku di Mesir," jawab Davis. "Brewster akan menilai Ramuan Cinta kita hari ini, ya?"

"Ya... kukira Ramuanmu sudah benar," kata Rose.

"Ya... aku bisa membaui jubah Quidditch, steak dan..."

"Jubah Quidditch... Wuek! Ken, kau membaui jubah Quidditch berkeringat?" kata Rose jijik.

"Bukan yang sudah dipakai... yang masih baru, Rose," kata Davis membela diri.

"Lalu yang terakhir apa?"

"Eh..."

"Ayolah, Ken... bilang padaku," kata Rose memaksa.

"Yah, sesuatu seperti _raspberry_," kata Davis, wajahnya berubah merah.

"Siapa cewek yang memilik harum _raspberry_?" tanya Rose.

"Belum tentu cewek, bisa saja cowok," kataku, terkikik. Membayangkan Davis menyukai sesama jenis. Pasti para penggemar akan berlinang airmata.

"Hei, aku cowok normal, Potter," kata Davis, memandangku dengan marah.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Rose.

"Eh, entahlah... aku pernah menbaui wangi ini di kelas Ramalan," kata Davis, mengerutkan kening, berpikir.

"Sybill Trelawney, guru Ramalan," kataku terkikik lebih keras.

"Diam, Al!" kata Rose. "Bisakah kau mengingat cewek yang ada di kelas Ramalan... cewek yang menurutmu menarik?"

"Tidak ada cewek menarik di kelas Ramalan... yang ada hanya tiga cewek Hufflepuff dan dua Gryffindor dan dua Slytherin," kata Davis.

"Tidak ada yang kau sukai di kelas Ramalan? Tapi mengapa kau membauinya di Ramuan cintamu... Mungkin kau belum menyadari bahwa kau menyukainya," kata Rose, ahli analisis.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku... cewek itu..."

"Nah, akhirnya kau mengingatnya... siapa dia?"

"Tidak... aku tidak mungkin menyukai cewek aneh begitu... ini cuma kebetulan... Ramuan cinta tidak bisa dipercaya," kata Davis, mendengus.

"Siapa dia, Ken?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

"Baik! Aku pasti akan segera tahu... aku akan bertanya pada semua cewek yang mengikuti kelas Ramalan, siapa di antara mereka yang memakai sampo _raspberry_."

"Terserah, Rose! Tapi sekarang aku kan sedang berkencan denganmu. Jadi, aku tak peduli."

"Eh... sebenarnya aku..."

"Aku tahu... kau tidak membaui aku di Ramuan Cintamu kan?" tanya Davis.

"Eh, begitulah! Aku minta maaf!"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Rose... kurasa kita tetap berteman kan?"

"Terima kasih, Ken... kita akan tetap berteman... dan aku akan mencari tahu siapa cewek yang beraroma _raspberry_."

"Jangan, Rose!" kata Davis dengan muka merah.

"Baiklah!" kata Rose, tersenyum licik.

Aku yakin Rose akan mencari tahu siapa cewek beraroma _raspberry_ dan dia akan berhasil menemukannya. Pasti. Jadi siap-siap saja, Davis akan menjadi bahan gosip berikutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Aku memandang Rose, yang sedang duduk bersama Al dan Hugo satu meja di depanku. Saat ini aku sedang berada di perpustakaan mengerjakan esai Ramuanku. Scorpius sedang mencari buku referensi di rak Ramuan. Sedangkan Alan telah menghilang sehabis makan malam, mungkin sedang berada di suatu tempat bersama Lily

Rose terlihat gembira dan sedang berbicara dengan Al, tanpa memandangku. Ada apa ini? Mengapa Rose bahkan tidak melihat padaku? Aku telah mencoba bicara dengannya sehabis kelas Ramuan pagi tadi, tapi dia tidak merespon apapun yang aku katakan. Di kelas Mantra aku duduk di sampingnnya, dia bangun dan memilih duduk di samping Ken. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan hingga membuatnya jengkel. Aku pikir kami berteman. Aku pikir dia menyukaiku dan senang berteman denganku. Ternyata semuanya salah, Rose tidak ingin berteman denganku.

Aku memandang Albus dan mengalami penolakan yang sama. Mengapa? Aku merasakan mataku berkaca-kaca. Mereka pasti telah menyadari bahwa Slytherin sangat tidak berarti. Berteman dengan Slytherin mungkin membuat mereka merasa terkucil dari teman-teman lain. Mungkin seperti itu.

"Hentikan, Iris!" kata Scorpius, meletakkan buku-buku tentang Ramuan di atas meja kami dan duduk di sampingku.

"Apa?"

"Jangan menangis!" kata Scorpius.

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Aku tahu kau akan menangis."

"Benar! Aku sedih, Rose tidak bicara denganku."

"Lupakan dia, Iris... kau tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk berteman denganmu."

"Yah, tapi aku tidak tahu apa salahku... aku..."

"Sudahlah! Hentikan bersikap bodoh begitu! Masih banyak anak lain yang mau berteman denganmu, Iris."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Scorpius... Rose adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku... dialah yang mengajarkan aku untuk bersikap berani, membuatku merasakan bagaimana memiliki teman... aku bukan apa-apa dulu... tapi setelah aku mengenal Rose segalanya berubah. Dia bukan hanya membantuku, tapi membantu keluargaku juga."

"Kau terlalu memuja-muja Banshee, Iris... dan itu sangat bodoh."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Scorpius... Rose adalah segalanya bagiku dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya... apapun, asalkan dia mau bicara denganku lagi."

Scorpius mendengus dan memandang perkamennya.

Aku memandang Albus dan melihat Albus sedang menatapku. Dia membuang muka. Airmataku mengancam akan jatuh lagi. Mengapa aku harus mengalami semua ini? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa yang jahat yang membuat orang benci padaku. Aku juga tidak bersikap sombong atau angkuh yang membuat orang menghindariku. Aku telah bersikap apa adanya aku, tanpa menjadi orang lain. Apakah itu belum cukup untuk membuatku disukai orang? Apakah kalau kau mendapat suatu kebahagian kau harus mengorbankan kebahagian lain? Apakah karena aku mendapatkan orangtuaku kembali, mendapatkan Scorpius, lalu aku harus mengorban Rose dan Albus? Apakah memang seperti itu?

Aku mengangkat sebuah buku besar untuk menutupi wajahku. Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihatku menangis. Aku sangat sedih... kalau kau menyuruhku memilih, aku lebih memilih Rose dan Albus daripada orangtuaku dan Scorpius.

"Iris?"

"Pergilah, Scorpius! Biarkan aku sendiri!" kataku, menghapus airmataku.

"Dengar! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... aku sudah berjanji dan aku akan selalu menepati janji."

"Kau bukan berjanji padaku, Scorpius... pergilah! Kau tidak akan melanggar janji karena kau tidak pernah berjanji apapun padaku."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, tapi aku benar-benar..."

"Pergilah! Kumohon! Aku ingin sendiri!"

"Iris..."

"Kau akan semakin membuatku sedih kalau kau tidak meninggalkan aku, Scorpius."

"Baik... aku pergi... aku akan menjemputmu jam sebelas nanti."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Aku tidak ingin kejadian dengan Cazell terulang lagi."

"Bukan aku yang mengalaminya... tapi tidak apa-apa, sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang... aku mampu menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Iris..."

"Pergilah!"

Scorpius memandangku beberapa detik sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkanku.

Aku memandang meja di depanku dan melihat Rose, Hugo dan Albus telah meninggalkan meja mereka. Aku menunduk lagi dan menuliskan _Cara-Cara Merebus Veritaserum dengan Benar_ diperkamenku. Dengan mendesah aku membuka-buka buku referensi yang bertebaran di atas meja.

Aku menulis beberapa kalimat dan memutuskan bahwa aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena pikiranku sedang berada di tempat lain. Aku memasukkan perkamenku dalam tas dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Aku tidak takut dengan kegelapan koridor sekarang ini. Aku sudah berusaha untuk berani. Aku memang melihat Cazell dan teman-temannya saat pergantian pejalaran atau saat makan malam, tapi aku tidak takut pada mereka. Mereka juga tampaknya tidak berani untuk mendekatiku lagi.

Ini semua karena Rose. Rose yang membuat mereka takut. Rosselah yang menggantikanku menghadapi Cazell. Rose, terima kasih! Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan airmata membasahi pipiku. Aku merindukan Rose.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Suara Rose? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi atau berkhayal karena sedang memikirkan Rose? Ataukah ada hantu nakal yang bisa membaca pikiran dan sekarang sedang mempermainkan aku. Aku berjalan mendekati sumber suara sampai tiba di koridor yang menghubungkan perpustakaan dan Aula Depan.

Aku segera menyembunyikan diri di ceruk dekat baju zirah, setelah menemukan Rose. Dia sedang berbicara dengan Scorpius. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan wajah marah.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan, Weasley," kata Scorpius.

"Aku tidak tahu... tolong jelaskan Malfoy, karena aku adalah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti dengan kalimat-kalimat tersirat yang kau ucapkan."

"Baik! Aku bicara tentang Iris... mengapa kau tidak mau bicara dengannya."

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!"

"Ini adalah urusanku karena Iris adalah orang aku cintai dan aku ingin dia bahagia."

"ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI!" Rose menjerit. "Aku tahu dan aku mengerti, semuanya begitu jelas."

"Tidak jelas bagiku, Weasley! Satu hal yang jelas adalah aku ingin kau bicara dengan Iris lagi."

"Aku tidak bicara dengannya karena aku tidak lagi ingin berteman dengannya... jadi, kuharap dia mengerti dan tidak mendekatiku lagi."

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin berteman dengannya?"

"Itu urusan kusendiri dan aku tidak akan membaginya denganmu... nah, sekarang menyingkir dari hadapanku dan biarkan aku pergi!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kau berjanji untuk bicara dengan Iris!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU BICARA DENGANNYA! Apakah kalimat itu tidak jelas untuk telingamu yang sedang tersumbat oleh senandung lagu cinta, Malfoy."

"Aku tidak peduli, yang aku pedulikan adalah kebahagiaan, Iris."

"Kalian, anak-anak Slytherin memang suka memaksakan kehendak... suka merancangkan rencana licik untuk mencelakan orang dan tidak menepati janji."

Rose, aku tahu apa yang kau maksudkan dengan rencana licik... kau masih ingat hal jahat yang kulakukan padamu dengan menukar jiwa kita, menbuatmu menjadi aku dan menderita.

"Jangan menghina asramaku, Weasley."

"Mengapa Malfoy? Slytherin memang orang seperti itukan? Dan kau adalah orang yang tidak bisa menepati janji!"

"Diam!"

"Aku tidak akan diam... bagaimana kalau aku menyebutmu Pelahat Maut, Malf... ADUH!"

Scorpius telah mendorong Rose ditembok koridor. Aku menahan nafas. Aku tahu Scorpius bisa jadi sangat marah dan jahat jika ada yang menyinggung perasaannya.

"Minta maaf sekarang, Weasley! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Aku mendengar Rose tertawa kecil, sinis. Rose sama sekali tidak ketakutan.

"Mau membunuhku seperti waktu itu, Malfoy! Atau kau ingin meninjuku... ayo lakukan! Aku tidak akan takut. Aku telah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini, aku sudah pernah nyaris diperkosa Cazell, kau juga sudah pernah hampir membunuhku dan meninjuku dua kali. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau melakukannya lagi... keluargaku adalah Gryffindor. Kami pemberani. Atau mungkin belum ada yang pernah menceritakan kisah keberanian keluargaku padamu, Malfoy."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan keberanian keluargamu. Aku hanya ingin kau minta maaf karena kau telah menyebutku Pelahap Maut."

"Tidak... aku tidak akan minta maaf! Karena kalian Slytherin memang seperti itu kan penjahat cilik, penipu, suka mengingkar janji, pelahap maut."

"_Protego!_" Rose berkata, ketika Scorpius sudah mengayunkan tinjunya. Scorpius terdorong dan terjatuh di lantai karena kuatnya Mantra Pelindung Rose.

"Inilah alasan mengapa aku tidak ingin bicara dengan kalian, Slytherin... kalian adalah orang yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang apa yang terjadi di masa lalu... kalian hanya mau hidup dalam bayang-bayang dan berpura-pura bahwa masa lalu itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Habis berkata begitu, Rose berjalan pergi meninggalkan Scorpius yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

Aku berjalan mendekati Scorpius dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Scorpius?" tanyaku, setelah Scorpius berdiri tegak dengan kakinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja... sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Sudah lama..."

"Kau mendengar semuanya?"

"Ya..."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan cewek Banshee itu... apakah... apakah dia juga pernah nyaris diperkosa oleh Cazell?"

"Ya... dialah yang nyaris diperkosa Cazell bukan aku."

"Apa?"

"Semua dialami Rose, bukan aku, Scorpius... kau juga bukan berjanji padaku, tapi padanya."

"Aku... aku tidak mengerti," kata Scorpius terkejut dan _shock_.

Aku menceritakan kisah pertukaran jiwaku pada Scorpius membuatnya berdiri mematung, tidak percaya.

"Jadi wajar saja kalau dia menyebut Slytherin licik... itu adalah aku... aku yang menukar jiwaku dengan jiwanya."

"Aku belum bisa mempercayainya."

"Ya, aku tahu, Scorpius... aku minta maaf! Dan terima kasih telah meminta Rose bicara denganku."

"Jadi, selama ini aku... aku..."

"Ya, kau mungkin jatuh cinta padanya, Scorpius bukan padaku... katakan seperti apa Ramuan Cintamu!"

"Aku... aku membaui gagang sapu, domba panggang dan..."

"Ros, mawar... aku tahu," kataku, tersenyum.

"Ya, ros..." kata Scorpius.

"Itu adalah bunga kesukaan Rose... parfumnya beraroma ros."

"Aku... aku tidak..."

"Cobalah untuk menganalisa perasaanmu, Scorpius, kau mungkin akan mengerti."

Aku berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Scorpius yang berdiri bengong di tengah koridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Riwa Rambu**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca FanFic ini... Putri, Reverie Metherlence, SpiritSky, winey, zean's malfoy: thanks untuk reviewnya; Aleysa GDH n Rama Diggory Malfoy: Harusnya Hogwarts,ya... sori, sedikit salah pengertian. Btw, aku lebih suka dia di ****Beauxbatons**** :D**

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE WEASLEY AND IRIS ZABINI<strong>

**Rose's POV**

Bulan Februari tiba dengan salju yang lebih tebal dan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Terima kasih pada para Peri Rumah yang menyediakan sup hangat sebagai hidangan makan malam. Di perpustakan udara lebih dingin karena jendela-jendela besar yang dibiarkan terbuka. Madam Marshall tidak keberatan dengan udara dingin, dia mengatakan bahwa angin dingin dapat menyegarkan buku-buku dan membuat ruangan menjadi segar. Bercanda, ya? Aku selalu berpikir Madam Marshall punya sedikit kelainan dalam hal menjaga buku-bukunya yang berharga. Al dan aku, yang beberapa hari terakhir ini menghabiskan waktu kami di perpustakaan, selalu memantrai udara di sekitar kami agar hangat saat memasuki perpustakaan.

Hogwarts sangat menanti-nantikan datangnya bulan Feburari karena hari Valentine tiba bersama pesta dansa Valentine yang akan diadakan di Hogsmeade. Pesta dansa ini diadakan oleh Madam Puddifoot dan Madam Rosemerta bekerja sama dengan pemilik toko-toko Hogmeade lainnya untuk penggalangan dana bagi Rumah Sakit St. Mungo, juga untuk mempromosi toko-toko mereka. Anak-anak kelas enam dan tujuh diijinkan untuk mengikuti pesta dansa ini, tentu saja dengan kehadiran prefect kelas enam, Ketua Murid dan pengajar-pengajar Hogwarts sebagai pengawas, kalau-kalau ada anak yang melampaui batas karena kebanyakan minum Whisky Api.

Aku memandang teman-teman Gryffindorku yang bergairah menyambut datang hari Valentine. Mereka membicarakan gaun-gaun pesta, yang akan mereka kenakan dan cowok-cowok, yang akan mereka ajak ke pesta dansa.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajak, Jordan? Kelihatannya dia belum memiliki pasangan," aku mendengar Suzane berkata pada Amelia pada suatu hari, beberapa hari sebelum pesta dansa.

"Ku dengar dia akan mengajak Turpin, cewek kelas enam Hufflepuff," kata Amelia.

Mereka mulai membandingkan cowok-cowok Hogwarts yang belum memiliki pasangan dan layak diajak ke pesta dansa. Cewek-cewek ini, apakah cuma cowok yang ada dipikiran mereka? Apakah mereka sadar bahwa mereka kelas tujuh dan sebentar lagi akan menghadapi NEWT? Kalau dilihat dari cara mereka membicarakan kehidupan sosial mereka, aku yakin mereka tidak akan peduli kalau aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa NEWT tinggal lima bulan lagi.

Aku memalingkan kepala dari mereka dan memandang Lily yang duduk merenung di dekat jendela ruang rekreasi. Lily memang suka merenung dan marah-marah sejak masuk bulan Februari ini, kemungkinan besar dia marah karena tidak diijinkan mengikuti pesta dansa Valentine.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanyaku. Aku sebenarnya sudah menduga apa yang menjadi kesedihan Lily, tapi aku tidak boleh menyebutkannya karena itu akan membuat Lily kesal dan marah-marah.

"Alan akan pergi tanpa aku," kata Lily, cemberut.

"Dia mungkin tidak akan ke pesta dansa itu," kataku menghibur Lily.

"Bukankah kalian wajib mengikuti pesta dansa itu?"

"Tidak juga... aku tidak ikut."

"Rose, mengapa? Ini adalah pesta dansa yang paling meriah. Kau harus mengikutinya, Rose... kalau aku tidak diijinkan ikut kau harus pergi untuk menggantikan aku."

"Menggantikanmu? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Aku curiga Lily sedang memikirkan ide aneh yang akan membuatku dalam masalah.

"Kau harus pergi bersama Alan, dan mengawasinya untukku. Aku tidak mau dia pergi ke sana dan berdansa dengan cewek-cewek yang tidak kukenal... kau harus pergi, Rose."

"Tidak, Lil, aku sibuk... belajar... sebentar lagi NEWT."

"Rose, bisakah kau melupakan NEWT untuk saat ini? Ini saat untuk bersenang-senang, Rose."

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan NEWT, Lil, bagaimana kalau aku tidak lulus?"

"Kau akan lulus, Rose, aku yakin... mulai saat ini, aku akan terus memaksamu sampai kau mau pergi bersama Alan ke pesta dansa itu. Aku akan mengatakannya pada Alan."

Lily berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruang ruang rekreasi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Lily, Rose?" tanya Al, duduk disampingku dan melemparkan perkamen Ramuan yang bernilai _Poor_ di atas meja.

"Dia mau aku ke pesta dansa Valentine bersama Alan."

"Lalu? Kau setuju?" tanya Al, mengambil perkamen lain dan mulai menulis ulang esai Ramuannya.

"Tidak... tapi Lily memaksaku, dia tak mau Alan berdansa dengan cewek yang tidak dikenalnya."

"Kukira Lily akan berhasil membujukmu, Rose... kau kan selalu mengalah padanya."

"Aku pikir juga begitu... tapi aku tidak punya gaun," kataku, membayangkan isi lemariku. Aku hanya punya jubah Hogwarts dan pakaian santai. Aku sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk pesta dansa ini. Kenyataannya aku tidak berniat pergi.

"Kau bisa menulis pada Aunt Hermione untuk mengirimkan beberapa gaunmu."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan Mom. Aku akan memakai gaun Lily... dia yang harus mengaturnya untukku karena dia yang memaksaku pergi."

"Gaun Lily terlalu kecil untukmu, Rose," kata Hugo, duduk di sampingku dan memandang Al yang sedang menulis ulang esai sambil mendengus.

"Bagaimana esai Transfigurasimu, sudah selesai? Kemarikan! Aku akan memeriksa ejaannya untukmu."

Hugo mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen panjang dari tasnya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku memeriksanya dan mengetuk beberapa kata yang salah eja dengan tongkat sihir.

"Kau akan kemana dengan memakai gaun Lily?"

"Pesta dansa, Hugs. Lily ingin aku pergi bersama Alan."

"Kau harus meminta Mom mengirim gaunmu, Rose... Mom pasti senang mendengar bahwa kau akan memakai gaun-gaun yang dibelinya."

"Hugs, kau tahu aku membenci gaun-gaun itu."

"Ayolah, Rose! Gaun-gaun itu tidak terlalu buruk... kurasa kau akan terlihat cantik memakainya."

"Benarkah?" aku tidak yakin. Hugo kadang-kadang suka bicara manis.

"Percayalah!"

"Aku akan menulis pada Mom memintanya untuk mengirimkan gaun untukku... dan aku akan membunuhmu, Hugs, kalau anak-anak lain menertawakan aku karena gaun itu."

"Mereka tidak akan menertawaimu... aku akan memantrai mereka kalau mereka menertawakanmu."

Aku mendengus dan menggulung PR Transfigurasi Hugo.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Al?" tanyaku, memandang Al yang masih bertekun dengan esai Ramuannya.

"Aku harus memperbaiki beberapa kalimat lagi. Jangan ganggu aku!" kata Al.

Aku membiarkan Al, mengeluarkan perkamen dari tasku dan mulai menulis surat untuk Mom. Hugo meninggalkan kami, bergabung dengan teman-teman kelas limanya yang sedang duduk memandang Salamander dalam perapian. Salamander adalah binatang sejenis biawak yang tinggal dalam api.

Aku menyelesaikan suratku, menyegelnya, lalu berjalan menuju kandang burung. Kandang burung hantu terletak di menara bagian selatan Hogwarts. Tempat ini merupakan ruangan luas terbuka yang berangin dengan palang-palang kayu kecil yang dipasang sebagai tempat bertenggernya burung hantu.

Di kandang burung hantu ini terdapat burung hantu dari berbagai wilayah dengan jenis yang berbeda-beda. Burung-burung hantu ini tidak semuanya milik sekolah, ada beberapa yang merupakan milik siswa.

Sore itu, burung hantu-burung hantu itu terlihat keluar masuk kandang burung hantu dengan bunyi koak nyaring. Aku mencari Pigwidgeon 2, burung hantuku, di antara burung-burung hantu yang masih bertengger di tempatnya. Pigwidgeon 2 sedang setengah tertidur di tempat bertenggernya di langit-langit sebelah kiri. Aku memberi isyarat padanya untuk turun saat dia memandangku dengan matanya yang bulat berwarna kuning. Pigwidgeon 2 melayang turun hinggap dilenganku, aku mengikat surat Mom di kakinya dan melepasnya terbang.

Setelah Pigwidgeon 2 lenyap di balik Hutan Terlarang, aku melangkah meninggalkan kandang burung hantu. Namun, seseorang berambut hitam masuk. Aku terkejut melihat Iris. Kami berpandangan sekilas.

Dia sudah banyak berubah, tampak lebih dewasa dan lebih memiliki niat. Kedewasaannya ini membuatnya kelihatan lebih cantik dari sebelum. Wajar kalau Scorpius semakin tergila-gila padanya. Kasihan Al, aku tahu, walaupun tidak menyadarinya Al selalu memandang meja Slytherin setiap makan malam. Memang ada hal-hal yang bisa berubah, tapi ada juga beberapa hal yang tetap apa adanya.

Contohnya, aku, aku sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku tetaplah Rose Weasley, dengan rambut merahku dan sikapku yang menurut Lily dan Hugo, terlalu ceria dan aneh. Lily dan Hugo menyebutku aneh, tapi mereka sendiri juga punya kecenderungan untuk kelakukan keanehan. Tidak ada yang wajar dalam keluarga kami. Weasley terkenal karena keanehannya. Aku mendengus.

"Mengapa kau mendengus padaku?" tanya iris, yang sedang membujuk burung hantu berwarna coklat gelap untuk turun ke lengannya.

"Aku bukan mendengus padamu," jawabku singkat, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Pintu terbuka lagi sebelum aku mencapainya.

"Iris!"

Scorpius Malfoy masuk, melemparkan pandangan sekilas padaku lalu memandang Iris yang sedang mengikat surat pada kaki burung hantunya.

"Iris, harusnya kau menungguku," kata Scorpius, mendekati Iris, dan membantunya mengikat surat.

Mengikat surat saja perlu bantuan? Kalian sedang memamerkan kemesraan di depanku, ya? Tidak perlu, kok! Aku tahu kalian adalah pasangan paling mesra se-Hogwarts. Aku mendengus lagi dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Weasley! Tidak perlu mendengus seperti," terdengar suara Scorpius. Nada peringatan tersirat dalam suaranya.

Aku berbalik memandang mereka. "Aku bukan mendengus pada kalian."

"Lalu pada siapa? Pada dirimu sendiri? Kau merasa getir dengan dirimu sendiri kan?"

"Apa? Aku tidak merasa getir dengan diriku sendiri. Mungkin kau yang bersikap seperti itu, Malfoy. Menyesal sekarang karena sudah ditempatkan di Slytherin yang bau?"

"Aku tidak menyesal ditempatkan di Slytherin. Aku merasa bahwa Slytherin adalah asrama paling hebat yang pernah ada. Aku tadi membicarakan dirimu, Weasley... kau yang merasa getir karena tidak ada yang mengajakmu ke pesta dansa, sehingga memerlukan pacar sepupumu sebagai cowok pengganti," kata Scorpius, dengan senyum sadis.

Brengsek! Cowok ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Dia Adalah Cowok Paling Brengsek Dan Bermulut Kasar Se-Hogwarts. Aku sangat heran pada diriku sendiri, mengapa aku bisa menyukai cowok seperti ini. Aku harus memeriksakan diriku di St. Mungo.

"Satu hal lagi, kau seharusnya memperbaiki penampilanmu. Pakailah baju-baju yang menarik dan bicaralah dengan lembut agar cowok-cowok bisa tertarik padamu. Kalau kau tetap bersuara seperti Banshee tidak akan ada cowok yang melirik padamu. Kulihat Davis juga sudah menjauh darimu kan?"

Aku merasakan wajahku panas. Kemarahan sudah hampir ada di permukaan. Kalau pandangan bisa membunuh pastilah Scorpius sudah mati beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku tidak menginginkan pendapat apapun darimu, Vampir! Pendapat cowok Slytherin sepertimu sama sekali tidak ada artinya bagiku."

"Tetapi sebagai cowok aku bisa melihat, Banshee! Kau sama sekali tidak punya daya tarik... tidak ada sisi yang menarik dalam dirimu. Kalau dinilai dengan angka daya tarikmu adalah nol besar."

Jahanam! Brengsek! Harusnya cowok ini tidak usah dilahirkan saja. Dengan marah, aku mengibaskan tongkat sihirku dan Scorpius melayang jatuh di jerami, penuh kotoran burung hantu, yang bertumpuk di bawah tempat bertengger burung hantu.

"Scorpius!" Iris menjerit.

Aku memandang mereka sekilas sebelum membanting pintu di belakang mereka. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi, kalau bisa untuk selamanya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan Hogwarts dan melupakan semuanya.

Aku berlari cepat menuju Menara Astronomy. Aku mangabaikan anak-anak lain yang memandangku dengan heran saat aku berpapasan dengan mereka di koridor. Setelah membanting pintu di belakangku, aku menyandarkan diri di pintu dan menangis.

Akhir-akhir ini, menangis adalah sesuatu yang sering kulakukan. Tidak di tempat umum, juga tidak di kamarku. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu aku bersedih. Aku adalah Rose Weasley yang ceria dan dia tidak pernah menangis. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu aku manangisi cowok tidak tahu diri seperti Scorpius Weasley.

Tidak punya daya tarik katanya? Apakah aku memang seperti itu? Benarkah tak ada seorangpun yang mau berkencan denganku? Bukankah waktu kelas lima William Finch-Fletchley pernah suka padaku. Kalau James tidak memantrainya tentu aku sudah jadian dengannya, dan aku mungkin sudah jatuh cinta padanya bukan pada Scorpius Malfoy.

Aku memandang langit yang perlahan-lahan mulai gelap. Dari menara ini, kau bisa melihat seluruh langit tanpa terhalang. Menara Astronomy ini adalah tempat favoritku di Hogwarts. Tempat ini adalah teras terbuka yang langsung menghadap ke langit. Teleskop-teleskop besar berjejer di depan pagar pendek penghalang yang terbuat dari batu.

Aku melangkah mendekati pagar penghalang dan memandang langit. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan dikatakan Scorpius. Aku akan pergi ke pesta dansa itu, dengan atau tanpa Alan. Aku akan bersenang-senang di sana.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Aku menjerit ketakutan saat melihat Scorpius melayang ke arah tumpukan jerami. Aku harap Scorpius baik-baik saja. Menurutku ini adalah salah Scorpius sendiri. Kau tidak boleh menyebut seorang cewek tidak punya daya tarik di depannya. Kalau bukan ceweknya menangis, pasti ceweknya akan marah besar. Rose aku masukkan dalam kategori yang kedua. Dia memang sangat marah.

"Scorpius, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku, membantunya berdiri.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Scorpius. Tegak berdiri kemudian berusaha untuk membersihkan dirinya dari jerami dan kotoran burung hantu.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu padanya?" tanyaku. Aku tahu Scorpius menyukai Rose dan aku heran apakah ada yang mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu pada orang yang disukainya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kalau bertemu dengannya," jawab Scorpius sedih.

"Apa?"

"Maksudku, aku bingung... apa yang harus kubicarakan dengan Rose Weasley. Kurasa beginilah caraku berinteraksi dengannya."

"Tidak boleh seperti itu! Kau bisa saja memuji rambutnya, misalnya. Atau kau bisa bilang dia cantik."

"Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu."

"Kau pernah bilang kau menyukainya, kau bisa mengatakannya lagi."

"Itu karena dia ada di dalam dirimu. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa kalau langsung berhadapan dengan Rose Weasley. Semuanya serba membingungkan. Selama ini aku hanya melihat dia sebagai cewek Gryffindor biasa, tiba-tiba kau mengatakan bahwa aku mungkin jatuh cinta padanya dan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan padanya. Yang aku tahu aku menyukaimu, tapi tiba-tiba kau mengatakan bahwa waktu itu yang jadi dirimu adalah Rose Weasley... aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Scorpius."

"Sudahlah!"

"Kupikir Ramuan Cinta itu sudah membuktikan bahwa cewek yang kau cintai itu adalah Rose Weasley."

"Ramuan Cinta tidak bisa membuktikan apa-apa, Iris. Banyak cewek yang memakai parfum beraroma mawar."

"Bagaimana dengan ciuman itu?"

"Ciuman yang mana?"

"Ciuman di konser The Weird Sister. Kau tidak merasakan apa-apa saat menciumku. Benarkan? Itu karena kau tidak mencintai aku. Aku juga sama... ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa untukku, karena aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu sekarang," kata Scorpius, membuang muka. "Kau akan ke pesta dansa bersamaku kan? Atau kau ingin pergi dengan seseorang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya aku tidak ingin pergi ke pesta dansa itu."

"Ayolah, Iris! Aku tidak bisa pergi seorang diri, aku akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh."

"Kau bisa mengajak Rose."

"Tidak! Dia tidak akan mau pergi denganku... kurasa dia membenciku."

Aku memandang Scorpius dan melihat frustrasi di wajahnya. Sebenarnya, dia dapat mengajak cewek siapa saja. Dia tampan. Banyak yang akan bersedia pergi dengannya, tapi ini memang masalah perasaan.

"Baiklah! Aku akan memikirkannya!" kataku akhirnya, aku tidak ingin menambah stress Scorpius.

Setelah aku meyakinkan Scorpius bahwa aku akan menemaninya ke pesta dansa Valentine, kami berjalan keluar kandang burung hantu menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Sambil berjalan aku memikirkan Rose. Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Pasti Rose sangat sedih mendengar apa yang dikatakan Scorpius. Aku tentu akan sedih juga kalau ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa daya tarikku bernilai nol besar.

"Aku harus pergi ke satu tempat, Scorps... sampai nanti!"

Aku berjalan menuju Menara Astronomy. Aku tahu menara itu adalah tempat favorit Rose. Aku sangat berharap Rose ada di sana, karena aku ingin sekali bicara dengannya. Ternyata benar, Rose memang ada di sana. Aku juga benar tentang kesedihan Rose. Dia sedang berdiri di pagar pembatas, menatap langit dengan wajah sedih.

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku tanpa suara dan berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati Rose. Aku tidak ingin mengagetkannya.

"Rose," aku berkata pelan.

Rose memberiku pandangan terkejut dan marah. Dia mengabaikanku dan berjalan menuju pintu hendak meninggalkan menara Astronomy.

"Rose, mengapa kau tidak bicara denganku?" tanyaku. Aku harus tahu... aku benar-benar harus tahu. Aku tidak ingin tidak bicara dengan Rose. Rose adalah satu-satunya temanku.

Rose terus berjalan menuju pintu. Aku menghalangi jalannya. Dia menatapku marah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Iris?" tanya Rose.

"Aku ingin kau bicara denganku lagi. aku ingin kita berteman kembali... aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku, Rose... kumohon, bicaralah denganku!"

Perlahan-lahan wajah Rose berubah sedih. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyedihkan Rose.

"Rose, aku tahu kau marah karena aku membuatmu menjadi aku... aku pikir masalah itu sudah selesai, aku pikir kau sudah memaafkan aku, tapi kalau kau masih marah, aku minta maaf!"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Iris... ini bukan salahmu!"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa? Mengapa kau tidak bicara denganku?"

"Ada sesuatu yang kau lakukan yang membuatku kesal. Jadi, untuk sekarang ini menjauhlah dariku."

"Apa? Apa yang aku lakukan? Katakan padaku, Rose! Aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki diri dan menyenangkanmu... aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Rose!"

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu!" desis Rose, kembali marah.

"Apa? Mengapa kau marah?"

"Aku tidak suka kau terlalu memujaku, karena aku tidak pantas untuk itu. Aku bukan apa-apa, aku hanya cewek biasa sama sepertimu... dan sekarang ini aku benci semua tentangmu. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajahmu yang munafik, menjauhlah dariku atau aku akan memantraimu."

"Aku tidak berwajah munafik... "

"Benarkah? Bagiku kau terlihat munafik, Iris."

"Rose! Kau tahu aku selalu bersikap jujur dengan diriku sendiri dan padamu dan kau tahu semua tentangku, Rose."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, Iris... kau tidak pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau berkencan dengan Scorpius Malfoy. Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat melihatmu berciuman dengannya. Aku kaget, sedih dan merasa tertipu."

"Aku tidak berkencan dengannya, Rose. Dia sahabatku."

"Sahabat tidak mungkin berciuman, Iris. Penyangkalanmu inilah yang membuatmu terlihat munafik di depanku."

"Dia yang menciumku, Rose, bukan aku... dan aku tidak merasakan apa-apa karena aku menyukai Albus Potter. Kupikir kau tahu itu."

"Kau menyukai ciuman itu, Iris, aku tidak melihat kau berusaha melepaskan diri darinya."

"Tidak! Dengar, Rose! Aku..."

"Hentikan, Iris! Menjauhlah dariku!" kata Rose, lalu berjalan meninggalkan aku.

Aku tetap berdiri terpaku dengan airmata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku harus bersikap bagaimana sekarang karena apapun yang kulakukan Rose akan tetap berpikir bahwa aku seorang yang munafik.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

Pesta dansa Valentine ini adalah seperti pesta perayaan yang melibatkan banyak orang. Jalan-jalan di Hogsmeade dipenuhi dengan salju dan konfeti merah jambu yang ditebarkan oleh cupid-cupid yang memakai sayap merah jambu yang serasi. Toko-toko juga dihiasi dengan hiasan-hiasan berwarna pink, bahkan pemilik-pemilik toko memakai jubah merah jambu. Mataku sakit melihat pemandangan ini.

Rose memaksaku untuk menemaninya ke pesta dansa ini. Rose terlihat aneh, dia terus berkata bahwa dia akan menemukan cowok yang menyukainya di pesta dansa ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, aku setuju saja siapa tahu Rose akan meledak marah kalau aku mengatakan hal berbeda.

Lily terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia. Dia tidak cemberut lagi seperti hari-hari terakhir. Mungkin karena Alan Zabini memutuskan untuk tidak ikut pesta dansa ini tanpa Lily. Cowok yang benar-benar setia! Baguslah, karena aku tidak ingin cowok brengsek yang menjadi pacar Lily. Setelah Lily, gantian Rose yang uring-uringan. Aku pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan gaun yang dikirim oleh Aunt Hermione, tapi Rose tidak terlihat tidak senang dengan gaun itu, bahkan sebaliknya dia terlihat bahagia dan berusaha mencari sepatu yang cocok dengan gaunnya di saat-saat terakhir. Mungkin ada hal lain yang menjengkelkannya.

Rose, aku dan anak-anak kelas enam dan tujuh lainnya, berjalan perlahan menghindari konfeti merah jambu menuju tempat pesta dansa diadakan. Pesta dansa diadakan di hall _Shrieking Shack_, yang telah diperbaharui menjadi ruangan yang cantik dengan hiasan-hiasan berwarna merah jambu dan putih mendominasi ruangan yang dulunya suram itu.

_ShriekingShack _adalah bangunan bersejarah yang dulunya menjadi markas Voldemort dan Pelahap Mautnya saat menyerang Hogwarts. Di sini juga tempat Severus Snape menemui ajalnya dengan tragis. Bangunan ini sudah diperbaharui secara keseluruhan dan menjadi objek wisata dan hall-nya dijadikan tempat pertemuan atau pesta-pesta yang diadakan penduduk Hogsmeade.

Aku mengambil makanan yang dibawakan oleh pelayan berbaju merah jambu dan membawanya ke meja kami. Rose sedang memandang seluruh hall dengan pandangan penuh minat.

"Kau cari apa?" tanyaku, meletakkan makanannya di atas meja.

"Cowok," jawab Rose kasar.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyaku, jadi jengkel dengan sikap Rose, yang menurutku seperti terobsesi pada cowok.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Malfoy padaku?"

"Tidak... apa katanya?"

"Dia bilang aku cewek yang tidak memiliki daya tarik... kali ini aku akan membuktikan padanya bahwa aku punya daya tarik, aku akan mendapatkan cowok di pesta ini."

"Sudahlah, Rose! Kurasa Malfoy saja yang berselera rendah... menurutku kau cantik."

"Terima kasih, Al... kau memang yang terbaik."

Pesta Dansa ini ternyata bukan hanya untuk penduduk Hogsmeade saja, aku melihat orang-orang Kementrian, pemain-pemain Quidditch terkenal dan juga anggota The Shadow Men, kelompok band favorit Hugo. Dan banyak alumni Hogwarts yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bertemu dengan cewek junior mereka atau sekedar berjumpa dengan junior-junior mereka. Aku melihat Fred bersama seorang cewek pirang, entah siapa, dia belum pernah memperkenalkannya pada kami, juga Dominique dengan pacar Prancis-nya, mereka sedang tertawa-tawa di sudut ruangan sambil menikmati hidangan pesta.

"Rose, itu Dom..." kataku, menunjuk Dominique.

"Biarkan dia... dia akan marah-marah kalau kita mengganggu acara kencannya yang berharga."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat Fred datang mendekati kami dengan cewek pirangnya.

"Perkenalkan sepupu-sepupu favoritku, Aggie" kata Fred, setelah tiba di depan kami. "Al, Rose ini Agatha Flume."

Kami bersalaman dengan cewek itu. Aku melihat dia adalah cewek cantik dengan lesung pipit kecil di pipinya yang halus.

"Hai, apa kabar?" katanya, suaranya juga lembut dan merdu. Benar-benar cewek yang punya daya tarik dengan nilai sepuluh!

"Sebentar lagi acara dansa dimulai... carilah pasangan dansa, jangan cuma duduk di sini seperti orang bodoh!" kata Fred lalu melambai dan pergi bersama ceweknya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Fred, Al... yuk, kita cara pasangan dansa!"

"Kau pergilah! Aku tidak berdansa," kataku, memandang sekeliling ruangan mencari kepala berambut hitam. Tidak ada... apakah dia dan Malfoy tidak jadi datang ke pesta dansa ini. Atau aku yang tidak bisa menemukannya di tengah keramaian ini?

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Rose menuju ke luar hall.

"Hei, Al... Al!" aku mendengar Dominique memanggilku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Dominique melambai padaku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai, Dom!"

"Al, ini cowokku, Jacques Joseph," kata Dominique. "Jacques, ini Al, sepupuku."

"Albus Potter, aku sudah mengenalmu... Dom sering bercerita tentang kalian," kata cowok berambut coklat itu dengan logat Prancis yang kental.

"Oh, hai!" kataku tersenyum.

Aku berbincang-bincang dengan Dominique sesaat tentang pekerjaannya di Kementrian Sihir, kemudian dia menanyakan Rose.

"Dia sedih karena tidak mempunyai pasangan dansa," jawabku santai.

"Anak itu! Dia adalah cewek paling tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri yang pernah kutemui, setelah Uncle Ron, tentu saja. Kalau dia mau dia bisa mendapatkan cowok siapa saja yang dia inginkan, dia sangat menarik."

"Ada yang mengatakan dia tidak memiliki daya tarik."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Dominique marah. "Aku akan memantrai brengsek itu kalau aku bertemu dengannya."

"Entahlah," kataku mengelak.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Rose sekarang, sebelum dia menenggelamkan diri di danau," kata Dominique. Dia menarik cowok Prancisnya dan berjalan meninggalkanku sambil melambai.

Aku memandang mereka lenyap di antara kerumunan, kemudian berjalan keluar hall dan melihat orang yang sangat ingin kutemui sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di taman buatan yang penuh dengan konfeti pink.

"Kau mau apa?" aku mendengar suara Iris bernada marah.

"Semakin hari, aku perhatikan kau semakin cantik saja, Zabini," suara Cazell. Cowok brengsek ini belum menyerah juga.

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu, Cazell!"

"Aku senang melihatmu sekarang..." kata Cazell, memandang Iris dengan kurang ajar. Cowok ini belum pernah merasakan tinjuku, ya?

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu," kata Iris, berbalik hendak berjalan meninggalkan Cazell.

Cazell bergerak cepat menahan tangan Iris, merapatkan tubuh Iris ke tubuhnya dan mencoba menciumnya. Iris menjerit jijik dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Aku bergerak maju, namun terlambat, seseorang telah lebih dulu memberikan tinjunya pada Cazell. Cazell terjatuh di tanah bunyi dengan gedebuk keras.

"Kau ini! Apakah yang kemarin belum cukup, Cazell!" tanya Rose, suara terdengar melengking menakutkan.

"Weasley!" kata Cazell, menyentuh rahangnya yang terkena tinju Rose. "Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu."

"Punya, Cazell... kalau kau menyentuh Iris, kau akan berurusan denganku."

"Wah... wah, Weasley! Kau sudah berani berurusan denganku, rupanya."

"Aku tidak takut padamu, Cazell. Masalah kita kemarin belum selesai, aku belum membalasmu. Jadi, kuperingatkan, kalau kau tidak mau dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts menjauhlah dari kami."

"Weasley, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Menyingkirlah, Cazell!" kata Rose dingin, mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkan pada Cazell.

"Hei... hei, OK! Aku pergi!" kata Cazell, bergerak cepat meninggalkan Iris dan Rose.

Rose mendelik pada Cazell dan baru menyimpan tongkat sihirnya setelah Cazell menghilang ke dalam hall.

"Rose," kata Iris setengah berbisik.

"Mana Malfoy?" tanya Rose, memandang berkeliling. "Bukankah dia harusnya menjagamu?"

"Dia sedang pergi mengambil minuman... dan aku sebenarnya bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Ohya? aku tidak melihatmu bisa meloloskan diri dari Cazell tadi."

"Aku sudah akan menyihirnya, tapi kau datang..."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas... mengapa kau tidak menunggu Malfoy di dalam? Kalau kau sendirian di luar sini cowok-cowok brengsek akan datang menganggumu."

"Scorpius menyuruhku menunggu di sini," kata Iris. "Di dalam terlalu ramai katanya."

"Si Brengsek itu! Terlalu ramai apanya? Dia hanya ingin berduaan denganmu di tempat sepi," kata Rose jengkel.

"Bukan seperti itu, Scorpius..."

"Sudahlah, aku akan mencari Malfoy... kau tunggu di sini... gunakan tongkat sihirmu! Jangan cuma dijadikan hiasan."

Rose berjalan menuju hall, meninggalkan Iris yang memandangnya dengan bingung. Aku bergerak ke arah Iris. Iris terkejut dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya padaku.

"Oh, Albus!" katanya, "Kau mengagetkan aku."

Aku mengawasi Iris memasukkan tongkat sihir ke dalam saku mantelnya. Memang benar yang dikatakan Cazell, Iris memang sangat cantik, bahkan saat dia tidak berbuat apa-apa dia tetap cantik.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan mendengar musik dansa yang sedang dimainkan di hall, rupanya orang-orang sudah mulai berdansa. Aku memandang Iris lagi, dia sedang memandangku dengan bingung.

"Sedang apa kau disini," tanya Iris.

"Aku sedang mencari udara segar... di dalam terlalu ramai."

"Oh, Scorpius juga berpikir seperti itu tadi."

Scorpius... Scorpius! Apakah dia tidak bisa berhenti menyebut nama itu. Mendengarnya membuat telingaku panas dan darahku mendidih.

"Untuk apa kau menyebut-nyebut Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Eh? Dia datang bersamaku ke mari."

"Aku tidak suka kau menyebut Scorpius Malfoy yang menyebalkan itu."

"Er... baiklah!" kata Iris bingung.

"Nah, kita bisa berdansa sekarang," kataku, menariknya, yang masih kebingungan, ke arahku.

Kami berdansa mengikuti musik yang samar-samar dari hall. Bagiku tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih suka berdansa di taman ini dari pada di hall yang penuh orang. Iris memandangku dengan mata abu-abunya yang bercahaya terpantul cahaya lampu lampu dari hall.

Kalau kau memandangku seperti itu aku akan menciummu disini dan sekarang, tapi aku tidak mau dijadikan sarung tinju oleh Scorpius Malfoy. Aku mengalihkan pandangan memandang pohon-pohonan penuh salju yang disihir sehingga bercahaya, juga cupid-cupid yang beterbangan menuju ke arah kami.

Aku memandang Iris lagi, dan menarik merapat sehingga bisa berbisik ditelinganya.

"Cupid," bisikku.

"Apa?" dia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang ke atas dan wajahnya langsung dipenuhi konfeti merah jambu yang ditebarkan si cupid.

"Aduh!" Iris menjerit kecil, menutup matanya yang terkena konfeti

Kami berhenti berdansa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, mengangkat wajahnya dan membersihkan konfeti dipipi dan dikeningnya. Iris masih menutup matanya, kemudian mengusap matanya dengan tangan.

"Jangan, nanti iritasi," kataku, menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Mataku... konfeti brengsek itu kena mataku."

Aku tertawa.

"Hei! Tidak lucu!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang cupid, tapi kau tidak peduli dan mengangkat wajahmu," kataku, tertawa lagi.

"Baik! Aku yang salah... bisakah kau berhenti tertawa dan memeriksa mataku?"

Aku membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan memeriksa, mata kiri kemudian mata kanan. Bersih, tidak ada konfeti yang masuk ke matanya. Aku mengambil tongkat sihirku dan menutulkan perlahan di kedua matanya.

"OK! Pelan-pelan buka mata!"

Iris membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa melihatmu."

"Berarti tidak apa-apa..." kataku.

"Mana cupid-cupid brengsek itu?" tanya Iris, memandang ke atas lagi.

"Sudah menuju ke hall, mungkin sedang menebarkan konfeti ke orang-orang yang berdansa di sana."

"Bagus!" kata Iris, entahlah senang atau marah aku tidak tahu. "Berapa Madam Puddifoot membayar mereka untuk menebarkan konfeti? Aku akan membayar agar mereka menyingkir dan menebarkan konfeti di Hutan Terlarang."

"Kukira mereka tidak dibayar... mereka senang melakukannya."

Iris mendengus, kemudian menyingkirkan sisa konfeti di wajahnya. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan membersihkan konfeti yang berkilau dirambutnya. Kemudian, aku menyentuh pipinya yang sudah bebas konfeti... aku memang ingin menyentuhnya.

Iris menatapku

Aku menundukkan kepala. Aku ingin menciumnya sebentar saja sebelum dia kembali pada Scorpius Malfoy. Iris memejamkan mata. Ini kesempatanku, berarti dia juga ingin aku menciumnya, tapi...

"Iris... Iris!"

Suara vampir Scorpius Malfoy, memecah keheningan malam. Tidak bisa melihat orang lain bahagia, Scorpius Malfoy?

"Scorpius!" kata Iris, menjauh dariku.

"Potter? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak ada," jawabku. Sang kekasih sudah datang, tiba saatnya aku untuk menyingkir.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Aku harus pulang sekarang, sudah cukup petualanganku untuk malam ini. Kukira Rose tidak akan kehilangan aku. Dia mungkin sudah menemukan cowok yang bersedia berdansa dengannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Aku sedang mengambil minuman ketika lengan jubahku ditarik, ketika berbalik sebuah tinju menghantam wajahku dengan keras. Aku terdorong sedikit. Untung tidak tersiram minuman. Bedebah! Siapa brengsek yang berani menyerang aku? Aku mengangkat muka dan memandang Weasley.

Merlin! Cewek ini benar-benar cantik! Bahkan saat dia sedang marah. Wajahnya bercahaya oleh kemarahan dan matanya berkilau. Bibirnya tertarik sedikit. Aku memandang bibirnya dan membayangkan ciuman membingungkan yang terjadi di kamarnya.

"Malfoy!"

"Apa?" tanyaku, mengalihkan pandangan ke matanya.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan Iris sendirian di luar?" tanya Weasley. Aku bingung untuk sesaat. Iris? ohya, Iris... apa tadi katanya? Meninggalkan Iris di luar?

"Bukan urusanmu di mana Iris dan aku berkencan, Weasley," kataku.

"Itu urusanku... kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Iris aku akan membunuhmu."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Cazell... kau meninggalkan Iris sendiri di luar agar dia bisa didekati Cazell lagi, begitu, Malfoy?"

"Cazell? Tidak! Cazell tidak mungkin menyakiti Iris lagi," kataku tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin kepalamu, Bodoh! Pergilah, lihat saja sendiri! Kau harus lebih hati-hati dalam memilih tempat untuk berkencan, Malfoy, jangan mementingkan diri sendiri."

Aku hanya memandangnya. Apa maksudnya dengan 'jangan mementingkan diri sendiri'? Apakah dia berpikir aku sengaja memilih tempat di luar agar bisa bermesraan dengan Iris? Apakah cewek ini selalu punya pikiran negatif tentang apapun yang aku lakukan?

Weasley masih mendelik padaku. Apakah aku harus keluar sekarang? Ya, dia menyuruhku untuk mencari Iris. Aku berjalan keluar menuju taman buatan mencari Iris

""Iris... Iris!" aku memanggil Iris dan melihatnya bersama Potter.

Suasananya kok aneh? Apakah aku baru saja menghalangi saat-saat romantis? Aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"Scorpius!" kata Iris menjauh dari Potter.

"Potter? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak ada!" jawab Potter, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Aku memandang Iris yang memandang Potter dengan bingung dan sedih.

"Maafkan aku! Aku meninggalkanmu... aku bertemu Weasley dan dia bilang kau bertemu Cazell."

"Tidak apa-apa sekarang, Scorpius," kata Iris.

Dengan ngeri aku memandang airmata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Aku tidak suka melihat cewek menangis.

"Hei... hei, maafkan aku! aku..." kataku bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis.

"Biarkan aku sendiri, Scorpius," kata Iris, berbalik membelakangiku.

"Hei... apakah Potter menyakitimu?" tanyaku, berdiri di depan Iris. Berusaha mencari tahu apa penyebab kesedihannya.

"Tidak! Aku... aku menyukainya... aku menyayanginya... aku mencintainya... aku ingin bersamanya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya... aku..."

"Potter? Kau menyukai Potter?" tanyaku, tidak percaya. Harusnya aku tahu, dari dulu Iris hanya menyukai Potter.

"Ya... Albus..."

"Pergilah!"

"Apa?"

"Pergilah, Iris! Kejar dia dan bilang kau menyukainya! Kau tidak boleh memendam perasaanmu karena itu hanya akan membuatmu bersedih." kataku. Aku yakin ini adalah hal bagus yang pernah aku lakukan.

"Tapi..."

"Pergilah! Dia belum jauh, kok!"

"Terima kasih, Scorps!" kata Iris, menghapus airmatanya dan berlari ke arah yang diambil Potter.

Aku memandangnya sesaat dan kembali ke hall. Aku tidak sedih atau ingin menangis. Bagiku yang penting semua orang bahagia. Aku tidak suka melihat orang sedih dan menangis. Buat apa bersedih kalau kau bisa melakukan banyak hal yang membuatmu bahagia. Memang perlu keberaniaan, tapi kau akan bahagia juga akhirnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Al' POV<strong>

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan Hogsmeade yang bersalju dan berkonfeti. Banyak orang yang berpapasan denganku. Rupanya mereka sedang berbelanja, mempergunakan kesempatan ini untuk membeli barang-barang diskon khusus hari Valentine.

Aku melewati _Honeydukes_ dan melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam sedang merengek meminta permen pada ibunya. Aku teringat gadis lain yang memiliki rambut hitam yang sama dan memiliki mata abu-abu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" tanya sang ibu ketika melewatiku.

"Oh, ya... aku baik-baik saja," jawabku terperangah.

"Masuk saja ke dalam... mereka menyediakan permen keluaran terbaru yang sesuai untuk musim seperti ini."

"Oh, terima kasih!" kataku.

Si ibu dan gadis kecil itu berjalan meninggalkan aku. Aku memutuskan untuk mencicipi permen _Honeydukes_ yang dimaksudkan oleh si Ibu.

Permen yang dimaksud adakah permen rasa coklat hangat, yang benar-benar terasa hangat dimulutmu. Aku membeli beberapa dan menuju rak-rak berisi permen-permen murah lain dan mencicipinya. Lumanyan juga, ada permen rasa jahe yang membuat perutmu panas.

Aku memyimpan permenku dan berjalan keluar. Saat itulah aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam berlari melewati _Honeydukes_. Iris? Mau kemana dia? Bukannya dia bersama Malfoy. Aku berjalan cepat mengikutinya, menabrak beberapa orang dan pergi tanpa minta maaf.

Dia terus berlari, aku harus setelah berlari agar tidak kehilangan jejak. Sampai di jalan setapak kecil sepi yang membelok ke Hogwarts dia berhenti. Aku menjaga jarak dan berhenti di pepohonan di pinggir jalan. Aku menunggu beberapa saat, tapi Iris hanya berdiri mematung di tengah jalan bersalju. Apa yang dilakukannya? Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia berdiri membelakangiku.

Apakah dia sedang menunggu seseorang? Aku menunggu lagi, tapi dia tidak bergerak. Aku merasa bosan dan berniat kembali ke Hogwarts sebelum aku menjadi patung beku di tengah salju. Biarlah kalau Iris ingin menjadi patung salju, silahkan! Aku bergerak mendekatinya. Aku sudah hampir mencapainya ketika dia berbalik dan memandangku.

Airmata mengalir di pipi dan hidung berair. Lho? Ada apa ini? Kami bertatapan sesaat. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa yang sedang ditangisi Iris? Apakah Malfoy meninggalkannya? Aku mulai merasa canggung karena kami hanya berdiri bertatapan di tengah jalan.

"Er... kau ingin kembali ke Hogwarts?" tanyaku. Bingung harus bicara apa.

Iris hanya menatapku dengan mata berair dan mengusap hidungnya dengan tangan.

Aku mendekatinya dan mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong jubahku. Mom memperingatkanku untuk selalu membawa sapu tangan. Mungkin kau akan memerlukannya nanti, begitu kata Mom. Dan sekarang aku memang memerlukannya untuk diberikan pada Iris.

Iris menerima sapu tangan dan menangis lagi. Kali ini dengan isak tertahan seperti orang yang baru saja mengalami kepedihan yang sangat. Lho? Mana ada orang yang tangisnya semakin keras ketika diberi sapu tangan.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kecuali menunggu sampai tangisnya reda. Jadi, kami berdua berdiri di tengah jalan bersalju dengan Iris menangis dalam sapu tangan dan aku berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh.

"Terima kasih," kata Iris, akhirnya. Dia mengusap matanya untuk terakhir kalinya dan membersihkan sapu tanganku dengan tongkat sihir. Lalu memberikan sapu tangan itu padaku.

"Er... untukmu saja... siapa tahu kau memerlukannya lagi."

"Baiklah!" kata Iris dan memasukkan sapu tangan dalam saku mantelnya.

"Apakah... apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku hati-hati, takut dia menangis lagi.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja... sebenarnya aku ingin... aku ingin..."

"Apa?" tanyaku, mendorongnya untuk berbicara.

"Er... aku ingin ... aku ingin pulang ke Hogwarts, ya itu, tapi aku takut pulang sendirian."

"Malfoy mana?"

"Malf... er, Scorpius menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan."

"Dia menyuruhmu pulang sendirian?" tanyaku berang. Dasar cowok brengsek! Masa dia membiarkan cewek pulang sendirian.

"Bukan... bukan seperti itu. Aku yang berniat pulang sendiri... aku tidak mau diantar, aku ingin dia bersenang-senang."

"Oh, baiklah! Yuk, kau pulang bersamaku saja."

Iris tersenyum. Cewek memang benar-benar aneh, sebentar menangis, sebentar tersenyum.

Kami berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju Hogwart. Iris berjalan di sampingku terlihat stress seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kupikir kau sudah tiba di Hogwarts," kata Iris.

"Aku mampir membeli permen di _Honeydukes_," jawabku.

"Oh..." kata Iris.

Tiba-tiba dia tertawa. Lho? Mulai lagi keanehan, apakah aku mengatakan hal yang lucu?

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada..." kata Iris, memandangku sesaat. "Aku senang bisa pulang ke Hogwarts bersamamu."

"Oh... aku juga..." kataku.

Apapun yang membuat Iris senang, pasti akan menyenangkanku juga.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Aku memandang lantai dansa yang sudah mulai kosong. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang sedang berdansa. Beberapa orang duduk di bar sambil minum-minum, yang lain mungkin telah menghilang bersama pasangan masing-masing mencari tempat sepi untuk berduaan. Setelah minum Butterbeer beberapa gelas, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts, karena malam sudah mulai larut dan beberapa pengajar Hogwarts yang hadir juga sudah pulang ke Hogwarts.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan di seluruh hall, mencari wajah yang kukenal untuk bisa kuajak pulang bersama. Mataku terpaut pada Weasley sedang duduk di bar dengan dua botol Whisky Api kosong di depannya. Ya, ampun cewek ini! Dua botol whisky api dan dia menghabiskannya sendiri? Aku ingin mendekatinya, tapi didahului oleh seorang cowok pirang, entah siapa.

"Hai cewek!" kata cowok pirang itu.

"Al? Kemana saja kau?" tanya Rose, saking mabuknya dia tidak mengenal orang.

"Eh?" kata cowok itu terkejut.

"Harusnya kau ada disampingku untuk mencegahku minum-minum... bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengajakku berdansa. Dom berbohong, yang benar adalah Malfoy... aku memang cewek yang tidak memiliki daya tarik."

Aku tertegun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Weasley. Harusnya dia melupakan apapun yang aku katakan karena aku tidak bermaksud begitu saat mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Hei, aku mengajakmu berdansa sekarang!"

"Keluarga tidak masuk hitungan," kata Rose lagi.

"Aku bukan keluargamu, Love. Siapa namamu?"

"Al, sekarang kau mengatakan aku bukan keluargamu? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan," kata Rose, mencoba memukul si Pirang, tapi terjatuh ke depan ke arah si Pirang.

Si Pirang langsung memeluk Weasley dan hendak membawanya ke lantai dansa. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri di depan mereka.

"Kau memaksa cewekku, Sobat! Bisakah kau melepaskan dia?" kataku pada si Pirang

Si Pirang mendelik memandangku, kemudian memandang Rose yang mabuk.

"Dia cewekmu?"

"Ya, lepaskan dia sekarang, atau kau ingin aku mengutukmu," kataku mengancam, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku.

"OK... aku melepaskannya," kata si Pirang, melepaskan Weasley dan Weasley langsung terjatuh di tanah.

Aku cepat-cepat menariknya berdiri. Si Pirang mendengus dan meninggalkan kami.

"Weasley? Hei, Weasley, Sadarlah! Aku akan membawamu pulang ke Hogwarts."

"Al, aku memang ingin pulang aku capek," kata Weasley, "Tapi kau harus menggendongku aku tidak bisa berjalan."

"Dengar, Weasley! Aku bukan Albus Potter, aku Scorpius Malfoy."

"Aku tidak suka mendengar nama cowok brengsek itu, Al."

"Aku akan membiarkanmu di sini kalau kau menyebutku cowok brengsek lagi."

"Kau akan membiarkanku di sini, karena aku menyebut Scorpius Malfoy brengsek?"

"Ya..."

"Baik, pergi sana! Aku tidak peduli... kau lebih memilih Malfoy brengsek dari pada aku."

"Hei, jangan menyebut aku brengsek!"

"Mengapa Al? Rupanya, sekarang kau berteman dengan Slytherin, apa yang sudah dilakukan Malfoy brengsek itu padamu."

"Kau masih menyebutku brengsek? Selamat tinggal, Weasley, mudah-mudahan ada Prefeck baik hati yang mau membawamu kembali ke Hogwarts!" kataku lalu berjalan meninggalkan Weasley yang memandangku dengan bingung.

Aku berjalan keluar hall dan melangkah menyusuri jalanan Hogsmeade. Jalanan itu sudah semakin sepi, orang-orang sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Aku melihat beberapa murid Hogwarts berjalan melewatiku. Aku berjalan perlahan sambil melihat apakah salah satu dari prefect-prefect atau ketua murid membawa Weasley bersama mereka.

Tidak ada! Tidak ada satupun yang membawa Weasley bersama mereka. Lho! Jadi cewek itu di mana? Aku berhenti dan menunggu, mengamati orang-orang yang lewat dan tak ada Weasley, tidak ada rambut merah. Aku mulai cemas. Aku berlari cepat kembali ke _Shrieking Shack_. Di sana orang –orang sudah mulai berkurang, hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Aku masuk ke hall dan memandang sekeliling hall. Tidak ada rambut merah, hanya ada beberapa petugas kebersihan yang membersihkan ruangan dengan tongkat sihir mereka.

"Cari siapa, Nak?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Teman saya, Sir... cewek, rambut merah," jawabku, cepat.

"Tamu-tamu sudah pulang semua, Nak... temanmu mungkin juga sudah pulang."

"Tidak mungkin, Sir... dia tidak melewatiku... aku menunggunya di luar dan dia..."

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sini, Nak! Pulanglah! Ini sudah larut malam."

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan hall.

Tidak mungkin! Weasley tidak mungkin lenyap begitu saja. Aku berjalan menyusuri taman buatan di depan hall. Melewati pasangan-pasangan yang bersembunyi di rerumputan, tapi tak ada... tak ada Weasley. Aku berlari menyusuri jalanan Hogsmeade, memandang toko-toko yang tutup beberapa menit yang lalu, menyusuri jalanan setapak yang menuju ke Hog's Head, tetap saja aku tidak menemukan Weasley.

"WEASLEY! ROSE!" aku menjerit memanggil di tengah kesunyian Hogsmeade.

Sesuatu yang dingin menusuk jantungku. Separuh diriku seperti hilang entah kemana. Aku berlari lagi menyusuri jalan Hogsmeade, aku tidak menemukannya. Apakah seseorang telah membawanya ke suatu tempat?

"ROSE!" aku menjerit lagi, seluruh tenagaku seperti telah hilang.

Aku mencoba untuk ber-apperate dengan memikirkan tempat Rose berada, tapi tidak bisa. Menyerah, aku berbaring di salju, mengatur nafasku. Rose, kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu. Aku akan menyalahkan diriku seumur hidupku. Aku merasakan nafasku sesak dan airmata perlahan jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku tidak pernah menangis, tapi kali ini aku menangis untuk diriku sendiri. Rose, jangan hilang begitu saja! Aku tahu, aku akan merana dan benar-benar mati kalau aku tidak melihatmu lagi.

"Mr. Malfoy?" tanya sebuah suara di atasku.

Aku membuka mata dan melihat Profesor McGonagall sedang berdiri di atasku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan , berbaring seperti ini di atas salju?" tanya McGonagall.

"Profesor, saya... saya mencari Rose...Weasley... saya takut terjadi apa-apa padanya."

"Tidak mungkin terjadi apa-apa pada Rose Weasley... dia sekarang mungkin sedang tidur di asramanya."

"Anda tidak mengerti, Profesor! Kumohon lakukan sesuatu! Dia mabuk dan dia hilang," kataku, berkeras. McGonagall harus mengerti bahwa Rose... Rose benar-benar hilang.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Mr. Malfoy! Menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan sekarang ini. aku sedang mencari murid-murid yang masih berkeliaran. Jadi, kalau Miss Weasley belum kembali aku pasti akan menemukannya... nah, aku memintamu ssegera kembali ke kastil."

"Saya tidak bisa kembali ke kastil, sebelum saya tahu dia baik-baik saja, Profesor."

"Mr. Malfoy... aku mengharapkan pengertian darimu untuk mematuhi apa yang kukatakan.  
>Karena kau masih bersekolah di Hogwarts, kau masih berada dibawah perintahku. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk kembali ke Hogwarts sekarang."<p>

Aku memandang McGonagall sesaat. Aku tidak bisa tidak mematuhi perintah langsung ini.

"Kumohon, temukan Rose, Profesor!" kataku.

McGonagall tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memberiku pandangan mengusir.

Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju Hogwarts, berdoa dalam hati semoga McGonagall bisa menemukan Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Aku merasa seperti melayang, tulang-tulangku sangat lemah dan kepalaku pusing. Ingin rasanya aku segera tidur, dimana saja yang penting tidur. Al memang benar-benar brengsek, tega-teganya dia meninggalkan aku karena aku menyebut Malfoy brengsek. Apakah dia sudah berteman dengan Malfoy sekarang?

Aku berusaha bangkit, menyeret tubuhku meninggalkan hall. Tidak mungkin aku bisa pulang sendiri ke Hogwarts, terlalu jauh, aku akan tertidur di jalanan, tertutup salju dan mati kedinginan. Aku harus mencari jalan alternatif. Ya, ada... Dedalu Perkasa menghubungkan _Shrieking Shack_ dan Hogwarts. Ya... ya, aku bisa ikut lorong itu. Aku meyeret tubuhku yang berat untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam _Shrieking Shack_ dan mencoba untuk mengingat dimana tepatnya pintu untuk masuk ke lorong itu. James atau Fred, aku tidak ingat lagi siapa, pernah mengatakan bahwa pintu ke lorong itu dekat dengan ruang keluarga.

Dengan penerangan tongkat sihirku aku berhasil menemukan ruang keluarga. Ruangan ini sudah direnovasi, sekarang terlihat seperti museum mini. Di sudut ruangan terdapat lemari-lemari kaca yang didalamnya terdapat segala yang hal berhubungan dengan perang Hogwarts; tongkat sihir Voldemort yang telah patah, pisau perak Bellatrix Lestrange, radio kuno yang pernah dimiliki Dad dan segala barang-barang kecil lainnya.

Aku mencoba berjalan perlahan di lantai dan merasakan perbedaan bunyi antara lantai yang memang terpasang langsung di fondasi bangunan dan lantai yang memiliki lorong di baliknya. Biasanya, bunyi lantai yang memiliki lorong dibaliknya berbunyi lebih nyaring dari pada lantai yang langsung dipasang di fondasi bangunan.

Setelah mencari beberapa saat, aku berhasil menemukannya, lantai itu terletak di dekat dinding sebelah kiri. Aku menggunakan Mantra Melayang untuk membuka lantai tersebut dan akhirnya, aku berhasil masuk. Aku menutup kembali pintu tingkat tersebut dan membawa tubuhku yang berat menyusuri lorong yang gelap.

Aku lelah. Pekerjaan mencari pintu lorong tadi benar-benar melelahkan. Dan aku benar-benar ngantuk. Aku tidak bisa membawa tubuhku berjalan lagi.

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun oleh rasa sakit yang sangat dikepala dan dipunggungku. Semuanya gelap. Aku berusaha mengerjapkan mata dan menyesuaikan mataku dengan kegelapan. Aku berhenti bernafas sesaat ketakutan menyelimutiku. Di mana aku? Merlin, apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku berusaha mengangkat kepalaku dan bumi seolah berputar, membuatku ingin muntah. Aku berbaring lagi dan meraba-raba sekitarku untuk mencari tongkat sihirku. Aku tidak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa tongkat sihir. Akhirnya jari-jariku menyentuh kayu tipis.<p>

"_Lumos!_" aku berbisik dan tongkat sihirku langsung bercahaya.

Aku berusaha bangkit lagi dengan mengangkat tongkat sihir agar bisa memandang tempatku berada. Aku ternyata ada di sebuah lorong gelap. Aku belum bisa mengingat mengapa aku bisa ada di lorong ini. Yang aku ingat tentang semalam adalah, aku duduk di bar dan minum sesuatu, entah apa, tapi minuman itu membuat tubuhku hangat dan melayang.

Aku harus keluar dari lorong ini, tapi lorong apa ini? Apakah aku masih di _Shrieking Shack_ atau di Hogwarts. Otakku belum bisa dipakai berpikir untuk saat ini. Yang aku inginkan adalah mandi air panas yang lama dan secangkir coklat hangat serta kue-kue buatan Peri Rumah Hogwarts.

"_Arahkan aku_!" bisikku pada tongkat sihirku.

Mantra yang baru saja aku gunakan adalah Mantra Empat Penjuru, penemuan Mom yang digunakan Uncle Harry saat memasuki _maze_ ditahun keempatnya. Mantra ini sangat membantuku di saat sulit seperti sekarang ini. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Mom nanti, karena telah memaksaku untuk mempelajari mantra ini. Tongkat sihirku berputar dan menunjuk ke arah utara. Hogwarts terletak di utara berarti aku harus berjalan ke arah kanan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts.

Aku melangkah terseok-seok dalam cahaya samar tongkat sihirku. Kepala dan punggungku yang sakit semakin memperberat langkahku. Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat sialan ini, sebelum aku pingsan karena kelaparan.

Seberkas sinar muncul dari depanku. Akhirnya, jalan keluar! Aku mematikan cahaya tongkat sihirku dan merangkak ke arah sinar di depanku. Delalu Perkasa! Jadi, ini adalah lorong yang menghubungkan _Shrieking Shack_ dan Hogwarts. Aku memandang pohon yang meliuk-liuk di tiup angin ini, aku harus bisa melewati pohon pemarah ini untuk bisa keluar. Menurut James, pohon ini memiliki tonjolan yang bisa membuatnya tidak menyerang siapa saja yang mendekatinya.

Aku memperhatikan batang pohon itu dengan seksama dan melihat tonjolan di batangnya, tepat di depanku. Merangkak ke depan, aku menekan tonjolan di batang pohon dan pohon itu langsung berhenti bergerak. Aku merangkak keluar, menegakkan diri dan memandang kastil di kejauhan dengan bahagia.

Aku berjalan pelan menjauhi Dedalu Perkasa, kemudian menyadari bahwa penampilanku pasti sangat mengerikan, karena gaun malam yang kukenakan penuh tanah dan sepatu berhak tinggiku rusak, terkelupas. Aku tahu wajahku pasti benar-benar parah.

Aku berusaha menyingkirkan tanah dari rambutku sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan. Aula Depan sepi, anak-anak lain mungkin sedang sarapan. Bagus! Aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan anak-anak yang akan menertawakanku karena penampilanku yang aneh.

Aku sudah akan menaiki tangga pualam, ketika pintu ruang bawah tanah sebelah kiri terbuka dan seorang cowok yang tidak ingin aku temui di saat penampilanku seperti hantu perempuan yang baru saja mencari tikus di got yang kotor, muncul dari pintu itu. Scorpius Malfoy... mudah-mudahan dia tidak mengenali aku. Aku berusaha memalingkan wajahku dan mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi wajahku dari pandangannya.

Aku tidak mau dia melihatku saat aku benar-benar jelek. Pasti dia akan punya alasan untuk menghina aku.

"Rose?" kata Scorpius berjalan mendekatiku.

APA? Rose? Sejak kapan dia memanggilku Rose? Apakah telingaku sedang tersumbat sesuatu? Atau aku masih ada di lorong dan sedang bermimpi.

Dia menarikku ke pelukannya.

Ya, aku benar-benar masih bermimpi. Seseorang tolong bangunkan kau!

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Scorpius dengan nada marah, setelah melepaskan aku.

Lho! Mengapa jadi marah? Apakah cowok ini sudah sinting atau dia baru saja menelan jus berisi sari kegilaan.

"Jawab aku! Kau membuatku cemas... kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Aku mencarimu keliling Hogsmeade dan aku mengira kau sudah... sudah..." dia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirku.

Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah aku cewek yang tidak punya daya tarik? Mengapa dia jadi seperti ini? Mengapa dia menciumku sekarang saat aku jelek dan kotor, bukannya semalam saat aku sedang cantik dan bersih? Mungkin dia telah meminum Ramuan Cinta yang aku buat dalam pelajaran Ramuan. Aku mengamati Scorpius, yang memandangku dengan pandangan bahagia dan lega, ya, pasti dia telah meminum ramuan itu.

"Er, Malfoy bisakah kau melepaskanku... aku harus ke kamarku, aku harus mandi," kataku berusaha melepaskan diri.

Scorpius memelukku lagi.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menunggumu di Aula Besar!"

"Tidak perlu, Malfoy! Aku mau tidur... aku capek dan lelah... aku bingung... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu saat makan siang."

Lama-lama sikap antiknya ini membuatku marah.

"Dengar, Malfoy! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu... aku tidak ingin terlibat denganmu, kau terlihat aneh. Jangan menambah beban pikiranku. OK!"

"Rose, aku..."

"Sudahlah! Aku mau ke kamar dan tidak perlu menungguku!"

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga pualam. Di tengan tangga aku berbalik, Scorpius masih berdiri di kaki tangga, menatapku. Aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan terus menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"ROSE!" aku langsung dipeluk oleh Lily ketika memasuki ruang rekreasi.

Al dan Hugo berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Rose, kami mencari-carimu... kami sudah akan melaporkanmu ke McGonagall," kata Lily, memandangku. "Apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kemana saja kau, Rose?" tanya Al.

Hugo berdiri memandangku dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak ingat... aku ingat aku minum di bar, setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Aku terbangun di lorong yang menghubungkan Hogwarts dan _Shrieking Shack_."

"Harusnya kau tidak boleh minum Whisky Api!" kata Hugo.

"Whisky api? Ya, tampaknya begitu... aku benar-benar harus ke kamar dulu..." kataku, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Al, Lily dan Hugo yang memandangku dengan bertanya-tanya. Rupanya masih menginginkan informasi apa yang terjadi semalam, yang aku sendiri tidak ingat. Aku harus berhenti minum Whisky Api.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Please!<strong>

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan update-nya... akhir-akhir ini sibuk.**

**Riwa Rambu : D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca FanFic ini... Putri, SeerNight, zean's malfoy, winey, Reverie Metherlence, shine, Yukko Orizawa: Thanks reviewnya. Rama Diggory Malfoy, Beatrixmalf: Sori, ga bisa bikin sequel n lanjutan Lily/Alan kekurangan ide...**

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE WEASLEY AND IRIS ZABINI<strong>

**Rose's POV**

Musim semi tiba dengan cepat. Bunga-bungaan liar yang sedang bermekaran di pinggir danau terlihat sangat mempesona. Musim semi adalah musim favoritku. Aku suka melihat bunga-bunga mekar dan rumput-rumput kembali hijau. Di musim seperti ini, aku suka terbang mengelilingi danau di sore hari dan memandangnya dari atas. Semua kelihatan indah.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa menikmati keindahan itu seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu. Tahun ini adalah tahun NEWT. Meskipun sekarang liburan paskah, aku harus duduk di perpustakaan mengerjakan esai-esai yang panjang dan membaca beberapa buku tambahan. Aku juga harus latihan Quidditch di tengah hujan musim semi. Karena ini tahun terakhir kami, Al mewajibkan kami untuk berlatih tanpa henti. Jadi, setiap tiga kali seminggu aku kami harus latihan Quidditch.

Aku memandang esai Sejarah Sihirku, _Pengaruh Undang-Undang Anti Setengah Manusia bagi Perkembangan Dunia Sihir_. Aku telah menyelesai esai ini dua hari yang lalu, tapi aku belum merasa yakin apakah Profesor Binns setuju dengan apa yang kusampaikan tentang undang-undang yang sangat berat sebelah ini atau tidak. Aku jelas-jelas tidak menyetujui undang-undang yang menurutku hanya akan menguntungkan pihak-pihak pembenci setengah manusia.

Aku menggulung esai Sejarah Sihirku dan menarik keluar sebuah perkamen dan mulai menulis esai Transfigurasiku. Aku menulis _Sebab dan Akibat Transfigurasi Manusia yang Salah Kaprah_, sebagai judulesai Transfigurasi-ku. Buku-buku referensi bertebaran di depanku dan semuanya terbuka pada halaman-halaman tertentu, yang menurutku penting. Aku lelah, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan esai Transfigurasi ini karena harus dikumpulkan di akhir liburan Paskah.

Titik-titik hujan jatuh membasahi jendela perpustakaan, mengaburkan pandanganku ke luar. Aku bukannya benci hujan, tapi hujan membuat suasana sedikit mencekam, meskipun Perpustakaan ramai oleh anak kelas lima dan kelas tujuh. Aku memandang berkeliling. Scorpius Malfoy sedang duduk membaca di mejanya di sudut dan memandangku dari balik bukunya.

Cowok ini! Apakah dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menguntit aku? Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, tapi dia selalu ada di mana-mana dalam jarak pandangku. Setelah kejadian yang membingungkan hari setelah Valentine itu, dia selalu mencari alasan untuk bicara denganku; meminjam pisau perakku di pelajaran Ramuan, membantuku memberi pupuk Tentakula Berbisa dan beberapa hal kecil lainnya. Dia memperlakukan aku seperti invalid yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kelakuannya ini mengingatkanku pada apa yang dilakukannya pada saat aku menjadi Iris beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dia bicara padaku dengan lembut dan mesra, seolah kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah lama bersama. Apakah dia sudah mulai menyukai aku? Sepertinya begitu, alasan apa lagi yang aku punya. Aku senang karena dia menyukai aku, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima begitu saja. Menurutku ini sangat aneh, apa yang yang membuatnya menyukai aku? Dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku adalah cewek yang memiliki daya tarik nol besar, tidak akan ada cowok yang menyukai aku kalau aku tidak merubah penampilan, dan melembutkan suaraku. Tetapi, aku tidak berubah aku tetaplah seperti aku yang dulu dan dia menyukai aku. Membingunkan!

Untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Aku ingin belajar keras tanpa memikirkan orang lain, aku harus mendapat nilai top pada NEWT-ku agar aku bisa menjadi Auror, seperti keinginan Dad. Aku sendiri tidak punya cita-cita. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dalam hidupku, aku tidak punya keinginan untuk menjadi apapun. Mungkin ini agak mengherankan karena anak Auror terkenal Ronald Weasley tidak mempunyai ambisi, tapi seperti itulah aku.

"Kau sudah selesai mengerjakan esaimu? Kulihat kau seperti sedang tidak berada di tempat ini," kata Scorpius, dia sudah berjalan ke mejaku dan duduk di sampingku.

"Pergilah, Malfoy!" kataku. Saat ini aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya.

Dia menyandarkan diri di kursinya dan membaca, _Transfugurasi Manusia dan Cara-Cara Melakukannya dengan Benar_.

Aku mengabaikannya. Inilah yang dilakukan Scorpius dalam beberapa minggu ini. Kalau aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya, dia akan duduk di sampingku dan membiarkanku mengerjakan esai. Setelah itu dia akan mengatarku ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, apakah aku mau atau tidak ditemani, dia tidak peduli. Kadang-kadang kami bahkan tidak bicara sama sekali, mengerjakan esai kami seolah-olah tak ada orang lain di samping kami.

Aku memandangnya dan bertanya-tanya apa penyebab perubahan ini. Kalau dia menyukai aku, mengapa dia tidak mengatakannya? Scorpius bukanlah seorang yang menyembunyikan apapun yang dia rasakan. Buktinya, dulu dia selalu mengatakan suka pada Iris tanpa peduli apakah Iris suka padanya atau tidak. Mengapa padaku dia tidak seperti itu? Apakah memang dia tidak menyukai aku? Lalu mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia dekat denganku? Atau dia punya rencana khusus, mungkin dia ingin aku berteman lagi dengan Iris?

Darah panas lansung mengalir ke dalam kedalam setiap nadiku. Ternyata semua ini memang untuk Iris. Mendekati aku agar bisa membujukku untuk berteman lagi dengan Iris. Aku marah... marah pada diriku sendiri dan pada Scorpius yang licik. Aku memang tidak boleh terlalu percaya pada Slytherin, selalu ada rencana licik di apapun yang mereka lakukan.

"Mengapa kau memandangku dengan marah?" tanya Scorpius, meletakkan bukunya di meja dan memandangku.

"Aku bukan marah padamu."

"Lalu pada siapa?"

"Tidak pada siapa-siapa."

"Aku tahu, kau marah pada Iris kan?" tanya Scorpius sok tahu.

Jangan menyebut namanya! Aku tidak suka kau menyebut namanya. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Mengapa cowok ini selalu saja membuatku marah dan ingin menangis?

"Scorpius... Rose!"

Iris datang dengan semangat dan duduk di sampingku. Tuan Putri datang. Itu harus... dia tidak boleh membiarkan pangeran dekat-dekat dengan cewek lain.

"Albus mana?" tanya Iris ceria.

Tuan Putri menanyakan cowok lain? Aku melirik Scorpius. Dia sedang memandangku dan tampangnya biasa saja. Lho? Mengapa pangeran tidak marah-marah? Hello? Dia sedang menanyakan cowok lain, mengapa kau hanya memandangku saja, seperti hanya kita berdua yang ada di perpustakaan ini?

"Ada yang menyebut namaku?" tanya Al, muncul dari celah rak-rak buku. Dia tadi sedang mencari beberapa buku referensi untuk esai Herbologinya.

"Hai, Al," kata Iris ceria.

Albus dan Iris akhir-akhir ini selalu bersama; belajar bersama, di kelas duduk bersama bahkan kadang-kadang Iris makan di meja Gryffindor, kalau Al memintanya. Ini juga bisa dijadikan alasan mengapa sekarang Scorpius mendekatiku, mungkin dia merasa kesepian tanpa Iris yang bersama Al, Alan yang bersama Lily, dan Goyle yang telah jadian dengan cewek kelas enam Slytherin. Aku memandang Scorpius lagi, dia masih memandangku. Bagus, Scropius! Pandang saja aku sampai matamu lelah.

"Iris, kau sudah mengerjakan esai Herbologimu?" tanya Al, duduk di sebelah Iris.

"Sudah! Kau bisa menyalin punyaku kalau kau mau," kata Iris, mengeluarkan esainya dari tas dan memberikannya pada Al.

Aku mendelik pada mereka berdua. Aku tidak setuju dengan contoh-mencontahi.

"Sudahlah, Rose! Biarkan mereka!" kata Scorpius.

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu, Malfoy!"

"Mengapa kau marah-marah lagi?"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan marah padamu!"

"Kalau begitu pada siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam!" kata Al. Dia sedang berkonsentrasi menulis (mencontohi) esai Iris.

Aku mendengus.

"Cewek tidak boleh mendengus seperti itu!" kata Scorpius lagi.

"Aku tidak memintamu mengajarkanku sopan santun, Malfoy."

"Dan aku juga mengharapkanmu untuk memelankan suaramu dan bersikap sedikit sopan terhadap orang lain. Cobalah untuk mengahargai perasaan orang lain!"

Apa? Cowok ini! Dia menyebut aku tidak sopan! Lalu... aku tidak menghargai perasaan orang lain?

"Kapan aku tidak menghargai perasaan orang lain, Malfoy?"

"Aku bicara tentang Iris... mengapa kau belum juga bicara dengannya? Dia sudah berterima kasih padamu karena telah menolongnya pada hari Valentine kemarin, tapi kau menganggapnya seolah tidak ada."

Aku memandang Iris yang pura-pura tidak mendengar, menunduk memandang esai-nya.

Jadi memang semua ini untuk Iris, dia memang sangat menyukai Iris. Sungguh ironis! Aku menyukainya, dia menyukai Iris, Iris kelihatannya menyukai Al, dan Al menyukai Iris. Kami terlibat dalam garis hubungan yang tidak jelas.

"Sekali lagi, Malfoy! Bukan urusanmu apapun yang aku lakukan... dan aku tidak peduli dengan kelakuanku yang menurutmu tidak sopan... aku juga tidak akan mengubah cara bicaraku hanya untuk menyenangkanmu."

"Kau memang orang paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui!"

"DIAM!" teriak Al, membuat anak-anak di beberapa meja lain menoleh memandang kami. "Hentikan kalian berdua! Malfoy, bisakah kau kembali ke mejamu sendiri... dan Rose, kalau kau sudah selesai dengan esaimu kembalilah ke ruang rekreasi."

"Ayo, Rose! Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor," kata Scorpius, menutup bukunya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Malfoy dan berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Aku akan bersikap sesukaku... tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak."

"Kau... kau..."

"Apa?"

"Cukup! Rose, pergilah! Malfoy, aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan, segeralah menyingkir dari hadapanku sebelum aku memantraimu!"

Aku memasukkan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas dan bergerak cepat meninggalkan meja kami. Aku melihat Scorpius masih berjalan ke mejanya untuk mengambil tasnya. Bagus! Aku berlari kabur dari perpustakaan secepatnya sebelum dikuntit oleh Scorpius.

"Rose! Rose!" aku mendengar Scorpius memanggilku dari belakang.

Aku cepat-cepat berlari dan bersembunyi di dalam lemari sapu terdekat, menunggu dia melewatiku.

"Rose!" suara Scorpius semakin dekat.

Aku mengintip dari lubang kunci dan melihat Scorpius melewatiku.

"Sial! Di mana dia!" kata Scorpius, mengumpat ketika melewatiku.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Di belokan koridor, sebuah tangan telah berada di bahuku dan hidungku membaui harum _musk_ yang sangatku kenal.

"Scorpius Malfoy... cepaskan aku!"

"Aku tahu, aku bersembunyi di lemari sapu," kata Scorpius, tidak melepaskanku, bahkan merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya dan membawaku berjalan.

"Mengapa kau tidak membiarkan aku sendiri?" tanyaku, capek mencoba melepaskan diri darinya.

"Karena aku merasa bahwa aku harus melindungmu... aku takut kau hilang lagi seperti waktu itu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Malfoy!" kataku, Scorpius selalu mengatakan hal ini membuatku bingung. Aku merasa bahwa kau tidak pernah membuat diriku hilang.

"Aku bersyukur karena kau tidak mengingatnya."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena waktu itu aku yang meninggalkanku... mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, seburuk apapun perkataanmu padaku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya... aku akan selalu ada bersamamu."

"Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kau adalah Penjahat Licik, Orang yang tidak menepati janji, Slytherin bodoh! Egois! Pelahap Maut!"

Scorpius langsung melepaskanku ketika aku menyebut kata-kata terakhir. Dia memandangku dengan marah. Dia marah lagi! Sial! Harusnya aku tidak menyebut Pelahap Maut!

"Mengapa kau selalu seperti ini, Rose?"

"Apa?"

"Kau selalu berusaha membuat aku membencimu."

"Aku tidak seperti itu... kau yang seperti itu, Malfoy. Kau yang membuat aku membencimu."

"Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Kau selalu mengatai aku jelek, tidak punya daya tarik, bersuara seperti Banshee, tidak sopan..."

"Aku memang mengatakan itu dulu dan aku tidak mengatakan itu lagi sekarang. Aku berusaha untuk dekat denganmu, menjadi temanmu... tapi kau Rose, kau memang ingin aku membencimu kan? kau mengatai aku Pelahap Maut, sedangkan kau tahu aku sangat benci disebut begitu."

Aku mendengar nada kecewa dalam suara Scorpius. Tidak perlu sekecewa itu kan? Aku hanyalah Rose Weasley, cewek biasa-biasa saja dan kau tidak akan rugi kalau tidak berteman denganku.

"Ok, baiklah, aku mengerti kau ingin aku membencimukan? Aku tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi sekarang," kata Scorpius, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Bagus! Pergilah! Aku memang lebih suka kau menjauh dari kehidupanku, kau mendekatiku agar bisa membujukku baikan dengan Iris kan? Aku tahu itu, Malfoy! Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal putus hubungan dengamu."

Scorpius berhenti, berbalik memandangku. "Apakah kau hanya memikirkan semua yang negatif tentang aku, Rose... pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak punya motif apa-apa? Aku mendekatimu karena memang ingin bersamamu, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Iris."

"Ohya? lalu mengapa kau tadi memintaku untuk bicara dengan Iris?"

"Karena aku tahu kau ingin bicara dengannya lagi... karena aku tahu kau menyayanginya dan dia menyayangimu juga. Tidak ada gunanya saling membenci untuk hal yang tidak jelas!"

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk menganalisa perasaanku, Malfoy?"

"Aku hanya mencoba mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin membuatmu melihat bahwa kau sebenarnya kesepian dan kau butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu."

"Kau yang kesepian, Malfoy! Karena itulah kau mendekatiku."

"Kau menyimpulkan hal yang salah lagi tentang aku, Rose! Tetapi sekarang tidak apa-apa! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjauh darimu."

"Keputusan yang sangat bagus, Malfoy!"

"Selamat tinggal!"

"Selamat tinggal juga!"

Aku berlari menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Tidak ada waktu untuk menangis. Aku harus belajar dua bulan lagi ujian NEWT dan aku harus lulus, meninggalkan Hogwarts dan melupakan semuanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

Scorpius berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan menyusul Rose.

"Mereka berdua sangat manis," kataku, memandang pintu perpustakaan tempat Scorpius baru saja menghilang.

"Siapa?" tanya Albus bingung.

"Scorpius dan Rose... mereka cocok."

"Apa?" tanya Albus bingung memandangku seolah belum pernah melihatku. "Mengapa kau bicara begitu? Bukankah... bukankah kalian berkencan?"

"Tidak! Kami tidak berkencan kok!"

Aku memang tidak pernah berkencan dengan Scorpius. Ciuman yang waktu itu adalah kesalahan. Kami tidak saling mencintai.

"Scorpius adalah sahabatku," kataku tegas.

Aku ingin Albus mengerti, Scorpius tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Walaupun Albus tidak menyukai aku, tapi aku menyukainya dan aku akan selalu menyukainya.

"Tapi kau berciuman dengannya."

"Ya, kami memang berciuman, tapi kami tidak berkencan. Dia tidak menyukai aku."

"Lalu mengapa dia menciummu kalau dia tidak menyukaimu?"

"Dia pikir, dia menyukai aku... yang betul adalah dia menyukai Rose... Rose yang pernah menjadi aku telah membuatnya terpesona."

"DIA SUKA ROSE?" teriak Albus saking kagetnya.

Anak-anak disekitar kami terkejut dan memandang kami ingin tahu.

"Shtt... pelankan suaramu!" kataku. "Lihatlah! Sikapnya pada Rose sekarang ini beda kan? Itu karena dia menyukai Rose."

"Rose juga menyukainya karena itulah dia tidak bicara denganmu. Dia pikir kau dan Malfoy jadian dan itu membuatnya cemburu."

"APA!" teriakku. Anak-anak lain memandang kami lagi.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Zabini! Kalau kalian berdua ingin adu teriak, silakan meninggalkan perpustakaan!" kata Madam Marshall yang telah berdiri di belakang kami.

"Maafkan kami, Madam Marshall!" jawab Albus dan aku bersama-sama.

Madam Marshall mendengus, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Rose suka Scorpius dan cemburu padaku?" ulangku.

Rose, mengapa kau cemburu untuk hal yang sia-sia. Kupikir kau tahu aku menyukai Albus. Aku tidak pernah menyukai Scorpius. Aku kan pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak menyukai cowok yang pernah menelan cacing. Aku tersenyum.

"Ada yang menyenangkanku?"

"Tentu saja ada, Albus! Scorpius dan Rose... Kalau begitu kita harus memberitahu mereka... aku ingin mereka segera jadian, mereka sangat cocok."

"Jangan!" kata Albus cepat, membuatku terkejut. "Kita tidak boleh melakukan itu. Mereka harus mencari tahu sendiri tentang perasaan masing-masing."

"Tidak! Aku akan mengatakannya pada Rose..." kataku. Apa yang ada dipikiran Albus? Apakah dia tidak ingin Scorpius dan Rose jadian.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu melakukannya!"

"Mengapa? Kau tidak suka melihat orang lain bahagia, ya?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat mereka dengan begitu mudahnya jadian sementara orang lain bersedih karena cintanya tak terbalas."

"Siapa yang cintanya tak terbalas?"

"Ada saja!"

"Aku tidak peduli orang lain... yang aku pedulikan adalah Rose, aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya dan aku ingin Rose bicara denganku lagi."

"Aku tidak akan bicara denganmu kalau kau berani mengatakan hal ini pada Rose."

"Apa? Mengapa kau begitu jahat? Rose itu sepupumu, Bodoh!"

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Albus dengan tajam.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukain Scorpius... kau tidak ingin Scorpius jadian dengan Rose karena kami Slytherin, begitu Albus?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan asrama seseorang. Aku setuju-setuju saja dengan Alan dan Lily, mengapa Rose harus berbeda? Yang aku inginkan adalah agar mereka berusaha untuk mencari cinta mereka sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain."

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin mereka jadian karena kau masih menyukai Rose... kau masih mencintai Rose kan, Albus? Meskipun dia adalah sepupumu."

Albus memandangku seolah aku adalah orang yang baru saja kabur dari bangsal cedera mantra permanen di St. Mungo.

"Mengapa kau berfikir bahwa aku menyukai Rose?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa kau menyukai Rose. Maksudku saat aku menjadi Rose."

"Waktu itu aku mengatakan suka pada Rose karena kau ada di dalam tubuhnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran. Apakah maksudnya dia menyukai aku? Tapi aku harus tahu aku tidak boleh merasa senang dulu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai Rose. Aku su..."

"Cukup pembicaraan di sana!" kata Madam Marshall, mendekati kami lagi. "Kalian berdua cepat tinggalkan perpustakaan ini!"

Sial! Perempuan ini tidak bisa melihat orang lain bahagia, hah? Jadi, apa tadi yang ingin dikatakan Albus. _Aku su..._ Apa? Aku sukar mengerti? Atau aku sudah lelah? Atau aku suka mangga, pisang, jambu. Hahaha! Kok kedengarannya tidak nyambung! Aku menggelengkan kepala, memasukkan bukuku dalam tas dan menyusul Albus keluar diikuti oleh pandangan marah Madam Marshall.

"Tadi kita bicara apa, ya?" tanyaku, saat kami sedang berjalan di koridor. Aku ingin Albus mengulang kembali apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Lupakan yang tadi!" kata Albus. "Aku tidak ingin kau mengatakan pada Rose tentang Malfoy."

"Aku harus mengatakannya Albus... aku ingin Rose, bicara lagi denganku."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi. Persahabatan kita cukup sampai di sini."

"Albus, kumohon! Cobalah untuk mengerti, aku kesepian tanpa Rose... aku ingin Rose kadi temanku lagi."

"Terserah padamu... kau harus memilih aku atau Rose!"

Apa? Albus, kau benar-benar keterlaluan kau tahu aku tidak mungkin memilih antara kalian berdua karena aku menyukaimu, tapi aku juga menyukai Rose. Mengapa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku?

"Maafkan aku, Albus!"

"Jadi kau memilih Rose?"

"Ya, dia adalah sahabat aku... aku memilih sahabatku..."

"Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal, Iris..." kata Albus, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Hidup memang adalah pilihan. Kau harus memilih salah satu dan meninggalkan yang lain. Selamat tinggal, Albus! Memang aku harus melupakanmu, seperti rencana semula. Aku harus belajar giat, jadi seorang Pemunah Kutukan dan meninggalkan Inggris untuk selamanya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya aku mencari Rose diantara anak-anak yang sedang sarapan, tapi aku tidak menemukan Rose. Aku hanya melihat Albus, Lily dan Hugo sedang sarapan dan tidak saling bicara. Mungkin karena beratnya tekanan PR dan belajar membuat mereka semua telah untuk saling bicara. Hari ini memang adalah hari pertama setelah liburan Paskah. Ujian sudah di depan mata dan anak-anak kelas Lima dan kelas tujuh memang sedang stress karena ujian.<p>

Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Rose. Aku harus bicara dengan Rose sebelum ujian. Aku ingin mengikuti ujian dengan tenang tanpa ada beban yang menghimpit dadaku. Aku memang peduli pada Albus, tapi Rose lebih penting. Aku bahkan tidak peduli pada Scorpius yang bertampang suram, duduk di depanku sambil memandang buburnya tanpa minat. Semua orang memang sedang stress ujian.

Tetapi di mana, Rose? Apakah dia masih tidur? Sakit atau... menara Astronomy. Mungkin di sana? Aku harus membuat Rose bicara denganku... harus!

Aku berlari keluar Aula Besar menuju menara Astronomy. Ternyata benar! Rose ada di sini. Berdiri memandang awan-awan kelabu. Semilir angin musim semi membuat rambut merahnya berantakan, tapi tampaknya Rose tidak peduli. Dia seolah tidak berada di sini.

"Rose!" kataku.

Rose tidak memandangku. Aku berjalan dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Rose, aku... aku dan Scorpius tidak pernah jadian dan ciuman itu... ciuman itu adalah kesalahan... aku ingin kita berteman lagi karena aku tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang sebelum aku minta maaf padamu. Percayalah padaku!"

"Pergilah, Iris!"

"Rose! Aku tidak akan kemana-mana... aku akan tetap disini sampai kau mengerti! Aku dan Scorpius tidak punya hubungan apa-apa... Scorpius suka pada..."

"Iris!" potong Rose cepat. "Aku tidak ingin bicara tentang Scorpius sekarang."

Aku memeluk Rose. Aku harus berdamai dengannya segera. Rose bergerak melepaskan diri, tapi aku tidak melepaskannya.

"Hei.. hei, lepaskan aku!"

"Rose, aku lebih memilihmu dari siapapun," kataku memeluk Rose dengan erat.

"Ok! Ok! Baiklah! Kita berteman lagi... kumohon lepaskan aku, kau mengotori jubahku."

Aku melepaskan Rose dan tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku senang.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin berdamai denganmu... ujian semakin dekat dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Hogwarts dengan masih membencimu. Kalau boleh jujur, kau adalah satu-satunya sahabatku disamping saudara-saudaraku."

"Rose! Aku senang..." kataku memeluk Rose lagi.

Kali ini Rose juga memelukku. Kami melepaskan diri dan tersenyum.

"Nah, mengapa kau tidak bicara dengan Scorpius, Rose?" tanyaku.

"Bisakah kita tidak bicara tentang cowok untuk saat ini? Cowok-cowok bisa membuat kita tidak lulus ujian... sekarang saatnya untuk belajar!"

"Benar, Rose! " kataku senang.

Aku bahagia, seolah musim semi ini telah masuk kedalam hatiku. Semuanya serba indah dan menyejukkan mata.

"Kau ingin ke mana setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts?" tanya Rose, melompat duduk di pagar pembatas.

"Selandia Baru... aku ingin meninggalkan Inggris," jawabku dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi apa?"

"Aku ingin jadi Pemunah Kutukan, aku akan belajar dulu di Selandia Baru."

"Kupikir kau ingin menjadi PembuatTongkat Sihir..." kata Rose, tertawa.

Aku juga tertawa teringat pada saat-saat aku menjadi Rose.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts, Rose?" tanyaku, setelah kami berhenti tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu... Dad ingin aku menjadi Auror."

"Kau sendiri, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Rose tanpa semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama ke Selandia Baru? Kita bisa belajar bersama sebagai Pemunah Kutukan... kalau kau ingin kembali ke Inggris, kau bisa menghubungi Gringgots dan bekerja untuk Gringgots," kataku penuh semangat. Aku akan senang sekali kalau Rose bersama-sama denganku ke Selandia Baru.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ayolah, Rose! Kita bisa menyewa kamar dan kita akan mengurus diri kita sendiri tanpa ada yang mengganggu kita soal peraturan. Kita juga bisa berkencan dengan cowok-cowok Selandia Baru dan melupakan cowok-cowok Inggris."

"Tampaknya tidak terlalu meyakinkan," kata Rose berpikir sebentar.

"Rose! Ide ini sangat hebat... bahkan menurutku benar-benar hebat!"

Rose memandangku dengan tidak yakin.

"Rose!"

"Entahlah, Iris!"

"Rose!"

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Rose!"

"Mungkin Mom dan Dad tidak akan mengijinkannya."

"Rose!"

"Baiklah! Ok!"

"Hore! _I love you_, Rose!" jeritku senang dan memeluk Rose lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Al' POV<strong>

Semua orang sedang sibuk belajar. Ujian sudah semakin dekat dan perpustakaan penuh dengan anak-anak yang belajar. Aku memandang Iris dan Rose yang sedang sibuk menulis di sudut. Rose tidak bicara denganku karena kekalahan yang memalukan pada pertandingan Quidditch minggu lalu. Malfoy dan tim Slytherinnya berhasil mengalahkan tim Gryffindor. Entah mengapa, kemenangan Malfoy ini membuat Rose sangat jengkel dan tidak bicara denganku.

Dia dan Iris telah berteman kembali. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat mereka belajar bersama dan kadang-kadang keduanya menghilang entah kemana. Rupanya Iris telah mengatakan tentang Scorpius pada Rose. Hal ini membuatku sangat marah. Mengapa Iris sangat peduli pada kebahagiaan orang lain sedangkan kebahagiaannya sendiri tidak dipedulikan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat bahwa aku sangat menyukainya.

Aku memandang Malfoy yang sedang duduk bersama Lily dan Alan di meja lain. Malfoy terlihat stress. Harusnya dia bahagia kan? Dia baru saja memenangkan piala Quidditch. Aku mengikuti arah mandang Malfoy dan menyadari bahwa dia sedang memandang Rose. Apakah dia belum tahu kalau Rose juga menyukainya? Kalau dilihat dari sikap dan tingkah lakunya, sepertinya dia belum tahu. Rose terlihat sibuk menulis. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari Malfoy memandangnya seolah ingin menelannya.

Aku mendengus. Aku tidak setuju Rose bersama Malfoy. Cukup Lily saja yang bersama cowok Slytherin. Bahkan aku berharap semoga Lily dan Alan segera putus. Apakah aku jahat? Rasanya memang begitu. Aku memandang Malfoy lagi dan berniat mengutuknya kalau dia masih memandang Rose. Malfoy sudah berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan ke luar perpustakaan. Aku memasukkan buku-bukuku dan segera menyusul Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" panggilku setelah kami tiba di koridor luar.

Malfoy berbalik memandangku.

"Ada apa, Potter?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau memandang Rose seperti tadi."

"Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Malfoy bingung.

"Aku melihatmu, Malfoy!"

Malfoy memandangku sesaat dan akhirnya mengerti. "Aku tidak peduli... aku akan memandang Rose sesuka aku."

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu dekat-dekat dengan Rose."

"Ohya? Aku akan dekat-dekat dengannya semau aku, Potter!"

"Rose membencimu!" kataku berbohong.

"Kau pikir aku peduli, Potter? Aku tidak peduli... yang aku pedulikan adalah aku menyukainya... aku bahkan mencintainya dan aku tidak memerlukan ijinmu..."

Bukk! Aku meninjunya tepat di rahang. "Itu karena kau berani mencintai, Rosie kami."

Malfoy terhuyung. Berdiri tegak lagi, dia bergerak dan meninjuku.

Ouch! Sakit! Malfoy sialan! Aku menegakkan diri dan meninjunya. Kami saling menyerang selama beberapa menit sampai kelelahan. Aku duduk bersandar ditembok dengan kepala pusing dan wajah nyeri.

Malfoy duduk di sampingku. Aku perhatikan wajahnya lebam-lebam di mana-mana. Bawah matanya bengkak dan berwarna biru gelap. Aku tahu mungkin wajahku juga seperti itu.

"James Potter mengirimku surat berisi mantra yang membuat kepalaku jadi bertanduk dan Fred Weasley menyiramku dengan Stinksap. Menurutmu apa yang akan aku dapatkan dari sepupunya yang lain?"

Aku tertawa, kemudian meringis karena wajahku terasa nyeri.

"Dom mungkin akan membuat rambutmu berwarna pelangi, itu keahliannya. Lucy akan membuat wajahmu bisulan, Roxy akan mengirimmu kotoran naga. Jadi hati-hatilah kalau ada yang mengirimmu Coklat Kuali bisa saja berisi kotoran naga. Lalu Molly mungkin akan menyuruhmu menghafal silsilah keluarga, Lily akan menyerangmu dengan Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar dan Hugo akan menyuruhmu menjadi kelinci percobaan bagi ramuan buatannya sendiri. Siapa lagi? Ohya, Louis, dia akan menebarkan bubuk gatal di tempat dudukmu."

"Benar-benar mengerikan!"

"Kau belum bertemu Uncle Ron... dia mungkin akan menyihirmu kalau kau berani menginjakkan kaki di depan rumahnya."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Pikirkan sendiri, aku tidak akan membantumu," kataku, memandang Malfoy. "Pergilah ke rumah sakit Malfoy! Wajahmu benar-benar mengerikan."

"Hal yang sama untukmu, Potter! Kurasa wajahku tetap lebih tampan darimu."

"Menyingkirlah, Malfoy! Atau kita akan berduel lagi dengan tongkat sihir?"

"Tidak sekarang! Aku benar-benar lelah..." kata Malfoy berdiri. "Ayolah! Kita ke rumah sakit, Potter!"

"Pergilah, Malfoy! Biarkan aku sendiri!" kataku.

Malfoy berjalan meninggalkanku dengan langkah terseok-seok. Rasakan! Itulah kalau kau berani menyukai Rose! Aku mengambil tongkat sihirku dan berusaha menyembuhkan lukaku, tapi tidak berhasil. Ya, aku memang tidak pernah belajar mantra penyebuhan. Hugo adalah ahlinya.

Aku berusaha bangkit, namun terhuyung. Ternyata aku memang menderita luka-luka yang lebih parah dari Malfoy. Dia masih bisa berdiri dan aku tidak. Aku bersandar kembali ditembok dan memejamkan mata untuk mengurangi rasa pusing di kepalaku.

"Albus!" seru sebuah suara merdu. Aku tidak mendengar langkah kakinya, tapi aku tahu ini Iris dari wangi strawberi di udara.

Dia sudah duduk di sampingku dan memeriksa wajahku.

"Ya ampun, Albus! Kumohon sadarlah!" suaranya terdengar pecah, seakan tangis sudah ada di depan mata.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis seperti saat di Hogsmeade itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku, sambil membuka mata.

"Oh, syurkurlah! Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Tidak ada! Aku bertarung dengan diriku sendiri."

"Bohong, Albus!"

"Terserah! Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa padamu. Kita tidak berteman lagi, Iris."

Iris memandangku sesaat.

"Pergilah, Iris!"

Iris mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mencoba menyembuhkan memar di wajahku, tapi tidak berhasil. Airmata mengalir memenuhi matanya.

"Hei.. hei!" kataku. Aku bingung kalau berhadapan dengan cewek menangis.

"Aku memang cewek yang tidak berguna... aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu. Aku tidak tahu mantra penyembuhan... harusnya aku mempelajarinya karena aku ingin menjadi Pemunah Kutukan, apa yang kan terjadi kalau aku terluka kena kutukan dan aku tidak mampu menyembuhkan diriku sendiri," kata Iris, airmata semakin banyak dan isakannya semakin keras.

"Ya, ampun! Berhentilah menangis!"

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat membenciku..."

"Aku tidak membencimu... berhentilah menangis!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku mencint..."

"Iris! Oh, ya ampun, Al? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Rose, baru saja datang dan langsung berjongkok di depanku memperhatikan wajahku.

Terima kasih, Rose! Kau telah menghalangiku, menyatakan perasaanku pada Iris. Aku meringis ketika Rose menyentuh rahangku. Dari sikapnya, kurasa dia sudah memaafkanku karena kalah bertanding Quidditch dengan Slytherin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rose," kataku mengibaskan tangannya.

"Wajahmu parah, Al," kata Rose.

"Kau bisa mantra penyembuh, Rose?" tanya Iris.

"Tidak! Itu keahlian Hugo... kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Iris dan Rose memapah dan menyeretku menyusuri koridor menuju rumah sakit. Madam Darnsley sudah setengah jalan menyembuhkan Malfoy ketika kami tiba.

"Wah... wah, Mr. Potter! Ada apa ini?" tanya Madam Darnsley, memberi isyarat pada Iris dan Rose untuk mendudukkanku dekat Malfoy.

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Dia bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri," jawab Iris.

"Kelihatannya sama seperti Mr. Malfoy..." kata Madam Darnsley.

Iris dan Rose memandang Malfoy, yang menghidari pandangan mereka.

"Nah, kau boleh pergi, Mr. Malfoy!"

Malfoy menjauh dari tempat tidur dan Madam Darnsley mulai memeriksa memar-memar di wajahku.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanku kalau kau berani menyakiti sepupuku, Malfoy!" kata Rose, dengan suara dingin.

Iris dan aku terkejut, kelihatannya Madam Darnsley juga karena tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak.

"Sebaliknya, Weasley, dialah yang menyerangku."

"Aku tidak percaya pada orang licik sepertimu, Malfoy!"

"Aku juga tidak ingin kepercayaan dari orang berwajah jelek sepertimu, Weasley!"

"Kau!"

"Apa!"

"Hentikan! Kalian berdua!" kata Madam Darnsley. "Dan aku tidak ingin ada tongkat sihir dicabut di sini. Pergilah, Mr. Malfoy!"

Malfoy berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Rose bernafas berat, lalu memandangku.

"Dia yang memukulmu kan?" tanya Rose.

"Aku yang memukulnya, Rose," jawabku, kemudian meringis ketika Madam Darnsley mengoleskan salep berbau aneh di wajahku.

"Oh!" kata Rose, sedikit bingung.

"Jadi, kami saling memukul... tidak ada yang rugi atau untung."

"Mengapa kau memukulnya?"

"Masalah cowok," jawabku singkat.

"Masalah cowok apa? Katakan padaku, Al!"

"Miss Weasley, kalau kau tidak berhenti bicara aku akan mengusirmu dari sini," kata Madam Darnsley.

"Baik, aku diam," kata Rose mendelik pada Madam Darnsley.

Setelah mengoleskan salep, Madam Darnsley mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, menyembukankan memar-memar di wajahku.

"Selesai!" katanya. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang!"

Kami berjalan meninggalkan Rumah Sakit.

Aku terkejut melihat Malfoy sedang berdiri di balik pintu menungguku.

Rose mendelik pada Malfoy, Malfoy mengabaikannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Malfoy padaku.

"Sempurna," jawabku tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Mengapa kalian berkelahi?" tanya Rose, yang tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan jawaban jelas tentang apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Masalah cowok, Rose," jawabku.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahunya kalau aku jadi kau, Potter," kata Malfoy.

"Tutup mulut, Vampir!"

"Kau yang harus menjaga mulutmu, Weasley. Kau memang cewek yang tidak punya sopan santun."

"Aku akan memanggil apapun padamu semauku."

"Baiklah... aku juga akan memanggilmu sesukaku. Jelek!"

"Jangan menyebutku jelek, Malfoy!"

"Jelek... Jelek... Banshee, Jelek!"

"Bangsat!"

Rose menyerbu Malfoy dan menyerangnya dengan tinju. Malfoy menghindar. Rose kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir mencium lantai kalau Malfoy tidak menahan pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan aku! AL!"

"Lepaskan dia, Malfoy!" kataku.

Weasley mendorong Rose ke arahku.

"Jagalah sepupumu, Potter... dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya kalau terus bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

"Kau yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Malfoy!"

"Diam, Rose! Pergilah, Malfoy!"

Malfoy melirik Rose sebentar kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Aku memandang Rose.

"Apa?" tanya Rose.

"Ada apa antara kau dan Malfoy?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kemarin kalian baik-baik saja... mengapa sekarang jadi seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja antara aku dan Malfoy, Al... kau tahu itu!"

"Kupikir kau menyukainya..."

"Benar! Dan aku harus memeriksakan diriku di St. Mungo setelah selesai ujian."

"Rose, kukira dia mencint..."

"Al, Iris dan aku akan belajar jadi Pemunah Kutukan di Selandia Baru."

"Apa?" kataku terkejut. Ini berita baru untukku. "Kupikir... kupikir kau ingin jadi Auror... kupikir kita berdua akan jadi Auror."

"Itu keinginan Dad bukan aku! Aku akan pergi ke Selandia Baru."

Aku melirik Iris, Iris menghindari pandanganku.

"Kalau kalian ingin menjadi Pemunah Kutukan, kalian bisa belajar di Gringgots, tidak perlu sampai ke Selandia Baru."

"Kami ingin ke Selandia Baru, Al! Dan kau tidak bisa menghalangi kami... kami punya impian-impian... kami akan menikah dengan cowok-cowok Selandia Baru."

Menikah?

"Iris juga?" tanyaku memandang Iris.

"Ya... aku yang mengajak Rose meninggalkan Inggris... aku tahu kedengarannya seperti melarikan diri, tapi aku ingin mencoba kehidupan baru. Aku ingin mencoba hidup mandiri dan melupakan semua yang terjadi di Inggris. Bagiku kehidupan baru adalah awal dari kedewasaanku."

"Melupakan semua yang terjadi di Inggris?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Apa maksudnya? Dia ingin melupakan aku, melupakan semuanya dan membawa Rose bersamanya? Aku merasakan dingin di sekujur tubuhku. Baiklah! Pergilah Iris! Semoga kau mendapat kebahagian di negeri barumu itu.

Kami saling bertatapan. Rose seolah menghilang. Hanya kami berdua. Aku mencoba untuk mengerti keputusan ini tapi tidak bisa mengerti. Seolah saat-saat bersamaku itu sama sekali tidak penting untuknya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya aku duduk di perpustakaan lagi, mencoba membaca beberapa buku tambahan tapi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Iris dan Selandian Baru selalu ada dipikiranku. Rose dan Iris sedang membaca beberapa meja dariku. Aku tidak ingin duduk bersama mereka. Aku tahu aku akan menghalangi mereka ke Selandia Baru kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan mereka.<p>

Malfoy muncul dan meletakkan tasnya di mejaku, lalu duduk di depanku.

"Mengapa kau tidak duduk bersama mereka?" tanya Malfoy, memandang Iris dan Rose.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus Hogwarts, Malfoy?" tanyaku, mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin menjadi Auror... Dad mungkin tidak setuju, tapi aku bisa membujuknya."

"Mengapa dia tidak setuju?" tanyaku heran.

"Ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi dulu."

"Kalau yang kau maksudkan adalah tentang ayahmu yang dulunya adalah Pelahap Maut..."

"Jangan menyebut ayahku begitu, Potter!" kata Malfoy, mendelik padaku.

"Kalau yang maksudkan adalah itu... semua orang sudah melupakannya."

"Banyak yang belum melupakannya... banyak yang masih mengira keluarga Malfoy adalah pengikut ilmu hitam. Karena itulah aku ingin jadi Auror dan membuktikan bahwa keluargaku telah melupakan semua yang terjadi di masa lalu."

"Cita-cita yang mulia, Malfoy!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin menjadi Auror... Dad ingin aku jadi Auror dan aku juga menyukainya."

"Lalu Rose?" tanya Malfoy melirik Rose.

"Aneh juga kau tanya," kataku mendengus. "Dia akan ke Selandia Baru."

"APA?" teriak Malfoy tak percaya.

"Shtt!"

"Tapi, apa? Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?"

"Dia ingin menjadi seorang Pemunah Kutukan."

"Tapi disini ada Gringgots... Gringgots lebih hebat dari pada bank di Selandia Baru."

"Mereka tidak menyukai Gringgots."

"Mereka?"

"Iris..."

"Kau harus menghalangi Rose, Al... tidak ada yang akan menjaganya kalau dia di Selandia Baru. Dia akan ditipu oleh cowok-cowok Selandia Baru menderita patah hati... bisa-bisa bunuh diri."

"APA?"

"Shtt!"

"Rose tidak mungkin seperti itu... dia tidak akan bunuh diri dengan mudah."

"Bisa saja, Potter! Kau harus menghalanginya."

"Dia tidak akan mendengarkanku... kau yang harus menghalanginya Malfoy!"

"Aku? Tidak! Dia tidak akan mendengarkanku."

"Dia mau mendengarkanmu... bilang saja kau menyukainya dan kau tidak ingin dia pergi ke Selandia Baru."

"Tidak! Dia akan membunuhku kalau aku bilang seperti itu."

"Dia tidak akan membunuhmu... bukankah kau orang yang berani, Malfoy... ayolah!"

Malfoy melirik Rose lagi.

"Kalau Rose tidak ke Selandia Baru, aku yakin Iris juga akan membatalkan niatnya."

"Aku akan bicara dengan Rose, tapi tidak sekarang... selesai ujian saja, saat suasana hatinya sedang baik."

"Baiklah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Ujian berlangsung di Aula Besar dengan diawasi oleh Panitia Ujian, Madam Marchbanks dan beberapa orang Kementrian Sihir. Selama dua minggu di bulan Juni ini, kelas lima dan kelas tujuh mengahadapi ujian super sulit. Ujian tertulis dan ujian praktek. Aku berharap nilai-nilaiku cukup memuaskan. Aku harus mendapat nilai-nilai top untuk bisa diterima menjadi Auror.

Semua orang sedang belajar. Rose sudah tidak belajar lagi sejak ujian tiba, hanya duduk termenung memandang buku-bukunya atau memandang orang-orang yang sedang belajar. Aku pikir dia sudah bosan belajar. Begitulah memang yang dilakukan Rose setiap ujian. Dia akan belajar jauh hari sebelumnya dan akan duduk merenung pada saat hari ujian sudah tiba, mungkin dia sedang menghafal sesuatu dalam hati.

Terjadi penjualan eliksir-eliksir penambah daya ingat di antara murid-murid kelas lima dan kelas tujuh. Namun, McGonagall telah berhasil meyakinkan anak-anak bahwa eliksir-eliksir itu terbuat dari kotoran naga, membuat anak-anak langsung tidak berminat. McGonagall juga sudah mememantrai perkamen dan pena bulu dengan Mantra Anti Contek. Dia juga sudah memantrai Aula Besar dengan Mantra Anti Legilimens.

Mom dan Dad mengirimku burung hantu dengan kartu bertuliskan semoga sukses di hari pertama ujian, dan aku sangat menghargainya. Senang ada yang bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari ujian tertulis Mantra di hari pertama pagi hari. Ujian praktek akan dilaksanakan setelah makan siang. Hari kedua adalah ujian Transfigurasi, hari ketiga Ramuan, hari ke empat Herbology, hari kelima Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Kami bebas pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Hari Senin berikutnya adalah ujian Rune Kuno, Selasa adalah Arithmancy dan Rabu adalah Sejarah Sihir. Aku berhasil mengikuti ujian ini tanpa tekanan. Rilex adalah kunci dalam mengikuti ujian. Kita harus rilex agar bisa mengikuti ujian dengan baik.

Saat kami tiba di menara Astronomy pada tengah malam hari Kamis untuk ujian Astronomy, aku melihat bahwa kursi-kursi nyaman telah di tempatkan di menara itu. Kelihatannya kami harus duduk di kursi itu dan mengidentifikasi rasi bintang tanpa menggunakan teleskop.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi, menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman, memandang langit dan mulai menandai rasi bintang. Satu jam kemudian aku merasakan tekanan di bahuku, dan dengkuran halus terdengar ditelingaku. Rupanya ada seorang yang bersandar dibahuku. Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat seseorang sedang tertidur dan bersandar dengan nyaman dibahuku. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia karena gelap, tapi harum mawar memenuhi udara malam. Rose? Aku menyalakan tongkat sihirku.

"Matikan tongkat sihirmu, Mr. Malfoy! Kau akan menghalangi cahaya bintang," terdengar suara Mr. Russel. Tim penilai dari Kementrian.

Aku mematikan tongkat sihirku. Tapi aku sudah sekilas melihat bahwa yang ada di sampingku memang Rose dan dia sedang tertidur. Apakah dia sudah selesai menandai rasi bintangnya? Tampaknya tidak mungkin dia tertidur tanpa menyelesaikan ujiannya. Aku bergerak cepat menandai rasi bintang terakhir tanpa membangunkan Rose.

"Rose! Rose! Bangun!" bisikku perlahan, sambil mengerakkan lengannya.

Rose tidak bergerak, mengeluh sedikit kemudian tertidur lagi.

Aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku.

"Scorpius..." desah Rose dalam tidurnya.

Aku memandang Rose dalam gelap. Dia memimpikan aku? Ataukah dia tahu aku ada di sampingnya?

"Rose!" kataku, sedikit keras.

"Mr. Malfoy, cobalah untuk tidak menganggu teman-temanmu!" kata Mr. Russel lagi.

"Maaf, Sir!"

Aku menyandarkan diri dan memandang langit.

"Aku mencintaimu, Scorpius!" desah Rose lagi.

Apa? Rose? Rose mencintai aku? Tidak mungkin! Aku pasti salah dengar! Dia membenciku, kami selalu bertengkar. Aku memandang Rose lagi. Dia masih tertidur. Aku mengangkat wajahnya dan memberinya kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Selamat tidur, Cintaku!" bisikku.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku padanya dan memejamkan mata.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV<strong>

Aku menguap lagi. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku menguap. Tengah malam begini memang waktunya untuk tidur. Aku menggulung perkamen ujianku dan menunggu tanda ujian berakhir. Aku yakin anak-anak lain pasti sudah tertidur di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Waktu habis!" kata Mr. Russell.

Dia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan semua perkamen terbang ke arahnya, bersamaan dengan cahaya terang. Lampu telah dinyalakan kembali. Semua anak-anak bergerak bangun. Aku berdiri sambil membayangkan tempat tidurku di kamar anak laki-laki asrama Gryffindor.

Terdengar kikik tertahan. Aku menoleh dan melihat dua cewek Slytherin memandang sesuatu di belakangku.

"Oh... mereka sangat manis," terdengar suara Iris.

Apa yang manis? Aku berbalik dan melihat dua kursi di belakangku, Malfoy dan Rose tertidur nyenyak dengan kepala saling menempel. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ujian telah selesai.

Anak-anak lain mulai mengikik juga.

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa tidak ada yang keluar?" tanya Mr. Russell mendekati kami. Kelihatannya dia telah selesai menyimpan perkamen ujian.

"Apa yang... oh!" kata Mr. Russell dengan nada paham setelah melihat Malfoy dan Rose. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley!"

Scorpius bergerak sedikit, tapi tak ada reaksi dari Rose. Rose kalau sudah tidur memang susah dibangunkan.

"MR. MALFOY... MISS WEASLEY!" teriak Mr. Russell keras.

Scorpius langsung terkejut, membuka mata dan memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Wajahnya berubah merah jambu ketika menyadari bahwa dia masih ada di menara Astronomy.

Anak-anak lain langsung kerkikik. Aku memandang Rose yang masih tidur dan memberi isyarat pada Scorpius untuk membangunkan Rose. Scorpius mengangguk.

"Hei, Rose, bangun!" kata Scorpius.

Rose makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Scorpius.

"BANGUN!" teriak Scorpius di telinga Rose.

"Bangsat! Mengapa kau berteriak di telingaku?" kata Rose, langsung menyerang Scorpius tanpa menyadari sekeliling.

"Miss Weasley!" kata Mr. Russell.

Rose memandang sekelilingnya dan wajahnya langsung memerah sampai ke leher. Anak- anak lain terkikik lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Maafkan aku, Sir... er, aku lelah karena ujian!" kata Rose.

"Aku mengerti, Miss Weasley," kata Russell, lalu menyuruh kami semua keluar.

Rose berjalan ke arahku.

"Al, mengapa kau tidak membangunkan aku?" tuntut Rose.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau duduk disamping Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" tanya Rose bingung, memandang Malfoy.

"Aku senang jadi tempatmu bersandar selama ujian, Weasley!"

"Aku... pantas saja aku... aku..."

"Apa?" tanya Scorpius.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!"

"Kulihat tadi kau cukup nyaman di sampingku."

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu kalau kau yang ada di sampingku... kalau aku tahu. Aku akan langsung menyingkir jauh-jauh."

"Bohong, Weasley! Kau bahkan mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku dalam tidurmu."

"Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal begitu."

"Kau memang mengatakan hal itu... kau memimpikan aku, Weasley?"

"Aku tidak..."

"Cukup! Ayo, Rose!" kataku, meyeret Rose meninggalkan menara Astronomy.

Iris mengekor di belakang kami.

"Lepaskan aku, Al!" kata Rose setelah kami tiba diluar.

"Mengapa kau dan Malfoy seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Seperti apa?"

"Bertengkar dan bertengkar membuatku sebal."

"Dia yang memulai pertengkaran."

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang padanya kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak akan bilang apa-apa padanya... kami tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik, kami tidak cocok... aku akan pergi ke Selandia Baru dan melupakannya."

"Itu karena kalian tidak berusaha... kau bisa bersamanya kalau kau berusaha, Rose."

"Rose, kalau kau ingin membatalkan rencana kita... aku tidak apa-apa..." kata Iris.

"Kita sudah berjanji, Iris... dan kita akan pergi ke sana... tak ada satupun yang dapat menghalangi kita."

"Er, baiklah!" kata Iris.

"Ayo!" kata Rose.

Dia dan Iris berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Malfoy, muncul dari belakangku.

"Rencana ke Selandia Baru... apakah Rose memang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin... tampaknya aku bermimpi."

"Sudahlah! Ayo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Sori! Chapter ini kurang menarik... aku akan berusaha di chapter selanjutnya!**

**Aku ingin tahu pendapat teman-teman! Cerita ini berakhir di Hogwarts atau dilanjutkan sampai mereka dewasa... kalau dilanjutkan aku akan menulis tentang Rose dan Iris yang belajar menjadi Pemunah Kutukan di Selandia Baru, juga Scorpius dan Al yang belajar menjadi Auror.**

**Review dan bilang pendapatnya, ya! Aku tunggu! : D**

**Riwa Rambu ; D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca Fanfic ini... zean's malfoy, SpiritSky, Lita, Putri, Reverie Metherlence, Aleysa GDH, narasaku20, shine: thanks reviewnya!**

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE WEASLEY AND IRIS ZABINI<strong>

**Rose's POV**

Duduk-duduk di pinggir danau dengan di kelilingi bunga-bunga musim semi, menikmati angin semilir yang bertiup membawa udara hangat dan memandang cumi-cumi raksasa yang mengambang di atas danau adalah kegiatan yang dilakukan anak-anak Hogwarts setelah beban ujian terangkat. Ada juga beberapa yang terbang mengelilingi danau atau terbang keliling Hogwarts, menikmati kebebasan.

Iris dan aku duduk memandang Lily melemparkan remah-remah roti pada cumi-cumi raksasa. Cumi-cumi itu menerimanya dengan senang hati dan menjulurkan sungutnya untuk menangkap roti.

"Mana, Albus?" tanya Iris, memetik beberapa bunga terdekat dan merangkainya menjadi semacam mahkota bunga.

"Terbang," jawab Lily, melemparkan remah roti terakhir.

Lily duduk di samping kami dan memandang Iris, yang sekarang sedang memakai rangkaian mahkota bunganya di kepala.

Cocok sekali, Tuan Putri! Aku memandang Iris mencari bunga-bunga lagi dan mulai merangkai mahkota bunga lagi.

"Mengapa kau selalu memanggilnya Albus? Kedengarannya sangat formal," kata Lily, memetik bunga-bunga terdekat dan memberikannya pada Iris.

Aku tidak ingin mengikuti percakapan mereka. Aku membaringkan diriku di rumput dan memejamkan mata.

"Kupikir nama itu manis..." kata Iris.

"Manis? Al sangat benci disebut manis... kau harus hati-hati jangan sampai Al mendengarmu menyebutnya begitu."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dan Alan?" tanya Iris.

"Baik-baik saja," kata Lily, nada suara terdengar aneh. Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu.

Aku membuka mata dan memandangnya. Lily sekarang telah memakai mahkota bunga juga. Dan mereka sedang merajut satu mahkota bunga lagi. Aku tahu mahkota bunga terakhir untuk siapa. Aku memejamkan mata dan berjanji dalam hati untuk berbicara dengan Lily nanti.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Malfoy?" tanya Lily.

Deg! Jangung berdegup kencang mendengar nama Scorpius disebutkan. Aku memang sering mendengar namanya, tapi aku belum terbiasa mendengar namanya disebutkan sekarang setelah aku mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya.

Aku menanti jawaban Iris, dengan berdebar. Apakah Iris memang benar tidak punya hubungan khusus dengan Scorpius?

"Tidak ada... aku dan Scorpius tidak pernah punya hubungan. Dia menyukai orang lain dan aku menyukai orang lain."

Scorpius menyukai orang lain? Hah? Ini baru berita untukku... siapa?

"Kau menyukai orang lain? Siapa?" tanya Lily.

"Nah, Putri Tidur, bangun! Mahkotamu sudah selesai," kata Iris.

Aku merasakan tubuhku diguncang dengan keras.

"OK! Iris, aku bangun. Jangan mengguncangku!" kataku, membuka mata dan duduk.

Iris meletakkan mahkota bunga di kepala. Kemudian memandangku sesaat.

"Cantik!" katanya, lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak usah pedulikan, Rose!" kata Lily, duduk di samping Iris dan memandangnya, seperti memandang makanan kesukaannya. Rupanya Lily sedang mencium adanya gosip. "Nah, siapa orang yang kau suka?"

"Seseorang yang tidak mungkin bisa kumiliki..." kata Iris, puitis.

"Siapa?" desak Lily.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang padamu, Lil... kalau aku memberitahumu, seluruh Hogwarts akan tahu dalam waktu beberapa menit."

"Aku tidak seperti itu... aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada anak-anak lain"

"Sudahlah, Lil... lalu siapa yang disukai Malfoy?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

Iris memandangku sesaat. "Kau tidak tahu, Rose?"

"Mengapa aku harus tahu? Aku kan tidak berhubungan dengannya..."

"Er... aku juga tidak tahu... aku hanya menebak karena akhir-akhir ini tingkahnya aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Dia sering memandang kosong dan agak sedikit bingung."

"Stress ujian kali!" usul Lily.

"Memangnya itu tanda-tanda orang yang sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanyaku.

"Tidak juga... hanya saja, dia... dia... hei, itu Albus dan Scorpius sedang menuju ke mari. Kau bisa bertanya langsung pada Scorpius, Rose," kata Iris, memandang Al dan Malfoy yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami.

Akhir-akhir ini Al dan Malfoy selalu bersama. Entah kapan mereka menjadi teman aku tidak tahu. Yang membuatku sebal adalah Malfoy selalu ada saat aku ingin bicara dengan Al.

"Hai Tuan-Tuan Putri, menunggu Pangeran?" tanya Al, memandang Iris dengan mata bercahaya. Tampak terpesona. Iris memang cantik dengan mahkota bunga dirambutnya yang hitam.

"Yang pasti pangerannya bukan kau dan Malfoy," kataku sebal.

"Tidak akan ada yang mau menjadi pangeran untuk putri sepertimu, Weasley."

"Apa maksudmu, Malfoy?"

"Kalian berdua merusak suasana saja," kata Al, memandangku dan Malfoy dengan sebal. Lalu duduk di samping Iris.

"Alan mana?" tanya Lily.

"Di lapangan Quidditch," jawab Malfoy.

"Aku pergi dulu! Aku harus mencari Alan," kata Lily, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Aku memandang Scorpius dan mendapati Scorpius sedang memandangku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Apa, Malfoy?"

"Mahkota bunga itu benar-benar tidak cocok untukmu... kau tampak seperti... seperti Ratu Semut."

"Ratu Semut?"

"Menurutku cantik kok," kata Iris. "Aku yang membuatnya, Scorpius dan kuharap kau menghargainya."

"OK! OK! Kau mau aku mengatakan cantik kan? Baiklah! Weasley, kau sangat cantik memakai mahkota bunga itu," kata Scorpius tanpa memandangku.

"Terima kasih untuk ketidakjujuranmu, Malfoy!"

"Ketidakjujuranku? Apa maksudmu, Weasley? Aku memujimu, tapi kau tidak..."

"Memujiku?"

"Diam!" desis Al. Memandangku dan Malfoy dengan sebal. "Rose, kau sudah mengatakan pada Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione tentang rencanamu ke Selandia Baru?"

"Belum... aku tahu Dad mungkin tidak akan setuju..."

"Bagus!" desis Malfoy.

"Apa, Malfoy?"

"Aku setuju dengan ayahmu... aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup di daerah lain. Belum lagi iklimnya yang berbeda dengan Inggris. Kau bisa terkena radang dingin."

"Aku yakin aku akan bisa bertahan hidup, Malfoy. Dan aku tidak mudah jatuh sakit."

"Di Inggris kau tidak akan mudah jatuh sakit, tapi di tempat lain beda. Selandia Baru itu dekat kutub selatan, Weasley! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

"Aku bukan pergi ke kutub selatan, Malfoy. Dan aku yakin aku bisa bertahan hidup di manapun."

"Belum lagi orang-orangnya, Weasley! Mereka tidak sama seperti kita. Bagaimana kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan mereka?"

"Aku bisa bersosialisasi dengan mereka... aku akan membawa pulang suami Selandia Baru, Malfoy, dan akan kuperkenalkan padamu."

"Suami? Hahaha, aku tak sabar menunggu, Weasley. Aku ingin lihat laki-laki seperti apa yang suka pada cewek sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan cewek sepertiku?"

"Kau tahu, Weasley."

"Aku tidak tahu, Malfoy... jelaskan!"

"Kau itu..."

"Ya, ampun! Hentikan!" kata Al.

"Biarkan mereka, Albus! Aku senang melihatmu bertengkar dengan Scorpius, Rose! Kalian berdua sangat manis."

"Manis? Aku benci kata itu," kataku sebal.

"Sudahlah! Kapan kau akan mengatakan rencanamu pada Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione?"

"Pada saat pesta perpisahaan saja. Para orangtua diundang untuk mendengarkan pengumuman kelulusan."

"Pesta perpisahan apa?" tanya Al dan Malfoy bersamaan, saling berpandangan.

"Kalian belum tahu? Tiga hari sebelum liburan musim panas, Hogwarts mengadakan pesta perpisahan. Pesta ini khusus untuk siswa-siswa kelas tujuh dan orangtua masing-masing. Sekalian untuk pengumuman kelulusan."

"Aku tidak mau Mom dan Dad datang," kata Al cemas.

"Santai saja, Al! Uncle Harry dan Aunt Ginny tidak akan mengejekmu kalau kau tidak punya pasangan."

"Pasangan? Pasangan apa?" tanya Al kaget.

"Pasangan dansa, Al, kita diwajibkan berdansa dan kau boleh mengajak kelas lima dan enam kalau kau mau."

"Aku tidak berdansa..."

"Kau akan berdansa," kataku tegas.

"Aku tidak punya pasangan."

"Iris, kau bisa pergi bersama Al... aku akan mengajak..." aku berpikir sebentar.

"Biar aku pergi bersamamu, Weasley... aku juga tidak punya pasangan," usul Scorpius.

Aku memandangnya. Dad akan membunuhku kalau melihat aku berdansa bersama Scorpius. Lagi pula Kami mungkin akan bertengkar sepanjang malam. Lebih baik aku...

"Terima kasih untuk tawaranmu, Malfoy, tapi sudah ada yang mengajakku."

"Apa? Belum ada yang mengajakmu!"

"Ada, Malfoy!"

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

"Kalau begitu pasti belum..."

"Ok! Al, aku akan bergi bersamamu. Dan Scorpius, kau bisa mengajak Emily. Dia pasti mau," kata Iris.

"Parkinson?" tanyaku sebal. Apakah Parkison adalah cewek yang disukai Scorpius? Dia sudah menyukai Parkinson lagi?

"Aku tidak ingin mengajak, Emily," kata Scorpius.

Aku juga tidak suka melihatmu berdansa bersamanya.

"Lalu kau ingin mengajak siapa?" tanya Iris

"Aku..." Malfoy memandangku. "Aku tidak akan mengajak siapa-siapa."

"Kau harus punya pasangan, Scorpius... semua kelas tujuh wajib berdansa. Kalau kau tidak punya pasangan kau akan berdansa dengan siapa?"

"Aku akan berdansa denganmu... setelah kau selesai berdansa dengan Al, kau bisa berdansa denganku."

"No way! Kita akan terlihat aneh," kata Al. "Rose, ayolah! Kau bisa pergi bersama Malfoy."

"Tidak... dia akan merusak acaraku dan kami akan bertengkar sepanjang malam."

"Aku tidak akan bertengkar denganmu," kata Scorpius yakin.

Aku memandang Scorpius sesaat. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi bersamanya... aku ingin berdansa dengannya karena malam itu mungkin adalah malam terakhir aku bersamanya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi bersamamu, Malfoy, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak boleh bertengkar denganku."

"Baik! Tapi kau juga harus berjanji tidak boleh menghina aku."

"Kau yang selalu menghina aku."

"Aku tidak..."

"DIAM!" teriak Al. "Siapa sebenarnya yang mengajakmu, Rose?"

"Lorcan..."

"Scamander? Dia lima tahun lebih muda darimu, Weasley?" kata Scorpius.

"Makanya aku..."

"Mengapa dia mengajakmu, Rose?" tanya Al.

"Ya, dia... dia ingin aku mengajaknya karena dia ingin menguntit cewek yang disukainya. Cewek itu diajak ke pesta oleh cowok kelas tujuh Hufflepuff."

Al tertawa.

"Kau tidak boleh mengodanya, Al," kataku.

"Hohoho, tidak akan! Aku akan mengirim surat pada James," kata Al, senang.

"Al!"

"Jadi siapa ceweknya?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan padamu," kataku. Tidak akan! Kalau Al berniat mengganggu Lorcan, aku tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Rose! Aku tahu kau akan mengatakannya padaku," kata Al, wajahnya serius. Menatapku dengan keyakinan bahwa dia akan berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Al!" kataku. Aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Al. Dia akan mengelitikku dan aku paling benci digelitik.

"Aku akan melakukannya, Rosie!" kata Al, bergerak mendekatiku.

Aku menjerit dan berlari di belakang Iris.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Rosie," kata Al. "Katakan, Rosie! Siapa cewek itu?"

"Biarkan Weasley, Potter!" kata Scorpius.

"Scorpius..." kataku tanpa sadar. "Tolong aku!"

Scorpius menatapku.

"Pangeran tidak akan menolongmu, Tuan Putri!" kata Al, menyerbuku.

Aku menjerit lagi dan mendorong Iris pada Al. Iris menabrak Al. Al kehilangan keseimbangan, terjatuh dengan punggungnya di rerumputan dan Iris di atasnya.

"Ayo!" kataku, menarik Scorpius meninggalkan Al dan Iris.

Aku membawa Scorpius menuju pinggiran Hutan Terlarang.

"Mau apa kita di Hutan Terlarang?" tanya Scorpius.

"Aku harus menjauh dari Al... dan aku ingin membiarkan mereka sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu membiarkan mereka sendiri?" tanya Scorpius, berjalan ke rerumputan rendah dan duduk di atasnya.

"Al suka Iris," jawabku singkat, duduk disamping Scorpius.

"Apa? Potter... dia suka Iris?"

"Kau tidak cemburu kan, Malfoy?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya kaget... maksudku aku sama sekali tidak menduga. Alan dan Lily Potter, lalu Iris dan Albus Potter. Aneh saja!"

"Bagiku tidak aneh... mereka hanya saling suka belum tentu mereka menikah."

"Maksudmu mereka suatu saat nanti akan berpisah?"

"Seperti itulah! Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, Malfoy. Semuanya akan berlalu... begitu juga perasaan. Kita delapan belas tahun, belum terlalu dewasa untuk berpikir tentang masa depan. Mungkin saat ini kita menyukai seorang, kita mengatakan bahwa kita sangat mencintainya, tak bisa hidup tanpanya, akan selalu membuatnya bahagia, melindunginya dan segala kata-kata seperti itu. Tetapi, besoknya kita mungkin merasa jengkel karena dia melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan kita, misalnya. Lalu kita memarahinya dan melupakan janji-janji kita."

"Jadi kau tidak percaya cinta, Weasley?" tanya Scorpius menatapku.

"Aku percaya, tapi untuk sekarang ini aku tidak ingin bicara tentang cinta... aku belum terlalu dewasa untuk bisa menjalin cinta dan berjanji untuk setia pada seseorang karena aku takut aku tidak akan bisa menepatinya dan itu pasti akan membuatnya bersedih."

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Aku menatap Scorpius. Tentu saja aku pernah jatuh cinta... aku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena aku akan ke Selandia Baru mengejar impianku. Aku ingin jadi dewasa dulu. Aku ingin bisa menjadi cewek sopan, bersuara lembut, menghargai orang lain, menjaga mulutku agar tidak selalu bertengkar denganmu dan menjadi cantik seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku akan belajar untuk menjadi seperti itu... tidak di sini, tapi di tempat lain. Aku mungkin akan jatuh cinta pada orang lain, tapi kau akan selalu ada di hatiku sebagai orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta.

"Weasley?"

"Ya, Malfoy. Aku pernah jatuh cinta."

"Lalu?"

"Seperti itulah!"

"Seperti itulah apa?"

"Ya, hanya jatuh cinta."

"Hanya jatuh cinta? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, hanya jatuh cinta, tidak ada yang lain."

"Maksudmu kau tidak ingin bersamanya. Kau hanya sekedar jatuh cinta dan itu cukup?"

"Ya..."

"Menurutku kau adalah orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan kasih sayang dan..."

"Kumohon Scorpius! Sekali ini saja, diamlah! Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu," kataku, menatap Hutan Terlarang.

"Kau memanggilku Scorpius," kata Scorpius menatapku.

"Itu namamu kan?"

"Ya, tapi kau tidak pernah memanggilku begitu."

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk bersikap ramah, Malfoy, tapi kalau kau tidak ingin..."

"Tidak! Aku senang."

"Kita harus mencoba untuk bersikap ramah, aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar di pesta perpisahan nanti."

"Baiklah!"

"Katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus Hogwarts?"

"Aku akan menjadi Auror."

"Cita-cita yang hebat! Kau mungkin akan bertemu dengan ayahku nanti."

"Ya! Apakah dia mengerikan?"

"Dia sangat baik... kalau kau ingin dia menyukaimu, kau harus menyukai Chudley Cannons."

"Apa? Tim yang berada diurutan terbawah liga? Tidak!"

"Ya, Malfoy... ayahku sudah jadi penggemar Cannons sejak dia mengenal Quidditch."

"Keluargamu adalah keluarga yang aneh."

"Jangan menghina keluargaku, Malfoy."

"Aku tidak sedang menghina, aku mengatakan kenyataan... aku merasa bahwa mereka sedikit aneh."

"Sudahlah!"

"Kalian adalah keluarga yang saling mencintai... aku heran mengapa kau tidak bisa mencintai."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa mencintai?"

"Kau baru saja mengatakan begitu... kau mengatakan cinta hanyalah cinta."

"Lupakan itu! Aku tidak ingin bertengkar tentang cinta denganmu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau ada yang mengatakan padamu bahwa dia mencintaimu, dia ingin kau ada di sampingnya, dia ingin kau tidak pergi ke Selandia Baru."

"Siapa?" tanyaku. Aku merasa tidak ada orang yang jatuh cinta padaku.

"Seandainya ada orang yang mengatakan hal itu."

"Seandainya siapa?"

"Siapa, ya? Misalnya saja Davis."

"Davis? OK! Seandainya Davis mengatakan dia mencintaiku, aku akan bilang padanya bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain."

"Oh! Ok! Seandainya lagi, cowok yang kau cintai itu mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu dan tak ingin kau pergi ke Selandia Baru."

"Siapa cowok yang aku cintai?"

"Siapa saja... seandainya aku, ya, aku mencintaimu dan aku tak ingin berpisah darimu, aku tak ingin kau pergi ke Selandia Baru, sialan itu!"

Aku memandangnya kaget. Apakah dia baru saja mengatakan perasaannya? Tidak mungkin! Tadi kami bicara tentang pengandaian. Ya, ini bukan kenyataan. Ini adalah pengandaian.

"Oh... seandainya kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu dan kau tak ingin aku pergi ke Selandia Baru?"

"Ya..."

"Aku akan tetap pergi."

"Mengapa? Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada orang lain, aku akan selalu ada untukmu?"

"Seandainya kau bilang begitupun aku tetap pergi."

"Bagaimana kalau Iris tidak pergi bersamamu?"

"Seandainya itu terjadi, aku akan tetap pergi."

"Kau memang benar-benar keras kepala."

"Hei, tadi kan hanya pengandaian... apakah kau benar-benar mencintai aku?"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Malfoy, aku yang duluan bertanya padamu."

"Sudahlah! Aku tak ingin bicara tentang itu."

Kami berdiam diri selama beberapa saat. Memandang pohon-pohon di Hutan Terlarang yang pucuk-pucuk mudanya sedang bersemi.

"Aku akan merindukan tempat ini," kata Scorpius.

"Hogwarts?"

"Ya... aku akan merindukan Hogwarts. Kastil, danau, Hutan Terlarang, lapangan Quidditch, semuanya. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

"Kau akan kembali lagi, Malfoy! Kalau anakmu masuk rumah sakit dan mengalami luka parah, kau sebagai orangtua akan dipanggil," kataku, membayangkan seorang gadis kecil berumur sebelas tahun berambut warna perak, seperti Scorpius dan bermata biru. Mataku. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Mengapa aku membayangkan memiliki gadis kecil bersama Malfoy? Helo! Aku baru delapan belas!

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada..." jawabku cepat. "Er, Malfoy, kau suka anak laki-laki atau anak perempuan?"

"Anak?"

"Ya... maksudku kalau kau sudah berkeluarga nanti."

"Entahlah... bagiku sama saja, tapi keluarga Malfoy selalu memiliki anak sulung atau anak tunggal laki-laki."

"Aku suka anak peremuan," kataku tersenyum, teringat gadis kecil berambut perak bermata biru. "Kalau kau punya gadis kecil, kau akan menamainya apa?"

"Er, keluarga kami selalu selalu memakai nama konstalasi bintang untuk menamai anak-anak. Kalau aku punya gadis kecil, aku akan menamainya Calypso."

"Calypso? Jelek sekali! Itu bukan nama konstalasi bintang, itu nama bulan di planet Saturnus"

"Ohya? Bagaimana kalau Cassiopeia?"

"Tidak! Carina, bintang selatan. Nama itu cantik..."

"Ya, Karina, pakai K..."

"Bukan! Pakai C.."

"Menurutku pakai K lebih bagus."

"Ejaan yang benar adalah C, tapi terserahlah!" kataku sedikit bingung. Untuk apa aku berdebat dengan Scorpius tentang nama anaknya di masa depan?

"Sebenarnya aku benci nama Scorpius," kata Scorpius. "Seperti nama setan."

"Nama setan? Tidak juga... nama itu bagus kok! Scorpius... Scorpius... Scorpius!"

"Hentikan!"

Aku tertawa.

"Aku pikir nama Rose adalah nama yang bagus untuk seorang gadis kecil."

"Jangan! Namanya harus Carina pakai C."

Scorpius tertawa. "Sebenarnya apa yang kita bicarakan?"

"Ya, memang sedikit aneh! Tadi kita sedang mencari nama untuk anakmu kan!"

"Jangan bicara tentang aku! Bagaimana denganmu, apakah kau tidak akan merindukan Hogwarts?"

"Mungkin! Aku mungkin akan ingat bagaimana aku selalu didetensi setiap seminggu, hampir diterjang Skwert Ujung-Meletup ditahun keempat, terjatuh dari sapu di tahun kedua, dilemparkan di danau oleh James dan Fred ditahun ketigaku, dan di tahun ketujuhku aku menjadi Iris... terlalu banyak kenangan. Aku tidak akan melupakan Hogwarts begitu saja."

"Aku sudah dengar tentang itu dari Iris."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang pertukaran jiwa kalian," kata Scorpius, memandang tangannya "Aku minta maaf! Aku memukulmu."

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku juga... er..."

"Apa?"

"Malam itu... di kamarmu..."

"Er, Lupakan itu!" kataku. Aku merasakan wajahku panas. Aku tidak ingin membahas kejadian malam itu.

"Mengapa kau menciumku?"

"Er... aku harus pergi sekarang!" kataku berdiri.

Scorpius menarik lenganku dan aku kembali terduduk di sampingnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu."

"Kau menyukaiku."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu!"

"Mengapa kau menciumku?"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" tanyaku sebal, melepaskan lenganku darinya.

"Entahlah... mungkin aku ingin kau memintaku menciummu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menciummu sekarang apakah kau akan menamparku?

"Er... aku..."

"Jawab saja! Iya atau tidak?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kataku bingung. Jadi dia ingin menciumku? Atau hanya sekedar karena terbawa suasana.

Scorpius mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hutan Terlarang. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan kami terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi kalau kau pergi ke Selandia Baru," kata Scorpius, kembali memandangku.

"Kau akan melihatku lagi, Malfoy. Aku akan kembali ke Inggris satu saat nanti."

"Kita mungkin tidak akan pernah duduk dan berbicara seperti ini lagi."

"Ya... sebagai orang dewasa kita akan punya banyak urusan; pekerjaan, keluarga. Kita juga akan punya teman-teman yang berbeda."

"Aku mungkin akan merindukan saat ini. Inilah pertama kalinya kita berdua bicara lama tanpa bertengkar."

"Benar!" kataku tertawa.

"Dulu aku hanya memandangmu sebagai cewek aneh bersuara melengking. Aku bahkan tidak melihatmu dua kali kalau aku bertemu denganmu di koridor atau di kelas. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai salah satu dari sekian banyak murid Hogwarts, tapi sejak aku mengenalmu secara pribadi, aku ingin lebih mengenalmu."

"Selama langit masih biru, bunga-bunga masih bermekaran dan dunia masih berputar, kita akan selalu punya kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi."

"Ya, sebagai orang asing. Kau mungkin akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalku."

"Hei! Aku tidak seperti itu. Kau boleh memantraiku kalau aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu."

"Ya, setelah itu kau akan membunuhku."

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu... kecuali sesuatu terjadi padaku. Misalnya, seseorang memberiku Jampi Memori agar aku melupakanmu."

"Tidak mungkin ada yang memantraimu dengan Jampi Memori. Kau mungkin akan membunuhnya duluan," kata Scorpius, tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mungkin sudah menikah saat aku kembali nanti."

"Mungkin," kata Scorpius, membuat darahku langsung mendidih.

"Ohya? Siapa dia?" tanyaku, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Mom dan Dad sudah mencarikan aku cewek berdarah murni yang berpenampilan menarik, berbicara sopan, halus, berpendidikan dan pantas untuk menjadi Malfoy."

"Maksudmu kau sudah dijodohkan?"

"Bukan dijodohkan, tapi dicarikan seseorang yang pantas untuk menjadi istri Malfoy."

"Artinya tetap sama... kau dijodohkan dengan seseorang."

"Tapi aku akan menolak... aku punya seseorang yang aku cintai."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu."

"OK! Aku juga tidak ingin tahu."

Kami terdiam lagi, menatap Hutan Terlarang dan merasakan hembusan angin di wajah kami sambil mendengarkan irama gerakan dedaunan yang tertiup angin.

* * *

><p><strong>Al' s POV<strong>

Aku kehilangan keseimbangan ketika Rose mendorong Iris ke arahku. Terjatuh di rumput dan merasakan punggungku sakit. Iris berada di atas dengan wajahnya beberapa centi dari wajahku.

Kami bertatapan sesaat.

"Dulu pernah seperti ini," kataku.

Iris bergerak menjauh dariku. Dia membaringkan diri di sampingku.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali. Waktu itu aku terpeleset sari mawar di kelas Herbology."

"Aku mengira kau adalah Rose."

"Saat itu aku memang Rose Weasley."

Aku menatap langit, memandang awan yang berarak menuju ke barat. Aku teringat suatu pertanyaan yang selalu ada dipikiranku.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Menjadi Rose. Mengapa kau ingin menjadi Rose?"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi Rose. Aku ingin menjadi siapa saja kecuali diriku sendiri. Kebetulan saat itu aku berpasangan dengan Rose, aku mengambil kesempatan itu."

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin menjadi dirimu sendiri?"

"Kau mungkin tidak cukup mengenalku untuk tahu apa yang kupikirkan, apa yang kurasakan dan apa yang selalu membuatku sedih."

"Ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu!" kataku. Aku merasakan perasaan aneh. Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku mencintainya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak tahu apa membuatnya sedih, apa yang menyenangkannya, aku bahkan tidak tahu makanan kesukaannya.

"Aku dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang tidak mampu mengatakan perasaan masing-masing. Kami takut untuk menyakiti orang lain kalau kami menunjukan perasaan kami. Jadi, aku diajarkan untuk memendam perasaan. Aku tidak diijinkan mengumbar kemarahan, aku tidak boleh menangis, aku harus kuat. Aku harus berkelakuan seperti seorang lady yang berbicara sopan dan halus."

Aku memejamkan mata mendengar suara Iris, mengingat suaranya. Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya kami bicara seperti ini.

"Karena itulah kau ingin menjadi orang lain?"

"Ya... juga karena aku selalu dijadikan bahan ejekan anak-anak lain, aku selalu dipermainkan, suram, tidak punya teman dan selalu sendirian."

"Dulu aku tidak suka melihatmu."

"Apa? Mengapa?"

"Karena kau adalah orang yang tidak mampu melindungi dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak suka orang yang tidak mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri."

"Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf! Semua orang memang punya sifat yang berbeda-beda. Kau tidak bisa memaksa seseorang menjadi seperti yang kau ingini, bukan? Aku sudah belajar tentang itu... kau juga tidak akan mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan. Tapi aku menyadari, kau terlihat cantik karena kau berbeda."

"Er... terima kasih!"

"Aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi kalau kau berangkat ke Selandia Baru."

"Kau kan bisa berkunjung... maksudku, kau pasti ingin bertemu Rose."

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke Selandia Baru."

"Mengapa?"

"Kalau aku pergi aku akan merusak segalanya."

"Apa maksudmu merusak segalanya?"

"Kau dan Rose ingin menghindari kami semua. Kalian ingin menemukan jati diri dan menjadi dewasa, tanpa pengaruh dari kami karena itu aku tidak ingin mengganggu penemuan jati diri kalian. Pergilah dan kembalilah kalau kalian ingin pulang."

"Kau membuatku ingin menangis."

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi... setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Kita memang harus berpisah, menemukan kehidupan kita masing-masing dan menjadi dewasa."

"Apakah kau akan melupakan aku?"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa, Iris?"

"Aku ingin kebenaran."

"Aku mungkin tidak akan melupakanmu... kau akan selalu ada dihatiku," kataku. Aku tahu ini adalah hal paling jujur yang pernah kukatakan. Di saat terakhir ini aku tidak ingin berbohong lagi.

"Aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu, Albus... aku akan pulang dan mencarimu satu saat nanti."

"Mengapa kau ingin mencari aku?"

"Er, kita... maksudku kita berteman dan kita harus saling mencari kan?"

"Baiklah! Aku akan menunggumu! Kalau kau kembali aku mungkin bisa memperkenalkanmu pada cewekku yang berambut pirang."

"Oh! Aku... yah, aku pasti akan senang bertemu dengan cewekmu, Albus. Dan aku tidak mungkin menolak kalau diundang dalam upacara pernikahan."

"Kau juga bisa membawa cowok Selandia Baru yang tampan, Iris... mungkin aku akan senang bertemu dengannya."

"Yah, mungkin!"

Aku duduk dan menatap Iris. Aku melihat airmata mengalir dipipinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

Iris duduk dan menatapku dengan mata basah.

"Kau yang selalu membuatku sedih."

"Apa?"

"Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi semua yang kau lakukan atau katakan selalu membuatku sedih."

"Maafkan aku!"

"Itu bukan salahmu... ini adalah salahku. Aku menangis untuk diriku sendiri... aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menangis dan membuat orang lain susah, tapi inilah aku."

"Aku tahu... aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau bisa menemukan kebahagian."

"Terima kasih, Albus... Maukah kau tetap menjadi sahabatku?"

"Ya, Iris! Aku akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu."

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' POV<strong>

Jubah pesta yang kukenakan membuatku kepanasan. Aku melonggarkan kancing leherku dan memandang ke tangga pualam menunggu Rose datang. Sudah banyak anak-anak yang turun, tapi Rose belum kelihatan. Aku memandang ke pintu yang menuju ke ruang bawah tanah ketika Iris keluar dan tersenyum pada Potter yang sudah menunggunya di pintu yang menuju Aula Besar. Keduanya langsung memasuki pintu itu.

Aku memandang ke tangga pualam lagi dan melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah digulung ke atas dengan ikal-ikal kecil yang dibiarkan terjatuh dipipinya. Aku tidak mengenal gadis ini, tapi dia sangat cantik dengan gaun berwarna ungu muda dari kain sutra lembut dan sepatu yang serasi.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis itu dan memandang ke atas lagi. Aku mulai gelisah. Kemana sih, Weasley? Janjinya bertemu jam tujuh di Aula Depan, tapi sekarang jam tujuh lebih lima menit dan dia belum muncul juga.

"Hai!" kata si gadis bergaun ungu, berdiri di depanku.

Aku memandangnya sesaat. "Maaf! Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," kataku mengalihkan pandangan.

"Brengsek, Malfoy! Kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku? Kau marah karena aku datang terlambat?" desis si gaun ungu.

Aku memperhatikan gadis ini dan ternyata dia adalah Weasley. Aku melongo memandangnya. Dia benar-benar cantik dan sedikit berbeda. Pantas saja aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Baik! Aku minta maaf karena terlambat! Bisakah kita masuk sekarang?"

"Er, baiklah!"kataku bingung.

Weasley menggandeng tanganku dan masuk ke Aula Besar.

Aula Besar telah berubah. Keempat meja asrama telah diganti dengan kursi-kursi berlengan yang dipasang berderet sampai kebelakang menghadap tempat duduk para guru, yang tidak hanya diisi oleh para guru dan kepala sekolah, tapi juga para panitia ujian dan Mentri Sihir, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dibelakang mereka, spanduk besar dengan lambang Hogwarts dan tulisan dibawahnya berbunyi _Upacara Perpisahan Angkatan ke-1878_, bercahaya karena disihir dengan warna-warna cemerlang.

Kursi-kursi berlengan yang berderet-deret itu telah dipenuhi oleh para orangtua dan murid-murid Hogwarts beserta pasangan dansa mereka. Aku membawa Weasley duduk di dua kursi kosong dekat gang sempit antar kursi.

Aku memandang langit-langit dan melihat bahwa langit-langit juga telah dihiasi dengan pita-pita berwarna sesuai dengan masing-masing asrama merah-emas Gryffindor, kuning-hitam Hufflepuff, biru-perunggu Ravenclaw dan hijau-perak Slytherin. Di belakang deretan kursi guru juga telah dipasang bendera-bendera dengan lambang masing-masing asrama.

"Hadirin yang terhormat, terima kasih atas kedatangannya di Upacara Perpisahan Angkatan ke- 1878," kata McGonagall mengawali sambutannya. "Kami sangat berbahagia karena berhasil mendidik anak-anak kami selama tujuh tahun, yang menurut kami cuma sebentar. Kami juga sangat berbahagia melepas mereka menjadi orang dewasa yang bisa berkarya di kehidupan nyata."

"Kami merasa bahwa semua ini belum cukup untuk menuntun mereka menjadi dewasa. Tapi kami berharap ini menjadi awal bagi masa depan mereka yang masih panjang."

Terdengar tepuk tangan dimana-mana. Aku dan Weasley bertepuk tangan, meskipun aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan McGonaggal.

McGonagall kemudian memberikan kesempatan pada Mentri Sihir untuk memberikan sambutan. Aku tidak menangkap apa yang dia katakan Mentri Sihir, tapi intinya adalah dia ingin agar kami semua berusaha menjadi penyihir-penyihir yang berbakti pada orangtua dan masyarakat sihir. Juga dia membuka kesempatan bagi siapa saja yang ingin berkarir di Kementrian Sihir.

Kemudian McGonagall memberikan kesempatan pada Madam Marchbanks, ketua panitia ujian, untuk membacakan hasil ujian NEWT kami dari yang nilainya paling tinggi. Sesuai dugaanku, Weasley mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi dan menjadi yang pertama di angkatan kami. Aku memandang Weasley dan melihatnya tersenyum padaku.

"Akhirnya aku mengalahkanmu, Malfoy... Dad pasti akan bangga, dia selalu bilang untuk mengalahkanmu disetiap kesempatan," bisik Rose.

"Kau tidak mengalahkanku dalam Quidditch, Weasley. Akulah yang memenangkan Piala Quidditch tahun ini," balasku, berbisik.

"Kau ini! Bisakah sekali-kali kau mengakui bahwa aku lebih hebat darimu."

"Laki-laki tidak akan mengakui bahwa perempuan lebih lebat darinya."

"Tapi perempuan lebih hebat dari laki-laki dalam banyak hal. Laki-laki tidak bisa melahirkan anak," kata Weasley marah.

"Siapa yang membuat janin kalau tidak ada laki-laki?"

"Kau ini!"

"SHutt" desis orang-orang disekeliling kami.

Weasley mendelik padaku dan kembali memandang ke depan. Aku menhindari pandangan oranag-orang dan memandang McGonagall yang sudah kembali berdiri.

"Dan kata sambutan terakhir adalah dari siswi yang telah memperoleh nilai tertinggi dalam NEWT, ROSE WEASLEY!"

Weasley terpaku di tempat duduknya.

"Weasley, mereka memanggilmu!"

Weasley memandangku, wajahnya ketakutan. "Tidak! Aku tidak mempersiapkan kata sambutan, Scorpius! Aku pikir... aku pikir Ketua Murid yang akan menyampaikan kata sambutan. Aku... aku tidak bisa!"

Aku menggenggam tangannya. "Kau pasti bisa, Rose! Tenangkan dirimu, segalanya akan berjalan lancar."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa bicara di depan umum... bisakah kau menggantikan aku?"

Tangan Rose yang berada di tanganku gemetar, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Aku meremas tangannya dan menunduk mencium keningnya.

"Pergilah! Aku akan melihatmu dari sini."

Rose memandangku sesaat.

"Miss Weasley, silakan!" panggil McGonagall.

Rose berdiri dan berjalan ke depan dengan gemetar.

"Er, Selamat Malam!" suara Rose bergetar. "Terima kasih untuk kesempatan yang diberikan kepada saya. Saya tidak mempersiapkan pidato untuk kesempatan ini, karena saya berpikir yang menyampaikan sambutan adalah Ketua Murid."

"Saya tidak tahu apa yagn harus saya katakan, tapi saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada pengajar-pengajar Hogwarts yang telah mengajarkan pengetahuan sihir pada saya sehingga saya bisa seperti ini. ketika berumur sebelas tahun, saya masuk Hogwarts dengan ketakutan. Saya takut, saya tidak akan bisa menjadi penyihir yang baik. Saya takut saya akan mengecewakan ayah saya yang ingin saya mengalahkan Scorpius Malfoy dalam segala kesempatan..."

Hadirin tertawa. Aku mendengus. Weasley harusnya tidak menyebut hal ini.

"Tetapi guru-guru Hogwarts berhasil mengajarkan saya semua pengetahuan. Saya jadi tahu membedakan Pixy dan knarl, saya juga bisa melakukan mantra-mantra sihir, saya bisa mempertahankan diri saya dalam duel, saya bisa melakukan banyak hal dan mengerti banyak hal. Semua ini adalah karena profesor-profesor saya yang baik," kata Rose, memandang ke tempat duduk para guru.

"Meskipun kami melakukan banyak kesalahan, meskipun kami sering didetensi, berkelakukan menyebalkan, bahkan menghina beberapa guru di belakang mereka, tapi mereka... mereka tetap mengajar kami dengan sabar dan tidak pernah mengeluh. Kami tidak akan pernah bisa membalas jasa-jasa ini untuk selamanya. Kami tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti ini tanpa pengajaran dari para profesor. Kami hanya mampu mengucapkan terima kasih, Profesor!"

Terdengar isak tangis di Aula. Banyak anak-anak mulai meneteskan airmata.

"Dan untuk teman-teman semuanya. Aku juga tidak akan bisa menjadi Rose Weasley yang berkarakter tanpa kalian. Kalianlah yang membentuk karakterku. Dengan mengamati kalian semua, aku tahu berbagai karakter orang, aku bisa belajar bersolisasi dan belajar untuk menghargai orang lain. Meskipun ada yang menyebut aku sebagai orang yang tidak bisa menghargai orang lain, tapi aku berusaha... aku berusaha menjadi orang yang baik agar aku bisa berteman dengan semuanya."

"Aku tahu ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita. Kita akan meninggalkan Hogwarts untuk selamanya. Kita akan bergabung dalam masyarakat sihir, dan mencoba untuk bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat yang lebih besar dari lingkungan Hogwarts. Kita mungkin akan berpisah untuk selamanya dan saling melupakan, tapi aku yakin kita tidak akan melupakan Hogwarts. Kenangan Hogwarts akan selalu ada di hati kita kemanapun kita berada, aku yakin itu."

Terdengar tepuk tangan setuju di seluruh Aula Besar.

"Kita tidak mungkin melupakan kastil ini, danau, lapangan Quidditch, Rumah Kaca, Hutan Terlarang, juga semua kunjugan ke Hogsmeade dimana kita menemukan cinta. Mungkin banyak di antara kita yang jatuh cinta, patah hati dan jatuh cinta lagi, menangis, tertawa, saling membenci, menyimpan dendam dan sebagainya, tapi jangan kuatir, teman-teman, karena semua pengalaman itu tidak akan sia-sia. Semuanya membentuk karakter kita untuk menjadi dewasa dan mampu menentukan pilihan dalam hidup kita. Aku yakin kita semua akan berjalan menuju kedewasaan dengan pandangan yang terbuka. Pilihan ada ditangan kita, semua tergantung keberanian kita untuk memilih. Akhir kata, terima Kasih untuk semuanya!"

Tepuk tangan membahana di Aula Besar. Rose berjalan kembali ke arahku, aku menyambutnya dengan pelukan.

"Sangat bagus, Rose!"

"Aku... aku..."

Aku memberikan kecupan dikeningnya lagi.

Rose menatapku.

"Semua baik-baik saja kan? Kau hanya perlu percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

Rose masih menatapku.

Aku memandang sekelilingku dan melihat bahwa para hadirin telah berdiri. Memandang ke depan aku melihat McGonagall mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya membuat semua kursi berderet-deret di sekeliling Aula Besar meninggalkan lantai kosong di tengah Aula tempat orang-orang berdansa.

Meja-meja berisi makanan mulai bermunculan di pojokan dan bar mini telah muncul di ujung sebelah belakang Aula Besar. Aku menarik Rose, yang tampaknya masih sedikit kebingungan ke arah meja-meja berisi makanan.

"Weasley," teriak seorang cewek Hufflepuff mendekati Rose. "Pidatomu benar-benar menyentuh... aku sampai meneteskan airmata."

"Terima kasih!" kata Rose.

Kemudian aku terdorong ke samping oleh anak-anak lain yang berdatangan menyalami, memeluk dan mencium pipi Rose. Aku berdiri dengan sabar di pinggir sambil menunggu kapan antrean anak-anak yang memberi salam dan ucapan selamat ini berakhir.

"Miss Weasley!" kata Brewster mendekati Rose, setelah antrean terakhir pergi.

"Profesor," kata Rose.

"Pidato yang benar-benar bagus!" kata Brewster menyalami Rose.

"Terima kasih, Profesor!"

Kemudian profesor-profesor yang lain mulai berdatangan menyalami Rose, bahkan Madam Darnsley, Madam Marshall dan Mr. Confey, penjaga sekolah. Rose menyalami mereka semua lagi, dan aku mendengus tidak sabar di sampingnya.

"Maaf, Malfoy!" kata Rose, setelah Mr. Confey pergi.

Sudah kembali ke Weasley yang biasa. Dia memanggil aku 'Malfoy' lagi. Aku memperhatikan Rose dengan teliti. Apa yang membuat sikapnya berubah-ubah?

"Mengapa kau memanggil aku Malf..."

"Scorpius! Bisakah kau memperkenalkan teman kencanmu yang cantik ini?" tanya suara dibelakangku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Mom dan Dad sedang memandangku. Dad mengenakan jubah hijau dan Mom mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam mengkilat. Mereka memandang Rose dengan penuh perhatian. Jantungku berdetak kencang, aku belum memberitahu mereka tentang Rose.

"Dia... er..." gagapku.

"Rose Weasley, Sir," kata Rose.

"Aku tahu kau yang memberikan pidato tadi kan? Pidato yang benar-benar menyentuh," kata Mom tersenyum pada Rose.

Rose balas tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Ronald Weasley ingin anaknya mengalahkanmu, Scorpius," kata Dad.

"Er..." aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Kau juga tidak pernah bilang kalau kau berkencan dengannya."

"Er..."

"Draco, aku tahu Scorpius berniat memberitahu kita, tapi belum punya kesempatan. Iyakan, Sayang?" tanya Mom, memandangku.

"Iya, aku..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau bergaul dengan Weasley, Scorpius," kata Dad dingin. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan Weasley yang lain asal jangan yang ini."

"Draco!"

"Dad, aku..."

"Mengapa anda tidak menyukai saya, Sir?" tanya Rose, menatap Dad.

"Keluarga kita memang tidak saling menyukai, Miss Weasley. Dan aku tidak akan setuju kau mendekati anakku."

"Saya akan mendekatinya sesuka saya, Sir... saya juga akan menikah dengannya, anda senang, Sir?" kata Rose. Tampaknya sedang mencoba membuat orangtuaku jengkel.

"Apa?" Mom, Dad, dan aku terkejut memandang Rose.

Rose mendelik padaku.

"Aku tidak akan menyetujui pernikahan kalian, Scorpius," kata Dad, memandangku tajam.

"Siapa bilang aku akan menikah... aku belum memutuskan apa-apa," kataku mendelik pada Rose.

"Dan Miss Weasley, kau tidak akan cocok bersanding dengan anakku... selamanya tidak akan cocok. Malfoy dan Weasley tidak akan bisa bersatu," kata Dad. "Lihatlah latar belakang keluargamu, Miss Weasley! Dan cobalah untuk menjauhi Scorpius!"

"Dad, aku tidak suka Dad berkata begitu pada Rose, dia adalah temanku."

"Terima kasih untuk peringatannya, Mr. Malfoy. Saya akan selalu ingat itu kalau satu saat nanti saya ingin menikah dengan Scorpius," kata Rose, memandang Dad dingin.

"Draco!"

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu bersamanya, Scorpius," kata Dad.

"Dad..."

"Ayo, Astoria!" kata Dad, membawa Mom pergi ke meja-meja berisi makanan.

Rose memandang Mom dan Dad dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Maafkan ayahku!" kataku, menatap Rose, mencoba membaca apa yang tersirat di matanya.

"Kita memang seperti itu kan?" kata Rose, memandang keliling Aula Besar.

"Apa?"

"Keluarga kita!"

"Mengapa?"

"Mereka tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kita... kita tidak akan bisa bersama, Scorpius. Kau belum melihat ayahku. Dia membenci ayahmu," kata Rose, frustrasi.

"Kita bisa mengatasinya," kataku, seolah-olah kami memang sedang menjalin hubungan asmara.

"Tidak! Kita tidak bisa... keluarga adalah segalanya bagiku. Mereka sangat penting bagiku. Kau juga... kau juga harus memilih keluargamu dari pada aku."

"Tidak! Dengar, Rose! Kita bisa mengatasinya, kita bisa bicara pada orangtua kita dan... semua akan berjalan dengan lancar," kataku mencoba menenangkan Rose. Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak beniat melamar Rose sekarang kan?

"Lancar? Kau selalu menganggap semua masalah mudah, Scorpius!"

"Kau salah mengerti aku tidak..."

"Rose!" suara Iris terdengar dari kiri Rose. Sesaat kemudian Rose langsung dipeluk dengan erat oleh Iris.

Potter muncul dari belakang Iris, menggelengkan kepala ketika memandangku.

"Iris!" kata Rose, setelah Iris melepaskannya.

"Pidato yang benar-benar bagus, Rose! Aku terus meneteskan airmata saat kau berbicara."

"Terima kasih Iris," kata Rose.

"Mengapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Iris, memandang Rose dengan penuh perhatian sekarang.

"Tidak aku..."

"Scorpius, apa yang terjadi dengan Rose?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa... percayalah, Iris... aku lapar... ayo!" kata Rose membawaku pergi meninggalkan Iris dan Potter.

Rose berjalan menarikku menghindari tamu-tamu, menuju meja yang jauh dari Iris dan Potter juga orangtuaku.

Aku duduk dan mulai menikmati daging domba panggang. Rose memandangku, tanpa memperhatikan apa yang dimakannya.

"Kau sangat menyukai itu, ya?" tanya Rose, memandang daging domba.

"Ya, ini makanan favoritku."

"Daging itu terlalu berminyak," kata Rose.

"Ini sangat enak, cobalah!" kataku, menusuk sepotong dengan garpu dan menyodorkannya pada Rose.

"Aku vegetarian," kata Rose menghindar.

"Aku tahu kau bukan vegetarian, Rose. Makanlah!" kataku memaksa, meyodorkan garpu ke wajahnya.

Rose membuka mulutnya dan aku menyuapkan daging domba padanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku, menusuk daging lagi.

"Lumayan,' kata Rose.

"Lumayan enak," kataku tersenyum.

Rose tersenyum juga, mengambil garpu dan makan daging domba bersamaku.

"Aku harus minta maaf untuk ayahku. Mungkin karena dia belum mengenalmu Rose, aku yakin dia akan menyukaimu kalau sudah mengenalmu."

"Aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mengenalnya, Scorpius."

"Kau punya kesempatan, Rose. Kita... kita..."

"Tidak ada 'kita' untuk kita, Scorpius. Kita akan berpisah dan menjalani hidup kita masing-masing," kata Rose tegang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Aku akan menyusulmu ke Selandia Baru."

"Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Scorpius... cobalah bersikap dewasa! Kita tidak akan bisa bersama... semua akan membenci kita kalau kita menjalin hubungan. Aku tidak ingin orangtuaku membenciku dan aku juga tidak ingin kau dibenci oleh ayahmu."

"Rose, aku..." aku mencintaimu, aku ingin bersamamu. Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu karena aku pengecut, aku takut Rose akan menolakku. Aku takut sesuatu yang terjalin antara aku dan dia putus karena apa yang kukatakan.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada," jawabku dan Rose memandangku dengan curiga.

"Bagus! Selesai makanmu, setelah itu kita mencari orangtuaku."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau..."

"Kau harus bertemu mereka..." kata Rose menarikku berdiri. "Angkat kepalamu, Scorpius... Malfoy bukan seorang penakut."

Rose membawa, lebih tepatnya menyeretku menyusuri kerumanan orang mencari orangtuanya.

"Itu mereka!" kata Rose, memandang seorang laki-laki jangkung berambut merah dengan bintik-bintik diwajahnya dan seorang perempuan cantik berambut coklat lebat.

"Mom...Dad," kata Rose, membawaku bersamannya.

"Rose... kami mencari-carimu!" kata Mrs. Weasley, memeluk Rose.

"Pidatomu benar-benar bagus, Rosie. Kau sangat beruntung tidak mewarisi sifatku yang menggugup dan mudah _down_," kata Mr. Weasley.

"Siapa ini, Rose?" tanya Mrs. Weasley, memandang Scorpius.

"Malfoy!" kata Dad, memandang rambut perak Scorpius.

"Mom... Dad, perkenalkan ini Scorpius Malfoy!" kata Rose.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley," kataku, tersenyum pada Mrs. Weasley yang menurutku lebih ramah dari .

"Dia ini siapamu, Rosie?" tanya Mr. Weasley, mendelik padaku.

"Dia teman kencan aku, Dad," kata Rose, tersenyum pada Mr. Weasley.

"Rosie, apakah kau tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu pada tahun pertamamu di Hogwarts?"

"Aku ingat, Dad... 'Jangan terlalu ramah padanya, tapi, Rosie. Grandpa Weasley tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menikah dengan darah-murni'. Aku selalu ingat itu, Dad."

"Lalu mengapa kau bergaul dengannya?"

"Aku cuma bergaul, aku tidak berniat menikah dengannya."

"Sepertinya Malfoy tidak berpikiran begitu," kata memandangku.

"Er, aku..." mengapa aku tidak mampu bicara? Aku memang pengecut.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang dia pikirkan, Dad."

"Aku tetap tidak suka kau bergaul dengannya, Rosie."

"Dia sangat baik, Dad... Dad harus mengenalnya dulu."

"Aku tidak yakin, Rosie!" kata Mr. Weasley, masih memandangku dengan tajam.

"Kalian akan punya waktu untuk saling mengenal. Scorpius akan mengikuti pelatihan Auror di Kementrian."

"Ohya?" tanya Mr. Weasley terkejut, kemudian tersenyum licik padaku.

Aku langsung tahu bahwa aku akan mengalami hari-hari mengerikan di Kementrian Sihir. Harusnya aku mempertimbangkan cita-cita yang lain.

"Dad tidak berencana membuat hari-hari Scorpius seperti di neraka kan?" tanya Rose memandang Mr. Weasley dengan tajam.

"Tidak, Sayang... Mom, akan mengawasinya," kata Mrs. Weasley, mendelik pada suaminya.

"Terima kasih, Hermione!" kata Mr. Weasley, mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tapi, Rose, kau juga akan mengikuti pelatihan Auror di Kementrian kan?"

"Tidak, Mom... sebenarnya, aku akan ke Selandia Baru... Kami akan belajar menjadi Pemunah Kutukan di sana."

"Apa?" Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley terkejut.

"Kami? Kau bersama siapa, Rose?" tanya Mrs. Weasley.

"Bersama Iris, Mom... aku sudah menceritakan tentang dia di suratku yang terakhir."

"Iris Zabini?"

"Benar, Mom."

"Kalau kau ingin menjadi Pemunah Kutukan kau bisa belajar di Gringgots, Rosie! kau tidak perlu pergi ke Selandia Baru," kata Mr. Weasley.

Aku tertawa, teringat apa yang pernah kukatakan pada Rose.

"Apa, Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley, mendelik padaku.

"Tidak, Sir. Aku teringat pernah juga menyebutkan hal itu pada Rose," kataku, berusaha tersenyum ramah.

"Benar yang dikatakan, Scorpius dan ayahmu, Rose. Kau bisa belajar jadi Pemunah Kutukan di Gringgots."

"Mom... aku ingin keluar dari Inggris. Aku ingin melihat dunia luar... aku ingin mencoba mencari pengalaman di tempat lain."

Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley saling berpandangan.

"Rosie, kau tahu kau adalah anak kami satu-satunya..."

"Masih ada Hugo, Dad," kata Rose cepat.

"Ya... kau dan Hugo. Dan kau adalah anak perempuan kami satu-satunya. Sebagai orangtua kami ingin dekat dengan anak-anak kami."

"Dad, aku sudah dewasa... aku punya pilihan sendiri... aku benar-benar ingin pergi ke Selandia Baru."

"Kita akan bicara tentang ini di rumah, Rosie," kata Mr. Weasley. "Ayo, Hermione kita berdansa."

Pemain musik telah memainkan alat musik mereka dan orang-orang mulai memenuhi lantai dansa. Aku memandang Rose, yang memandang orangtuanya menghilang di kerumunan orang –orang yang berdansa.

"Orangtuamu tidak buruk, paling tidak mereka tidak menghinaku seperti yang dilakukan orangtuaku padamu," kataku.

Rose tidak menjawab.

"Apakah kau yakin kau akan berhasil meyakinkan orangtuamu? Kelihatannya mereka tidak setuju kau pergi ke Selandia Baru."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan berusaha meyakinkan mereka," jawab Rose.

Aku memandangnya dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk mengajaknya berdansa.

"Yuk, kita ke bar," kata Rose.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu minum Whisky Api lagi."

"Hei, aku cuma ingin minum Butterbeer."

"Nanti... ayo, kita berdansa sekarang!" kataku, menarik lengannya ke arah lantai dansa.

Aku meletak tanganku di pinggangnya dan membawanya berdansa mengikuti musik.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu tadi, kau sangat berbeda... er, cantik."

"Aku pikir kau marah karena aku datang terlambat."

"Aku tidak mungkin marah karena hal itu."

"Tidak mungkin, terlalu berlebihan, Scorpius! Aku pasti akan marah kalau orang yang aku tunggu datang terlambat."

"Mengapa kau terlambat?"

"Aku harus berdandan cantik untuk hari ini... ini adalah hari khusus."

"Kau berhasil... kau memang sangat cantik."

"Er, terima kasih!" kata Rose dengan wajah merah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kita, Rose? Kita berbicara kepada orangtua kita seolah kita sedang berkencan padahal kita hanya jadi pasangan dansa untuk malam ini."

"Jangan tanya aku! Aku bingung... dan kaulah yang membuatku bingung."

"Apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kau... kau kadang-kadang memperlakukanku dengan lembut dan kadang-kadang kau marah-marah padaku. Itulah yang membuatku bingung... aku tidak tahu harus menganggapmu sebagai apa."

"Anggaplah aku sebagai orang yang berbaik hati padamu!"

"Baik... aku akan menganggapmu sebagai orang baik yang berkelakukan buruk."

"Hei, jangan mulai mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku marah, Rose!"

"Marahlah! Aku ingin lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan!" kata Rose melepasakan diri dariku.

Aku mendengus lalu mencoba untuk menariknya kembali ke arahku, Rose mundur. Kemudian seseorang yang berdansa di dekat kami menyenggol Rose membuatnya terdorong ke arahku. Jatuh di pelukanku.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik," kataku memeluknya. "Kita bisa berdansa sambil berpelukan."

"Lepaskan aku!" desis Rose.

"Tidak perlu memamerkan kemesraan seperti itu, Scorpius!" kata suara lain di samping kami, suara dingin yang sangat kukenal.

Mom dan Dad sedang berdansa di dekat kami. Mom tersenyum, Dad memandan Rose dengan tajam. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku pada Rose, tapi tanganku tetap berada di pinggingnya.

"Mr. Malfoy... Mrs. Malfoy!" kata Rose, tersenyum pada Mom.

"Mom... Dad! Aku tidak tahu kalian berdansa di sekitar sini," kataku.

"Kau terlalu sibuk menatap pasanganmu sampai kau tidak bisa melihat sekelilingmu, Scorpius."

"Er, aku..."

"Silakan berdansa lagi! Ini akan menjadi dansa terakhirmu dengan Miss Weasley," kata Dad, lalu memaling wajah, tidak menghiraukan Rose dan aku lagi.

"Ya, ini akan menjadi dansaku yang pertama dan terakhir denganmu. Ayo, Scorpius kita berdansa lagi!"

Aku ingin membantah, tapi Rose menyuruhku diam dengan pandangan.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris' POV<strong>

"Aku harus membawamu bertemu orangtuaku," kata Albus, memandangku yang sedang menyuapkan suapan terakhir udang goreng ke mulutku.

Aku langsung tersedak.

Albus memberiku minuman dan aku minum dan berusaha untuk mengatur nafasku dan menenangkan diri.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku mengulur waktu.

"Kau teman kencanku malam ini dan aku tidak mungkin pura-pura tidak melihat orangtuaku."

Aku menghembuskan nafas lagi dan berdiri.

"Ayo," kataku.

Albus membawa aku menyusuri kerumunan orang menuju sepasang orangtua. Seorang laki-laki tampan berkaca mata dengan bekas luka di keningnya, Harry Potter yang terkenal, dan seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah yang sangat mirip Lily.

"Mom... Dad!" seru Albus.

Sepasang orangtua itu memalingkan wajah memandang kami.

"Al!" kata perempuan itu, yang pasti adalah Mrs. Potter.

"Kau kemana saja, Al? Ibumu dan aku mencarimu," kata Mr. Potter.

"Maafkan aku, Mom... Dad... Iris dan aku makan di sebelah sana," jawab Albus.

"Siapa dia, Al! Kau belum memperkenalkan kami."

"Ini, Iris Zabini, Mom! Iris, ini orangtuaku, Harry dan Ginny Potter!"

Aku menyalami Mr. dan Mrs. Potter dengan tangan gemetar, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depan mereka. Aku tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Tetapi, Mr. dan Mrs. Potter tampaknya cukup ramah.

"Kau anak perempuan Blaise Zabini dan Parvati, Iris?" tanya Mr. Potter.

"Ya, Sir! Anda mengenal orangtuaku?"

"Ya, kami seangkatan... aku pernah berdansa dengan ibumu ditahun keempatku," kata Mr. Potter tersenyum.

"Wah, Harry, kau masih mengingat masa lalu rupanya," kata sebuah suara di belakang kami. Aku tahu suara ini. Ini adalah suara Mother.

"Hai, Parvati! Lama tidak bertemu," kata Mr. Potter menyalami Mother yang baru saja datang bergabung dengan kami. Father mengekor di belakang dengan wajah yang menunjukkan keinginan untuk segera kabur dari tempat ini. Father, bisakah kau berkelakuan normal untuk malam ini saja? Aku tidak mau Mr. dan Mrs. Potter berpikir bahwa keluarga kita adalah keluarga sok.

Mr. dan Mrs. Potter juga menyalami Father. Aku bersyukur karena Father tersenyum.

Aku dan Albus mendengarkan Mother dan Father serta Mr. dan Mrs. Potter bercerita tentang masa lalu; bagaimana mereka menikmati pesta dansa Triwizard, saat-saat menegangkan pada tahun kelima mereka karena pengajar yang bernama Umbridge, betapa sedih Hogwarts saat kematian Dumbledore dan saat-saat suram perang Hogwarts. Mother dan Mrs. Potter menangis ketika mengulang kisah perang Hogwarts ini.

"Ya, semua sudah berlalu. Sekarang adalah saatnya bagi kita untuk membangun masyarakat sihir yang damai," kata Mr. Potter. "Aku senang anak perempuanmu yang cantik ini mau berteman dengan anakku, Blaise."

Wajahku langsung terasa panas. Aku menunggu dengan tidak sabar, menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Father.

"Aku juga senang. Kelihatannya anakmu memiliki sifat kepahlawanan yang mirip denganmu, Harry," kata Father.

Hah? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau menyindirku, Blaise!" kata Mr. Potter, tapi syukurlah karena dia tertawa.

Mrs. Potter, Mother dan Father, juga tertawa. Albus dan Aku berpandangan dengan bingung.

Pengalih perhatian datang dari Lily yang mendatangi kumpulan kecil kami bersama Alan. Mereka berdua tampak tersenyum ceria

"Hai, Mom... Dad, ini Alan Zabini. Aku belum menceritakannya pada kalian, tapi aku berkencan dengannya," kata Lily ceria pada Mr. dan Mrs. Potter.

"Zabini?" tanya Mr. dan Mrs. Potter, memandang Albus dan aku.

"Ya, dia adalah kakak Iris," jawab Lily, memandangku.

"Halo, Mr. Potter... Mrs. Potter!" kata Alan menyalami Mr. dan Mrs. Potter.

"Mr. Zabini... Mrs. Zabini, aku Lily Potter," kata Lily lagi, menyalami orangtuaku.

Orangtua kami hanya saling berpandangan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Apakah ini sangat aneh? Aku pikir tidak ada yang aneh kalau aku dengan Albus berkencan dan Lily dengan Alan berkencan. Tetapi jangan kuatir karena Albus dan aku tidak berkencan. Kami adalah sahabat dan selamanya akan menjadi sahabat, meskipun aku sangat mencintainya.

Lily kemudian bercerita tentang kisah kencannya yang lucu pada orangtua kami yang membuat orangtua kami tertawa dan Alan cemberut.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Iris, Al?" tanya Mrs. Potter.

"Ya, ceritakan tentang kisah kencan kalian, Iris!" kata Mom padaku.

Albus dan aku saling berpandangan. Kencan? Kami tidak berkencan. Aku adalah kencan semalam Albus dan besok semua akan terlupakan.

"Er... ya,..." kemudian Albus mulai menceritakan kejadian saat aku terkena konfeti dimata. Dia menceritakannya sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi kisah lelucon yang benar-benar lucu, membuat semua orang tertawa kecuali aku yang cemberut.

"Iris memang seperti itu, Al. Kau harus memperhatikannya dengan baik. Dia punya kecenderungan untuk melukai dirinya sendiri," kata Mother.

Helo! Aku delapan belas tahun. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri tanpa perlu penjaga di sekelilingku. Kecenderungan untuk melukai diriku sendiri? Mother, tidakkah itu sangat berlebihan?

"Tenang saja, Mrs. Zabini, aku akan menjaganya... tapi aku tidak akan selalu menjaganya, dia akan pergi ke Selandia Baru."

Hening sesaat. Semua menatapku.

"Selandia Baru? Ayahmu dan aku belum pernah mendengar tentang ini, Iris," kata Mother, menatapku.

Aku mendelik pada Albus. Terima kasih, Albus, kau telah merusak rencanaku untuk mengatakan tentang ini pada saat liburan musim panas!

"Er, aku memang akan mengatakan rencanaku ke Selandia Baru pada Mother dan Father saat liburan musim panas, tapi karena kalian sudah mengetahuinya aku membenarkan itu."

"Kau akan ke Selandia Baru, Iris?" kata Father, tidak percaya.

Lily dan Alan memutuskan untuk berdansa dan Mr. dan Mrs. Potter memutuskan untuk mencari Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley.

Aku memandang Albus yang tetap ada di sampingku. Pergilah, Albus! Aku tidak ingin kau mendengarku berbicara dengan orangtuaku.

Albus memberiku pandangan menantang.

"Pergilah!" bisikku.

"Biarkan, Al disini, Iris... kami perlu pendukung dari luar. Aku yakin Al juga tidak suka kau pergi ke Selandia Baru," kata Mother.

"Benar, Mrs. Zabini. Aku juga tidak suka Iris pergi ke Selandia Baru. Aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup di sana."

"Nah, kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan Al, Iris?"

"Biarkan aku pergi! Aku yakin aku bisa menjalani hidupku dengan baik. Aku tidak mungkin mati di negeri orang," kataku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Banyak pekerjaan di Inggris, Iris! Kalau kau juga pergi tidak akan ada lagi yang menghibur kami di mansion."

"Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Apakah Alan belum mengatakannya padamu? Alan akan pergi ke Amerika, dia akan belajar bisnis di New York dan membangun kembali perusahaan kita."

"Apa?"

"Makanya Iris, kami ingin kau tinggal di Inggris. Setidaknya ada salah satu dari kalian yang menemani kami," kata Father menatapku.

"Aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku, Father! Aku ingin pergi. Impianku adalah pergi keluar dari Inggris, membangun kehidupanku sendiri. Kumohon, jangan halangi aku! Aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa lagi dari kalian. Karena itu kabulkan permintaanku ini!" kataku. Sekarang ini airmata sudah mengalir di pipiku.

"Blaise, kita bicara tentang ini lagi di rumah. Iris, ayahmu dan aku akan berdansa!" kata Mother, membawa Father ke lantai dansa.

Albus memandangku. Aku menghapus airmataku dan menatap Albus.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya," kataku, mendelik padanya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Albus, balas mendelik.

"Aku sudah merencanakan menyampaikan ini pada mereka saat liburan musim panas, tapi kau... kau menghancurkan segalanya."

"Apa bedanya menyampaikan sekarang dengan menyampaikannya saat liburan musim panas?"

"Suasananya, Albus! Di rumah aku yakin aku bisa membujuk mereka. Kau sudah membuat mereka memikirkan cara-cara untuk menghalangiku."

"Aku memang tidak ingin kau pergi ke Selandia Baru," kata Albus.

"Kupikir kau setuju, Albus."

"Tidak! aku tidak suka kau pergi ke Selandia Baru... dan Rose juga..."

"Kau tidak suka karena aku mengajak Rose kan? Baiklah, aku akan membujuk Rose supaya membatalkan niatnya," kataku, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Albus.

Kalau Albus memang sangat mencintai Rose, sehingga tidak ingin melihatnya pergi jauh, aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk membatalkan rencana Rose. Tapi aku, aku akan tetap pergi, meskipun Father dan Mother tidak mengijinkanku pergi.

"Iris, sebentar!" kata Albus, menarik lenganku. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari Rose... kau tidak ingin Rose tidak pergi ke Selandia Baru kan?"

"Dengar! Aku tidak peduli dengan Rose. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi ke Selandia Baru."

"Aku? tapi kupikir Rose..."

"Bisakah kita berhenti bicara tentang Rose?"

"Tapi kupikir kau senang kalau aku... kalau aku pergi ke Selandia Baru. Bukankah siang tadi kau setuju? Kau bahkan mengatakan bahwa kau ingin melihatku bersama cowok Selandia Baru."

"Aku berubah pikiran. OK! Aku tidak ingin kau pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Maaf!"

"Cukup, Iris! Kau selalu bilang 'maaf' dan itu membuatku sangat marah."

"Maaf..."

Albus mendelik padaku.

"Er..." aku mengalihkan pandangan dan memandang lantai dansa.

Rose sedang berdansa dengan Scorpius di dekat Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy.

"Ayo, kita berdansa!" kata Albus, menarikku ke lantai dansa. Dia bahkan tidak bertanya aku mau atau tidak berdansa dengannya.

Albus meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku. Aku berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi pada musik dan mencoba untuk tidak menginjak kakinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose' POV<strong>

Aku memandang Scorpius yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orangtuanya di pintu depan. Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Mom, Dad, Aunt Ginny dan Uncle Harry dan mereka sudah berjalan menuju gerbang Hogwarts untuk ber-apparate.

"Mom dan Dad, ingin agar aku memikirkan lagi keputusanku untuk menjadi Auror," kata Scorpius padaku, setelah melepaskan orangtuanya di pintu depan.

"Mereka tidak suka kau menjadi Auror?"

"Ya, mereka ingin aku mengurus perusahaan keluarga."

"Oh..."

"Ayo, aku akan mengatarmu ke asrama Gryffindor!"

"Tidak! Aku belum ingin kembali sekarang..." kataku memandang Scorpius.

Ini mungkin kesempatanku yang terakhir bersamanya. Setelah malam ini aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi selamanya. Dia akan menikah dengan gadis berdarah murni dan aku kemungkinan besar tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi... aku akan sangat bersyukur kalau ada cowok yang membuatku jatuh cinta, seperti aku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Er, Scorpius! Bisakah kau menemaniku?" tanyaku, sedikit gugup.

"Ke mana, Rose?"

"Ke menara Astronomy... aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Baiklah!" kata Scorpius, memandangku ingin tahu.

Kami berjalan menuju menara Astronomy.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku minum," kataku setelah kami tiba di menara dan duduk di lantai sambil memandang langit.

"Apa?"

Aku menyihir dua botol Whisky Api dari udara dan memberikan satu pada Scorpius.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Aku mengambilnya dari bar," jawabku membuka tutup botol dan langsung meneguk. Perasaan hangat dan melayang langsung menyelimutiku.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa mencuri," kata Scorpius, minum dari botolnya.

"Ya, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku. Aku pernah mencuri Ramuan Polijus dari lemari pribadi Brewster."

"Apa?" tanya Scorpius kaget, dan langsung tertawa.

Aku menceritakan kisah pencurian Ramuan Polijus bersama Iris dan kami berdua tertawa bersama.

"Iris bersyukur bisa mengenalmu, Rose. Dan dia benar-benar memujamu."

"Aku tidak suka orang memujaku," kata Rose. "Sikap Iris itu kadang-kadang membuatku sebal juga."

Scorpius tertawa lagi dan memandang sekelilingnya.

"Di tempat inilah kita tidur bersama, Rose... dan kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku," kata Scorpius, membuatku tersedak Whisky Api.

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti terkejut kan? Aku yakin saat itu aku tidak bermimpi, aku tahu itu kenyataan," kata Scorpius meneguk minumannya lagi.

"Kau pasti bermimpi, Scorpius," kataku, menghabiskan setengah botol minumanku.

"Saat itu aku sangat bahagia..."

"Apa yang mebuatmu bahagia?"

"Mendengarmu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku," kata Scorpius minum lagi dan menatapku.

Ya, ini pasti karena pengaruh Whisky Api. Seharusnya Scorpius tidak mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini. Aku harus berangkat ke Selandia Baru dalam beberapa minggu.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku sedang bermimpi dan mungkin saja saat itu kau yang kebetulan ada di mimpiku," kataku. Aku mulai mabuk aku tahu perasaan ini.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi, Rose?"

"Ya..."

"Apakah kau tetap tidak mengijinkanku mengunjungimu?"

"Tidak!"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi untuk melupakanmu kalau kau ada di sampingku."

"Begitu, Rose! Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin kau melupakan aku? Bagaimana kalau aku... aku mencintai..."

"JANGAN!" aku menjerit, aku tidak ingin dia mengatakan cinta. Tidak sekarang! Tidak! Aku harus berangkat ke Selandia Baru dulu. Aku harus jadi dewasa dulu.

"Mengapa? Aku mencin..."

"Tutup mulut, Scorpius!"

"Kau memang sangat keras kepala!"

"Begitulah, aku... aku harus pergi ke Selandia Baru."

Scorpius menghabiskan minumannya dan menggumamkan Mantra Pengisian-Ulang, sehingga botolnya kembali penuh.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Rose, tapi sifat keras kepalamu itu lama-lama membuatku sebal."

Aku tidak membantah karena tidak ada yang perlu dibantah, semuanya yang dikatakan Scorpius adalah kenyataan.

Aku menghabiskan Whisky Apiku, kemudian bersandar pada Scorpius. Dia menarikku mendekat padanya dan aku menggenggam salah satu tangannya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini, Scorpius. Aku... mungkin ini yang terakhir..."

"Ini tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir, Rose."

"Keluarga kita saling membenci, tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

"Aku tahu."

"Tinggalkah bersamaku di sini, Scorpius! Jangan bicara apapun, sebab kita akan bertengkar lagi kalau bicara. Biarlah seperti ini!"

Scorpius memberikan kecupan singkat di rambutku dan aku memejamkan mata. Aku ingin tidur dalam pelukannya, malam ini saja sebelum semuanya berakhir.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris's POV<strong>

Albus dan aku berjalan menyusuri koridor bawah tanah yang menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Kami baru saja berpisah dengan orangtua kami di pintu depan.

Aku menggandeng tangan Albus. Aku memang berniat melakukannya sebab aku tahu aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi nanti. Albus telah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan mengunjungi aku dan Rose di Selandia Baru. Aku tahu dia benar-benar tidak akan datang mengunjungi kami.

Albus memandangku. Aku mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan.

"Nah, sampai bertemu lagi!" kata Albus, setelah kami tiba di tembok batu kosong pintu masuk ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Albus langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku terpaku di tempat memandangnya. Iris, apa yang kau harapkan? Apakah kau menharapkan dia menciummu atau sekedar memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya?

Entah, apa yang ada dipikiranku, tapi aku berlari mengejarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Airmataku jatuh dipipiku, membasahi punggung jubahnya.

"Iris?" bisiknya perlahan, meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu... sebentar saja!"

Sesaat kami terdiam hanya suara tangisanku yang terdengar bergema di koridor bawah tanah.

"Aku mencintaimu... aku selalu mencintaimu," kataku.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi ke Selandia Baru."

"Aku harus pergi... aku harus menjadi dewasa dulu, aku ingin menjadi gadis yang berani dan bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Aku mengerti!" kata Albus melepaskan diri dariku.

Dia berbalik memandangku.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan, Iris! Aku tidak bisa mengatakan sampai jumpa karena aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan selamat tinggal. Semoga kau bisa menemu apa yang kau cari di Selandia Baru!"

Albus berjalan meninggalkan aku yang berdiri di koridor bawah tanah dengan airmata mengalir deras dipipiku dan ditemani gema isakanku di dinding koridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya selesai juga... kita akan bertemu Fanfic selanjutnya, ya! Tenang aja, cerita ini happy ending kok! Sampai jumpa di sequelnya, Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 2 (aku tidak pandai membuat judul cerita) Btw, Review, please!<strong>

**Riwa Rambu : D**


End file.
